Cueillir les étoiles
by P'tite Limonade
Summary: Le deuxième conflit mondial éclate. Le monde sombre dans le chaos et, en son sein, deux figures étrangères s'opposent. Draco Malfoy, un soldat de la SS allemande et Harry Potter, jeune juif de passage. Au mépris de tous les dangers, ces êtres que la vie même divise vont assister à la naissance d'un sentiment inavouable, interdit. Un secret que les étoiles garderont pour elles.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour à vous !

Je vous présente ici une nouvelle fanfiction : **Cueillir les étoiles.**

Que vous dire sur ce projet ? Tout d'abord, le ship concerné est le **Drarry** (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy). Il s'agit donc d'un yaoi, une romance entre deux hommes.

Cette fanfiction me tient très à coeur et me demande beaucoup de travail de recherche. J'ai regardé des films, des documentaires et me suis rendue au Mémorial de ma région pour essayer de me montrer le plus juste possible historiquement parlant. Cela dit, je ne suis pas historienne et mon histoire comprendra sans aucun doute des erreurs. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler (si elles ne sont pas trop grandes, j'essayerai de les corriger), poliment, j'entends.

J'ai essayé de rendre cette fanfiction accessible à tout le monde, même à ceux ne connaissant que très peu la deuxième guerre mondiale. Toutefois, n'hésitez pas à m'interroger sur certains points si vous avez le moindre doute sur un événement ou une phrase y faisant référence. J'y répondrai avec plaisir et ferai au mieux pour lever les parts d'ombre.

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ce nouveau Drarry (le second écrit de ma main) est un **AU**. Une fanfiction qui se déroule hors de l'univers original. Vous ne verrez aucune trace de magie par ici (désolée pour les quelques déçus), ni sorcier, ni sortilège. Seulement le conflit le plus meurtrier de l'Histoire.

J'ai déjà quelques petits chapitres d'avance mais je ne peux rien assurer pour mon rythme de publication. Je risque fort de me montrer très irrégulière sachant que les chapitres seront relativement long (de **2000 à 3000 mots** en moyenne).

Cette fanfiction est classée **"mature"**, ce qui signifie qu'elle contient (ou contiendra) des **scènes à caractère sexuel** et, peut-être, **des scènes de violence.**

Je mets un terme à ce blabla, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture en espérant que mon travail soit à la hauteur de vos espérances. Au passage, n'hésitez **jamais à laisser** **une review** même courte pour me signaler votre présence et me donner votre avis (tout en restant respectueux de mon travail et du temps que cette fanfiction me prend).

Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue

Munich, 20 janvier 1940.

La musique légère et entraînante envahissait la pièce, menant les corps à se mouvoir sans penser, d'un naturel désarmant. Les accords de violon et de piano se mêlaient à l'effervescence délicate de l'aristocratie allemande. Les assiettes de cristal débordaient de mets rares en cette période de guerre. Rien ne laissait suggérer la privation en ce lieu où les corps et les esprits jouissaient d'une allégresse peu commune.

Draco Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce, son regard inexpressif balayant les visages sans se sentir affecter par cette vaste exaltation. Il ne ressentait rien, rien de notable au contact de cette riche assemblée. En vérité, cela l'indifférait entièrement.

A son bras, une jeune femme se tenait bien droite. Souriante, elle ne cachait en rien sa fierté d'apparaître ainsi, aux côtés d'un homme riche. De quoi faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les autres bourgeoises présentes.

Draco se fichait pas mal de tout cela. Elle n'était, à ses yeux, qu'un énième pantin pendu à ses lèvres, un objet dont il ne tarderait pas à se lasser. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom et son beau visage n'attira pas un seul instant ses prunelles aux couleurs de l'acier. Son attention instable n'accrochait aucune des silhouettes féminines qui riaient aux éclats à deux pas de lui.

L'atmosphère festive lui donna des vertiges et il détesta son père pour l'avoir forcé à se rendre en ces lieux afin d'y faire bonne figure. La réputation était importante pourtant, et il le savait mieux que personne. Hitler n'était pas présent mais de grands représentants du régime participaient aux festivités. Aucun écart de tenue ou de comportement ne serait toléré et chaque invité veillait à profiter de leur soirée sans jamais enfreindre les règles. Epinglé sur leur poitrine, la croix gammée se distinguait très nettement.

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Simple réflexe qui lui permit de constater la présence de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, légèrement en retrait. Le visage fermé, il réagit à peine à la brève œillade du blond. Il était tendu, sur le qui-vive, prêt à subir toutes sortes de bravades. La couleur de peau lui conférait un statut inférieur à tous les occupants de cette pièce. Le mépris se lisait sur chaque visage lorsque leurs regards venaient s'échouer sur ses traits qui semblaient taillés dans du bronze. Une beauté exotique qui attisait pourtant le dégoût de cette élite allemande.

Ils se mêlèrent ainsi à la foule sans jamais se perdre du regard. Une coupe de champagne à la main, ils jaugeaient le terrain hostile où ils se trouvaient. Certaines personnalités éveillaient une familiarité là où d'autres ne leurs inspiraient rien que l'indifférence. L'indifférence face à cette ivresse incompréhensible en écho à celle qui menait ces hommes à profiter de leur statut alors que leurs semblables mouraient à l'extérieur.

Les couples dansaient et dansaient encore, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants pour reprendre cette course effrénée avec une inépuisable énergie. Draco accorda un moment à sa partenaire du soir, disparaissant au milieu des corps qui se mouvaient sur les délicats sons de l'orchestre.

Quelques minutes suffirent à le lasser et il distingua Blaise qui quittait la pièce, s'éclipsant avec sa discrétion habituelle. Le blond se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme dont les longs cheveux bruns caressèrent son visage fin. Il murmura, au milieu de la cacophonie environnante :

—Je sors une minute. Ne m'attendez pas.

Il ne lui laissa aucune chance de protester, relevant à peine la déception sur ses traits. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à une table afin de faire bonne figure et tourna les talons. L'air frais et pur de la nuit le frappa comme un second souffle de vie. Un soulagement intense qui le prit au cœur.

Blaise l'attendait visiblement, son visage se perdant dans l'immensité sombre. Seuls ses deux yeux, immenses et bleus perlaient au sein de cette uniformité monochrome. Des orbes brillants d'intelligence et de bon sens. Cet homme représentait la conscience de Draco, un morceau d'authenticité dans un monde où les faux-semblants et la violence gouvernaient.

Le métis alluma une cigarette avant de tendre le briquet à son homologue qui imita son geste. Ils exhalèrent une bouffée de nicotine qui détendit leurs muscles tendus, leurs esprits angoissés et leurs pensées décousues.

Tous deux adhérents du Parti nazi, ils représentaient toute la frustration de leurs parents. Leurs géniteurs dont la défaite et l'humiliation avaient fait naître une volonté de combattre à nouveau. Mais eux, jeunes adultes, qu'en savaient-ils ? La persuasion de leurs ainés avait suffi à instaurer bien des idéaux dans leurs esprits. Cela ne faisait pas d'eux des êtres dépourvus de raison et d'humanité.

Blaise souffrait plus que quiconque du racisme nazi et seule l'influence de la famille Malfoy lui avait permis d'évoluer aux côtés de son ami d'enfance. Le métis était conscient de cette injustice et de la douleur d'un monde à l'agonie. Les juifs se voyaient persécutés dans toute l'Allemagne, privés de leurs droits, humiliés et chassés de leurs habitations. Les discriminations étaient nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses.

La ville silencieuse ne laissait rien témoigner de tout cela et Draco avait une nette tendance à l'oublier. Les étoiles parsemaient le ciel et une brise légère éveilla un frisson sur les visages dénudés.

—Tu as encore laissé ta partenaire seule ?

—Je suis certain qu'elle survit à merveille sans ma présence.

—Moi qui te pensais irremplaçable, souleva Blaise, un sourire flottant à ses lèvres.

Le plus âgé écrasa le mégot sous le talon de sa chaussure avant même de songer à répondre :

—Ca ne m'empêche pas de m'ennuyer. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon père tient absolument à ce que je sois là.

—Pour veiller aux apparences.

Les lèvres de Draco se fendirent d'un rictus méprisant. La discussion se poursuivit, survolant des sujets bien plus légers. Ils mentionnèrent le nom de Pansy, leur amie d'enfance de passage à Berlin qui ne reviendrait pas à Munich avant de longues semaines. Elle se serait plu à leur place et aurait profité des festivités sans arrières pensées.

Leur conversation couvrait les bribes musicales qui entrecoupaient le silence nocturne. Assis sur le bord du balcon, ils accédaient à une vue imprenable sur la ville. L'humeur massacrante du blond faisait écho à ses sombres pensées. Il se sentait fébrile, maudissant cette faiblesse que son père n'aurait pas manqué de blâmer. Il s'humecta lentement les lèvres, étranger à cette ferveur qui guidait ses semblables. Poussé à se confier, l'atmosphère étrange de l'instant le menait au bord du précipice :

—Père se réjouit déjà de notre victoire. Il n'y a pas un jour où il n'en parle pas et même Mère commence à se lasser.

—Il est certain de la défaite des Français, avança prudemment Blaise, sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin miné.

—Qui en doute ? Les plus grands gouvernements européens se sont mis à genoux devant le Führer et se plaignent sans agir. Ils osent encore parler d'honneur ? Ils ne gagneront pas la guerre, pas cette fois, persifla Draco, avec véhémence, et ils n'auront plus rien pour pleurer quand il sera trop tard.

—Ils voulaient tous y échapper, à cette guerre, releva son ami.

Draco opina lentement, les sourcils froncés et la mine soucieuse. Son géniteur avait souhaité cette nouvelle guerre plus que de raison. Le blond l'avisait avec un mélange de peur et d'une profonde envie de satisfaire son paternel.

—Pour un peu, l'on pourrait croire que …

—Arrête, Blaise ! lança le plus âgé, élevant à peine la voix. Mon père prévoit déjà de m'envoyer à Strasbourg lorsque l'Alsace sera à nouveau Allemande.

—Oh, je vois …

Il comprenait la réticence évidente de son ami. Ce dernier ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner du pilier de son existence à savoir cette ville, sa famille et son meilleur ami. Derrière l'inexpressivité de son visage, Draco se dévoilait bien moins inhumain qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Une grimace déforma ses traits avant qu'un soupir ne l'ébranle entièrement. Auteur de nombreuses violences au nom de la Gestapo et même de la SS, l'être de chairs et de sang n'avait jamais cessé d'exister.

—Et si ça se passe comme ton père l'a prévu, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

—Parce que tu te figures que j'ai le choix ?

Blaise haussa les épaules. Il ne pourra certainement pas l'accompagner si les prévisions s'avéraient être justes. Son sort se révélait encore plus incertain et il l'entrevoyait avec un recul bouleversant.

—J'irai, répondit finalement Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

—Convaincre ton père. Tu es fiancé à Pansy, c'est un bon argument, tu ne penses pas ?

—Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne suffira pas. Si les Français capitulent, je ferai ce qu'il veut !

Il se tut, le souffle coupé. Le temps s'égrenait entre les mains ouvertes des deux hommes qui admiraient avec crainte les prémices de leur existence. A quelques mètres, l'aristocratie Allemande fêtait une victoire qui ne leur appartenait pas encore avec l'exaltation du gagnant alors que la souffrance imprimait le peuple juif de son affreux symbole un peu plus loin.

Cet affreux décalage berça cette nuit d'hiver, orpheline de nom et de sens. Draco observait le ciel, longuement et jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, secoué par toute la souffrance du monde. Son cadet, Blaise, l'avait quitté avec un sourire désolé et une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le cœur en peine, la conscience égratignée et la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il était seul. Définitivement seul et bouleversé de solitude.

Prisonnier d'un rôle qu'il s'efforçait de remplir, pantin des ambitions avortées de son père, sa véritable volonté se perdait derrière l'horizon nuancée des pâles couleurs de l'aube.


	3. Chapitre 1

Strasbourg, 31 juillet 1939.

Les rues pavées serpentaient entre les maisons à colombages, symbole d'une richesse culturelle unique. Harry Potter n'y restait pas indifférent, admirant la beauté des lieux comme s'il venait de poser les pieds sur le sol alsacien. Il s'avançait très lentement au milieu des passants, en effleurant parfois par mégarde. Il souriait librement, heureux.

Il appréciait cet endroit, s'y sentant presque comme chez lui. Arrivé par train deux semaines auparavant, il ne se lassait pas de ce cadre singulier. L'Ill léchait les rives et poursuivait son chemin, tranquillement. Même l'effervescence du centre-ville ne suffisait pas à dénaturer l'agréable torpeur de ce tout début de journée. La magie opérait à l'instant même où l'aube laissait sa place à un soleil d'un jaune éclatant.

Harry s'arrêta finalement au bout de longues minutes. Devant lui se dressait l'un des plus beaux monuments construits par l'Homme. Un ensemble complexe et somptueux que les maîtres d'œuvre morts il y a des siècles avaient entrepris d'élever jusqu'au ciel. Le sommet de la Cathédrale de Strasbourg taquinait les nuages rares en cette chaude matinée de juillet.

Le jeune homme comptait vingt-et-un ans en ce jour et cela le grisait d'euphorie. Un sentiment de liberté étreignait son cœur alors qu'il s'asseyait devant l'imposant édifice, une pomme à la main.

Il croqua dans la chair tendre du fruit sans lui accorder un seul regard, comme hypnotisé par la beauté dont il était témoin. Ce n'était peut-être rien mais, en cet instant, cela suffit à son bonheur. Les choses simples étaient souvent les plus belles au monde et cela, Harry l'avait bien compris. Le soleil caressait la peau hâlée de son visage et le vent s'engouffrait dans sa masse capillaire indomptable. Un sourire fendait son visage ravi comme l'astre fendait l'obscurité ambiante.

—Harry ! le héla une voix devenue familière.

Le susnommé se retourna pour découvrir le visage de son ami, celui qui avait été son ultime soutien durant plusieurs semaines. Ron Weasley se tenait face à lui, ses cheveux roux cuivré ondulants sous l'effet de la brise légère. Ses yeux bleu vif détaillèrent la silhouette chétive du jeune juif ainsi que les petites lunettes qui cachaient que très peu les étonnantes prunelles vertes.

—J'étais certain de te trouver ici.

—Je suis si prévisible ?

—C'est Hermione qui m'a dit de commencer par la Cathédrale si je voulais te trouver.

Cela n'étonna pas un seul instant Harry qui sourit encore un peu plus largement avant de mordre une dernière fois dans sa pomme. La clairvoyance de l'Alsacienne égalait presque son intelligence.

—Elle a bien pensé, commenta-t-il, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

—Oui, il semblerait qu'elle ait raison. Encore une fois.

Ron redressa son regard vers le monument qu'il détailla quelques secondes. Il n'était pas particulièrement sensible à l'art mais ne pouvait nier le génie de cette œuvre. La rosace au centre attirait immédiatement le regard tout comme la hauteur de l'ambition des hommes qui s'étaient attelés à construire cette immense bâtisse. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, se rappelant l'objet de sa venue :

—Hermione t'attend, d'ailleurs. Il y en a un nouveau qui vient d'arriver. Ce n'est pas trop grave apparemment mais elle aurait besoin de ton aide.

Harry opina. Très intéressé par le domaine de l'art, il se passionnait également pour la médecine. Cette science attisait sa curiosité comme son désir d'empêcher la mort de sévir, de réparer les corps et de sauver les vies menacées.

Ron avait mené Harry à Strasbourg deux semaines plus tôt, le présentant à une jeune femme de sa connaissance, Hermione Granger. Un être d'une redoutable perspicacité capable de faire perdre la face à n'importe quel homme. Elle étudiait la médecine aux côtés de son père et Harry s'était directement proposé pour les assister, pour apprendre les ficelles du métier. Une occasion en or dont il s'était emparé et dont il chérissait toutes les facettes.

Le juif sauta sur ses pieds et emboita le pas à son aîné. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il ne tarda pas à apostropher son homologue :

—Elle est de quelle humeur aujourd'hui ? Bonne ou mauvaise ?

Ron grimaça.

—Evite juste le sujet des Allemands et de la guerre. En fait, de tous les sujets qui fâchent et tu devrais t'en sortir vivant.

Ils rirent de bon cœur sans jamais ralentir l'allure. Les grands discours de leur amie étaient l'objet de moqueries toutes dépourvues de méchanceté.

—C'est à ce point ?

Ron opina avec une gravité mêlée d'humour. Hermione ne cessait, depuis quelques jours, de parler de la guerre. Une guerre qui n'avait pas encore commencé mais qui pendait au nez de l'Europe entière. Une guerre que la France se refusait à envisager. Une guerre que l'Allemagne nazie souhaitait et envisageait comme une revanche face à l'humiliation du premier conflit mondial. Une guerre qui détruirait tout.

—Elle a répété pendant tout le petit-déjeuner que ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois et que la France devrait arrêter de l'ignorer, qu'Hitler a déjà envahi des tas de pays et que rien ne l'empêchait de faire pareil avec la France. J'ai beau lui parler de la Ligne Maginot et lui dire que les Allemands ne la traverseront pas, elle ne veut rien entendre. Tu la connais, tout de suite les grands mots !

Si le rouquin ignorait, comme le gouvernement du pays, le danger qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, Harry ne cessait d'envisager, au contraire, les conséquences de la passivité d'une grande partie du monde. Cette peur qu'une partie de la patrie ressentait comme une évidence et que l'autre, niait systématiquement.

La Ligne Maginot, cette ligne de fortification destinée à protéger la frontière française contre l'envahisseur allemand, peinait à convaincre la population alsacienne. Elle avait fait l'objet de bien des fantasmes mais la puissance ennemie déroutait les rêveurs et si certains se surprenaient encore à espérer, ce n'était plus le cas de la majorité.

Hermione possédait une vision arrêtée du conflit qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Elle prévoyait de manière très précise ce qui, selon ses hypothèses, allait se produire. Elle mettait d'ailleurs en garde qui voulait bien l'entendre sur la menace nazie et sur les risques encourus. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'insurgeait sur les ignorants qui s'accrochaient à un espoir de paix. Un espoir incongru qui les menait droit à leur perte d'après ses propres dires. Heureusement, beaucoup de ses contemporains ne demeuraient pas aveugles et s'inquiétaient, eux aussi, des tentatives d'invasions de leur voisin.

Elle s'aventurait plus loin dans sa réflexion et avait fait par à Harry d'une de ses peurs : la dominance de l'Allemagne sur l'ensemble des pays voisins et l'instauration de leur politique antisémite. Des théories parfaitement fondées que son brillant esprit lui dictait, incroyablement réalistes. De quoi effrayer n'importe qui et le jeune juif ne faisait pas exception. Cela paraissait trop réel à ses yeux et il envisageait cette perspective avec craintes. Parfois, oublier de telles choses ne pouvait que le soulager.

—J'essayerai d'éviter le sujet, alors, énonça-t-il, à l'égard de son ami.

* * *

Hermione sortit comme une furie de la maison familiale, sa masse capillaire impressionnante semblait illustrer son humeur du jour. La moue boudeuse, elle reconnut Harry et Ron dans l'allée, marchant sans grande volonté. La jeune femme les rejoignit en quelques enjambées, toisant froidement le rouquin pour se planter face au second.

—Ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous attends. Viens, Harry, il est à l'intérieur.

Sans trop comprendre le comportement de l'Alsacienne vis-à-vis de son nouvel ami, l'interpellé se laissa entraîner sans manifester la moindre résistance. Hermione n'était pas toujours ainsi mais se montrait victime des événements de la vie. Son intelligence lui faisait parfois défaut et l'entraînait vers des interrogations douloureuses. Si elle les gardait pour elle la plupart du temps, l'arrivée des deux garçons dans sa vie l'amenait à se confier, à leur faire part de ses peurs.

—Tu ne m'as pas dit de qui il s'agissait, ni de quoi il souffre, l'apostropha Harry alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

Son père et elle avait aménagé une petite chambre au rez-de-chaussée pour accueillir les malades. Dépourvue d'un quelconque diplôme, Hermione exerçait malgré tout la profession de son paternel qui, quelques années auparavant, travaillait dans le plus grand hôpital de la région. Il avait abandonné cet emploi à la mort de sa femme afin de s'occuper de sa fille unique. Une histoire qui avait forgé cette famille sans problème qui offrait leurs services aux plus nécessiteux.

—Richard Lebois, il a des maux de ventre depuis deux jours et il ne mange plus. Sa femme me l'a ramené il y a une heure, débita la femme.

Harry hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la petite pièce où leur patient du jour attendait leur venue. Ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien et l'homme passait certainement plus de temps à s'inventer des maladies qu'à travailler véritablement. Il était l'un des nombreux boulangers de Strasbourg et amenait toujours quelques pâtisseries lorsqu'il venait se plaindre d'une nouvelle douleur. Le voir ainsi alité tira un sourire au jeune juif qui reprit rapidement son sérieux.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils s'affairèrent. Les malades se succédaient et repartaient toujours soulagés. Hermione conserva son professionnalisme sans défaillir une seule fois, forte et performante dans le métier qu'elle exerçait. Harry la seconda avec brio, s'accoutumant aux gestes opportuns et aux réflexes qu'il lui fallait acquérir.

Finalement et aux alentours de midi, ils purent prendre congé. Le front légèrement humide, l'Alsacienne soupira. Sa sombre humeur s'était quelque peu dissipée et travailler aussi farouchement l'avait soulagée d'un poids. Elle défit le tablier et le plia soigneusement sur la chaise sans accorder un mot à son homologue.

—Hermione ? la héla le plus âgé, d'une voix propre aux circonstances.

—Oui, Harry ?

—Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Ron ?

Elle se tourna brutalement en direction de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux noisette semblables à des braises ardentes. Son courroux ne fut que de courte durée et elle finit par répondre, tout en stérilisant les instruments :

—Il ne me comprend pas et j'en ai assez de me justifier sans arrêt.

Le jeune homme sourcilla, une expression perplexe sur ses traits qui conservaient quelques légères rondeurs dues à l'enfance. Implicitement, il invita son amie à lui apporter les explications nécessaire et celle-ci s'attela à cette tâche :

—Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. La guerre va éclater et je ne peux pas croire que tout le monde persiste à espérer des dégâts minimes. Le conflit qui se prépare n'aura rien en communavec ce que nous avons déjà connu. Mon père a peur et moi aussi. Le régime qu'Hitler a mis en place devrait tous nous alerter et on …. on devrait tous y penser. On n'est pas de taille à tenir tête à l'armée allemande, ça va être un massacre !

—Les gens savent, contra doucement Harry.

—Personne n'ose rien faire. Ils désertent les rues, jouent les effrayés et pensent à quitter la région mais rien de plus. Et le gouvernement est aussi inactif qu'eux. Ce ne sont que des mots et, bientôt, les Allemands seront à nos portes.

Elle avait prononcé ce discours sans prendre la moindre pause. A peine avait-elle respirée une fois ou deux, exposant ses pressentiments avec un bouleversant naturel. Harry but ses paroles, celles qui faisaient écho à une angoisse passagère qu'il s'efforçait de taire. La franchise d'Hermione avait de quoi étonner, d'autant plus qu'elle s'exprimait comme si elle avait pensé mille fois ces mots. Comme si elle se répétait sans se lasser l'objet de ses peurs les plus insupportables.

—C'est ça, que Ron ne comprend pas ?

Ce dernier l'avait prévenu de l'humeur de l'Alsacienne mais, à présent qu'il lui faisait face, le juif n'avait plus aucunement l'intention de s'en moquer.

—Oui, ça lui échappe totalement. Il pense que j'exagère et que, même si la guerre éclate, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Il me l'a encore dit ce matin.

—Je ne le connais pas très bien mais c'est Ron. Il pense pas forcément ce qu'il dit.

—Ca, il le pense. Tout le monde le pense, Harry. Je pensais que lui, ça serait différent.

Le dénommé haussa les épaules sans apparaître comme entièrement désintéressé. Il n'était pas exactement le garçon à qui il fallait confier ce genre de choses. Il se révélait assez mauvais dans l'art de consoler les cœurs en peine tout comme le moral lorsqu'il s'avérait être au plus bas.

—Je peux lui en parler si tu veux, proposa-t-il, finalement.

—Il va partir. Il me l'a dit juste avant qu'il vienne te chercher.

—Pourquoi ?

—Il veut rejoindre ses frères, dit Hermione, sans rien masquer de la rage et de la déception de sa voix.

Son homologue ne trouva rien à lui dire. Rien qui ne saurait rassurer ses attentes brisées. Etranger à tout cela, il avait malgré tout très vite compris les sentiments que nourrissait la jeune femme pour le rouquin. Si celui-ci y demeurait aveugle, cela crevait les yeux d'absolument tout leur entourage. Un entourage avec lequel Harry se familiarisait doucement après s'être senti, des jours entiers, de trop. Un intrus que la vie elle-même aurait rejeté et qui s'invitait dans l'existence paisible d'autres que lui.

Hermione se débarrassa, d'un revers de main, de ses sombres pensées. Elle refusait simplement de se laisser abattre par l'indifférence de cet homme. Il y avait plus important,il y avait toujours plus important. Un sourire se glissa à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se glissait à l'extérieur, goûtant à l'air agréable de ce milieu de journée. Son ainé lui emboita le pas avant de s'enquérir :

—Où est-ce que tu vas ? Ton père nous attend sûrement pour manger.

—Je vais chercher Ron. Cet idiot doit encore être en train de roupiller dans le foin au lieu de remplacer la paille des box. Suis-moi, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour le réveiller !

Etonné par ce soudain revirement de situation et par l'humeur bien moins maussade de son amie, il ne chercha malgré tout pas à saisir le cours de ses pensées. Hermione ouvrit de son propre gré la porte de la grange qui grinça dans une plainte d'agonie.

De nombreuses silhouettes apparurent face à Harry qui, figé de surprise, fut incapable de réagir. Une vingtaine de jeunes gens joyeux se tenait au milieu de la paille, entonnant fièrement :

—Joy-eux anni-ver-saiire ! Joyeux anni-versaire, Harryy !

Les fausses notes furent excusées par les sourires éclatants et l'intention des plus louables. Un léger rougissement colora les joues hâlées du juif qui applaudit furieusement en compagnie de ces visages nouvellement familiers. En première ligne, Ron ne masquait rien de sa fierté et Hermione souriait également, heureuse d'offrir ce cadeau à leur nouvel ami.

Celui-ci s'intégra à la foule qui ne cessait de chanter le très célèbre refrain. Des accolades et des embrassades accompagnèrent cette entrevue charmante et distractive. L'ambiance, festive et la bonne humeur des lieux, communicative, acheva de ravir Harry. Il avait tout juste vingt-et-un ans et la vie devant lui. Il était jeune et plein d'espoirs, que pouvait-il arriver de pire qu'une ombre passagère sur ce tableau à nouveau coloré ?

Les souvenirs des mauvais augures proliférés par l'Alsacienne s'effacèrent lentement. La lumière de ces jours radieux fit disparaître l'obscurité instaurée par les menaces et les dangers de bien sombres desseins.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

**Le nombre de review ayant tendance à baisser de chapitre en chapitre, je vous invite dès maintenant à me laisser votre avis. Juste une appréciation, me dire que vous êtes là. Ca paraît peu mais vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça peut m'aider !**


	4. Chapitre 2

Strasbourg, 25 mars 1940.

Pour la première fois de son existence et même si elle n'osait l'affirmer, Hermione aurait préféré se tromper.

La guerre était arrivée, soudaine et féroce, menaçant directement l'Alsace et ses occupants. L'exact scénario des lugubres prévisions de la jeune femme s'était alors mis en place. Tout se déroulait sans aucun accroc pour les Allemands et elle priait en silence pour que cela cesse.

Des soldats avaient été mobilisés, des centaines et des centaines. Des hommes de l'âge d'Harry, vigoureux et pleins de vie, qui partaient à la mort sans un regard en arrière. Une génération qui portait avec eux les ambitions meurtries de leurs parents et qui s'en allaient où personne ne revenait.

Dehors, l'hiver avait du mal à laisser place au printemps, s'accrochant à chaque brin d'herbe que le soleil peinait à réchauffer de ses faibles rayons. Les marchands de journaux s'activaient dans les rues bien moins animées qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione haïssait ce que l'Etat français tentait de faire avaler à la population alsacienne par le biais de ce « ramassis de balivernes », comme elle aimait nommer la presse hebdomadaire locale.

Des pages entières étaient consacrées au conflit qui faisait rage des kilomètres plus au nord. Un discours censé rassurer les moins téméraires, ceux que la guerre effrayait plus que tout et que l'on ne pouvait blâmer avec ne serait-ce qu'un peu de recul. De grands mots destinés à taire les angoisses et à créer un engouement totalement irraisonné. Comment pouvait-on souhaiter la mort d'innocents, quelque soit leur nationalité ? Comment pouvait-on encourager une telle infamie ?

La terreur se terrait en chacun, prenant diverses formes. Harry tentait, tant bien que mal, de masquer son affectation. Son visage se fermait de jour en jour, comme un ciel d'été que les nuages investissaient peu à peu et jusqu'à ce que l'orage n'éclate. Ron, quant à lui, ne cachait rien de ses émotions. Il maudissait ces _putains d'Allemands _et ne songeait plus à contredire les pensées d'Hermione. Cette dernière entretenait difficilement son humeur. Toujours plongée dans un livre, que celui-ci traite de médecine ou non, elle avait trouvé l'ultime remède à cette barbarie. S'en échapper et fuir la réalité pour une autre, bien meilleure.

Dès l'ouverture des hostilités, le gouvernement français avait évacué une grande part des Strasbourgeois. La ville avait été vidée de plus de cent mille habitants et arborait une bien triste façade. Hermione avait refusé de quitter sa terre natale tout comme son père dont l'attachement à sa région était indéfinissable. La tentation poussait encore bon nombre de résidents à quitter l'endroit où il vivait, dans le simple espoir de sauver leur peau. Il faisait face à une ville fantôme, un visage malheureux de Strasbourg privée de toute vie.

Ron s'était attardé plus que nécessaire et la joie de l'Alsacienne avait offert un contraste saisissant avec la morosité ambiante. Le rapprochement s'était fait subtilement et le rouquin avait subitement décidé de quitter la région, d'évacuer au milieu de tous les autres. Sa décision n'avait pas été discutée malgré la déception palpable d'Hermione. Il souhaitait rejoindre ses frères et elle respectait ce choix. Les adieux promettaient d'être douloureux, déchirants même.

Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Harry, n'ayant pas le courage de braver Ron et son indifférence feinte à une heure aussi tardive. Elle remit alors cela au lendemain, jour du grand départ, afin de ne pas s'abaisser à le supplier de rester. Femme forte et de caractère, elle s'y refusait catégoriquement.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte close, la gorge nouée et un nœud dans l'estomac. Son ami ne dormait pas encore, c'était chose certaine et c'était pourquoi elle se permettait de le déranger à un tel moment. Après un instant d'hésitation, juste suffisant pour lui permettre de rassembler ses idées, elle abattit fermement son poing fermé contre le bois dur. Une réponse étouffée suivit quelques instants de silence :

—Hermione ?

—C'est moi, Harry. Je peux entrer ?

—Attends une seconde.

Comme de juste, la jeune femme patienta. L'air frais du soir hérissa un frisson sur sa peau à peine recouverte du tissu fin de sa robe de chambre. Elle perçut un bruit indistinct avant que la porte ne grince et qu'Harry n'apparaisse juste derrière. Ses cheveux noirs se dressaient sur sa tête comme pour défier quiconque souhaitant les discipliner et ses orbes vert vif trahissaient une tension véritable. Enfin, il n'était vêtu que d'un vêtement qui masquait le bas de son corps, son torse nu attirant le regard malencontreux d'Hermione qui rougit à peine avant de lui lancer :

—Tu aurais au moins pu enfiler quelque chose.

—Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre et … j'ai déjà enfilé quelque chose, sourit légèrement le jeune juif.

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule. Cet homme était incroyable et ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Qui d'autre que lui oserait ouvrir sa porte ainsi habillé ? Personne, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprit plus sérieusement Harry, le visage soudain grave.

L'Alsacienne avait effectué quelques pas dans la chambre, détaillant un lieu qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Ron cohabitait d'ordinaire avec son ami mais patientait dans la salle à manger, réglant les dernières formalités de son départ. Elle réorienta son attention après avoir signalé son propre égarement et répondit, moins calmement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

—Tes valises ne sont pas prêtes ?

—Non.

Harry ne sourcilla pas. Il passa toutefois une main dans sa tignasse qui, en comparaison avec celle d'Hermione, paraissait bien ridicule. Cette dernière avait tenté d'y mettre un peu d'ordre pour la forme, sans grand succès. Ses boucles brunes s'échouaient en masse sur ses épaules graciles, lui octroyant une démarche féline, voire sauvage. Cela avait directement plu à son aîné qui s'était rapidement attaché au caractère enflammé de la femme.

—Tu devrais les préparer rapidement. Ron a prévu de partir tôt demain, son train part à sept heure alors il sera debout aux aurores. Ses affaires sont déjà en bas alors je ne suis pas certaine qu'il t'attendra si tu as du retard.

Elle tenta un petit rire qui s'apparenta davantage à un croassement étouffé qu'elle ravala bien vite. Les vêtements d'Harry se trouvaient sagement pliés dans son armoire lorsqu'ils ne se s'étalaient pas dans les quatre coins de la pièce, jetés négligemment par leur propriétaire quelques jours plus tôt. Le garçon conservait un mutisme glacial qui acheva d'instaurer un malaise tenace entre les deux jeunes gens.

—Harry, tu veux que je t'aide à…

—Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Hermione. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je parte ?

—Quoi ? N-Non, évidemment que non ! balbutia la susnommée, prise de court. Pourquoi je voudrais que tu partes ? C'est juste que Ron s'en va demain alors je…

—Tu penses que j'irai avec lui, acheva Harry, presque amèrement.

—Oui, ce serait plus prudent. Les journaux peuvent embellir la réalité comme ils veulent, on ne tiendra plus des mois face à l'artillerie allemande. Après ça, tout le monde sera en danger. Tout le monde !

Le jeune juif comprit alors l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il s'était montré d'une extrême sécheresse, d'une immense brutalité et son ton ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froid. Il avait bien trop tendance à se laisser influencer par ses sautes d'humeur et par l'angoisse terrible qui le rongeait déjà. Il soupira, son regard accrochant celui d'Hermione que l'attitude de son ami déstabilisait grandement.

—Les juifs seront en danger, je le sais ça, Hermione. Ça fait partie des choses que je préférais ignorer, mais tu as raison, encore une fois. Ce que les Allemand font chez eux, ils le feront ici aussi.

—J'aurais aimé me tromper, cette fois-ci.

Elle passa sa main sur ses bras, frottant vigoureusement la peau dans l'espoir de se réchauffer et de reconstruire un semblant de contenance. Elle attendait toujours une réponse claire et précise, celle qu'Harry rechignait à lui offrir. Constatant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas son dû de la sorte, elle insista encore :

—Alors, tu penses partir avec Ron ?

—Non.

Harry sourit tristement. Il savait quelles conséquences auraient sa décision et les risques qu'elle impliquait. Son choix était pourtant murement réfléchi et se justifiait de multiples manières. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser seule Hermione qui, elle aussi, allait courir un grand danger, et voulait continuer à exercer l'objet de sa toute nouvelle passion : la médecine. Il se construisait en ces lieux un avenir tout neuf, bien loin des mornes souvenirs de son enfance. L'adulte refusait de se laisser voler une telle aubaine, un tel don de l'existence. Les sombres desseins du destin ne sauraient lui ôter ce privilège, il s'en fit la promesse !

Alors, d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, il s'adressa à Hermione pour lui apposer les mots hurlés par sa conscience dont la violence inédite égalait leur importance à ses yeux :

—Je ne pars pas, Hermione. Je reste ici.

* * *

Munich, 25 juin 1940.

La France avait capitulé trois jours plus tôt et la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'Allemagne en à peine quelques heures. La fierté gonflait le cœur de tous et on la criait à pleins poumons afin que personne ne puisse ignorer la cuisante défaite de leur ennemi juré.

Malfoy, lui, faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient jamais douté de la puissance armée de sa nation. Il haïssait l'ennemi de toute son âme d'ancien combattant et ne se privait pas pour l'affirmer. Partisan d'Hitler dès son arrivée au pouvoir, nazi de la première heure et même bien avant, il rêvait d'une revanche. Il souhaitait que l'humiliation ressentie soit la même pour la France et qu'elle paye le prix de la honte.

Draco Malfoy n'avait, sans aucun doute, rien souhaité de tout cela. Pantin des ambitions démesurées et meurtries de son père, il obéissait, purement et simplement. Dans l'ombre de cette figure paternelle omniprésente, il s'était forgé une opinion dure et sans appel. Il avait même oublié si sa pensée était véritablement la sienne ou seulement l'écho de ce que l'on lui avait maintes fois répété. Son entourage ne voyait en lui qu'un pâle reflet au regard hypnotique et glacial.

Pourtant, et à l'instant où le jeune aristocrate apprit la défaite française, son monde entier s'écroula. Il avait longuement appréhendé ce moment tout en sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas éternellement. Le destin se présentait à lui comme pour lui réclamer une monnaie d'échange et n'accepterait plus de délais supplémentaires.

Draco était seul, enfermé dans la cuisine, lieu où il ne serait dérangé qu'en dernier recours. Son père le cherchait déjà certainement partout et cela suffit à instaurer l'urgence qui lui manquait. Sa gorge nouée le faisait souffrir et il cherchait en lui le courage et la force de quitter la maison de son enfance, de tourner le dos aux souvenirs comme au confort qui, ici, ne manquait pas. L'idée de mettre les pieds sur un territoire méconnu l'effrayait et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour manquer à cette obligation.

D'un geste précipité, il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et accorda un regard au miroir qui lui faisait face. Qu'y voyait-il ? Un jeune homme terrassé par la lâcheté ? Non, Draco refusait d'y croire. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer lentement, les muscles tremblants. Que dirait son père s'il le voyait ainsi ? Lui ferait fi de l'incroyable beauté de son fils pour le blâmer, irrévocablement, pour cette faiblesse.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua fermement à la porte. Deux coups portés sur le bois massif et l'angoisse étouffa littéralement l'Allemand. Il passa frénétiquement sa main sur son visage encore humide comme pour effacer les sillons que la peur liquide avait jadis creusés. Personne ne devait être témoin des larmes de Draco Malfoy, elles devaient rester secrètes. Un bien terrible secret pour un soldat du Reich qui prônait l'insensibilité face à bien des horreurs humaines.

—Ouvre, Draco, ordonna Lucius, d'une voix ne laissant supposer aucune protestation.

—Oui, père, lâcha l'intéressé.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette longiligne et pâle du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait revêtu son masque de plâtre et ne laissait apercevoir aucune forme d'émotions. L'impassibilité même avait pris place sur ses traits fins et il ne cilla pas lorsque son géniteur le détailla avec minutie.

—Cela va faire dix minutes que j'arpente la maison à ta recherche. Tes affaires son prêtes, j'ose espérer que tu l'es tout autant.

—Elles sont déjà dans la voiture, père.

—Bien. Ton ami, Zabini, t'attend dehors. Ne tarde pas.

Draco opina rapidement alors que son père tournait déjà les talons. Il avait d'ores et déjà dit au revoir à Narcissa, sachant qu'elle pourrait très bien le dissuader de mettre un pied en dehors de la ville. Sa mère représentait sa plus grande faiblesse et l'attachement qu'il lui témoignait n'avait aucune limite. Ainsi, lorsque le jeune aristocrate passa le seuil de la porte, son absence lui tordit déjà l'estomac, telle une douleur vivace. Cela allait être pénible, très pénible.

Le jeune homme traversa le manoir à grandes enjambées, comme pour se convaincre que faire demi-tour n'était plus envisageable désormais. Le menton levé, il ne jeta pas un regard autour de lui et se contenta d'avancer, fièrement.

Il atteignit rapidement la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en fracas. Dans la cour, Blaise patientait sagement, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, adossé à la porte de la voiture dont le modèle venait tout juste de voir le jour. Il arqua un sourcil à la vue de son ami d'enfance qui marchait en sa direction tout en vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

—Draco, le salua le métis.

Pour toute réponse, le susnommé le gratifia d'une accolade, le cœur lourd. Son meilleur ami comprit d'un regard ce qui torturait l'aristocrate et lui rendit sa brève étreinte.

—Tu pars bientôt ?

—La voiture doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Blaise acquiesça presque faiblement, touché par la détresse de son aîné. Ce dernier pouvait masquer son ressenti à n'importe qui, mais rien ne saurait échapper au regard azur et pénétrant de son plus proche confident, le seul pouvant se vanter de connaître Draco Malfoy.

—Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt, avoua-t-il, contrôlant chaque intonation de sa voix pour en éliminer les trémolos.

—Les Français n'auront pas tenu bien longtemps, remarqua Blaise. Quelques mois seulement.

—Nous étions prêts et eux non. Il faut croire qu'ils ne la voulaient pas, cette victoire, cracha presque le plus âgé. Ils n'avaient pas connu la défaite depuis trop longtemps.

—La vengeance est un bon facteur de destruction.

Draco soupira. Décidément, la bonne volonté de son ami ne parvenait plus à lui tirer ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Il calqua son regard gris à celui de Blaise et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette déjà moitié consumée. Le calme qui s'émanait de son être n'avait rien de réel et constituait l'homme que son père s'était donné tant de mal à forger. Un être que rien ne parvenait à toucher, à émouvoir et qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer si on lui en donnait l'ordre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? s'enquit finalement le blond, de son éternelle voix traînante.

—Je trouverai bien ma place quelque part. Les camps de concentration ouvrent partout dans le pays, on m'y acceptera bien ici ou là. Cela ne m'enchante pas, mais je dois trouver un emploi quelque part.

—Tu pourras compter sur l'appui de mon père. Je suis certain que tu pourras même me rejoindre en Alsace. Des années qu'ils sont à nouveau français, il y a fort à parier que les dégâts seront considérables !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant l'accès d'optimisme de son homologue. La couleur de sa peau avait souvent été un obstacle et le racisme auquel il avait été confronté durant toute sa vie le suivait comme son ombre. Une chose que Draco n'avait jamais su supporter.

—Je verrai bien, admit-il, finalement. Promets-moi de me donner des nouvelles rapidement et de contacter ta mère, elle va se faire un sang d'encre. Et Pansy aussi, tu lui manqueras.

L'aristocrate sourit presque légèrement avant de se rembrunir presque aussitôt. Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer les paroles qui battaient contre ses tempes avec force et qui hurlaient leur importance sans discontinuer. Sa gorge nouée ne lui permettait rien de tout cela.

—Tu ne peux plus refuser, tenta Blaise sans même y croire lui-même.

—Non, souffla Draco, d'une voix éteinte. Nous marchons déjà sur le sol alsacien et le Führer a prévu de s'y rendre aussi, je dois les rejoindre.

Le regard de celui-ci se voila alors qu'il trouvait une nouvelle fois celui de Blaise. Les mots ne suffisaient pas, semblant inopportuns en cet instant où la douleur était trop aiguë pour être mentionnée. Le blond parvint à articuler, au prix d'un effort immense :

—Désormais, je n'ai plus le choix.

Et, comme pour sonner le gong et mettre fin à toutes rêveries inutiles, la voiture fit irruption dans la cour dans un crissement de pneus, attisant une douleur significative comme la plus terrible des impuissances.

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre avec le retour de ce cher Draco Malfoy !**

**Malgré l'accueil très chaleureux que cette histoire a reçu, le nombre de review diminue encore. N'avez-vous simplement pas eu le temps d'en écrire une, n'en avez-vous pas l'habitude ou êtes-vous déçu après seulement trois parties publiées ? Je me pose véritablement la question alors, si vous passez par ici et si vous lisez ces lignes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Cela m'aidera véritablement et me motivera grandement pour la suite. **

**Merci par avance !**


	5. Chapitre 3

Strasbourg, 28 juin 1940.

Harry s'avançait sans la moindre volonté. Une foule misérable se formait face à lui et il s'invita en son cœur, la gorge nouée par une terreur sourde.

Hermione se glissa à ses côtés, le rejoignant sans un mot. La tête basse, elle espérait disparaître au milieu de tous ces corps anonymes. Ses cheveux bouclaient dans un désordre parfait sur son crâne et ses yeux noisette fuyaient l'impitoyable réalité.

Le jeune juif ressentait douloureusement l'effervescence des Alsaciens. Il partageait leur peur et toutes les émotions qui se peignaient sur les visages défaits et fatigués. La défaite française se dessinait face à eux et il était impossible de la fuir une fois encore. Les rares personnes qui n'avaient pas fui à l'ordre d'évacuation divulguée en 1939 regrettaient désormais de ne pas avoir saisi leur chance.

—Hermione, murmura Harry, à la manière d'une plainte.

La médecin lui octroya une œillade désolée avant de rétablir son attention sur le déchirant spectacle qui se jouait devant elle.

Les Allemands défilaient dans la rue qui bordait la Cathédrale de Strasbourg. Leurs visages suintaient une fierté qui se passait de mots, vestiges d'une humiliation passée qu'ils imposaient désormais. Les sourires sincères des soldats blessaient les âmes écorchées. Leur démarche assurée était celle des conquérants, des heureux victorieux paradant sur la terre vaincue. Il n'y avait rien de plus déchirant aux yeux des Alsaciens.

À la tête de ce lugubre cortège, des officiers d'élite évoluaient tranquillement. Le sérieux de leurs traits contrastait avec le bonheur évident qui était leur. Ils savouraient tous cette réussite, cette consécration au goût délicieux. Hitler se tenait quelques mètres devant eux, face au monument. Triomphant, chacun pouvait aisément imaginer un rictus glorieux et solennel sur ses lèvres.

Harry maudissait cet homme comme tous les soldats qui se pressaient sur le sol de la ville. Jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait dû mettre les pieds ici. Le jeune homme haïssait tous ces êtres sans même les connaître, rien que pour l'emblème cousu sur leur poitrine. Rien que pour ce que l'on avait fait d'eux. Il ne se doutait pas de l'envers du décor et ne se contentait d'observer que la façade clinquante et sanglante. La douleur se faisait trop vivace pour se voir ignorée.

—Cette fois, j'aurais préféré me tromper, Harry. J'aurais vraiment préféré me tromper, souffla Hermione, au creux des faibles murmures et des protestations étouffées.

—Moi aussi, Mione.

Le surnom n'arracha même pas un sourire à l'intéressée qui luttait pour ne laisser les larmes dévaler ses joues rondes. Elle se mordit cruellement l'intérieur de la bouche. Ron avait peut-être bien fait de s'en aller, d'échapper à l'enfer avant que ses flammes ne les rattrapent.

—Il faut prévenir Ron, articula-t-elle, au prix d'un effort considérable.

—Il sera au courant bien assez vite, rétorqua Harry, très bas.

Ses orbes d'un vert très vif capturaient les silhouettes semblables des Allemands. Il inscrivit leurs profils sévères et les imagina sans mal commettre les pires crimes et sévices. Ces êtres allaient détruire son quotidien et les sombres prévisions d'Hermione ne paraissaient plus si loufoques.

—Ils vont faire comme ils ont fait chez eux, chuchota le juif, plus pour lui que pour son amie.

Il n'avait encore aucune idée d'à quel point il ne se trompait pas. Imaginer le pire pour récolter, humblement, ce qu'il restait du bonheur de l'espoir. Mais comment imaginer ce que l'esprit humain ne saurait entrevoir. La folie nazie, celle d'Hitler et de ses sympathisants, ne pouvait être prévue. L'horreur qui se dégageait de tout cela n'était qu'un simple aperçu d'atrocités sans nom. Ce que l'on préférait ignorer, de peur d'attiser le Mal chez soi et de ne plus pouvoir s'en défaire.

Harry, le cœur serré, voyait sa vie balayée d'un revers de main par l'ambition démesurée d'un homme qui se prétendait supérieur à ses semblables. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer sa démence au cœur des machinations ennemies.

Il dévisageait longuement les visages anonymes. Il ne semblait voir que des monstres en eux, un amas de chairs et de sangs animé par la volonté de vaincre, de se venger et, surtout, de détruire. La haine montait en lui jusqu'à se répandre dans chaque part de son organisme.

Tandis qu'il observait courageusement ces faciès anonymes et victorieux, son regard se posa sur l'un d'eux. Il s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée et porta attention à ce jeune adulte qui paradait, juché sur un étalon de couleur crème. D'apparence très calme, il possédait la prestance de ceux capables de conquérir le monde en un claquement de doigts. Les œillades répétitives d'Harry eurent raison de lui mais pas de la maîtrise de ses sentiments qui demeurait impeccable.

Le menton volontaire et pointu dessinait un portrait atypique et séduisant. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc se rassemblaient sur la nuque de l'Allemand, accueillant les reflets blafard du soleil. La peau pâle de l'homme apparaissait comme parfaite, entièrement dépourvue de défaut. Deux prunelles brillaient comme deux lunes solitaires qui auraient trouvé refuge sur un corps humain. Ce regard hypnotique, Harry eut le malheur de le rencontrer. Le hasard, si jamais il venait à exister, les mena à un contact visuel aussi bref qu'intense. Le cœur du juif se serra dans sa poitrine si fort que le concerné crut, un instant, que l'organe finirait par s'arrêter. Il resta totalement immobile, résistant farouchement au mépris et à l'arrogance de l'officier SS. Il se perdit une seconde seulement dans cette immensité grise semblable au ciel mouvementé d'une nuit d'orage.

Puis, soudainement, tout cela pris fin. Le temps sembla reprendre son cours, tranquillement, sans se presser. Harry se tira de cette rêverie et laissa s'échapper l'auteur de son trouble sans même rien connaître de lui. Était-ce un monstre au même titre que les autres soldats ? Un ange habité par l'âme d'un démon ? Une créature démente qui rependrait le sang au milieu des débris de Strasbourg ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

—Harry ? le héla Hermione, la main pressée devant sa bouche.

—On rentre ? la devança le susnommé, alors que, ici et là, on forçait les Alsaciens à exécuter le salut hitlérien devant le Führer en personne.

—Oui.

La médecin entreprit de s'échapper de la foule, de quitter cette masse fourmillante de peur. Harry la suivit, docilement. Il ne se retourna qu'au dernier moment, cherchant l'homme de tantôt. Il avait disparu au milieu des autres, se mêlant aux monstres comme eux s'étaient intégré à la population locale, sans un son ni une plainte. Sans même attirer l'attention.

Le juif rejoint son domicile, le cœur en peine et l'esprit malmené par de sinistres prévisions. Sans même savoir le nom de cet officier. Sans savoir qu'il se nommait Draco et qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer son existence au fer rouge.

Non, sans rien se douter du tout.

* * *

Strasbourg, 4 juillet 1940.

Draco se tenait à son bureau, pensif. Une pile de dossiers se dressait face à lui, penchant dangereusement vers le vide.

Il était fatigué et s'efforçait malgré tout de nier les déboires de son corps dont les réflexes se voyaient amoindries. Une pièce entière lui était réservée, mais il n'était pas question pourtant de dormir alors que le travail affluait en grande quantité. Il y avait tellement à faire, tellement à organiser, que le sommeil se révélait totalement secondaire.

Il étouffa un bâillement avant de se décider à prendre une pause. L'heure était tardive et les couloirs presque entièrement déserts. Il glissa son visage hors de la petite pièce avant de sortir véritablement, le menton haut et l'expression neutre. Ses cernes demeuraient discrets et l'homme feignait une énergie factice.

Il ne rencontra personne et se prépara un café non sans difficulté. N'ayant pas pour habitude de préparer le breuvage lui-même, l'initiative lui prit près d'un quart d'heure. Une fois la boisson chaude entre ses mains, il en but une longue gorgée et soupira. Le calme du bâtiment, pourtant situé en plein centre de Strasbourg, le soulageait.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il avait mis les pieds en Alsace et le mal du pays ne lui avait jamais paru si vivace. Sa mère lui manquait affreusement, tout comme Blaise et tout ce qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui. Munich tout entier lui hurlait de revenir sur ses pas.

Pourtant, Draco résistait bravement à cet appel, veillant à ne rien montrer de sa faiblesse. Il en avait honte et déplorait secrètement la blessure qui se formait au niveau de son cœur. Que dirait son père s'il se trouvait à ses côté ? Il ne manquerait pas de blâmer les sanglots que son fils ravalait chaque jour et cette douleur incompréhensible.

—Malfoy ! le héla une voix grave juste derrière lui.

L'interpellé ravala un sursaut et se retourna lentement, son café brûlant toujours entre ses mains. Un homme mesurant près d'une tête de plus que lui se tenait face à lui, parfaitement éveillé. L'Allemand s'enquit, de son éternelle voix traînante :

—Un problème, Goyle ?

—On en a un qui traînait dans les rues après le couvre-feu.

Draco sourcilla un court instant. Ce n'était pourtant pas si étonnant et si la plupart des Alsaciens préféraient faire profil bas et ne pas provoquer l'envahisseur, certains s'obstinaient à résister contre les quelques règles déjà mises en place. Une petite dizaine de jeunes gens avaient déjà été arrêtée et cette perceptive ennuyait grandement le blond qui envisageait seulement de rejoindre ses appartement pour s'octroyer un repos bien mérité.

—Bien. Amène-le-moi immédiatement.

—Je vais le chercher.

Draco finit son café non sans grimacer face à la brûlure du breuvage. Il chercha l'énergie suffisante pour affronter à un énième révolté, un de ces visages hargneux qui crachaient contre les nazis et contre le régime imposé. Ils finiraient bien par s'y faire, c'était tout ce que l'officier pouvait espérer dans un tel état de fatigue.

Un court instant plus tard, Goyle pénétra dans la pièce, un jeune se débattant mollement à ses côtés. Draco ne le dévisagea pas immédiatement, passant d'abord négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux presque blancs. Il croisa alors un regard vert, empli d'une haine non-contenue. Un regard qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà rencontré et qui lui sembla étrangement familier. Conservant son visage inexpressif, il détailla l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il redécouvrit ses cheveux en bataille et l'intelligence qui brillait dans ses orbes. Se privant de la moindre remarque, l'Allemand énonça calmement :

—Dans mon bureau, Goyle.

L'intéressé opina tel un automate et emboita le pas à son supérieur, tenant le jeune adulte dans sa poigne solide. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant que Draco ne se retourne dans sa direction, toisant le garçon qui s'agitait sans but. Il articula, lentement :

—Tu peux sortir, je m'occupe de lui.

Goyle fut pris d'un moment d'hésitation qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré du blond. Campé devant son bureau, il siffla :

—Je t'appellerai quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui.

Sans protester davantage, le soldat disparut, laissant seul les deux hommes. Le plus petit tentait de garder une certaine contenance, toisant aussi méchamment que possible son vis-à-vis. Une seconde passa, puis une deuxième et une troisième sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comble le silence désagréable qui s'était installé.

Finalement, Draco se décida à s'assoir tranquillement à son bureau, abandonnant le fautif au beau milieu de la pièce. Installé devant sa machine à écrire et s'adressa à l'autre, d'une voix aussi froide qu'imaginable :

—Nom ? Prénom ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. L'homme serra la mâchoire, comme obstiné à ne laisser échapper aucun son. Cela ne fut pas du goût de l'Allemand qui reprit, plus fortement :

—Je ne me répèterai pas trois fois alors je te conseille de répondre. Nom ? Prénom ?

Cette fois, il frémit légèrement, comme rattrapé par l'aura impressionnante de son homologue. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol avant de s'élancer vers le plus jeune. Les grands yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent de peur lorsque Draco empoigna son col jusqu'à presque le soulever de terre. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, le blond susurra, intérieurement satisfait de l'angoisse qui lui faisait face :

—Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de jouer à l'imbécile. Il est tard et j'ai mieux à faire que materner un type comme toi. Tu veux que je te foute en prison ? Ou pire encore ? Si tu ne réponds pas vite, il se pourrait que je me montre bien moins indulgent.

Si le garçon fut surpris de la maîtrise parfaite de la langue dont pouvait se vanter l'officier, il ne sut que relever le fort accent qui s'en dégageait dans un silence toujours total. Pour la première fois, il venait de lui adresser une parole française et si Harry connaissait quelques mots d'Allemand, l'usage de sa langue maternelle mêlée à la puissante aura de son aîné ne put le laisser indifférent plus longtemps. Il déglutit avec difficulté, la bouche soudain sèche. Il balbutia, abandonnant toute idée de résistance mal placée :

—Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

—Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, cracha Draco, tout en reprenant sa place à son bureau. Tu vas répondre à mes questions sans faire d'histoires et je verrai ce que je fais de toi après.

Calmement, il tapa le nom du fautif qui tentait de ne pas perdre entièrement la face. Celui-ci passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides et en bataille, se maudissant pour son imprudence. Lui qui ne souhaitait pas se retrouver entre les mains de l'envahisseur se retrouvait face à un agent SS des plus redoutables. Pouvait-il imaginer pire scénario ? Que dirait Hermione en apprenant la nouvelle ?

Au bout d'une longue minute, Draco releva les yeux et planta ses orbes acier dans les prunelles d'Harry. Ce contact visuel ne dura qu'un temps, une seconde qui s'éternisa jusqu'à laisser une trace indélébile.

L'Allemand se racla sensiblement la gorge, pleinement conscient de la peur qu'il attisait chez son homologue qui tentait vainement de paraître impassible. Cela amusa grandement son aîné qui, à fleur de peau, manquait grandement de patience. Il lança alors, se délectant de la réaction de son cadet :

—Alors, tu peux me dire ce que tu fichais à l'extérieur après le couvre-feu ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu et que cette fameuse rencontre aura été à la hauteur de toutes vos attentes !**

**Seulement deux petites review (je remercie d'ailleurs de tout coeur les deux concernées) pour le dernier chapitre contre cinq au prologue. C'est extrêmement décourageant surtout que le nombre de lecture reste relativement constant. J'avoue que ça ne me motive pas vraiment dans l'écriture et même dans la publication (sachant que cette histoire est postée sur une autre plateforme). **

**Je vous encourage vraiment à me laisser un petit mot, même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça peut compter à mes yeux de jeune auteure ! Je remercie infiniment ceux qui me lisent et, surtout, ceux qui prendront un peu de leur temps pour me rédiger une petite review. **


	6. Chapitre 4

Strasbourg, 4 juillet 1940.

Harry se tendit sans parvenir à lutter contre la réaction naturelle de son corps. Les muscles de son visage se crispèrent sous l'effet de l'appréhension et il ne put fuir le regard acéré de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux, observant la contenance du jeune juif se défaire avant de disparaître complètement. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir arrêté un enfant en flagrant délit, dévisageant un minois à la fois désolé, effrayé et provocateur. Un cocktail explosif dont Draco ne savait quoi penser.

Il attendait une réponse, prêt à patienter autant que nécessaire. Voir les résistances s'effondrer les unes après les autres chez l'autre l'amusait énormément. Un sourire de requin hérissa ses lèvres, contredisant par automatisme la froideur de ses prunelles. Tel un prédateur face à sa proie, il se leva et se dressa de sa grande taille dans le simple but d'impressionner encore davantage son vis-à-vis.

Harry tentait de résister, d'être à l'écoute d'un instinct qui lui hurlait une révolte toute naturelle. Mais derrière la voix insistante de sa conscience, il ressentait une peur vivace et bien réelle. Cet homme, cet inconnu, était dangereux et pouvait facilement faire de sa vie un enfer, voire y mettre un terme de manière aussi brutale qu'inopinée.

Un regard suffit au juif pour connaître l'identité de celui qui pourrait devenir son tortionnaire, cet être que tous imaginaient comme violent et sans compassion. Peut-être était-ce la réalité ? La profonde foi du plus jeune envers l'humanité l'empêchait d'y croire sans preuve malgré une haine grandissante envers les soldats allemands. Celui-ci en particulier se nommait Draco Malfoy, une appellation particulière qui sembla se graver dans la chair du Français.

—Lorsque je pose une question, j'attends une réponse de ta part. Ce n'est ni une proposition ni une invitation, mais un ordre !

Encore une fois, le blond perdait patience. Pourtant, en dehors des mots durs, son visage demeurait parfaitement inexpressif, étranger à la moindre once de colère. Il maîtrisait une langue qui lui était étrangère à la perfection bien que son fort accent ne rende l'ensemble encore plus agressif. Les paroles, davantage crachées que prononcées, ébranlèrent profondément Harry. Ce dernier, pris dans un accès de témérité incontrôlée, rétorqua :

—Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de quelqu'un comme vous !

Draco s'accorda un rire. Un rire volontairement désagréable, moqueur et sardonique. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et il ne tarda plus à cracher son venin :

—C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne désormais. Tu n'as donc rien compris ?

Harry avait toutes les capacités requises pour comprendre cette idée, mais se le refusait tout simplement. Accepter l'envahisseur ne revenait-il pas quelque part à adhérer à ses opinions ? La question méritait de se poser en cette période de troubles et le jeune adulte s'interrogeait sérieusement. Alors valait-il mieux se taire ? Pourquoi cela ?

Un soupir, méprisant à défaut de se révéler tel qu'il aurait dû se présenter, las, échappa à Draco qui se rassit. Il tapa quelques mots sur sa machine à écrire qui grinça sourdement avant d'asséner à nouveau, insistant sur chaque syllabe prononcée :

—Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors après le couvre-feu ?

Cette fois, l'Allemand ne patienta pas bien longtemps avant de reprendre, se sachant des plus persuasifs :

—Tu savais qu'il y avait un couvre-feu, tout le monde le sait. Ne joue pas les innocents maintenant. Tu as voulu jouer au plus fort ou tu t'es égaré en retournant te cacher sous les jupes de ta mère ?

Le frisson qui parcourut l'échine d'Harry ravit son interlocuteur qui, pourtant, n'interpréta pas sa réaction de la bonne manière. Pensant à un éclat de honte, de peur ou de colère, il était loin d'envisager sérieusement la peur comme motif valable. Le juif se reprit bien vite, se plongeant dans un dilemme à la fois complexe et partagé : fallait-il opter pour le mensonge ou bien pour la vérité ?

Draco se leva à nouveau, avançant très lentement en direction de son cadet. Le dominant de sa taille, il guetta l'angoisse dans les orbes verts avec délice. D'une voix basse, il susurra :

—Je ne te conseille ni de mentir ni de te taire. L'homme de tout à l'heure attend devant la porte et je t'assure qu'il n'hésitera pas à se salir les mains.

—Vous préférez qu'un autre que vous fasse le sale travail, railla Harry, entre ses dents.

—Regarde-toi ! Je n'aurais aucun mal à effacer la moindre trace de ton existence. Personne n'entendra plus jamais parler de toi. C'est ce que tu veux, Harry Potter ?

L'intéressé déglutit, oscillant toujours entre la résilience et la résistance aveugle. Son regard parcourut les traits parfaits de son aîné, méprisant chaque courbe de son être. Cette beauté angélique était habitée par une âme sombre et démoniaque. L'acier de ses prunelles bouleversait le Français au-delà des mots, le suppliant de céder avant d'y laisser la peau. Après tout, à quoi menait le courage irraisonné sinon à la mort ?

—Ooh, je vois, souffla Draco, perfidement. J'aurais parié sur de la stupidité mais c'est en fait du courage.

Il se moqua librement de son vis-à-vis qui se murait à nouveau dans un silence solide.

—Tu sais combien il y en a, des types comme toi ? Tu n'es pas le seul à se croire fort, inébranlable. Il en arrive des dizaines tous les jours, ils jouent les braves mais finissent toujours par se rendre à l'évidence. Et toi, tu es pareil. Pas mieux, pas pire.

Le blond chuchotait presque, si proche d'Harry qu'il pouvait aisément sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il pouvait humer l'odeur de sa peur et de ses pensées incongrues. Cela avait tout le mérite d'égayer une nuit monotone, ôtant à l'officier de précieuses heures de repos. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, fendant le masque inexpressif de son visage. La persévérance de ce garçon était parfaitement ridicule à ses yeux.

—C'est stupide, tu le sais, cela ? Vous devriez tous être honorés de faire à nouveau partie du…

—Je suis peut-être stupide, mais je ne suis pas le mouvement sans me poser la moindre question. Vous, vous êtes lâche !

Ce fut le mot de trop, celui qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer. Draco décocha un crochet magistral à Harry qui se courba sous le choc. Immédiatement et avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, une douleur aiguë irradia de sa pommette. Il eut à peine l'occasion de se redresser que, déjà, l'Allemand s'apprêtait à poursuivre son œuvre. Maladroitement, le plus jeune esquiva le point hargneux avant de reculer jusqu'au mur, la respiration courte. Il ne put échapper à la main de son agresseur qui l'épingla contre le bois grossier derrière lui. Soulevé par le col avec la poigne puissante, le juif grimaça alors que l'autre reprenait, sourdement :

—Je ne suis pas lâche !

Un coup vint frapper le crâne d'Harry contre le mur, ponctuant les paroles de l'officier. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le tremblement, presque imperceptible, du corps voisin.

—Je veux une réponse immédiatement ou je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de prononcer la moindre parole !

Le Français mordit cruellement sa lèvre inférieure, conscient que la menace qui pesait sur lui n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. Il retrouva une vieille amie du genre humaine, l'instinct de survie. Ce fut elle qui parla à sa place, débitant les dires sans interruption :

—Je suis médecin, un patient avait besoin de soin alors je suis resté pour le soigner. J'ai oublié le couvre-feu, c'est tout.

Il inspira une goulée d'air alors que le plus grand le reposait au sol avant de déglutir péniblement à la vue du mépris, plus présent que jamais, dans les prunelles adverses.

—Tu gâches ton courage, c'est pathétique !

Draco lâcha définitivement Harry pour retourner à son bureau. Ce dernier passa délicatement ses doigts sur la zone meurtrie de son visage. Le SS n'y était pas allé de main morte et la douleur se répandait de son œil au bas gauche de son visage. Le blond capta son geste et commenta, sans cesser de taper les précieuses informations sur sa machine à écrire :

—C'est ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux. Crois-moi, si tu t'en sors avec un hématome, tu peux t'estimer chanceux.

Le juif retint de justesse une remarque acerbe concernant la violence exacerbée des nazis. Il se contenta d'un silence bien senti et d'une œillade soutenue. La beauté angélique de son interlocuteur le frappa une nouvelle fois, avec presque autant de force que le coup qu'il venait d'accuser. Il lui était impossible de trouver le moindre défaut visible dans les traits fins de cet homme. Une telle perfection était-elle seulement possible ? Comment pouvait-on tolérer une telle chose ? Ce simple fait était une offense à la nature humaine et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever tout cela. Le contrôle de son esprit lui échappait entièrement et il aurait tout le loisir de s'en maudire plus tard. Ce désir fugace, incompréhensible, n'aurait jamais dû naître dans un tel lieu.

—Je pourrais partir après ça ? s'enquit-il, hasardeusement.

—Non, éluda Draco, sans même lever la tête.

Harry se décomposa sans même tenter de masquer son désarroi. Mais au fond, qu'avait-il espéré ? Un accès de compassion de la part de cet être certainement caractérisé par sa cruauté ? Un miracle quelconque ? Ou simplement le meilleur ?

Finalement, l'Allemand se redressa et joignit ses mains sur la table en chêne massif. Les pensées affolées de son homologue se matérialisaient dans les orbes pures, offrant à sa vue une faiblesse que le comportement du Français démentait systématiquement. Mais, cette fois-ci, le garçon ne pouvait plus empêcher la terreur de le dévorer. Il s'imaginait subir les pires tortures et si le courage ne lui manquait pas, souffrir sans la moindre raison pesait durement sur son âme.

—M-Mais… articula-t-il, difficilement. Qu'est-ce que vous…

—Ce que je vais te faire ? reprit Draco, de sa voix traînante.

Harry opina vigoureusement tout en s'efforçant de demeurer le plus inexpressif que possible. L'angoisse rongeait chaque cellule de son visage, défigurant l'espoir tandis que l'étau semblait se refermer sur le corps du plus jeune.

L'autre se plaisait à conserver la dureté du silence, à laisser cet univers de mots étouffés et de douleurs exacerbées régner en maître. Cela l'amusait et lui permettait de redessiner les traits légèrement amochés du juif de ses yeux pâles. Il ne savait encore rien de la religion de ses parents et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Cela aurait très bien pu dégrader encore davantage sa situation déjà instable. Le regard attentif de Draco apprécia, bien malgré lui, l'harmonie qui se dégageait d'Harry. Son visage était moins fin, comme taillé dans de la pierre avec attention et précision.

—Tu mérites que je te fasse regretter chacune de tes paroles. Je pourrais me débarrasser de toi que personne ne me ferait le moindre reproche. Après tout, c'est mon devoir d'éradiquer toute trace de résistance.

—Je ne résistais pas, protesta platement le brun.

Un terrible rictus s'invita sur les lèvres de Draco qui retira la feuille noircie d'encre de la machine à écrire.

—Et qui ira prétendre le contraire ?

La respiration du juif se bloqua dans sa poitrine et l'air cessa d'y circuler. L'horreur le dévorait, chassant l'oxygène de son organisme tout en lui arrachant un mouvement nerveux des doigts. Ses phalanges, mises à l'épreuve par la tension extrême de son organisme, se crispèrent douloureusement.

Enfin las de cette comédie, Draco se leva d'un bond. Il rejeta soigneusement ses mèches fines en arrière, se targuant de la haine de son vis-à-vis. Lui-même pouvait se vanter de mépriser chaque être vivant de son entourage, transformant son mal du pays en une méchanceté parfaitement maîtrisée. Il s'avança en direction de sa victime, cette dernière dut se faire violence pour n'accuser aucun mouvement de recul comme un prédateur. L'officier attrapa son cadet par le bras sans la moindre délicatesse, lui intimant explicitement de le suivre.

—S'il vous plaît…

Le manque de coopération certain d'Harry agaça prodigieusement l'Allemand qui gronda :

—Tu n'es pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit alors n'essaie même pas de négocier. Le moindre faux pas et tu goûtes la semelle de mes chaussures, c'est entendu ?

L'intéressé opina. Draco ne possédait pas la moindre envie de déchaîner sa rancune contre ce garçon. Au contraire, l'ennui s'éprenait de lui. La fatigue cruelle de l'existence s'abattit sur son corps et, comme s'il n'avait jamais songé à opérer autrement, il ne demandait rien de plus qu'à effectuer son travail du quotidien. Cette entreprise qui, en cette heure tardive, ne lui apparaissait ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Il ne cherchait pas la justice, ni même quoi que ce soit s'y apparentant, mais seulement à remplir un devoir, celui de tous les jours. Fier soldat du régime nazi, son humanité n'avait rien d'enviable.

Le blond entraîna le plus petit à sa suite, ouvrant la porte sur son passage. Goyle patientait à deux pas de cela, sursautant à l'irruption de son supérieur et du fautif. Prêt à interrompre une tentative d'évasion présumée, et parfaitement illusoire, sa carrure de colosse s'élança en direction des deux hommes avant que l'un d'eux ne l'arrête, d'une parole :

—Il va passer la nuit au frais, je l'emmène.

—Je peux le faire, émit le géant, de sa voix grasse et forte.

—Certainement pas, et je ne veux pas entendre tes objections.

Harry assista à cette brève altercation échangée en Allemand, captant quelques expressions sans chercher à déchiffrer ce que sa maîtrise imparfaite de la langue ne lui permettait pas de comprendre. Il se laissait entraîner presque sans réagir mais en gardant toujours en tête l'idée qui ne le quittait plus : survivre.

Draco le traîna presque dans son sillage et ce, sans le moindre regard. Ils descendirent de nombreuses marches afin d'atteindre le sous-sol du bâtiment. La police autrefois française avait gardé son rôle, les soldats SS dirigeaient ce lieu d'une main forte et inébranlable. De nombreuses cellules s'alignaient désormais et l'obscurité leur octroya une atmosphère suffocante. Des ombres glissaient au sol et des murmures de prisonniers s'élevaient, tantôt en Allemand, tantôt en Français. Harry tâchait d'y rester insensible alors que l'officier accélérait encore l'allure.

Finalement, Draco bifurqua à droite et attrapa les clés qui pendaient à sa chemise. Il haïssait cette part de son rôle ici, bien trop pénible et répétitif à ses yeux. Affronter les regards larmoyants ou haineux des captifs ne le laissait pas toujours de marbre. Cela atteignait vivement l'humanité qui résistait difficilement à l'endoctrinement de ces dernières années. Il n'était pas habitué au dur labeur et avait même songé à se plaindre auprès de son père. Il savait pourtant que cela ne durerait pas et qu'il comptait déjà parmi les officiers les plus privilégiés. L'absence soudaine de l'un de ses subalternes expliquait cette épuisante mascarade.

Il poussa sans ménagement sa victime de la nuit à l'intérieur de la cellule. La lassitude se couplait à la fatigue de l'homme, empiétant sur sa patience déjà bien limitée. Harry se rattrapa de justesse et fit face à son aîné, bien moins certain que quelques minutes auparavant.

—Tu passes la nuit ici, l'informa Draco, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale qui soit.

Si le juif s'était douté de cela, le fait de l'entendre sans autre forme de procès lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Son visage se décomposa dans la pénombre.

—Et après ? réussit-il à demander, la gorge tellement nouée que sa voix s'apparenta davantage à un croassement.

Cette conversation ne possédait plus le moindre sens pour Draco qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : y mettre un terme. En cet instant, il se fichait pas mal du désespoir de son homologue et n'y tirait plus la moindre fierté. L'épuisement le gagnait et il imaginait déjà son masque d'impassibilité se fissurer sous l'accès subite d'émotions lourdes de conséquences.

—Tout dépendra de toi, lâcha le blond, du bout des lèvres.

Et, sans ajouter la moindre parole, il quitta la cellule avant de la refermer derrière lui, abandonnant Harry dans cette obscurité terrible, synonyme d'incertitudes.

* * *

**J'ai survécu à ma première épreuve du bac ! Pour fêter ça (c'est un grand mot x3), un nouveau chapitre, exclusivement centré sur Draco et Harry !**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir. Elles m'ont tiré vers le haut et me remotive grandement. J'espère vous revoir à l'occasion de ce nouveau chapitre et pouvoir lire vos avis. Merci encore à toutes ceux/celles qui ont pensé à me laisser un petit mot !**


	7. Chapitre 5

Strasbourg, 5 juillet 1940.

La nuit fut des plus pénibles pour Harry. Les heures s'éternisaient et l'obscurité grignotait toute part d'humanité tandis que le jeune juif grelottait de froid. Allongé sur une couche inconfortable, il avait à peine fermé l'œil. L'angoisse dévorait ses entrailles, le menant aux portes d'interrogations sombres et sans nom.

Dans les méandres de cet infini, l'homme avait laissé une larme couler le long de sa joue. Une larme silencieuse et solitaire qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Le noir s'infiltrait dans chaque part de son être, investissant l'espoir qui bravait bravement tout cet acharnement.

Que faisait-il là au juste ? Où se trouvait la justice ? N'existait-elle donc pas en temps de guerre ? Harry apprendrait bien plus tard que plus rien n'avait de sens dans un tel conflit, même l'humain tendait à perdre ce qu'il lui restait de conscience. Qu'allait-il lui arriver après cette courte nuit aux mains de l'ennemi ? Y survivrait-il ? L'enfer existait bien et si le Français ne s'y trouvait pas encore, il avait l'affreux sentiment que le sentier emprunté l'y menait tout droit.

L'âme douloureusement prise en otage par d'obscurs desseins, Harry geignait au cœur du silence devenu assourdissant. Il suppliait ses défunts parents de lui laisser la vie sauve, implorait des dieux dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'existence de ne pas le dérober aussi vite. Le calme entrecoupé des gémissements des prisonniers rendait l'air si dur que même respirer s'avérait complexe.

Finalement, le jour arriva. Bien sûr, l'homme n'en eut jamais la certitude puisque le sous-sol était éternellement baigné d'ombre même s'il le comprit à l'agitation qui gagnait les autres détenus. Il se redressa doucement, ignorant la protestation de ses muscles endoloris. Son estomac vide hurlait de faim alors que son esprit grouillait d'interrogations toujours plus vivaces. Et maintenant ? Quel sort lui était destiné ?

Harry dut attendre une ou deux heures supplémentaires -il avait définitivement perdu toute notion du temps- avant que quelqu'un ne se manifeste pour lui. Quelque part, il aurait certainement souhaité que cet instant ne se présente jamais, mais il fut forcé de se résigner à cette bien triste réalité lorsque le colosse de la veille s'invita dans son champ de vision.

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, le dénommé Goyle déverrouilla la serrure dans le son caractéristique des clés s'entrechoquant contre le métal. Le ventre noué, l'autre se leva au ralenti. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas alors pourquoi se débattre inutilement ? Plus tard et s'il le fallait, Harry n'hésiterait pas à puiser dans une bravoure occasionnelle, mais solide.

—Est-ce que…

—Tais-toi ! rétorqua le soldat, en allemand.

L'intéressé obéit et se laissa guider, traînant les pieds tout en suivant de mauvaise grâce l'allure imposée par autrui. Ils gravirent dans un silence de marbre les marches et les couloirs du grand bâtiment. Le stress montait, agaçant les nerfs sensibles d'Harry.

Goyle s'arrêta devant une porte close, toqua fermement sans même adresser un regard au juif qu'il tenait fermement par le poignet. Une voix se fit entendre, puissante et forte, à peine étouffée par le mur qui les sépare :

—Entrez !

Ce fut au tour de l'Allemand d'obéir, invitant de manière très persuasive le plus jeune à pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Cette dernière était en tout point identique à celle de la veille, mais, à la grande surprise d'Harry, un autre homme se tenait assis devant le bureau. Avoisinant la cinquantaine, il arborait un regard sévère et un visage entièrement fermé. Ses cheveux grisonnants se faisaient rares sur le haut de son front et ses mains noueuses étaient calmement posées devant lui.

Le juif s'invitait dans les locaux de la gendarmerie réinvestie par la Gestapo et la SS allemande. Il entrevoyait, à travers ce béton armé froid et insensible, toute la perversion nazie. Les croix gammées couvraient chaque mur et lui procurait un dégoût singulier jusqu'à provoquer la nausée.

—Harry Potter, dit-il, relisant les notes laissées par Draco la veille.

L'intéressé ne réagit même pas, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait prisonnier de cette pièce dont les murs nus le dérangeaient particulièrement. Le regard, d'un brun opaque, de son aîné le lorgnait sans relâche avant qu'il ne s'enquiert, plus pressement :

—C'est bien ça ? Tu es bien Harry Potter ?

—Oui, répondit celui-ci, dans un souffle.

L'Allemand opina sèchement. Son Français était très incertain et il cherchait visiblement ses mots tout en conservant une contenance presque dérangeante.

—La fiche à ton nom n'est pas complète, mon _collègue_ n'a sans doute pas eu le temps de finir.

Les deux langues se mélangeaient dans la bouche d'un homme qui parvenait malgré tout à se faire comprendre. C'était l'essentiel et les mots percutaient durement le jeune Potter.

—Quel âge ? Réponds !

—Vingt-un ans.

Après cela, les questions s'enchaînèrent. Harry songea un instant à ne pas répondre, à se rebeller comme la veille. Pourtant, la présence menaçante de Goyle à sa droite et le pistolet reposant sur le bureau l'incitèrent à parler sans discontinuer. Il répondait sans réfléchir, sans qu'il n'existe la moindre différence entre ses pensées et ses paroles.

Cela s'éternisa durant de longues minutes avant qu'une interrogation n'attira l'attention du Français :

—Une religion ?

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre l'intérêt de répondre. Hermione lui avait maintes fois parlé du caractère antisémite du régime nazi et de la manière dont personne, ou presque, ne s'en insurgeait. Les violences réservées aux juifs de l'autre côté de la frontière firent écho à ses réflexions. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il hésitait sous l'insistance douloureuse de l'Allemand :

—Alors ?

Il inspira profondément avant de retenir sa respiration plusieurs secondes d'affilée. Il débita, bien trop rapidement pour que son angoisse ne soit pas parfaitement victime :

—Ma mère était juive.

Tout fit souffrir Harry. Le fait d'avoir parlé au passé de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde et le « juif » inscrit sur la feuille, noir sur blanc. Une caractéristique absurde pour un garçon dont la vie n'était en aucun cas rythmée par la religion. Il se sentait humilié et ce n'était pourtant que le début. Le plus âgé posa alors la question crainte et silencieusement appréhendée, articulant exagérément :

—Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors après le couvre-feu ?

—Votre _collègue_ m'a déjà posé la question hier, rétorqua le juif, acerbe.

—Réponds !

Harry pinça fortement les lèvres. La veille, il ne s'était pas montré parfaitement sincère et la vérité menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment. Il luttait de son mieux contre son honnêteté naturelle. Il ne pouvait simplement pas parler, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui et pour toutes les personnes qu'il impliquerait dans sa trahison. Non, il garderait ce secret pour lui, quitte à laisser le mensonge se propager autour de lui.

L'homme se leva souplement. Il décrocha une petite matraque de sa ceinture et s'approcha de son vis-à-vis tout en tapant l'arme contre le plat de sa main. La menace était claire et le plus jeune ne se risqua pas à la sous-estimer. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa nettement et il retint de justesse les mots qui se pressaient contre ses lèvres.

Soudain, l'objet s'abattit sur le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et encaissa le choc au sol, là où la force du coup l'avait mené. La matraque l'avait atteint entre la joue et la naissance de ses cheveux, juste au-dessus de l'oreille. La douleur était cuisante et, surtout, le jeune adulte sentit le décor autour de lui vaciller dangereusement. Le sol lui sembla instable alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement de souffrance.

—Goyle, articula l'aîné, invitant son subalterne à relever le Français.

L'interpellé obéit sans sourciller et attrapa le plus petit sous les aisselles pour le planter à nouveau sur ses pieds. Instable, Harry tituba avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

—Ta réponse ? s'enquit encore l'Allemand, un ton plus haut.

Le silence, suffisamment explicite pour se passer de paroles, lui répondit. L'instant d'après, la matraque rencontrait une nouvelle fois le corps d'Harry. La douleur se propagea dans tout son crâne et il se retrouva à terre. Goyle s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste, mais son supérieur l'en empêcha. Un coup de pied cloua le juif au sol et fut rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième.

—J'étais… chez… un patient… souffla-t-il, entre deux coups.

—Menteur ! siffla l'autre, dans sa langue maternelle.

Et tout recommença. Le pied de l'homme martelait le ventre du prisonnier qui protégeait ses cotes comme il le pouvait, se recroquevillant de son mieux sur le sol froid.

Perdu dans les méandres d'une vive douleur, il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir en fracas. Draco se tenait sur le seuil, une colère sourde dévorait ses traits harmonieux. Harry perçut à peine sa voix traînante s'élever dans le silence quasi parfait du bureau :

—Schmidt !

Cela suffit à interrompre le geste du plus âgé qui s'immobilisa avant de faire face au grand blond. Ils se toisèrent en silence plusieurs seconde durant avant que l'homme ne réponde, comme une provocation supplémentaire :

—Malfoy.

L'intéressé se tendit, croisant le regard trouble d'Harry. La douleur voilait les yeux de ce dernier qui peina à se redresser. Draco semblait hors de lui, presque davantage encore que la veille. Si son homologue demeurait impressionnant, il n'égalait pas la prestance naturelle de l'aristocrate. Celui-ci se tenait bien droit dans son uniforme, tenant tête à son aîné sans tressaillir.

—Un problème, Malfoy ? persifla, en Allemand.

—Sortez ! cracha l'officier, fortement.

—Je vous demande pardon ?

Le nez de Draco se fronça, démontrant son mécontentement. Il évitait soigneusement le regard du juif, un regard serti d'incompréhension et de souffrance. Habitué à tout cela, il se rappela que c'était lui qui la provoquait d'ordinaire. Il vociféra, d'une voix qui ne laissait suggérer aucune forme de protestations :

—Sortez ! Tous les deux !

Goyle obéit le premier, quittant docilement la pièce. L'autre réfléchit un moment. La place privilégiée du blond lui permettait de lui donner de tels ordres malgré son jeune âge. Pourtant, le goût de cet affront demeurait amer dans la bouche de l'homme. Chassé de son propre bureau, il sortit dans un reniflement et après avoir soigneusement essuyé sa matraque avec un mouchoir en tissu.

Draco profitait rarement à ce point de son statut. En effet, l'influence de son père lui avait permis d'accéder à une place de choix au sein même de la SS. Il avait ainsi échappé au front et aux camps de concentration situés dans son pays natal. L'Allemand exerçait même un certain pouvoir sur des hommes beaucoup plus âgés que lui, ce qui attisait la jalousie des sympathisants d'Hitler. Sa place, très enviée, lui permettait une main mise presque incontestable sur les décisions des autres nazis. Il appréciait ce sentiment de puissance lorsqu'il lançait des ordres à la cantonade et que l'on s'y pliait, sagement. Cela compensait presque le vide instauré par le départ de Munich. Seulement presque.

Harry vacillait dangereusement, peinant à se maintenir sur ses genoux. Sonné ainsi, tout semblait tanguer sous poids et cette sensation couplée à la douleur étaient des plus désagréables. Dans le regard de son présumé sauveur, il pouvait distinguer le mépris qui se détachait de la surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Le mépris et la pitié, peut-être, mais le reste demeurait indéchiffrable.

—Debout, articula Draco, distinctement.

Cette fois, le juif tenta d'obéir, mais accusa un cuisant échec. Ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas d'adopter une position correcte pour le moment et cela acheva d'agacer le blond qui soupira, las.

—P-Pourquoi ? balbutia Harry, sans comprendre.

L'interrogation glissa sur le SS sans même l'atteindre. Il ne souhaitait pas prétendre une quelconque parole et conserva son visage de marbre. Cela sembla encourager le plus jeune qui renchérit, avec toute la force que le désespoir et la douleur lui conféraient :

—Pour me torturer de tes mains ?

—Ne t'essaie pas aux hypothèses, grinça Draco, avec orgueil.

—Alors pourquoi ?

—Lève-toi, Potter.

L'incitant à obtempérer, l'Allemand tira l'autre par le haut de son vêtement, le hissant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Harry grimaça sourdement, la manière dont l'homme avait prononcé son nom ancrée dans son esprit. Par la manière dont le « Potter » avait roulé dans sa bouche. Par ces syllabes ordinaires qui coulaient élégamment d'entre les lèvres de l'aristocrate.

Sans le lâcher, Draco l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils sortirent d'un même pas de la pièce avant de parcourir des dizaines de mètres d'un pas énergique. Pour la énième fois en moins de vingt-quart heures, le Français était traîné plus qu'il ne marchait de lui-même. La douleur vrillait ses cotes et son visage et il peinait à suivre le rythme de son aîné. Pourtant, il ne se risqua à aucune remarque, conservant un silence aussi douloureux que les battements déraisonnés de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry se retrouva à l'extérieur. Ils avaient croisé de nombreux nazis dans les couloirs du bâtiment servant d'office, jusqu'alors, de gendarmerie, mais aucun ne les avait arrêtés. Respirant une bouffée d'air pur, l'homme se laissa guider dans une rue, plus calme que le centre de Strasbourg, faisant l'angle du grand bâtiment. La respiration courte, il réalisa à peine que la main de Draco était toujours accrochée à son haut. Il dit, précipitamment :

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

Agacé au possible, et visiblement encore rattrapé par un manque certain de sommeil, l'interpellé ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchit une poignée de secondes, pesant le pour et le contre équitablement avant de dire, avec tout le calme dont il était encore capable :

—Oublie tes questions, et retiens bien ça, c'est un conseil que je te donne : évite d'en poser et tais-toi.

—C'est facile de se taire. Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça pour moi.

—Je te sauve la vie alors accepte mon offre avant que je n'en vienne à changer d'avis.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. Il n'était pas idiot, bien au contraire et il savait surtout reconnaître sa chance lorsqu'elle se présentait à lui. Il ne possédait plus la même hargne que la veille. Draco retira sa main, libérant le plus jeune de son emprise. Ce dernier tourna les talons et, au moment où il allait s'en aller véritablement, il murmura, sans se retourner et du bout des lèvres :

—Merci.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Draco profitait d'une calme soirée dans son nouveau logement. Ses luxueux appartements appartenaient à l'une des très nombreuses familles qui avaient fui la menace nazie alors qu'il en était encore temps. L'Allemand ne ressentait pas, ou très peu, de culpabilité alors qu'il occupait illégalement les lieux.

Le silence régnait dans le grand salon, à peine entrecoupé des craquements sinistres du bois dans la cheminée. L'homme tenait dans ses mains une feuille. Quelques mots y trônaient à l'encre noire mais un nom attirait l'attention, inscrit en lettres capitales au beau milieu du papier : HARRY POTTER.

La gorge nouée, Draco évacua sans un son, sans un froncement de sourcils les émotions que la journée lui avait apportées. Cela lui permettait d'ordinaire de tenir le coup, de ne pas se laisser submerger. Mais, en ce jour, il se demandait pourquoi ce garçon, ce prénom innocemment inscrit, lui trottait dans la tête.

À moins que cela ne soit le terme « juif », tapé en dernier comme un avertissement. La haine que ce mot lui inspirait, vestiges d'années d'éducation et d'endoctrinement, se couplait avec son geste. Il avait relâché ce jeune homme sans lui infliger la moindre raison valable. Pourquoi cela ? Lui-même ne possédait pas la réponse et il s'agissait sans doute là du plus douloureux. N'importe quel nazi à sa place aurait traqué ce dénommé Harry afin de le jeter en prison sans autre forme de jugement, mais il n'en trouvait, en cette nuit pure et douce, aucune utilité particulière.

Les paroles du jeune adulte lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il se souvenait du moindre détail, étonné d'y prêter une telle attention. Les mots étaient durs à son égard et Draco s'était montré pire encore, mais fallait-il s'attendre à mieux ? À pire alors ? L'Allemand et le Français semblaient être fait pour se détester, pour se vouer une haine réciproque et éternelle.

Fort de cette réflexion et de toutes celles qui hanteraient les heures suivantes, le blond jeta la feuille dans la cheminée, au cœur du brasier. Il l'observa brûler, distingua sans ciller les flammes lécher le papier avant qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. Il regarda tout cela sans agir, responsable malgré lui d'une trahison dont il ne regrettait rien.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre en ligne !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment ****qualifieriez-vous l'attitude de Draco en toute fin de chapitre ? **

**Je tenais encore une fois à remercier tous ceux qui pensent à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre. **


	8. Chapitre 6

Strasbourg, 23 juillet 1940.

Le soleil se levait à peine que déjà, Hermione s'activait dans la maisonnée endormie. Son père avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit et ne ferait pas son apparition avant un long moment. Harry, quant à lui, ne tarderait certainement à la rejoindre. Suite à sa dernière altercation, celui-ci respectait scrupuleusement le couvre-feu. C'était du moins ce qu'elle attendait de lui, qu'il fasse preuve de la plus grande prudence.

La jeune femme préparait le petit déjeuner. L'eau bouillait d'une part tandis que, de l'autre, les œufs frétillaient dans la casserole. D'une main de maître, l'Alsacienne s'attelait à la tâche. Cela l'empêchait de réfléchir, de s'apitoyer sur un sort qui semblait s'acharner, encore et encore alors qu'elle savait que le pire ne tarderait pas à s'imposer à eux. Son instinct le lui hurlait, matin et soir, au creux du sommeil et même lorsqu'elle tentait d'oublier la guerre. Le conflit qui avait éclaté et qui continuait de faire rage, où que ce soit.

Sa vision éclairée des événements lui permettait de prévoir l'indicible. Le début de la guerre, l'empreinte de terreur des nazis. Depuis le refus catégorique de son père de quitter l'Alsace pour les régions françaises du Sud-ouest en même temps que tous ces trains bondés de monde, elle avait maintes fois regretté ce choix. Au creux de son lit, la nuit, lorsqu'elle déposait un regard délavé de larmes sur le monde anéanti.

Alors qu'elle déposait deux assiettes fumantes sur la table, Harry pénétra dans la salle à manger. Le visage endormi et les cheveux dressés sur la tête, il lui articula une salutation incompréhensible d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil. Hermione répondit, plus intelligiblement :

—Bonjour Harry.

L'intéressé se laissa choir sur la chaise sans la moindre délicatesse. Il ne protesta pas lorsqu'on lui servit son café, ce qui interpella sa cadette. D'ordinaire, l'homme insistait pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de tout, pour l'aider à la moindre occasion sans qu'elle n'en demande rien. La fatigue cernait le visage d'Harry, ombrait son regard vif que le manque de sommeil éteignait. Suspicieuse, Hermione dévisagea longuement son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, plongé dans la contemplation de son café, sursauta presque lorsque la voix de la jeune femme s'exclama :

—Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore dehors cette nuit !

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Hermione ? rétorqua le jeune juif, sans relever les yeux.

—Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas recommencer. Tu n'as donc pas compris la leçon la première fois ? Ils ne seront pas aussi indulgents s'ils te remettent la main dessus !

Hermione éleva le ton, laissant sa colère l'emporter sur sa raison. Elle qui ne souhaitait que protéger son ami ne pouvait concevoir qu'il prenne de tels risques sans aucune précaution.

—Ça en vaut la peine, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les risques que je prends sont maigres comparés à ceux que Ron prend.

L'Alsacienne grimaça. Harry venait de toucher une corde sensible et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Le rouquin manquait affreusement à la jeune femme et elle n'ignorait pas les risques qu'il prenait à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Ses frères et lui s'étaient engagés dans la Résistance dès la première heure et enchaînaient les actes d'un héroïsme méconnu. Ils comptaient parmi ceux prêts à mourir dans l'anonymat et pour une cause bien trop immense pour être celle d'une seule vie. Les quelques lettres qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à Strasbourg ne mentaient pas et bouleversaient Hermione, semaine après semaine.

La Résistance, qui ne portait d'ailleurs pas encore ce nom, n'était que des bandes désorganisées d'étudiants qui refusaient l'abominable domination allemande. Ils œuvraient la nuit, sans que personne n'en sache rien. Pour l'heure, le Reich tentait d'étouffer les rumeurs, préférant garder intact la vitrine qu'était censé représenter l'Alsace. Une terre qui serait bientôt le parfait exemple de l'écrasante réussite nazie, le reflet de leur gloire.

Les nazis qui tâchaient d'organiser le retour de la majeure partie de la population alsacienne évacuée en septembre 1939 sur ordre du gouvernement français. Pendant des mois, Harry et Hermione avaient vécu dans une ville quasi désertique. Eux n'étaient restés que sur une autorisation spéciale délivrée sans raison apparente au père de la jeune Alsacienne. Une aubaine qu'ils regrettaient désormais amèrement.

—Je ne fais que… distribuer quelques journaux, dit l'autre, ponctuant la parole d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

—Des journaux clandestins que tu distribues après le couvre-feu, martela Hermione, fortement.

—C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire !

—Garder ta vie sauve est plus important que te lancer dans des actions irréfléchies. Luna et Xenophilius peuvent très bien se passer de ton aide !

Le ton était monté, inexorablement. Les deux jeunes gens se jaugeaient comme pour déterminer lequel abandonnerait le premier. Chacun solidement campé sur ses positions, le débat ne semblait pas destiné à prendre fin.

—Le _Chicaneur _a besoin de soutien, quelqu'en soit le prix.

L'Alsacienne serra la mâchoire, les yeux brillants d'une lueur farouche, mélange de savoir, de sagesse et de courage. Elle aussi souhaitait apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, à cette entreprise immense nécessitant des centaines de sacrifices. Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incrédule :

—Je ne comprends pas, Hermione. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, tu m'as toujours fait entendre qu'il ne fallait pas accepter ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois-ci ?

—Parce que cette fois, c'est réel ! s'écria l'autre, d'une voix forte bien que moins assurée que jusqu'alors.

Harry savait que, quelque part, son amie approuvait entièrement ses actions. Seulement, elle parvenait à se montrer plus mesurée, plus sage. Le courage côtoyait l'intelligence dans un douloureux dilemme. Hermione raisonnait à toute allure, pesant le pour et le contre avec une redoutable efficacité. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise qui émit un grincement sourd et désagréable. Elle passa une main fébrile et tremblante dans sa masse capillaire qui se constituait de boucles brunes désordonnées. Doucement, elle s'adressa à nouveau à son vis-à-vis :

—Promets-moi juste d'être prudent.

—Je te le promets. Il n'arrivera rien, arrête de t'inquiéter.

L'Alsacienne aurait souhaité obéir aveuglement au conseil de son aîné, mais le simple fait d'être en contact avec les soldats allemands suffisait à raviver ses peurs. Elle en perdait le sommeil, assistant impuissamment à la réalisation de ses pires hypothèses. Viendrait un jour où elle prendrait le dessus, où elle se soulèverait dans un accès de bravoure. De tout cela, Harry était parfaitement certain.

—Tu vas continuer, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Hermione, sa tasse fumante entre ses doigts fins.

—Oui.

—Évidemment, pourquoi je pose encore la question ? commenta-t-elle encore, son visage se fendant d'un pauvre sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, dans l'atmosphère matinale, les deux amis s'offrirent une longue œillade, mélange inopiné de craintes et de détermination sans faille. Ils souriaient, bien trop conscients des temps difficiles qui les attendaient et du danger qui rôdait dehors.

* * *

Strasbourg, 25 juillet 1940.

Harry se promenait dans les rues désertes de Strasbourg au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Il venait de terminer la consultation de son dernier patient en compagnie du père d'Hermione qui avait immédiatement rejoint le domicile. Mais le jeune homme souhaitait profiter de cette journée, de la chaleur de ce mois de juillet.

Il n'était pas pour autant tranquille, jetant des regards inquiets derrière son épaule comme pour guetter la venue du moindre ennui. Les rues n'étaient pas entièrement désertes, des enfants jouaient ici et là et des vieillards flânaient paresseusement. Le calme n'était qu'illusions, sombre clameur d'une solide mascarade. Harry ressentait cela, respirait ce mensonge à pleins poumons comme pour s'en imprégner.

La ville, vidée d'une majeure grande partie de ses habitants, subissait la politique de germanisation des nazis. Le jeune homme lisait du coin de l'œil les affiches écrites en Allemand, les journaux où l'encre noire portait un bien sombre message. Tout cela le terrifiait bien au-delà des mots. Les fidèles soldats du Reich s'affairaient à effacer toute trace d'un passé français sans se préoccuper des quelques centaines de Strasbourgeois qui avaient refusé, tant bien que mal, à l'ordre d'évacuation.

Le jour déclinait lentement et le jeune homme décida qu'il se rendrait chez les Lovegood juste après avoir avalé quelque chose. Il hâta le pas, songeant avec nostalgie à l'atmosphère presque étouffante. La température, très élevée, n'en était pas l'unique responsable.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration lorsqu'un Allemand passait à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, comme une accusation à laquelle il devait répondre. Comme si n'importe lequel de ces soldats pouvait lire en lui ses secrets. Le juif voyait le visage de ce dénommé Malfoy à chaque coin de rue, au détour du moindre visage. Il s'attendait à tout instant à croiser le regard d'argent liquide de celui qui lui avait, contre toute attente, sauvé la vie.

Harry repoussa cette pensée loin de lui. Le visage angélique de cet homme le hantait bien trop souvent et cela l'encourageait à le haïr davantage. Il refusait de voir de la pitié dans le geste de l'Allemand et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait motivé à l'épargner de la sorte. Cela n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux, aucune explication valable.

Le jeune juif essuya quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Tout était calme et Harry fut accueillit par la fraîcheur du logis avec un bonheur non-dissimulé. Il bailla bruyamment avant de remarquer la silhouette d'Hermione, les mains ancrées à la table. Plusieurs secondes furent nécessaires pour que le Français ne relève la mine défaite de son amie. D'une voix malhabile, il balbutia :

—H-Hermione ? Qui y a-t-il ?

Un vague silence suivit. Harry avançait d'un pas hésitant, sans comprendre la raison de l'expression terrifiée de l'Alsacienne.

—Le journal, répondit le père de cette dernière, d'une voix éteinte.

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de renchérir une quelconque banalité, il orienta son attention sur le quotidien qui reposait sur la table, juste en face d'Hermione. Cette dernière se décala afin que son homologue puisse prendre connaissance de l'objet de toutes les pensées.

Sur le papier, des lettres capitales formaient un titre en langue allemande dont un mot, « JUIF », se démarquait. Harry comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il recula d'un pas, fermant les yeux comme pour s'échapper de cette contraignante réalité.

—Ne me dis pas que…

—Si. Si, Harry, le coupa son amie.

L'espace d'un instant, il faillit perdre l'équilibre, accusant la nouvelle avec une évidente difficulté. Cela lui coûtait énormément de réaliser une telle horreur et il le fallait pourtant. Ses yeux parcoururent inopinément les quelques lignes présentes sur le papier tandis que son visage se marquait d'une infâme épouvante.

L'article déclarait avec une très grande fermeté que les juifs de toute la région se voyaient dans l'obligation de se rendre à la mairie de Strasbourg. L'objectif était clair et ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit pourtant troublé d'Harry : instaurer une différenciation aussi cruelle que certaine entre les juifs et le reste de la population. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs invités à quitter l'Alsace pour rejoindre la France.

Les quelques mots, rédigés en Allemand, résumaient à eux seuls cette douloureuse obligation. L'occupant n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour acharner une rage sans précédent sur les juifs. La venue d'une telle nouvelle ne pouvait que dire une chose : la vie s'apprêtait à basculer de l'autre côté du supportable.

—Harry… couina presque Hermione.

Le susnommé ne trouva pas de quoi répondre. Plongé entre la haine et le désespoir. Une telle discrimination envers une religion qu'il ne pratiquait même pas le révoltait au-delà des mots. Comment une telle injustice pouvait-elle exister ?

—Lis la page suivante, dit le père de la jeune femme.

—Lis la suite, reprit l'Alsacienne qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

La bouche sèche, Harry obéit. L'effort lui coûta une inspiration difficile et un nouvel article se dessina devant ses yeux. Cette fois, l'écrit stipulait un tout autre type d'exigence, une prescription à l'écho de condamnation. Les juifs d'Alsace et de Moselle se voyaient interdire une liste de métiers qui s'étendait sur toute la page. Le jeune homme la parcourut du regard, reconnaissant la profession à laquelle il aspirait : médecin. À cet instant, il lui semblait que quelque chose venait de briser en lui. L'avenir ? L'espoir ? Son rêve ?

—Je suis désolée, Harry, souffla Hermione tandis que son géniteur quittait la pièce, après un sourire triste à l'égard de son cadet.

—J'aurais dû te croire quand tu nous mettais en garde.

—J'aurais préféré me tromper, tempéra la jeune femme.

Le Français se laissa tomber sur la chaise, avant de repousser ses lunettes à la base de son nez. Il secoua la tête, comme abasourdi par la nouvelle qui venait de l'atteindre comme une puissante bourrasque.

—Tu pourras toujours continuer à voir les patients. Tu n'es pas vraiment médecin de toute façon, tu ne fais que nous assister, tenta Hermione, d'un ton pacificateur.

—Et si l'un d'eux me dénonce ? On peut pas prévoir ça, Mione.

L'intéressée offrit un regard peiné à la mine anéantie de son ami. Comme elle le comprenait ! Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les termes appropriés pour apaiser le désespoir d'Harry et tous les mots lui semblaient dérisoires, inappropriés.

—On peut toujours essayer d'être plus prudents.

L'homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour chasser une idée déplaisante de son attention. Les doigts serrés, il entrevoyait péniblement l'avenir qu'il serait contraint d'accepter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas le choix alors à quoi bon lutter de la sorte ?

Il haïssait la pitié qu'il lisait dans le regard noisette de l'Alsacienne. Mais la méritait-il au fond ? Oui, certainement que oui. D'une voix forte, il s'écria, tirant un sursaut de surprise à sa cadette :

—Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ? Dis-moi, Mione, merde !

—J-Je ne sais pas, Harry, balbutia Hermione.

* * *

Strasbourg, 30 juillet 1940

Draco se trouvait dans ses appartements. Cet immense domicile qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment mais qui lui offrait une vue inédite sur Strasbourg. Sa journée de travail venait de s'achever et il profitait d'un repos qu'il jugeait mérité. Un verre de whisky dans une première main, il contemplait la lettre qui reposait dans la seconde.

La blancheur immaculée du papier semblait le pousser à ne jamais déchirer l'enveloppe pour en connaître le contenu. L'homme se frottait à une appréhension née de rien, et elle lui hurlait de ne jamais ouvrir l'objet de sa curiosité. Son nom était inscrit sur le devant d'une écriture élégante qui appartenait, Draco l'avait compris au premier regard, à sa mère. Peut-être s'agissait-il de l'une des éternelles inquiétudes de sa génitrice ? Alors à quoi était dû le tremblement irraisonné des mains de son fils ?

Ce dernier porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres, cherchant dans ce courage liquide la force de pallier à ce qui avait toujours semblé lui faire défaut. L'alcool lui réchauffa le corps, telle une flamme qui lécha son être pour endormir ses craintes. Il reposa le verre, désormais vide, sur la table basse et, d'un mouvement sec, déchira l'enveloppe qui céda. Sans attendre, le blond rompit le pli.

Ses yeux parcoururent les salutations de sa mère sans s'y attarder, passant directement au contenu de la missive. Tout son être se crispa alors qu'il prenait connaissance d'une terrible nouvelle. Son visage, d'ordinaire impassible, se marquait de diverses émotions. L'incompréhension, la peine et enfin la rage. Une colère lente qui s'insinuait dans ses veines pour venir côtoyer une tristesse déjà sourde. Ses lèvres murmurèrent, indépendamment de sa volonté :

—Blaise, non…

Il retint ses larmes de justesse alors que la figure de son père s'imposait à lui, furtive mais menaçante. Un Malfoy ne pleurait jamais, quoi qu'il advienne !

Mais alors que faire face à une telle nouvelle ? La lettre tomba à terre dans un son presque inaudible, victime de la faiblesse déchirante du soldat allemand. Que faire si loin des événements qui s'étaient joués à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là ? Que faire alors que son meilleur ami venait de subir la violence des autres gardiens du camp de concentration de Dachau ? Que faire exactement ?

* * *

**Publication avec une journée d'avance pour excuser la semaine de retard (la contradiction est présente). Je suis de retour de vacances, enfin !**

**Le retour de Blaise dans l'intrigue. Sa couleur de peau et le racisme nazi ne pouvaient le laisser indemne, malheureusement pour lui. La nouvelle a de quoi bouleverser Draco, mais jusqu'à quel point ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, elles me touchent toujours énormément et me poussent à rester motiver. Merci infiniment !**


	9. Chapitre 7

Strasbourg, 7 août 1940.

La nuit venait de déposer son encre sur l'humanité toute entière. Ainsi, dans l'obscurité la plus incontestable, les Hommes paraissaient enfin égaux. Le voile tombé sur Strasbourg rendait le silence opportun, naturel même. Le masque porté par les derniers éveillés les sauvait de la folie des leurs. A moins que ce soit l'inverse, que cela les condamne en secret.

Les rues étaient entièrement désertes. Repoussant les pulsions de quelques téméraires désireux de trahir l'interdiction. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne heure et personne ne cherchait à combler le vide des ruelles, de peur de se voir arrêté.

La veille, des trains bondés étaient arrivés en gare de Strasbourg. Les premiers réfugiés avaient retrouvé leur terre natale sous les acclamations allemandes depuis seulement quelques heures. L'opération lancée par les hauts-dignitaires allemands avec la collaboration française veillait à repeupler toute la zone frontalière, celle qui longeait la Ligne Maginot et qui avait été vidée de ses habitants. Les convois quittaient les régions de la France entière et ceux qui avaient outrepassé la loi se contentaient d'observer cet étrange phénomène. Les quelques centaines de personnes résidents à Strasbourg accueillaient les évacués d'urgence tenus loin de leurs terres durant près d'un an.

Les Alsaciens avaient retrouvé leur Strasbourg natal. Les convois de trains avaient été ramenés jusqu'au pays, et tous ceux qui avaient fui leur foyer l'avaient regagné un peu plus d'un an plus tard. Les rues s'emplissaient à nouveau de vie, sans toutefois se dépourvoir de cette aura sombre. La menace allemande, omniprésente, avait bouleversé ceux qui avaient sagement obéi à l'ordre d'évacuation proclamé en septembre 1939. Ils étaient désormais Allemands, et on leur rendait une ville bien différente de celle qu'ils avaient quittée tantôt. Un lieu changé, méconnaissable derrière ses emblèmes nazis, sa propagande et sa surveillance perpétuelle par les soldats de la Gestapo.

Harry ignorait ce qu'il faisait dehors exactement. Il venait d'achever sa besogne et aurait très bien pu retourner chez lui rejoindre Morphée et l'unanime majorité des habitants. Conscient du risque, il brisa sans rougir l'uniformité des dalles, y imposant la courbe de son corps. Sa silhouette se mêlait ainsi à son ombre, si bien que seule la lueur blafarde de la lune permettait d'en détacher les deux.

Le jeune homme flânait sans but, sans trop savoir où le mènerait sa marche nocturne. Ses yeux rendus d'obsidiennes par ce sombre paysage couraient après les étoiles et leur superbe clarté avant de se rabattre sur la façade des maisons dont l'architecture originale le surprenait toujours. L'émotion qui lui tenait le cœur lui échappait entièrement. Il ne saurait dire s'il se sentait plutôt heureux, un bonheur insignifiant mais serein, comme tous ceux que la guerre pouvait offrir, ou plutôt morose.

Il venait d'avoir vingt-deux ans. Un bel âge, une fierté pour beaucoup de jeunes garçons. Mais pour lui, cela avait failli lui sembler être un jour ordinaire. Hermione avait bien sûr organisé une petite fête, quelque chose de bien modeste mais de convivial. L'absence de Ron n'avait quitté ni l'Alsacienne ni ce qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Le souvenir de la guerre s'était rapidement invité et Harry avait conservé son maigre sourire, comme pour les rassurer tous. La lettre du rouquin lui souhaitant son anniversaire lui était parvenue deux jours plus tard, comme un rappel de leur amitié bafouée.

Ici-bas, sans l'amitié de ce garçon, l'existence sonnait absurde. Les lois n'avaient cessés de se raidir, interdisant toute illusion de liberté. Les associations sportives venaient tout juste d'être interdites, au détour d'une vie bien trop amère pour être pleinement vécue. Harry lisait en ces nouveaux termes, toujours plus nombreux, une profonde atteinte à son intégrité.

Un son plus haut que le silence tira Harry de ses réflexions. Ses sens tout à coup aux aguets, il remarque juste à temps un soldat qui avançait dans sa direction. Il plaqua durement son dos contre le mur de l'angle d'une maison et retint sa respiration. L'homme, membre de la Gestapo si l'on en jugeait par son uniforme, le dépassa sans remarquer l'intrus.

Le Français reprit sa route avec autant de naturel que possible. Il ne tarda plus à trouver un endroit où s'installer. Les quais qui longeaient l'Ill avaient attiré son attention. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment rendu, se contentant de suivre la tendance commune et de passer sans jamais regarder. La nuit semblait couvrir d'huile la surface plane de l'eau. Les rares ondes troublaient rarement la rivière qui poursuivait son cours, tranquille.

Harry s'assit sur les pierres froides sans quitter des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il lui semblait que les étoiles s'y fondaient, tout comme la face généreuse de la lune. Un autre homme s'avança sans que le juif ne relève cette intrusion, absorbé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Une silhouette gracile glissant à ses côtés, en silence et sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Une ombre parmi les ombres, spectre muet d'une pâleur accablante.

Draco Malfoy s'approcha jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de son homologue. Il n'avait pas relevé l'identité du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne remarque la présence étrangère :

—J-Je… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !

Harry s'attendait à une violente réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis. Au mieux, une remarque acerbe suivie de l'ordre de le suivre. Au pire ? Un coup de poing en pleine figure dument accompagnée d'une dizaine d'autres dérivés sous toutes ses formes. Mais rien ne vint jamais. L'Allemand se contenta d'une œillade douloureuse, d'un haussement d'épaules attristé. Il murmura malgré tout, comme pour justifier son comportement pacifiste :

—Je ne pense rien, Harry Potter. Absolument rien.

Et, sur ces mots prononcés à mi-voix, l'homme s'assit sur la berge. L'eau miroitait devant ses pieds et le gris de ses yeux semblait prêt à s'y fondre. Le malheur semblait se peindre sur chaque facette de son faciès et, pourtant, Harry fut incapable d'en entrevoir la nature. Il observa, muet de stupeur, le blond dégainer une cigarette pour l'allumer tranquillement et en expirer les premières volutes toxiques. Son regard tremblant ne quitta pas la fumée opaque qui finit par disparaître dans la pureté nocturne. Draco sourit, désabusé, profitant de ce plaisir traître que lui offrait la nicotine.

—Je ne comprends pas… dit le juif, au terme d'un lourd silence. Vous ne m'arrêtez pas ?

—Non.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne souhaitait pas jouer avec le feu, connaissant les risques et les conséquences désastreuses qui pouvaient très bien l'attendre. Pourtant, l'incompréhension le guettait véritablement et les interrogations brûlaient inopinément ses lèvres entrouvertes.

—Non ? J'ai dépassé le couvre-feu, je ne devrais pas être ici. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'emmener avec vous ?

Il était sur ses gardes, comme prêt à déguerpir à la première occasion ou à défendre son intégrité bec et ongles. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux au clair-de-lune, un instinct de survie que Draco distinguait à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée amère, sans même songer à apporter une réponse à son interlocuteur. Il profitait simplement de l'apaisant cours de l'Ill, de la noirceur du monde endormi et du silence mortel qui les enveloppait. N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

—Vous me laissez partir pour cette fois, mais demain vous serez devant ma porte avec d'autres types comme vous, c'est bien ça ? Ou vous faites juste un acte de charité en m'épargnant ?

—Je n'en ai juste pas la moindre envie, avoua-t-il finalement, sans observer l'autre homme.

Harry soupira à nouveau, comme si la lassitude de l'Allemand l'atteignait et contaminait son être comme une traînée de poudre. En réalité, la bombe ne devait plus tarder à éclater dans un bruit sourd pour laisser ses entrailles de plomb derrière elle. Cette image renvoyait-elle au cœur palpitant du Français ou aux combats qui faisaient rages en ce monde, à la guerre qui s'inscrivait d'horreur sur cette Terre ? Harry n'entendait que le vacarme assourdissant de son sang battant dans ses veines, l'écho des émotions qui le fauchait. Une colère sourde, injustifiée mais certainement légitime provoquait l'étincelle.

—Vous devriez m'arrêter, ils l'auraient tous fait à votre place. Je suis juif et je mourrai tôt ou tard. Vous commencez par tout nous enlever, par nous inviter à quitter notre terre natale, mais vous connaissez l'étape qui va suivre. Nous n'avons déjà plus le droit d'exercer le travail de notre choix et, bientôt, nous n'aurons plus le droit de respirer le même oxygène que vous, Allemands. Bientôt, ce sera la vie que vous nous enlèverez !

Devant le silence renouvelé du concerné, le brun ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. D'où venait cette rage soudaine ? Il n'en avait que faire, la seule chose qui lui importait était de crier à cet homme, au monde entier, le sentiment d'injustice qui dévorait son être. Sa voix jaillit des tréfonds de ses entrailles pour s'exclamer avec une force redoutable :

—Je suis juif et je viens d'enfreindre le couvre-feu, qu'attendez-vous pour me mettre derrière les barreaux ? M'expulser loin d'ici, en France ? Ou pire, qu'attendez-vous pour vous débarrassez de moi ? Un de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Ce n'est pas votre but après tout, nous éliminer tous ? Faites votre travail comme il faut, faites-le bien ! Nous vivons tous en sursis et, un jour ou l'autre, vous viendrez nous chercher pour en finir. Votre foutue police finira par me mettre la main dessus et que ce soit vous ou quelqu'un d'autre, c'est du pareil au même. Les monstres restent des monstres, le suivant ne sera pas moins mauvais que le précédent !

Essoufflé, Harry réajusta son manteau contre son corps. Le froid éveillant un frisson sur sa peau découverte alors que sa gorge se remettait doucement de la blessure des mots. Il n'aurait certainement pas dû prononcer ces paroles avec autant de sincérité et s'apprêtait à accuser les conséquences de sa bravoure. Il avait vingt-deux ans et rien ne lui serait pardonné, pas même l'envie farouche de s'en sortir.

Draco écrasa pensivement son mégot sur le sol. Son esprit lui jouait souvent des tours et le surplus d'émotions des derniers jours l'empêchait d'obtenir un raisonnement clair. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait véritablement envoyé le Français pourrir dans une cellule. Certainement qu'il n'aurait pas été pris d'une once de pitié à son égard.

—Je ne suis pas en service, je suis supposé dormir à cette heure-ci et non pas écouter les tristes malheurs du peuple. Les monstres aussi dorment la nuit, prononça-t-il, froidement.

—J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur un monstre compatissant, il attendra l'aube pour me faire taire, persifla Harry, aveuglément.

—Si tu poursuis, il se pourrait que j'en aie l'envie.

Un silence suivit, comme si cette ébauche de discussion était supposée s'achever ici. Draco faillit se lever, saluer presque poliment son homologue pour rejoindre son lit et oublier toute cette fâcheuse histoire, mais il resta bien ancré sur sa position. Il songeait à la tristesse qui le hantait, à son meilleur ami, Blaise, qui subissait les sévices racistes de ses confrères à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Il ne le supportait simplement pas, prêt à abandonner ce fardeau à l'ouïe épuisée de l'Ill.

Harry réfléchissait lui aussi, calmant l'ardeur qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Les étoiles l'y aidaient, apaisant son courroux et le menant à articuler, à nouveau très bas et après un bref regard en direction du jeune soldat :

—C'est la deuxième fois que vous me sauvez la vie.

—Oui, je sais. Épargne-moi tes discours sur la lâcheté et les monstres, un seul a suffi.

—Je ne comprends pas, répéta encore Harry, d'un ton confus.

—Il n'y a simplement rien à comprendre. Je ne pense pas que tu mérites de mourir, ne va pas t'inventer une autre explication.

—Personne ne mérite de mourir, rectifia le juif, dans un froncement de sourcils. Encore moins comme ça, pour rien.

Le visage de Draco se chargea d'une grande gravité. Son regard s'assombrit encore davantage jusqu'à se mêler à l'obscurité alentours. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de discipliner les dernières mèches qui retombaient sur son front. Il déglutit péniblement, allumant une seconde cigarette à défaut d'avoir un verre de whisky à porter de main. Harry releva le geste, son cerveau de médecin lui indiquant les sévices de la nicotine sur le corps humain. Sévices encore méconnus par l'écrasante majorité de ses contemporains. Il n'en fit pas la remarque et cessa d'observer son vis-à-vis de la sorte.

—Je ne pensais jamais dire cela un jour, mais il se pourrait bien que tu aies raison, articula l'Allemand, au prix d'un effort considérable.

Il regretta ses paroles à peine les avait-il prononcées. Il était trop tard, le mal était fait et la confidence s'avérait plus grande qu'à première vue. Il soupira, la cigarette se consumant entre ses doigts et devant son regard dépité. Qu'avait-il fait ?

L'envie d'abandonner le fardeau qui l'accablait s'invitait en son sein, terrible tentation qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû écouter. Il ne sut jamais pour quelles raisons exactes il avait laissé s'échapper tout cela. Était-ce Harry, la nuit qui lui avait semblé particulière ou la fatigue des derniers jours ? Peut-être un savant mélange des trois, le prix des coïncidences assemblées par l'humeur joyeuse du destin.

—En venant ici, j'ai tout abandonné derrière moi. Ma famille, ma fiancée et mon meilleur ami. Ils sont tous restés en Allemagne et moi, j'ai obéi à la volonté de mon père. Il voulait que je sois de ceux qui se rendraient en Alsace, il l'exigeait et il n'était pas question pour moi de refuser. Il voulait que j'appartienne à ces fiers allemands qui rendraient à cette terre sa grandeur passée. Pour mon père, cette région n'a jamais appartenu aux Français, il est donc naturel qu'elle revienne au Reich.

Il s'accorda une courte pause, s'attendant à ce que son confident improvisé ne se révolte, ne lui cingle que ses pauvres petits soucis ne l'intéressaient en rien et lui assène qu'il y avait bien plus grave que tout cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco s'était préparé à une violente remarque de la part d'Harry. Ce dernier n'en fit rien, se contenta d'attraper la cigarette des mains de son interlocuteur pour la porter à ses lèvres. Après tout, il fallait bien mourir de quelque chose, non ?

Le blond observa le geste avec une pointe d'étonnement masquée derrière son inexpressivité habituelle. Ce geste lui paraissait inattendu et le déstabilisa une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Après avoir suivi l'action du Français, les volutes ternes s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, Draco releva sans peine la sensualité qui en ressortissait avant de poursuivre son récit :

—Mon meilleur ami, Blaise, est resté là-bas. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon égal, comme mon frère, mais j'étais bien le seul.

—Pourquoi ? renchérit Harry, sans attendre et légèrement intrigué par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

—Le Reich ne le considère pas comme étant... l'égal des autres hommes.

—Il est comme moi ? Juif ?

—Non.

—Homosexuel ? s'enquit encore Harry, surpris de sa propre sincérité.

Il remarqua maladroitement le trouble qui saisit son homologue. L'éclair qui traversa son regard avant que la surface lisse de ses orbes gris. Il n'en comprit ni la source ni la nature. Draco s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant l'inspiration d'une réponse simple dans l'immensité de la Voie Lactée. Les étoiles se bousculaient sur le fond obscur du ciel et, au cœur de tout cela, la Lune imposait sa majestueuse face éclairant l'infini.

—Non plus.

Harry sourcilla, pendu aux lèvres de l'Allemand sans relever l'improbable de cette situation. Draco ne tarda plus, mettant fin aux doutes en puisant dans ces douloureux dires, les clamant comme une injure, une offense :

—Il est noir et on le lui a fait payer.

* * *

**Des retrouvailles plus rapides que prévues !**

**Draco est effondré par la nouvelle dont il fait part à Harry. Une nouvelle facette de son personnage apparaît ici, beaucoup plus humaine. Elle est, à mon sens, beaucoup plus proche de l'image que je me fais du personnage. Un être très sensible qui se cache simplement derrière un masque. Le contexte historique fait que sa prétendue inhumanité est d'autant plus primordiale pour survivre. **

**Beaucoup de personnes ont suivi cette histoire /l'ont ajoutée à leurs favorites. J'en suis très heureuse ! Un constat un peu moins joyeux qui donne le contraste : seulement deux petits review pour le dernier chapitre. J'espère n'avoir fait fuir personne avec la tournure que prend l'histoire et j'espère aussi vous retrouver plus enthousiastes sur ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Je vous embrasse, **

**Jade**


	10. Chapitre 8

Strasbourg, 7 août 1940.

Harry ne tenta même pas de masquer la surprise qui envahit son visage à cette révélation. Les émotions défilèrent ainsi librement sur ses traits tannés par le soleil et sur laquelle la pâleur de la lune s'amusait à dessiner des arabesques éphémères. L'étonnement passé, la tristesse suivit de près, talonnée par une colère vile, la même qui lui nouait les entrailles à toute heure de la journée.

Une ombre étrange dansait sur le faciès de Draco, accompagnée par un tressaillement inconscient de la main. La cigarette achevait de se consumer entre ses doigts crispés et il l'écrasa au sol, du bout de la botte.

Le regard d'Harry trouva la silhouette courbée de son homologue. Il eut soudain l'impression, aussi futile soit-elle, que l'être qui lui faisait face n'était plus celui qu'il avait rencontré près d'un mois auparavant. Le membre de la SS, chargé, aux côtés de la Wehrmacht et de la Gestapo fraîchement installées au commissariat en toute discrétion. Il ne voyait pas la créature venue tout droit de l'enfer et dont le sang de ses victimes souillait les mains. Non, Harry retrouvait l'humain dans la détresse de son regard.

—Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit-il, d'une voix dépourvue d'animosité.

—Ils l'ont frappé, des hommes avec qui il travaillait, des hommes en qui il avait confiance. Ils lui ont fait regretter quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable. Ces chiens !

La peine côtoyait allégrement la souffrance et la rage. Étonnamment, Harry se retrouva dans cet étrange cocktail de saveurs teintées d'amertume. Il aurait sans doute dû se moquer du malheur de son bourreau, lui faire ravaler ses paroles et le culot dont il faisait preuve à se plaindre de la sorte. Mais n'y avait-il pas plus commun que la douleur ? Celle du cœur clouait Draco sur les dalles glacées des rives et qui martelait celui du Français. Une émotion réciproque qui, en cette nuit étoilée, rapprochait leurs âmes esseulées.

—Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire mais… pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup. Qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup et qu'il était mort sans être coupable de rien.

Durant ces heures de peur désabusée, il s'était promis de venger l'honneur de son ami. Que ces types paieraient, tôt ou tard, pour leurs méfaits. Il s'était juré que plus aucun d'entre eux n'oserait lever la main sur un homme noir, qu'ils n'en auraient plus jamais l'occasion. Draco Malfoy avait beau être un lâche aux yeux de son père, il était de ces choses que sa conscience ne saurait accepter.

—Pas besoin d'être coupable de quoi que ce soit pour mourir, élucida Harry, au creux du silence.

—Je sais maintenant que non, soupira l'Allemand, concédant quelque chose qui lui coûtait un effort conséquent.

La question juive ne manqua pas d'effleurer son esprit et les souvenirs des paroles inculquées par son père et lors des entraînements hurlaient une vision qui, timidement, se voyait contredit. Il en avait honte et n'en avouerait rien pour le moment. Rien de plus que ce qui lui avait déjà échappé.

—Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Draco sourcilla, manifestant son incompréhension d'une expression caractéristique. Harry reprit alors, son regard naviguant au gré des flots, évitant soigneusement les orbes pâles et scrutateurs de son vis-à-vis :

—Pour votre ami, que comptez-vous faire ?

—La vraie question n'est pas celle-ci, remarqua le blond, de sa voix traînante.

Un court silence suivit ses paroles alors que le juif méditait ces propos. Quelle interrogation pouvait bien remplacer celle qui, légitime, s'apposait à sa conscience ? Draco coupa court aux réflexions bafouées de son homologue, balançant machinalement un galet dans l'eau, brisant la paisible tranquillité de la surface dans un bruit sonore. L'onde se propagea sur plusieurs mètres avant que le calme ne reprenne possession des profondeurs sombres.

Profitant du regain d'attention du Français, Draco reprit, d'une interrogation moins impériale qu'à l'ordinaire :

—Tu ne me demandes pas quelle est la vraie ? Tu as perdu ta curiosité dans la rivière ou c'est ta langue qui s'y est noyée ?

—J'attendais que vous le fassiez vous-même, rétorqua Harry, faisant fi de la politesse depuis longtemps abandonnée. Je suis certain que vous vous en sortirez très bien tout seul.

L'autre tiqua à la mention des derniers mots. Tout seul ? La solitude par ici lui semblait être un fardeau terrible ? Il se sentait orphelin bien qu'une nation toute entière approuve ses actes. Sans se positionner plus que nécessaire sur cette nouvelle pensée parasite, il reprit part à la conversation laissée en suspend :

—Que puis-je y faire ? Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part tuer les bâtards qui l'ont battu.

Harry ne parut pas comprendre et s'interrogea à n'en plus finir. Quels obstacles pouvaient se dresser face à un homme tel que lui ? Quelles étaient les entraves qui l'empêchaient d'agir comme bon lui semble ? Il proposa une solution simpliste, sur le ton de l'évidence :

—Pourquoi ne pas l'amener ici ? Personne n'oserait lui faire du mal en sachant qu'il est sous votre protection.

—Ce n'est pas si simple.

—Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Le transférer ici pour des soins ne devrait pas poser problème.

—Quel médecin allemand accepterait de soigner un homme noir ? Aucun, il n'y en a pas un seul !

Une bouffée d'adrénaline avait envahi l'organisme d'Harry, le protégeant de la fraîcheur nocturne et enveniment sa pensée jusqu'à la rendre bien moins acérée. La compassion, aussi improbable et inattendue soit-elle, ne l'avait pas quitté et la pâle clarté de la lune semblait donner un visage nouveau au monstre. Une amorce d'humanité qui se déposait sur ses traits, le libérant du masque qui maculait ses joues à toute heure de la journée. La créature d'une violence légendaire que son père avait créée. Un homme de chairs et de sang mais dont l'esprit avait été aussi facilement corrompu que ses semblables. Fallait-il lui pardonner ne serait-ce qu'une part de ses crimes ? Ou venger l'honneur des victimes pour une excuse qui ne lui occasionnerait pas la moindre satisfaction ?

Harry se leva doucement, étirant ses membres endoloris par l'inaction. Il réajusta son manteau bon marché auquel Draco adressa un regard entre dégout et mépris. Le plus jeune l'ignora superbement avant de déclarer, avec une hauteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

—Si, moi j'accepterai.

—Parce que tu es médecin ?

—Officiellement, vous n'autorisez aucun de ces métiers au juif, souleva Harry, d'une voix blanche.

—Tu ne sembles pas être de ceux qui respectent les règles mises en place.

—Je les enfreins seulement lorsqu'elles sont injustes.

Draco laissa échapper un sourire. Un rictus sincère qui se glissa contre ses lèvres une seconde durant. Cette joute verbale, au-delà de son contenu, l'égayait d'une manière plaisante. Son regard serpenta sur les traits du Français, mémorisant avec attention l'angle sec de sa mâchoire et la courbe harmonieuse de sa joue.

—J'apprends les ficelles du métier, affirma Harry, haussant les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Clandestinement.

—Le Reich n'en saura rien, promit le blond, dans un murmure.

Il venait d'accepter inopinément l'offre de son cadet. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y réfléchir durant les heures précédent l'aube. Durant cette période d'errance que la nuit insufflait dans les âmes et les cœurs. De toute manière, existait-il meilleure solution ? Perdu, Draco ne songeait qu'à son ami, à le sauver des griffes de ceux qui l'avaient mis à terre.

Harry hocha la tête, une gratitude fugace caressa son être pour se frayer une place dans ses orbes verts. Il était sur le point de partir, de quitter son vis-à-vis sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un regard appuyé, mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, l'Allemand le retint :

—Attends !

Le juif se retourna à nouveau entièrement face à son homologue, une moue interrogative prenant possession de son visage. Il s'enquit :

—Oui ?

—Je le savais déjà.

—Quoi ? Que je suis médecin ?

—Non, que tu es juif.

La bouche d'Harry forme un O parfait, symbolisant son étonnement et sa surprise. Draco l'observait depuis l'endroit où il se tenait toujours sagement assis, ses prunelles grises semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. À la douce lueur de l'astre de la nuit, sa ressemblance avec un ange se faisait certaine, profondément unanime. Un ange que l'on aurait dépourvu de ses ailes. Un ange déchu.

—J'ai brûlé la feuille juste après l'avoir lue, personne ne saura rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Ton casier est vierge.

Nouveau silence. Légèrement plus court mais d'une redoutable intensité. Les deux hommes se rendaient leurs regards sans porter le moindre jugement. Inconsciemment, ils venaient de franchir une limite critique. Ils ne seraient plus jamais des inconnus, la haine ne pouvait plus se permettre d'investir leur cœur. Cela dépassait l'entendement, la frontière du réel et sans doute bien plus encore.

—Merci, murmura Harry, sincèrement.

Draco acquiesça avant que son cadet ne s'éclipse, quittant les quais et l'atmosphère inqualifiable qui y régnait. Abandonnant son camarade d'un soir tandis que sa silhouette regagnait l'uniformité noire des rues strasbourgeoises dans un silence de plomb. Il ne restait alors qu'une âme consciente ici-bas, seule au milieu des reflets de l'Ill et de tous ces ombres voraces. À nouveau seul.

* * *

Munich, 8 août 1940.

La maisonnée n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée lorsque le son répété des pas frappant le sol résonna dans les couloirs. Narcissa Malfoy se trouvait dans sa chambre, son mari ayant déserté le lit conjugal peu après l'aube.

L'aristocrate se parait pour la journée qui l'attendait, revêtant une robe sublime agrémentée de bijoux délicats. Ses cheveux blonds caressaient le creux de ses reins alors qu'elle jetait un brève œillade à son reflet. Même la fatigue ne parvenait pas à entacher sa beauté que les années avaient rendue toujours plus éblouissante. Une once de tristesse ornait son regard bien moins acéré que celui de son fils qui lui manquait tant.

Elle vivait, aussi improbable ce constat puisse-t-il être, les conséquences de cette guerre plus péniblement que l'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Séparée de son fils, abandonnée au sein d'un foyer où la solitude la rongeait, elle traversait de pénibles instants. Pire encore, elle savait que ces années n'étaient que les premières d'une longue ère. Peut-être ne connaîtrait plus jamais un monde tel que celui où elle avait grandi. Un monde sans terreur dans lequel les fils ne seraient plus arrachés à leurs mères.

Un sursaut lui échappa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et laissa se dessiner la silhouette du serviteur qui se dessina dans l'embrassure. Celui-ci s'écria, avalant les mots et débitant précipitamment la raison de son irruption :

—Excusez-moi, madame Malfoy, il s'agit de votre fils !

Un regain d'intérêt s'invita sur les traits fins de la femme qui parvint tant bien que mal à canaliser les émotions interdites qui égayaient ses sens. Son fils ! D'un pas conquérant et sûr, elle s'avança vers l'autre qui observait sa tenue parfaite digne de son statut social. Il tendit devant lui le plateau en argent où le combiné était sagement posé.

— Bien, Dobby, donnez-le-moi.

Il obéit sans attendre, sans même songer à refuser. Narcissa se saisit de l'objet avant d'intimer au serviteur, d'un ton clair :

—Tu peux disposer.

Dobby quitta la pièce après avoir s'être incliné exagérément, laissant la maîtresse de maison seule. Le cœur battant, elle déposa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit juste à côté, le téléphone toujours en main. Elle souffla profondément, un trouble émotionnel dévorant son visage harmonieux. Se saisissant de l'opportunité, elle colla le combiné contre son oreille et la voix de Draco retentit, faisant disparaître tout le reste aux yeux de sa génitrice :

_—Mère ?_

—Oui ? Draco ?

Un court silence suivit, et Narcissa imagina sans peine le visage de son fils. Elle imagina l'inquiétude, la terreur même, imprégner ses traits et son angoisse reprit le dessus.

—Mon petit, dis-moi que tout va bien ?

_—Je vais bien, mère, je vais bien,_ souffla Draco.

La voix du jeune homme n'était pas aussi assurée qu'à l'ordinaire et cela, seule sa mère pouvait le remarquer. Le mensonge perçait dans les paroles de son enfant et elle pressa le combiné contre son oreille tout en le serrant entres ses doigts pâles et fins.

_—Est-ce que… Comment va Blaise ?_ s'enquit la voix à peine reconnaissable.

—Il se porte mieux. Un médecin s'occupe de lui et m'a promis qu'il survivrait.

_—Est-il toujours inconscient ?_

—Oui, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour lui, d'accord ?

Le silence de Draco sembla suffisamment explicite, comme révélateur de sa pensée. Celui qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de kilomètres, tremblait d'une fièvre atroce, celle de la peur qui rongeait sa conscience petit à petit. Il espérait, se contentait d'illusions et s'accrochait à la moindre once d'espoirs. Cette fois, une esquisse de solution se dessinait face à lui, et il ne contentait pas laisser fuir sa chance. Méritait-il une telle opportunité ? Peu importait les conséquences ou le prix à payer, le blond vendrait son âme pour le salut de son meilleur ami.

_—Je vous en prie, ne me mentez pas. Sa situation est plus préoccupante que vous le prétendez, mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

—Draco…

_—Est-ce que père est là_ ? coupa l'interpellé, d'une voix plus pressante.

—Non, il est parti tôt ce matin.

Un soupir parfaitement audible combla le court silence. Représentation infime de son profond désarroi. Narcissa, crispée au milieu de son lit immense, attendant que la nouvelle tombe, pendue aux lèvres de son fils et au combiné qu'elle ne lâchait plus. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, sa respiration se suspendit d'impatience mesurée.

_—J'ai besoin de vous. Je sais que ma demande va vous paraître… incongru et que vous n'allez sans doute pas en comprendre les raisons mais…_

—Dis-moi, Draco. Je ne veux pas de mensonges, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

_—Je voudrais le transférer ici, mère. _

—Pardon ?

Narcissa put presque l'entendre déglutir. Imaginer les expressions qui habitaient le visage de l'aristocrate n'avait rien de complexe. Face à sa génitrice, les émotions qu'il masquait si aisément refaisaient surface. Comme une vague longtemps retenue et qui déferlerait sur le rivage toute la puissance contenue. Prête à tout ravager sur son passage.

_—Blaise, j'aimerais pouvoir le transférer ici, à Strasbourg. Il y sera en sécurité. _

—Mais Draco, je ne pense pas qu'un médecin là-bas acceptera de le prendre en charge, contra Narcissa, un brin de pitié teintant sa voix claire.

_—J'en fais mon affaire, _rétorqua immédiatement sa progéniture.

—Ton père et moi avons eu de grandes difficultés à ce que Blaise soit pris en charge par un médecin.

_—Je sais, mère. _

Draco soupira, en proie aux interrogations qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis sa rencontre nocturne. D'où pouvait bien sortir une telle idée ? Était-il bien prudent pour la sécurité et la santé du métis de l'amener jusqu'ici ? L'abandonner aux soins d'un homme dont il ne connaissait rien et juif de surcroît ne risquait-il pas de les mettre en danger ?

Pourtant et malgré tout cela, sa conscience lui murmurait que cette solution était la bonne. Que Blaise serait bien mieux soigné par un jeune médecin alsacien qu'ici, par un spécialiste grassement payé par ses géniteurs. Que c'était bel et bien ce que son meilleur ami aurait choisi s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Son visage souriant s'imposa soudain à son esprit, sa peau chocolat et ses prunelles brillantes de vivacité et d'enthousiasme. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son existence à un être qui se fichait certainement bien de la valeur de sa vie. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit !

_—Un médecin l'attend déjà à Strasbourg, mère. Faites-moi confiance, je vous en prie. _

—Draco, es-tu certain que…

_—Oui, j'en suis certain. J'ai seulement besoin de votre aide, que vous m'aidiez à le faire venir jusque Strasbourg sans que père n'en sache rien. _

Narcissa réfléchit à toute allure. Lucius serait fortement mécontent que son fils intervienne ainsi dans ses affaires mais pouvait-il réellement résister à sa délicieuse femme ? Cette dernière était loin de l'image de la beauté sans cervelle que l'on pouvait se faire d'elle. Bien au contraire et celle qui se complaisait en silence dans l'ombre richissime de son mari ferait n'importe quoi pour venir en aide à son fils unique.

—Bien.

—_Merci, mère,_ souffla Draco, enfin soulagé du poids qui écrasait son corps.

* * *

**Un huitième chapitre qui voit l'apparition de Narcissa, nouveau personnage qui aura son importance et que j'apprécie particulièrement. Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Elle semble être prête à aider Draco, peu importe l'avis de son mari. **

**Je vous embrasse ! **


	11. Chapitre 9

Strasbourg, 10 août 1940.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et Hermione s'affairait déjà devant la cuisinière. Harry était sorti avec son père depuis une bonne heure rendre visite à un patient incapable de se déplacer. L'horloge annonçait presque midi et elle attendait patiemment leur retour.

La lame tranchante s'abattait à rythme régulier sur le pauvre légume qui rendait l'âme dans un son répétitif. L'esprit de l'Alsacienne divaguait tranquillement, cheminant de pensée en pensée sans même noter le mécanisme complexe qui l'amenait à ces multiples réflexions. Elle songeait rêveusement à Ron, à l'absence qu'il lui avait infligée en quittant soudainement la région cinq mois plus tôt. Elle n'avait cessé d'espérer son retour, maudissant cette fichue guerre qui les avait séparés et qui emportait jalousement les âmes innocentes.

La jeune femme suivait assidûment les nouvelles de ce que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de « conquête hitlérienne ». L'avancée des nazis sur la France avait été fulgurante et si l'armée avait tout fait pour défendre ses précieuses terres, la guerre éclair n'avait laissé personne indemne. Une partie du pays était désormais occupée et Hermione imaginait sans mal les tourments rencontrés par ces pauvres gens. À cette simple pensée, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine entre deux palpitations.

La guerre se poursuivait sur plusieurs fronts et les Anglais résistaient au nom de tous les opprimés. Les troupes livraient des combats acharnés contre les Allemands, se disputant les vies d'hommes et de femmes. Soldats et civils confondus. Tous ceux dont la vie n'était plus et ceux qui attendaient patiemment que leur tour arrive. Ici-bas, l'espoir semblait être une chimère bien pitoyable.

Hermione délaissa momentanément les quelques légumes que le rationnement faisait devenir de moins en moins nombreux. Une des nombreuses cruautés de l'occupant nazi, une douleur qui s'ajoutait péniblement à toutes les autres. Elle se dirigea vers la petite et discrète commode masquée dans l'ombre de l'escalier. D'un mouvement sec, elle ouvrit le tiroir pour découvrir, à l'intérieur, une photo datant d'à peine quelques mois. Un sourire triste, nostalgie d'un temps qui lui avait définitivement échappé.

Le cliché la représentait elle, accompagnée de ses deux amis. Harry souriait exagérément et derrière ses lunettes, les yeux se plissaient par le rictus qui dévorait ses traits. Au centre, Hermione se tenait bien droite, sa tignasse brune formant un halo autour de son visage. Son expression était plus mesurée que celle de l'autre et témoignait du même bonheur. Enfin, le bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune femme, les yeux de Ron pétillaient de joie. Sa chevelure flamboyante ne pouvait qu'être supposée, mais l'Alsacienne l'imagina sans peine.

—Ron…

Son tendre ami était parti si loin. Elle n'avait pratiquement eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son départ. Deux lettres, très vagues, lui étaient parvenues en l'espace de plusieurs mois. Le rouquin avait bien rejoint ses deux frères, Fred et Georges dans un lieu qu'il s'efforçait à garder secret. Une précaution en vu du risque que la missive soit interceptée par les Allemands.

Hermione se rappelait de l'instant où il était monté dans ce train pour disparaître dans un nuage de vapeur opaque. La douleur qui avait saisi sa poitrine à l'instant où elle avait dû prononcer ces terribles adieux. Inconsciemment, elle craignait de ne plus jamais revoir son visage plein de vie. La guerre ne laissait personne indemne et Ron pourrait très bien devenir l'illustration de cette triste réalité.

Soudain, alors qu'elle demeurait plongée dans ces tendres rêveries, une voix féminine s'éleva et lui tira un sursaut apeuré :

—Bonjour, Hermione.

L'interpellée manqua de laisser tomber la photo qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Devant elle se tenait Luna Lovegood, comme si sa place avait toujours été de se trouver au beau milieu du salon des Granger. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement gênée et dévisageait avec un savant mélange d'avidité et de curiosité le décor qui se présentait à elle. Fidèle à l'image qu'Hermione avait toujours eue d'elle, ses cheveux emmêlés retombaient en mèches blondes sur ses épaules. Un air rêveur collé sur son visage, ses vêtements loufoques lui avaient valu, depuis le plus jeune âge, des moqueries perfides de la part des autres enfants.

—Bonjour, Luna. Est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu es entrée ? se reprit rapidement Hermione, comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant égarée.

—La porte était ouverte alors je suis rentrée.

Elle ne parut pas prompte à poursuivre ses explications et semblait considérer sa présence en ces lieux comme parfaitement naturelle. Des boucles d'oreilles étonnantes en forme de radis, une forme qui attira l'œil de l'Alsacienne. Elle se retint de toute remarque, se contentant de dévisager son homologue féminin, attendant que cette dernière ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, gloussant presque silencieusement sans la moindre raison apparente. Une longue minute passa avant que Luna accepte de réorienter son attention vers le médecin qui lui faisait face. De sa petite voix fluette et suave, elle dit :

—Quelqu'un a laissé ça à la maison. J'ai pensé que c'était important alors je suis tout de suite venue te donner la lettre.

Le regard d'Hermione s'accorde aux dires de la plus jeune. Elle tenait effectivement entre ses mains maigres un morceau de papier scellé. Le cœur de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'exclamait, précipitamment :

—Tu veux bien me la donner maintenant, s'il te plaît Luna ?

—Oh oui, bien sûr, tiens, affirma l'autre, obéissant sagement mais sans se presser.

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit lorsque le grain du papier glissa entre ses doigts se dessina sur son visage. Elle pressa sans s'en rendre compte la missive contre sa poitrine, en oubliant presque la présence intrusive de sa cadette. Elle fit remarquer, au détour d'une réflexion restée inaudible :

—C'est joli comme maison. Je n'étais jamais entrée, mais l'intérieur me plaît beaucoup. Ça me rappelle la maison de campagne quand maman était encore là.

—Merci. Vous allez bien, toi et ton père ? s'enquit Hermione, sur le ton d'une conversation qui l'ennuyait profondément.

—Oui. Papa travaille beaucoup pour le journal et je l'aide comme je peux. La journée, j'aime bien m'amuser dans les champs. Il y a toujours des tas d'animaux, ils me connaissent maintenant. Ce sont comme mes amis. Mais papa dit que je devrais rester ici, ne pas sortir de la ville, alors je reviens toujours avant la nuit. Tu voudrais que je te ramène une édition du Chicaneur ?

—Pourquoi pas, oui. Harry pourra me le transmettre dès qu'il passera par chez toi, tu n'es pas forcée de venir jusqu'ici.

—Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, assura Luna, sans ressentir le malaise éprouvé par son aînée.

Ce ne fut qu'au terme d'un long quart d'heure que Luna consentit à rejoindre son domicile et à quitter celui où elle s'était invitée. Elle avait promis à son hôte de repasser dès que possible et d'être prudente. Un léger sourire flottant à ses lèvres, elle avait salué Hermione d'un signe exubérant de la main. Le médecin lui avait vaguement répondu, non pas qu'elle n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour la jeune fille mais parce que son attention se trouvait ailleurs. Sur une lettre qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main et qu'elle brûlait de déchiffrer.

Fébrilement, elle rompit le pli et lut les quelques lignes écrites de la main hésitante du rouquin.

* * *

Hermione observait le ciel, campée devant la fenêtre menant à la rue déserte. L'horizon abandonnait de timides couleurs écarlates alors que le crépuscule s'apprêtait à laisser place à la nuit. Un noir d'encre qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur la ville et bien au-delà de ses simples frontières. La journée touchait lentement à sa fin, cueillant les dernières âmes esseulées avant que le couvre-feu ne soit définitivement dépassé.

Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et l'inquiétude rongeait déjà les nerfs sensibles de la jeune femme. Avait-il omis de la prévenir d'une éventuelle sortie nocturne ? Elle préférait l'envisager et oublier la raison qui lui soufflait une autre possibilité bien moins réjouissante.

Anxieuse, elle fit au mieux pour vider son esprit des multiples perversités dont il était capable. Elle patienta de longues minutes, observant le ciel devenir uniformément sombre. La nuit était tombée et son père vint à elle dans l'optique de la rassurer :

—Il va venir, Hermione.

—Ça va bientôt faire plus de deux heures qu'il devrait être de retour, articula l'intéressée, la gorge nouée. Je lui avais fait promettre de toujours me prévenir dans les cas où il se rendrait chez les Lovegood et Luna m'a dit aujourd'hui que le prochain rendez-vous n'était que dans deux jours. Il devrait déjà être là, papa !

—Il a peut-être été retenu chez un patient, contra l'homme, sagement.

—Il ne rentre jamais aussi tard, ce n'est pas normal. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Il a forcément dû se produire quelque chose de grave…

—Il a peut-être dû faire face à une urgence, ces choses-là arrivent, Hermione.

Oui, mais pas en période de guerre. Durant un conflit, le moindre retard, qu'il soit d'une poignée de secondes ou de plusieurs heures, était source d'une peur inconsidérée. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Son ami aurait très bien pu faire une mauvaise rencontre ? Peut-être croupissait-il déjà dans le coin sombre d'une ruelle étroite ? Qui pouvait deviner par avance ce qu'il se tramait exactement ? Même le brillant esprit d'Hermione ne parvenait pas à y discerner la vérité.

—Peut-être que c'est les boches. Il a dû rencontrer les boches sur le chemin du retour et … Oh mon dieu, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal !

Son géniteur passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules, lui proférant un soutien précieux. Peu après, il fut contraint de rejoindre son lit, abandonnant à regret sa fille qui faisait désormais les cent pas dans la cuisine. La table avait été débarrassée à l'exception d'une assiette remplie de soupe désormais froide qui attendait, comme toutes les bonnes âmes de cette maison, le retour d'Harry.

Elle avait déjà perdu Ron, elle ne supporterait pas de voir son ami l'abandonner à son tour. Le rouquin se portait bien selon la lettre reçue en fin de matinée. Il s'était à nouveau montré très vague concernant sa position géographique, mais avait toutefois rapidement mentionné les activités auxquelles il s'adonnait avec ses deux frères, Fred et Georges : des actes de résistance. Des activités isolées, désorganisées et d'une courageuse spontanéité.

Une dizaine de minutes glissa encore hors de portée, laissant au supplice l'Alsacienne. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où elle se décidait à partir à la recherche de son ami, initiative proscrite ou non, qu'une silhouette se détacha du néant de cette nuit sans lune.

Elle le reconnut d'un regard : Harry !

Hermione se précipita à la porte et la déverrouilla avant de s'engouffrer dans l'embrassure. La fraîcheur de la nuit la frappa, mais elle ne ralentit pas, arrivant en quelques enjambées à la hauteur de son ami qui s'écriait, dans un haut murmure :

—Hermione ! Hermione !

—Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Je t'attends depuis des heures, dis-moi qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé, s'exclama la jeune femme, inondant son vis-à-vis sous un flot de propos sans lui laisser le loisir d'y répondre ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Le juif respirait difficilement, le corps plié en deux dans l'espoir de récupérer son souffle. Son visage disparaissait en-dessous de sa masse capillaire sombre et Hermione s'impatientait déjà, détestant devoir attendre une réponse qui lui pendait au nez. Elle reprit, son chuchotement s'élevant dangereusement :

—Réponds-moi, Harry ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Où étais-tu ?

—J-Je… suis… désolé, H-Hermione.

Harry se redressa péniblement, faisant face à son interlocuteur. Il rassemblait ses idées aussi rapidement que les déboires de son corps le lui permettait. Lui-même peinait à articuler la moindre parole, à mettre des mots sur une pensée abstraite, ensevelie sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il réussit à répondre au terme d'interminables secondes :

—U-Un patient ! I-Il y a un patient pas très… loin d'ici ! Il a besoin… d'aide, Hermione. J-Je ne peux pas… t'en dire plus. Il a besoin… d'un vrai… médecin.

L'Alsacienne se retourna prestement, songeant à son père qui dormait paisiblement. Devait-elle le prévenir de quoi que ce soit ? Le réveiller pour lui demander la permission de sortir ? Non, la réponse ne faisait aucun doute. Hermione s'affirmait comme femme indépendante pratiquant un métier réservé presque exclusivement aux hommes. Elle ne reculerait pas devant un tel obstacle. Pourtant, un autre se présentait déjà, de toute autre envergure.

—Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, Harry. Imagine un peu qu'un Allemand nous arrête, que ferions-nous ? C'est risqué et dangereux, objecta-t-elle, hésitante.

—On peut… pas le laisser mourir. Et puis… ne t'inquiète pas pour les Allemands.

Hermione se mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure. Que faire ? Tiraillée entre son devoir de médecin et le profond respect qu'elle avait pour la vie humain, et la peur qui rongeait ses entrailles et les risques qu'elle courait en écoutant son cœur. Le cœur ou la raison ? Son courage la poussait vers un choix qui lui paraissait toujours plus naturel. D'une voix incertaine, elle s'enquit :

—Qui est-il ? Qui est ce patient, Harry ?

—Je… Eh bien… balbutia l'intéressé, visiblement décontenancé.

—Ne réponds pas. Cela n'a aucune importance ! Emmène-moi à lui, je ferai tout mon possible pour le soigner, le coupa la jeune femme, coupant court aux protestations de sa conscience.

—Merci, souffla Harry, dans un clignement d'œil.

—Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher mes affaires. J'arrive d'ici une petite minute !

Et elle disparut derrière la porte qui grinça derrière son passage. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de soixante secondes pour rassembler sa trousse et le matériel nécessaire à toute sorte d'intervention. Des instruments hérités de son père, légèrement vieillots mais toujours d'usage et qui lui servaient, chaque jour, à exercer le métier qui la passionnait tant.

Déjà, elle fut de retour. Sa masse capillaire se dressait sur sa tête alors qu'elle réajustait son modeste châle sur ses épaules, sensible aux températures qui chutait dès lors que le soleil disparaissait. Dès qu'elle eut rejoint Harry, ce dernier l'entraîna dans les rues faiblement éclairées.

—Vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, affirma fermement Hermione.

—Suis-moi et ne fais aucun bruit, ordonna l'autre, sur le même ton.

Deux ombres glissant sur le sol, se mouvant avec aisance sans jamais penser à ralentir. Deux ombres méconnaissables qui bravaient un interdit, la peur au ventre. Deux ombres motivées par le besoin irrépressible de sauver des vies, poussées par l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines. Deux ombres anonymes encore pleinement éveillées dans Strasbourg.

Hermione ignorait encore ce qui l'attendait là-bas, à quelques centaines de mètres et à quelques minutes encore de course acharnée. Elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son patient ni les raisons qui motivaient Harry à lui formuler une telle requête. Un secret idiot qui ne tarderait pas à la révolter, lui tirer les pires insultes à l'instant même où elle apprendra l'inconcevable vérité.

Elle qui avait pour habitude de détenir le savoir absolu risquait son existence pour un homme dont elle ne savait rien. Pour un être qu'elle s'apprêtait certainement à haïr de toute son âme et qui la supplierait à genoux de sauver la vie de son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Merci pour le soutien que m'apporte vos review. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes !**


	12. Chapitre 10

Strasbourg, 10 août 1940.

Draco Malfoy patientait silencieusement. La peur rongeait ses entrailles et il priait pour que l'on lui vienne en aide. Que quelqu'un le prenne en pitié.

Blaise Zabini était allongé sur le lit immense et confortable de son meilleur ami. Inconscient, ses traits durs mais harmonieux semblaient, eux aussi, souffrir du mal qui enflammait le métis. Les hématomes restaient bien visibles, parsemant l'épiderme de son visage jusqu'à disparaître sous la couverture qui se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration. De pénibles gouttes de sueur dévalaient le long de son front et de ses tempes. Signes physiques de cette terrible fièvre.

Draco ne parvenait pas à se maintenir immobile. Après avoir veillé de longues minutes au côté du blessé, il s'était remis à faire les cent pas le long de la pièce. Où pouvait bien s'attarder ce satané juif ? Son départ remontait à plus d'une demi-heure, lui promettant de trouver quelqu'un capable de sauver son ami. Il l'avait juré sur sa vie et, à présent, l'aristocrate s'accrochait à cette maigre lueur d'espoir qui ondulait à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Un regard lancé à travers la vitre. Rien. Rien que l'ombre. L'ombre qui avait englouti les habitations aussi loin que sa vision le lui permettait. L'Allemand s'était réfugié dans une maison excentrée de sorte à ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Réduit à un anonymat éphémère mais auquel il n'était décidément habitué, sa situation avait tout pour lui déplaire. L'angoisse qui le submergeait vague après vague, à l'image de la marée montante léchant la falaise, arrivait à bout des dernières défenses du jeune homme. Des dernières onces de patience, de bon sens. Dans sa barbe et dans sa langue natale, il grommela :

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre, ce putain de juif ?

Une minute s'écoula, puis une deuxième. Défi insurmontable de l'existence lorsque celle de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux ne tenait qu'à rien. Une faible lueur de vie qui tremblotait dans la nuit glaciale. Presque éteinte. Presque morte.

La peur parlait pour lui, poussant d'affligeantes paroles à la frontière de ses lèvres. Draco aurait tout le loisir de culpabiliser plus tard, mais le temps n'était décidément pas à la demi-mesure. Il crut s'écrouler de soulagement à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant sur son seuil deux silhouettes frigorifiées. Harry Potter, essoufflé par cette course folle et… une femme !

Avant que le blond n'ait eu le loisir de protester de quelque manière que ce soit, le Français s'expliqua, pénétrant dans la pièce chauffée :

—Je suis revenu le plus rapidement possible.

Le juif ne quêta pas la moindre réponse de la part de son homologue masculin. Il hâta de rejoindre la raison de sa venue, toujours allongée. Il passa une main sur son front moite, sans dégoût visible, vérifiant la température corporelle de son patient, toujours bien trop élevée.

Hermione retira le châle qui couvrait ses épaules avant de remonter les manches de son vêtement afin de profiter d'une meilleure liberté de mouvement. Draco suivit son geste, sans voix. Il se reprit bien vite, retrouva sa contenance et son assurance en un soupir. Il articula, froidement :

—Potter, il me semblait t'avoir demandé un médecin.

Quelque peu surpris par la soudaine remarque de l'Allemand, Harry suspendit tout mouvement. En parallèle, la jeune femme déposa son matériel sur la table basse sans prêter réelle attention aux propos déplacés tenus à son égard. Elle-même était étonnée par l'identité de son patient mais se refusait de laisser mourir cet homme sous un tel prétexte. Cela n'empêcha pas son ami de s'en insurger, virulemment :

—Vous me l'aviez demandé parce que je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires et je vous ai amené quelqu'un de qualifié.

—Tu ne me feras pas avaler une chose pareille ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais laisser une femme toucher à mon meilleur ami ? Un des meilleurs médecins a essayé de le sauver et a échoué, alors ne vient pas me prétendre qu'une femme a les compétences requises.

—Si ça ne vous convient pas, nous pouvons toujours vous laisser vous débrouiller par vos propres moyens. Je suis certain que des dizaines de médecins se presseront à votre porte pour le soigner !

Draco se renfrogna grandement, dévisageant celui qui osait lui tenir tête avec hauteur. Les préjugés qu'il entretenait si durement n'étaient pas seulement connus de lui. Beaucoup auraient refusé qu'une femme touche à des instruments médicaux. Fermement campé sur ses positions, il demeurait néanmoins conscient de l'urgence vitale de la situation.

—Harry, j'aurais besoin de serviettes propres et sèches et de deux bassines. Une d'eau froide et l'autre d'eau chaude.

—Mais, Hermione…

—Pas le temps de discuter, il est encore temps de le sauver.

Hésitant, Harry défia son vis-à-vis de toute remarque désobligeante une ultime fois. Son aîné lui montra d'un mouvement contraint du poignet, la direction de la cuisine. L'autre disparut sans attendre, sachant pertinemment que son amie saurait formuler les réponses les plus justes face au sexisme de l'Allemand.

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent durant lesquelles Hermione s'attela à ausculter son patient. Nullement répugnée par la couleur de sa peau, elle découvrit sans un mot la violence dont il avait été victime. Elle passa une main légère sur la peau brûlante, repoussant la couverture jusqu'aux hanches du blessé. Sur le ventre, même schéma. Les hématomes se multipliaient, recouvrant l'épiderme de nuances violacées. Une de ces tâches s'étalait sur plusieurs centimètres et se montrait particulièrement préoccupante.

Finalement, elle se décida à s'exprimer, sans lâcher l'objet de son attention du regard :

—Je suis réellement médecin. Si c'est de quoi vous doutiez.

—Je doute du simple fait qu'une femme puisse être médecin, répondit Draco, sur le même ton.

—Tout comme vous doutez qu'une femme puisse être aussi efficace qu'un homme dans tout autre domaine.

Le plus âgé resta sans voix, étonné par la répartie de la jeune femme. Elle devait compter au moins deux ans de moins que lui, peut-être même trois. Quelques centimètres supplémentaires auraient été nécessaires pour qu'elle atteigne véritablement la taille de son interlocuteur. Une supériorité évidente aux yeux du blond mais qui n'empêcha guère Hermione de rétorquer :

—Si vous voulez savoir, j'aurai préféré profiter de ma soirée et de ne pas avoir à risquer ma vie pour quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à mettre un terme à la mienne. Alors si vous le voulez bien, je vais faire ce pourquoi je suis venue.

—Et si je refuse votre aide ?

—Harry a raison, personne n'acceptera de le prendre en charge. Je suis certainement la seule personne à pouvoir sauver votre ami. Si vous refusez mon aide sous prétexte que je ne suis pas bien née, alors vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience. Retenez bien ça, à vous de faire le bon choix !

Draco hésitait. Un principe inculqué depuis le plus jeune âge l'empêchait de raisonner logiquement. La solution était pourtant évidente, mais il se refusait à l'accepter par simple fierté. Son orgueil de Malfoy s'affirmait avec violence jusqu'à ce qu'il y renonce. Qu'il abandonne cette lutte puérile et vaine. Il dit, très bas :

—Très bien, tu as gagné.

C'était bien peu, un aveu lâché du bout des lèvres et mu d'une mauvaise foi évidente. La fierté prenait le dessus sur la raison, obstruant le jugement mais pas les émotions qui le terrassaient, à vif. Pourtant, cela suffit aux yeux d'Hermione qui opina bien avant que l'aristocrate n'ajoute, presque douloureusement :

—Sauve-le. Il ne doit pas mourir.

—Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sauver, assura-t-elle, solennellement.

Sur ce commun accord fraîchement décidé, l'Alsacienne s'attela à sa tâche. Avec tout le sérieux qui la caractérisait, elle passa en revu tous les membres de son patient. Elle examina avec précaution et minutie l'épiderme blessé avant d'aligner le matériel médical sur un linge propre. Une sueur froide descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco qui s'efforçait de demeurer impassible. Ces « instruments de torture » ne lui attiraient guère confiance.

—Racontez-moi ce qui lui est arrivé, exigea Hermione, autant par curiosité que par volonté de meubler un semblant de conversation.

—Des hommes l'ont frappé, répondit sommairement l'Allemand.

—Et c'est tout ce que vous savez ? sourcilla la jeune femme, sans y croire une seule seconde.

Draco songea à mentir, à ne pas faire part de la vérité à son interlocutrice. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se confier à elle, jugeant que se livrer au juif avait été suffisamment humiliant. Une énième preuve de son inavouable faiblesse. Il soupira lourdement, s'approchant du lit pour surveiller les actes de la prétendue médecin et l'état de son meilleur ami. Il articula finalement, à contre cœur, ne remarquant même pas la venue discrète du second homme :

—Il n'a pas pu m'accompagner ici, en Alsace. Le seul endroit où il a été accepté malgré l'influence de mon père a été le camp situé à côté de Munich. Il y était gardien, un parmi les autres. Des types l'ont attaqué. J'ai décidé de le faire venir ici pour le soigner. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

—Le voyage a dû aggraver ses blessures, affirma Harry, tout en déposant son butin sur la table de chevet.

—Oui, approuva Hermione, d'un hochement de la tête. Il n'a reçu presque aucun traitement vu son état et il semblerait qu'une infection se soit développée. Je ne sais pas encore de quel type mais…

—Mais elle compte bien le découvrir, acheva l'autre, soucieux de supprimer les doutes du blond.

Draco semblait réellement soucieux de l'état de son ami, une inquiétude sourde rongeait ses traits. Son homologue le dévisageait tout en secondant le médecin. Il distinguait le même abattement sur son visage fin, une peur panique de perdre un ami très cher. Il semblait ainsi terriblement humain, capable d'attiser la pitié voire la sympathie. Et, cette fois encore, Harry s'y risqua, se laissant amadouer par le reflet qu'il apercevait, derrière le masque. L'onde troublait la surface lisse de l'eau, repoussant l'image uniforme qui s'y trouvait pour qu'une autre se dessine, à la fois mystérieuse, attirante et éphémère.

Les doigts fins et délicats d'Hermione effleuraient l'épiderme de Blaise principalement à l'endroit où l'inquiétant hématome prenait place. Elle palpa précautionneusement la zone meurtrie, tentant d'en deviner les secrets. De quel mal souffres-tu ? Es-tu prêt à endurer les soins nécessaires à ta guérison ? Me laisseras-tu te sauver la vie ?

Elle repoussa une nouvelle fois la couverture qui couvrait la nudité de son patient. Sans égard pour la virilité de l'homme, elle poursuivit son auscultation. Une longue minute lui suffit pour annoncer, gravement :

—Je compte trois côtes cassées, dont une qui m'inquiète particulièrement. Je ne peux pas en être certaine, mais il est possible que l'os brisé ait crée une hémorragie interne. Si c'est le cas, je dois l'opérer de toute urgence, il est déjà étonnant qu'il ait survécu autant de temps dans cet état.

—L'os a pu se déplacer pendant le voyage, proposa Harry, muni du même sérieux que sa cadette.

Draco demeurait silencieux, penché au-dessus de son ami inconscient. Par réflexe, il réarrangea le drap afin que celui-ci couvre son sexe. Il déglutit péniblement, une boule semblant se former au creux de sa gorge, identique à celle qui écrasait son estomac. Un bref vertige le prit, mettant à mal son équilibre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione reprenait son énumération de plus belle :

—De multiples hématomes sur l'ensemble du corps et le nez est également cassé, tout comme son poignet. Je m'occuperai de ces blessures plus tard, l'opération est urgente.

—Opération ? Vous voulez dire que vous allez… demanda l'aristocrate, la bouche sèche.

—L'opérer ? Oui, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux avoir une chance, même minime, de le sauver.

Draco acquiesça certainement trop exagérément pour que son comportement semble normal. Intriguée, le scalpel déjà en main, elle remarqua l'extrême pâleur de l'Allemand. Elle tendit un linge imbibé de chloroforme à Harry tout en indiquant, d'une voix ferme :

— Une petite dose devrait suffire.

Le juif approcha sensiblement les deux lampes qui brûlaient de part et d'autre du lit du corps inanimé. Il pressa ensuite le contenu sur le nez et la bouche du métis, précaution exigée par le médecin elle-même. Celle-ci déclara, à l'égard du soldat et d'un ton ne laissant sa place à aucune forme de protestation :

—Vous ferez bien de sortir.

—Non, je reste à ses côtés, contra immédiatement Draco, envers et contre tout.

—Votre présence n'est pas utile et je ne tiens pas à avoir à gérer un malaise.

—Un malaise ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?

—Vous feriez bien de l'écouter, elle n'a pas tort, insista Harry.

Ce dernier croisa le regard de l'Allemand qui le défiait purement de le contraindre à quoi que ce soit. Le plus jeune ne s'y risqua pas, maudissant le sale caractère de l'autre homme.

Hermione incisa la peau de Blaise dans la longueur et à l'endroit où l'hématome s'étalait. Le sang perlait alors qu'elle poursuivait sa tâche, les sourcils froncés de concentration et les doigts aussi agiles que précis. Une goutte de sueur dévala le long de la tempe de Draco qui s'efforçait de respirer calmement. La vision de son ami blessé et sur le point de subir une opération chirurgicale le bouleversait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Une puis plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Un véritable calvaire, une torture que l'organisme du jeune homme s'efforçait de supporter. Il luttait contre la vue de l'hémoglobine à laquelle il avait été si souvent confronté. Cela ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre effet, comme si cette fois-ci se révélait différente. Évidemment puisqu'il s'agissait du sang et de la vie de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Harry capta le regard insaisissable de son vis-à-vis, y retenant la panique et la trahison de son corps. Il s'enquit, sans jamais relâcher son attention déjà retenue ailleurs :

—Malfoy ?

—Fais le sortir, Harry, ordonna Hermione, sans même lever les yeux de la plaie béante.

—N-Non, protesta Draco, maudissant le tremblement irrépressible de sa voix.

Le juif hésita un moment entre obéir à son amie et ne pas importuner l'Allemand, s'évanouir en pleine opération lui apprendrait peut-être à ne pas se surestimer, qui sait. Un éclat de vengeance purement puéril mourait d'envie de le voir s'écrouler de la sorte, la peau d'une blancheur maladive et la bouche close pour de longues minutes. Il dit, sans jamais cesser de tendre au médecin les instruments nécessaires :

—Je ne peux pas te laisser travailler seule.

—Comment crois-tu que je faisais, avant ? Quand mon père était occupé ? Raccompagne-le et reste avec lui, je m'occupe du reste.

Comme en écho aux paroles d'Hermione, la jambe gauche de Draco flancha et il manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front blême et il respirait avec difficulté. Harry ravala l'envie perverse de le railler haut et fort alors que la jeune femme reprenait, pressement :

—Dépêche-toi, Harry. Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule.

Le susnommé s'empressa d'empoigner la manche de celui qui aurait pu devenir son bourreau. Il le traîna presque jusqu'à la sortie, ignorant les protestations décousues de ce dernier. Il referma la porte derrière lui, abandonnant le sort de Blaise Zabini aux mains expertes d'Hermione.

Le destin était scellé, quoi que puisse en penser le blond. Draco Malfoy n'était d'ailleurs plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

* * *

** L'avenir de Blaise Zabini est donc entre les mains d'Hermione. Draco ne peut plus rien faire pour le sauver, et il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Vos pronostics ? Pensez-vous que Blaise survivra à ses blessures ?**


	13. Chapitre 11

Strasbourg, 10 août 1940.

Draco se laissa glisser contre le mur dans un profond soupir. Ses membres tremblaient nerveusement tandis que ses forces l'abandonnaient lentement. Le regard fixé devant lui sans rien y distinguer, il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry avait disparu. Il se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il réapparut, un morceau de chocolat entre les doigts.

L'Allemand ferma les paupières un court instant, reprenant péniblement le contrôle de son corps. De cette enveloppe corporelle traîtresse qui avait soudain décidé de lui faire défaut. Son visage exprimait son malaise par une pâleur effrayante, presque morbide. Il déglutit péniblement, observant l'autre homme comme une bête curieuse, sans comprendre le fondement de son geste. Le Français se sentit forcé de se justifier, la main ouverte toujours tendue devant lui :

—J'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine.

Devant le silence dubitatif de Draco, l'autre reprit doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant :

—C'est du chocolat, ça devrait vous faire du bien.

Un ton professionnel en toutes circonstances. Le blond cessa de lutter contre sa fierté qui lui hurlait à pleins poumons de refuser l'offre pourtant alléchante. Il se saisit d'un morceau de chocolat avant de savourer la saveur sucrée et réconfortante. Une seconde à peine s'écoula avant qu'un profond soulagement s'éprit de lui. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Harry ne fit aucune manière, s'asseyant par terre aux côtés de son vis-à-vis. Il tenait toujours dans le creux de sa main quelques carreaux de la précieuse sucrerie. Presque timidement et après une longue minute, il s'enquit :

—Est-ce que je peux en prendre un morceau ?

L'intéressé opina gravement, fidèle au mutisme alarmant qu'il affichait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la pièce principale, abandonnant son meilleur ami aux mains du médecin.

Harry tâcha de ne pas trop angoisser. Il mordit dans la friandise avec joie, dégustant lentement ce petit plaisir simple devenu rare. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé de chocolat ? De longs mois. Son enfance n'avait d'ailleurs pas été propice à ce type de petits bonheurs. Il en gardait un souvenir amer, une pensée fugace qu'il s'efforçait d'obscurcir sitôt l'avait-elle atteint.

Un dur silence les pesait et, à la surprise générale, ce fut Draco qui le brisa, articulant ce simple mot comme une complainte :

—Merci.

—Pourquoi ? Pour le chocolat ? demanda Harry, le regard concentré sur ses doigts.

—Certainement pas pour m'avoir traîné dehors, grommela le plus âgé, de son éternelle voix traînante, un poil méprisante.

—Je n'avais pas le choix. Mione avait raison, ça ne servait à rien de …

—C'est mon meilleur ami.

Ces quelques mots avaient jailli, coupant court au récit du juif qui lui octroya un regard légèrement étonné. La sécheresse de ses mots n'aurait pourtant pas dû le surprendre après tout, ne devrait-il pas s'y sentir habitué ? Il s'était maintes et maintes fois interrogé sur son choix. Au fond, il se trompait peut-être et cet acte de générosité pourrait bien lui coûter la vie sitôt celle du métis sauvée. La peur ne s'était pas éteinte. Ses braises ardentes reposaient dans les méandres de son esprit, prêtes à s'enflammer dès lors qu'une brise viendrait les raviver.

Il se surprit à fuir à nouveau le regard de l'Allemand, avant de déclarer fermement :

—Et il est entre de bonnes mains.

—Celles de cette femme, ironisa Draco, d'un ton mauvais.

—Vous auriez préféré le laisser mourir ?

Draco sourcilla. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une tristesse qui s'était fait colère sans le moindre préavis. Il déglutit péniblement, un nouveau vertige mettant à mal un équilibre déjà précaire. Le mur derrière son dos tangua violemment et il retint sa respiration le temps que le mal s'en aille.

—Vous auriez préféré que moi, un juif, m'occupe de lui sauver la vie ? Mais c'est contraire à vos idées, je me trompe ?

Il cherchait un argument de taille, celui qui ferait battre en retraite la désagréable protestation du Français. Malgré son acharnement, il ne trouva rien de satisfaisant, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement et qui laissa le loisir à Harry de rappliquer une nouvelle fois :

—C'est à cause de ces foutues idées que votre ami a failli mourir. Et sa mort n'aurait rien changé. Comment pouvez-vous encore y croire ?

—Pas un mot de plus, Potter ! siffla Draco, entre ses dents.

Il avait à nouveau touché une corde sensible et en avait pleinement conscience. Peut-être même était-ce intentionnel ? Au mépris de tout danger, il se plantait face à cet homme dangereux, devant cette véritable menace dont le courroux pourrait bien se montrer impardonnable.

L'aristocrate se redressa brutalement, se hissant sur ses pieds avant de toiser le juif. Un mépris palpable s'inscrivit dans ses prunelles claires comme de l'onde de l'eau. Un trouble constant qui se glissait à la surface immobile pour y créer un mouvement rendu éternel. Il prononça, d'un air supérieur qui lui seyait si bien :

—Je ne te permets pas de t'adresser à moi de la sorte.

—C'est ridicule, répliqua Harry, sa conscience lui hurlant de mettre un terme à ses paroles irréfléchies.

Draco s'éloigna à grands pas jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre. Il repoussa les rideaux d'un mouvement sec avant d'admirer la noirceur environnante avec une passion feinte. Il alluma fébrilement une cigarette qu'il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres pour en extraire une épaisse fumée opaque.

Malgré tout, les paroles de son interlocuteur se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à un esprit enchevêtré dans des beaux discours. Vestiges des paroles d'Adolf Hitler, de son père et de celui qui l'avait entraîné jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé ici. Des dires forts qui s'étaient inscrites dans son âme au fer rouge et qui ne sauraient disparaître pleinement. Ils avaient fait de l'enfant d'autrefois le monstre sans pitié d'aujourd'hui.

Et puis, lui revinrent les mots plein de sagesse de Blaise. De son ami de toujours. Lui n'avait jamais contredit les idéaux nazis mais n'avait jamais appuyé ce type de pensées de son propre gré. Il n'affectionnait pas non plus particulièrement la violence, y répondait lorsqu'elle s'avérait nécessaire. La gorge de Draco se noua douloureusement alors qu'il s'enquit, sans se retourner et dans un murmure :

—Il va survivre ? Tu penses qu'il survivra, Potter ?

—Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le dénommé.

L'homme souffrait visiblement, le plus jeune pouvait voir la douleur fissurer le masque de plâtre qui épousait la ligne sévère de ses joues. Une expression qui ne pouvait pas être celui d'un être comme lui, supposément sans une once d'humanité. Cette ombre que le visage pâle du soldat abritait contre sa volonté et qui émouvait profondément Harry, sans qu'il ne s'en doute.

—Il va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? insista son aîné, inspirant une dernière bouffée de nicotine.

—Ses blessures sont graves, énonça le Français, s'approchant prudemment. Mais Hermione est un bon médecin et il a l'air solide. Il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux presque blancs. La fatigue l'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Le juif sentait aussi l'épuisement poindre, mais il s'empressa de le repousser. La vie d'un homme était en jeu, se reposer n'apparaissait pas comme secondaire.

Harry songeait inopinément à la valeur de cette âme. Tant d'autres avaient déjà été sacrifiées au nom de cette guerre. Tant d'autres ne manqueraient pas de venir grossir les rangs mortels avant que la paix ne s'élève haut dans le ciel. Cela le révoltait profondément et, un court instant, il eut envie de s'époumoner. De hurler à cet homme, l'un des innombrables responsables de ce massacre, à quel point son comportement était égoïste. Qu'il ferait bien d'avoir honte, honte à en crever.

Pourtant, il se tut. Le jeune médecin se refusa à emprunter une telle folie. Il réorienta son attention sur l'être qui se tenait face à lui, en effleurant la douleur bien humaine.

—Malfoy ? reprit Harry, à la vue du tremblement irrépressible des mains du jeune adulte.

—Quoi, Potter ? cracha l'intéressé, bien moins aimablement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

—Que ferez-vous s'il survit à l'opération ?

Le Français avait conscience de franchir des limites, encore des nouvelles qui entamaient la patience de son homologue et permettaient la construction de liens amicaux qu'ils se refusaient tous deux à envisager. Un secret qui se creusait dans un silence douloureux, une volonté interdite que la conscience écrasait sans égard pour le cœur qui protestait sans voix.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tout le monde se fichera de son existence comme ça a toujours été le cas. Seul le nom de mon père comptait et maintenant, plus rien ne pourra le protéger. Alors que veux-tu que je fasse, Potter ? Je ne peux rien y faire à part espérer qu'il vive !

Harry resta muet, soufflé par la force désespérée qui animait les paroles de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'était retourné avec violence, défiant son cadet de dires qui éraflaient sa bouche délicate. Ses yeux lançaient la foudre et elle manqua de faucher la bonne volonté du garçon.

—Je souhaite qu'il survive, rien de plus ! Le reste n'a aucune importance, j'aurai tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

—Votre père ne peut pas demander à…

—Mon père lui a trouvé un médecin qui a bien failli le laisser mourir. Bon sang, que veux-tu que je lui demande ? Il estime certainement en avoir fait assez pour lui, qu'il salit la famille Malfoy et que le Führer ne l'accepterait pas. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

La mention du dictateur à la tête de l'Allemagne tira un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût à Harry qui se rembrunit considérablement. Il ravala une réflexion qui lui mordit les lèvres, forçant le passage avant d'y mourir. Le moment n'était pas propice et il ne s'y risquerait pas. Il pouvait sentir la fébrilité qui rongeait Draco alors qu'il lisait dans ses yeux une douleur inédite. Celle du cœur laconique et qui pleurait ses larmes vermeille. Il ferma les paupières une fois encore comme pour chasser les sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient. À moins que ce soit la nausée qu'il tentait d'oublier.

Le Français lui-même ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison la pitié s'invitait ainsi en son sein. Ce type méritait-il ces sacrifices ? Le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que non. L'être qui se tenait face à lui était bien fait de chair et de sang et il souffrait dans une plainte quasi muette.

—Vous devriez vous asseoir, l'opération pourrait bien durer plusieurs heures, prétendit-il, avec tout le calme qui lui était permis.

Draco lui offrit un regard voilé par une angoisse terrible. Celle qui circulait dans ses veines jusqu'à sa poitrine où battait frénétiquement son organe vital. Dans sa tête hurlait une voix, elle hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales et lui ne parvint plus à jouer les sourdes oreilles. Sans un bruit, il s'effondra sur l'imposant fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin du petit salon.

—Des heures ? reprit-il, avide de détails qu'il aurait pourtant préféré ne pas entendre.

—On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance, exposa Harry, soutenant les orbes atypiques de son vis-à-vis. Ça varie en fonction de beaucoup de choses.

Pendu à ses lèvres, Draco avait vaguement conscience de se montrer parfaitement ridicule. À l'extrême limite du pathétique. Voilà à quoi Draco Malfoy était réduit.

—Il pourrait y avoir des complications, poursuivit le jeune médecin, avec précautions. On ne peut rien prévoir dans ce type d'opération. C'est très délicat.

—Des heures, répéta le blond, sans relever la maladresse évidente de l'autre.

—Je sais que ça peut paraître interminable, mais c'est nécessaire.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Harry l'observait, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre sans parvenir à camoufler le malaise qui s'éprenait de lui. Que pouvait-il faire pour soulager la douleur de cet homme ? Il avait toujours eu de grandes difficultés à rassurer la famille d'un patient, encore davantage à leur annoncer le décès de celui-ci. Il priait silencieusement pour que la mort l'épargne, qu'elle ne le cueille pas avant l'aube.

Le juif ne put masquer sa surprise lorsque des soubresauts incontrôlables secouèrent les épaules de Draco. Était-il possible ? Il s'approcha pour en avoir le cœur net, une expression déconfite s'invitant sur son visage. Alors que des sanglots muets lui parvenaient comme en écho, il se risqua à articuler :

—Malfoy ?

—La ferme, Potter !

L'intéressé accusa un mouvement de recul, surpris. La virulence de ses propos était celle d'un animal pris au piège, d'un animal cachant sa douleur aux prédateurs. Harry ne comprit pas. Qui était cet homme si ce n'est le prédateur ? Une nouvelle fois, la réponse lui échappa.

Draco pleura longuement, le visage enfoui entre ses longs doigts fins, comme pour masquer son impardonnable faiblesse. Il se haït pour cela, pour laisser libre cours à sa peur et pour s'y abandonner ainsi, à la manière d'un enfant. Que dirait son paternel s'il le voyait dans un tel état ? Personne n'osait imaginer les terribles représailles que cela lui coûteraient.

L'aristocrate s'étouffait lentement, agonisait sans blessure apparente. Ce fut d'une voix étranglée qu'il dit :

—I-Il ne mérite pas de mourir.

Déstabilisé, Harry ne sut quoi faire pour apaiser les sanglots incontrôlables. Il réduisit l'espace qui le séparait de l'âme en peine, pris d'une forte hésitation quant à la réaction de celle-ci. Maladroitement, sa main se perdit sur le dos de Draco qui se tendit à ce contact sans se dérober. Encouragé par cette réponse purement physique, le Français exerça une caresse aérienne et réconfortante.

D'une voix suave, il murmurait des mots sans suite, des paroles dépourvues de sens que l'autre n'entendait qu'à moitié. Jusqu'à ce que le blond ne redresse sur lui un regard baigné de larmes. Le plus jeune crut que son cœur se brisait, que les pleurs qui striaient le beau visage de cet homme ne représentaient rien de plus que les débris fumants de l'humanité.

Un appel à l'aide. Une complainte déchirante. Un hurlement silencieux.

L'instant d'après, Harry retrouva le corps de son ennemi juré, de cet être qu'il aurait dû haïr plutôt que prendre en pitié, entre ses bras. Et il le serra fort contre lui, le nez enfoui dans les mèches blondes qui chatouillaient son visage.

Il chuchotait de nouvelles paroles rassurantes lorsque le silence ne se décidait pas à régner. Le juif pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, une symphonie assourdissante qu'ils partageaient pudiquement. Draco ne releva rien de blâmable dans sa condition. Absolument rien dans le simple constat qu'il étreignait son interlocuteur avec force, installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était lui-même assis.

Il finit par échapper à l'emprise de son cadet, reniflant bruyamment tout en reprenant le semblant de contenance qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui. Il dit, à l'égard d'Harry qui se relevait déjà :

—Si tout cela pouvait rester ici, Potter, ce…

—Ça vous arrangerait ? tonna l'intéressé, étonné de se montrer si furibond.

—Ce serait préférable, rectifia Draco, sans sourciller.

Le Français eut un rire sans joie. Son vis-à-vis se cachait à nouveau derrière le masque qui lui plaisait tant. Cela aurait-il dû l'étonner ? Non, Harry trouva seulement la force de s'en vouloir personnellement. Qu'y avait-il à espérer d'un tel homme ? De la reconnaissance, du respect ? Non, la fierté surplombait le reste tandis que le jeune médecin s'emportait dans un débat puéril et sans fin.

D'un geste rageur, le dos tourné, l'aristocrate sécha les larmes traîtresses. Lui aussi se voyait ronger par une tonnante culpabilité. Il venait de fauter de bien des façons, trahissant son père par ses larmes et ses idéaux par cette longue étreinte.

Une heure s'écoula. Interminable et douloureuse. Les deux hommes eurent tout le loisir d'imaginer l'échec de cette opération désespérée. Draco trembla encore, prêt à chuter une nouvelle fois dans les méandres, elles qui viendraient lui tirer la plus terrible des humiliations. La peur était la plus terrible des douleurs, rongeant la raison pour y laisser des ruines désolées. Dehors, pourtant, la guerre battait son plein. Fallait-il y songer ? Fallait-il en pleurer ?

Une heure et quelques dizaines de minutes, au terme de laquelle Hermione émergea de la pièce close. Le visage fatigué, les traits tirés, elles ne laissaient entrevoir rien de bien réjouissant. Le cœur de l'Allemand manqua un battement avant qu'elle ne daigne le soulager pour de bon. D'une voix lasse mais faiblement heureuse, elle annonça :

—L'opération s'est bien passée. Il est sauf.


	14. Chapitre 12

Strasbourg, 14 août 1940.

Blaise Zabini vivrait. Voilà ce qu'Hermione avait pu assurer après plus d'une heure d'opération à lutter pour sauver l'existence de ce parfait inconnu.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Le jeune homme récupérait lentement de ce qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Une rémission qui s'annonçait longue mais qui redonnait l'espoir nécessaire à son ami de toujours, Draco. Celui-ci n'avait jamais ressenti plus grande gratitude et avait remercié le médecin avec une émotion difficilement dissimulée.

Il avait été décidé que Blaise resterait dans cette petite maison déserte pour sa propre sécurité. Le blond avait objecté qu'il serait trop dangereux de le transférer à son domicile et de le soigner là-bas. Une décision qu'Harry avait immédiatement appuyée et il avait accepté, dans un premier temps, de veiller sur le patient quelques heures par jour. Un roulement mis en place avec l'Alsacienne et qui portait ses fruits.

Draco, quant à lui, s'aventurait dans les rues de Strasbourg dès que l'occasion lui était donnée. La nuit voyait se dessiner sa silhouette fantomatique jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans ce logis où les lampes à huile brûlaient encore pour de longues heures. Il veillait sur son meilleur ami avec toute la bienveillance accordée aux êtres doués de sensibilités. Un constat qui ne cessait jamais d'étonner le juif qui y assistait sans bruit, avant de profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Quatre jours venaient de s'écouler selon cette paisible routine. L'état de Blaise accusait d'encourageants progrès et, alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, Harry s'éternisait à ses côtés, heureux d'y découvrir un homme plein de bon sens et d'une redoutable intelligence.

Malgré la fatigue, il se tenait toujours sur la chaise à côté du grand lit où le métis était allongé. Ce dernier semblait affecté par cette expérience des plus traumatisantes, mais n'en disait rien, du moins pas devant les deux Français. Au moment où Draco pénétra discrètement dans la pièce, le jeune médecin discutait tranquillement de choses et d'autres avec l'homme souffrant. Le blond se racla bruyamment la gorge avant d'annoncer, l'ombre d'un sourire dans la voix :

—Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

—Toujours, mais tu commences à t'y habituer avec le temps, rétorqua Blaise, d'un enjouement perceptible.

—Vous pouvez vous en allez, si ça ne vous dérange pas, renchérit enfin Harry, moins sûr de lui mais tout en échangeant un sourire complice avec son aîné.

L'aristocrate pénétra plus profondément dans la pièce, au déni de tout ce qui venait d'être prétendu à s'en encontre. Il ne riait pas, non, mais ses yeux pétillaient étrangement, d'un éclat qui lui donnait presque un air malicieux. Le juif ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette manifestation, même minime, de bonheur.

Alors qu'il s'installait une seconde chaise où s'asseoir, Draco reprit, plus sérieusement :

—Tu sembles aller mieux de jour en jour.

—Et c'est le cas, répondit l'intéressé, bien que son état demeurât préoccupant.

Il ne supportait la douleur qu'avec une dose journalière de morphine. Une injection de la main d'Hermione qui soulageait ses maux et lui rendait sa convalescence moins insupportable sur le plan physique. Pourtant, sa peau cuivrée demeurait presque blafarde et ne possédait plus l'éclat d'autrefois. Seul le regard avisé de son ami d'enfance pouvait le percevoir, au-delà de son sourire de circonstance.

Harry ressentit sa présence inopportune et choisit de quitter la pièce, prétextant une urgence quelconque dans un petit sourire. Blaise bougea légèrement sous les draps, ravalant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il énonçait, avec gravité :

—Toi, par contre, tu sembles préoccupé.

—Je le suis, avoua Draco, après avoir envisagé, un court instant, le mensonge.

—Qu'y a-t-il de si grave ? Encore un coup de ton père ?

Le blond serra les poings. Son paternel avait souvent contribué à lui rendre la vie dure et il n'échapperait pas à son contrôle de sitôt, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Finalement, et au terme d'un silence ridicule et empreint d'une tension collant leurs êtres, l'aristocrate parvint à articuler avec difficulté :

—J'ai reçu des ordres de sa part. Je dois rentrer à Munich pour quelques jours.

—C'est une bonne nouvelle, assura immédiatement le métis. Tu vas pouvoir revoir ta mère et même Pansy. Elles seront toutes les deux ravies de te revoir et ta mère doit se faire un sang d'encre pour toi. Retrouver Munich quelques jours te fera le plus grand bien.

—Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas te laisser ici, seul, dans cet état.

Blaise couva son ami d'un regard à la fois indulgent et un brin accusateur. Bien qu'il restait très faible, il parvenait sans mal à faire fi de la douleur et de tirer le meilleur de ses réflexions. S'il n'avait pas toujours effectué le bon choix, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. L'homme savait Draco intelligent, simplement aveuglé par les idéaux de son père et ce que l'on lui avait inculqué. Le blessé s'exprima à nouveau, semblant soudain las, pris d'une fatigue existentielle :

—Je suis en sécurité ici, Draco. Ce sont des personnes de confiance, plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre.

—Je ne peux pas refuser. Le Führer compte s'exprimer en comité réduit et mon père a soutenu ma présence, poursuivit l'interpellé, sans écouter les propos de son interlocuteur.

—Tu n'as pas d'autres choix, alors accepte. Je suis plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs et tu le sais très bien. Quand pars-tu ?

—Demain dans la matinée.

Blaise sourcilla à peine. Lui aussi avait appris à masquer toute sorte de troubles dès lors qu'ils s'emparaient de lui. Parfaitement maître de ses moyens et de ses émotions, il excellait dans l'air du beau mensonge. Celui qui ne servait qu'à soulager la peine, à faire taire l'inquiétude.

—Pardonne-moi, dit le blond, d'une voix étranglée.

La main cuivrée de Blaise s'échappait de sous les draps, comme un appel désespéré d'un homme souffrant bien plus qu'il ne saurait l'avouer. Une plainte sans un bruit, une requête proche de la supplique que Draco exauça. Ils luttèrent tous deux. Le métis pour ne rien laisser percevoir de la douleur aussi bien physique que morale qui l'assaillait et son ami pour ne pas abandonner son être aux émotions qui le fauchaient.

—Fais attention à toi, chuchota le blond, ses yeux plongés dans ceux voisins. Repose-toi, c'est la seule vraie priorité.

—Tu cours certainement un danger plus grand que le mien. Quoi qu'il arrive…

—Ils ne sauront rien de tout ça, que ce soit mon père ou un autre, assura-t-il encore, aussi assuré que possible.

—Oui, ne mentionne pas mon nom, ajouta Blaise, visiblement plus inquiet pour son vis-à-vis que pour sa propre santé. Ton père serait capable de n'importe quoi pour assurer ses arrières.

Il manqua d'ajouter quelques mots. Peut-être s'était-il montré trop encombrant aux yeux de Lucius Malfoy et que celui-ci avait pris cette attaque comme une opportunité. L'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser d'un élément gênant qui lui attirait plus de mal que de bien. Le prix à payer pour que son nom ne soit pas sali par une peau trop sombre.

—On raconte que je suis doué pour mentir, murmura Draco, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

L'autre le souhaitait de tout cœur, craignant que cette réunion ne soit un prétexte. Ou alors, moins terrifiant dans l'immédiat, qu'une nouvelle mesure ne tende à se mettre en place. Quel fléau pouvait encore s'installer ? Jusqu'où l'humain pouvait-il aller pour détruire son semblable ? Le métis savait de source sûre que le pire était encore bien loin d'avoir été atteint et c'était sans doute le constat le plus alarmant qu'il puisse donner.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la pièce, il y découvrit un épais silence qui l'étonna. Il déposa une tisane chaude sur la table de nuit, destinée à son patient et aux fortes propriétés apaisantes. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard, les yeux perdus dans une réflexion amère. Draco couva son ami d'une ultime œillade avant de saluer froidement le médecin par un hochement de tête. Il quitta alors la pièce, bien plus tôt que les nuits précédentes, incapable d'expliquer cela en cette chaude soirée. Se libérant de ses responsabilités, il abandonna Blaise qui préféra les choses ainsi.

Désappointé par l'atmosphère de la chambre, le juif ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir :

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le blessé conserva un mutisme pensif une seconde supplémentaire, le temps nécessaire à son interlocuteur pour renchérir :

—Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

—Tout va bien, répondit-il alors, précipitamment.

Harry aida le jeune homme à s'emparer de la tasse fumante et à porter le liquide odorant à ses lèvres. Ce fut avec tout le naturel du monde que Blaise reprit, présageant des explications plus complètes et finement pensées :

—Draco part demain. Il sera absent durant quelques jours.

* * *

Munich, 15 août 1940.

Lorsque Draco posa le pied sur le sol de son enfance, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il suffoqua une seconde avant d'inspirer profondément, soulageant la brûlure de ses poumons. Ses sens pris d'assaut hurlaient leur mécontentement et il demeurait immobile à la sortie du train qui quittait déjà le quai.

Il marcha longuement dans les rues animées de Munich. Des drapeaux flottaient dans la légère brise, la croix gammée y trônait fièrement, comme l'emblème de la ville. Le symbole se dessinait à chaque coin de rue, comme si l'empreinte d'Hitler ne se faisait pas suffisamment concrète dans la ville où il avait exercé ses idéaux avant même les années 30. Il ne pressa en aucun cas le pas, flânant pensivement entre les corps anonymes et bruyants. Cette fois, le cœur n'y était pas. Même les bâtisses de son enfance ne parvenaient pas à égayer cette sombre journée. Les rires innocents des enfants et les paroles graves des adultes laissaient une saveur amère dans sa bouche.

Finalement et puisque fuir n'était plus envisageable, Draco abdiqua et se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par son père. La raison de cette visite forcée. La seule chose qui le poussait à ne pas rebrousser chemin se résumait en l'espoir de passer quelques jours en compagnie de sa mère.

Bientôt, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise au milieu de plusieurs autres personnalités. Des amis proches de son père qu'il avait eu l'habitude de recevoir à dîner dès sa plus tendre enfance. Des meurtriers se cachant derrière de belles excuses, comme l'avait souvent murmuré Blaise, à peine plus haut qu'un silence de mort. Aujourd'hui, ces paroles spontanées lui revenaient à l'esprit, narguant les portes de sa conscience.

—Draco, le morigéna durement son père, alors que l'attention de son fils laissait visiblement à désirer.

—Veuillez m'excuser, père.

Le Führer avait quitté la pièce depuis une bonne heure et les généraux se chargeaient d'obéir aux ordres laissés à leur égard. Les sujets divergeaient et Draco y prêtait une oreille distraite. Hitler rechignait encore à attaquer l'Angleterre, envisageant la paix avec Churchill. L'idée ne manquait pas de faire débat, ennuyant profondément le jeune aristocrate qui persistait à croire que sa présence n'avait rien d'utile.

Il fut brièvement question de l'Alsace, ce qui amena le blond à se redresser sur son siège. Un homme grand et massif avança que les Alsaciens n'étaient pas suffisamment enthousiastes à devenir de bons Allemands. La formulation, pourtant révoltante, ne choqua personne. Des mesures seraient prises en plus de celles déjà en place pour expulser de la région ceux qui n'adhéreraient pas entièrement au régime. Des sanctions dures ajoutées à celles qui chassaient déjà les juifs de leur terre natale.

Draco se tendit bien malgré lui, muré dans un solide silence. Lorsqu'une voix le tira de sa léthargie, il manqua de sursauter :

—Des objections, Monsieur Malfoy ?

—Pas la moindre, répliqua Lucius, d'une voix traînante et soyeuse.

—Je n'en doute pas pour ce qui est de votre point de vue, reprit l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'adressais à votre fils.

L'intéressé s'humecta rapidement les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute allure sous près d'une vingtaine de regards scrutateurs. Il ne perdit cependant pas la face, articulant avec une aisance certaine :

—Aucune objection. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vérifier que les mesures seront bien prises. Un tel comportement de la part des Alsaciens n'est pas tolérable.

—Bien, tout rapport de votre part sera le bienvenu.

Et, enfin, la réunion prit fin. Draco se leva sans plus attendre, étirant discrètement ses membres endormis avant de quitter la pièce. Lucius le héla alors que le plus jeune sortait déjà de l'imposante bâtisse :

—Draco !

—Oui, père ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'aristocrate le toisa avec la froideur qui l'avait toujours accompagné. Un homme qui ne laissait personne lui dicter sa conduite si ce n'était Hitler qu'il adulait sans tarir d'éloges.

—Ta mère doit t'attendre, ne traîne pas en chemin, énonça-t-il, avec raideur.

Draco se contenta d'opiner, n'ayant ni l'envie ni la patience de formuler une réponse digne des attentes de son géniteur. Ce dernier jetait des regards furtifs autour de lui, visiblement très tendu malgré le masque d'impassibilité qui lui seyait si bien. Le même que celui de son fils. Il ajouta, baissant considérablement le ton mais de manière presque menaçante :

—Et tu tâcheras de mieux te tenir, à l'avenir.

—Bien, père, répondit le jeune adulte, aussi poliment que possible.

* * *

Draco ressentit un profond soulagement à l'instant où il franchit les portes de son ancien domicile. La maison de son enfance.

Une délicieuse flagrance l'accueillit, accompagnée d'une sourde nostalgie. Les lilas en fleur bordaient la petite allée, soigneusement entretenue par le jardiner de la famille. L'imposante bâtisse n'impressionna nullement le jeune aristocrate qui pénétra à l'intérieur avec franchise.

Tout était absolument impeccable. Le luxueux mobilier s'offrait à son regard et son ensemble semblait scintiller à la lumière dorée du Soleil. La journée touchait lentement à sa fin et les lueurs chaudes tirant sur le rouge vermeille jouaient de ses nuances sur les meubles en bois de chêne finement sculptés.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco aperçut son vieux piano, inutilisé depuis son départ. Sa mère avait l'habitude d'en jouer avant sa naissance et lui avait appris à manier l'instrument. Le souvenir de ses doigts dansant sur les touches s'imposa à son fils qui s'imaginait sa génitrice quelques années auparavant. Le goût délicat de l'innocence le saisit. Alors, il s'imagina jouer dans la cour, riant à gorge déployée jusque dans le salon où son père le réprimandait. Narcissa ne manquait jamais de le défendre, observant d'un tendre regard son fils bien-aimé détaler dehors.

Sa silhouette blonde s'ajoutait bien souvent à une autre, diamétralement opposée. Un garçon souriant mais d'une redoutable maturité pour son âge, à la peau sombre et au regard profond. Blaise Zabini.

—Draco, l'interpella une voix féminine, tirant Draco de sa mélancolie.

—Mère.

Narcissa Malfoy traversa la vaste pièce avec une retenue digne de son rang avant d'envelopper le jeune homme dans une étreinte maternelle. Elle le serra dans ses bras plus longtemps que la convention l'aurait obligé mais qu'importe, le soldat ne trouva pas la force de protester. Lorsqu'elle l'écarta, son beau visage troublé par une joie tenace et sincère, elle s'exclama :

—Mon petit, tu es là. Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ?

—Je vais bien, mère.

Elle dévisagea longuement la chair de sa chair, détaillant chacun de ses traits comme s'ils avaient été séparés des années durant. Deux mois venaient de s'écouler. Deux mois seulement

—Et vous ? Père ne vous …

—Non, tout va bien. Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi.

—Vous ne devriez pas, mère.

Sa main vint replacer une mèche de cheveux défaite de son chignon sophistiqué et pourtant impeccable. Elle était superbe, exposée ainsi aux couleurs vives des premières minutes du crépuscule. D'un mouvement souple, presque artistique, elle entraîna son fils dans le petit salon où elle l'installa. D'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, elle héla le serviteur qui s'égarait par ici :

—Un thé pour mon fils et moi-même, Dobby.

—Bien, Madame Malfoy.

Et il disparut, abandonnant la mère et son fils à leurs retrouvailles. L'émotion les saisissait à la gorge, rendant les paroles futiles voire impossibles à prononcer. Narcissa parvint à lutter contre cela, reprenant la conversation là ils l'avaient laissée plus tôt :

—Et Blaise ? Comment va-t-il ?

Devant la mine grave de son fils et l'ombre gagnant la peau diaphane de son visage, elle renchérit, d'une voix rendue aiguë par une soudaine angoisse :

—Non, je t'en prie. Dis-moi qu'il est en vie !

—Il a survécu, répondit Draco, d'une voix éteinte. Mais j'ai cru… j'ai réellement pensé, qu'il allait mourir.

—Je n'ai cessé de penser à lui. Je me suis répétée qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune. Lui, un innocent !

—Il n'est pas innocent aux yeux de tous, mère ! Voyez ce qui lui est arrivé, sa couleur est un crime pour certains, répliqua-t-il, avec véhémence.

Narcissa considéra son enfant avec indulgence. Sa main couvrit affectueusement celle qui tremblait nerveusement sur la vitre de la table basse. Un orage parcourut les orbes du jeune aristocrate, les éclairs ravagèrent tout sur leur passage mais la pluie, elle, refusa de tomber. La quarantenaire conserva un silence respectueux et pensif, sans oser le contredire ou soutenir ses propos. Il ajouta alors, bien plus bas, se faisant l'écho d'une triste vérité :

—Et les innocents meurent aussi.

—Tu as raison, souffla la belle femme, entrevoyant le trouble de son fils.

Draco réfléchit à toute allure, les paroles se pressant à ses lèvres si fort qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à les contenir. L'insensibilité aurait sans doute été préférable, moins pénible. L'inhumanité pouvait-elle constituer le meilleur choix dans une telle situation ? Il plongea son regard gris dans celui de sa mère avant de l'éviter, débitant le flot de dires qui l'incombait :

—Si Blaise a survécu, c'est uniquement grâce à deux… personnes, deux Alsaciens. Une femme, un médecin.

Il guetta une réaction de la part de son interlocutrice, un quelconque rejet de ses propos. Mais rien ne vint jamais, alors il se poussa à poursuivre, à demi-mot :

—Et aussi celle d'un homme, Harry Potter.

—Remercie-les de ma part, ils méritent ton respect, releva Narcissa, surprenant son fils.

—Ce Potter, il est juif, mère, avoua-t-il, alors, d'une voix étranglée.

Elle réagit à peine à cette révélation. Son enfant avait côtoyé ce qui répugnait le plus le régime, un juif. Une abomination, un sous-homme, un véritable fléau pour le peuple allemand. Voilà les termes de son mari, ceux qui lui vinrent à l'esprit mais qu'elle rejeta avec la force de son jugement.

Draco attendait péniblement une réponse. N'importe quoi s'y apparentant, même une gifle si seulement il le fallait. C'était ce que Lucius n'aurait jamais manqué de faire, tout le contraire de sa douce Narcissa qui répondit, un sourire triste flottant à ses lèvres :

—Cela ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait, Draco. Cela ne doit simplement jamais parvenir aux oreilles de ton père.

* * *

**Retour pour Munich parfaitement improvisé (pour ma part aussi). Cela constitue néanmoins un tournant majeur dans l'histoire, et j'avais hâte d'en arriver là. J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant, ou vous plait tout simplement. Vous connaissez la chanson aussi bien que moi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis sur votre passage, de quoi illuminer ma journée et m'apporter un soutien dont j'ai cruellement besoin. Je vous embrasse ! **


	15. Chapitre 13

Munich, 16 août 1940.

Draco tournait comme un lion en cage. La ville de son enfance, celle qu'il avait tellement enviée durant son exil forcé, l'étouffait dans ses tumultes purulents.

Seule la présence de sa mère l'empêchait de rejoindre Strasbourg sur le champ, de fuir lâchement l'ombre oppressante de son paternel. Narcissa remarquait sans peine les tourments de son fils, les apaisant de son mieux au milieu de cette atmosphère irrespirable. La chaleur rendait les corps moites, alourdissait les membres et endolorissait les esprits jusqu'à les rendre inertes. Tout cela dans une effervescence presque outrageante.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la température tendait à chuter, paresseusement. Draco profitait d'un moment rien qu'à lui, libéré des réunions imposées par son père par cette heure tardive. Un journal entre les mains, il se délectait des derniers rayons du jour alors qu'un crépuscule sanglant s'apprêtait à transfigurer le ciel en traînées vermeilles.

Tout était calme, tranquille. Il entendait à peine les bruits de la ville qui vit ses dernières heures. Cette idée traversa son esprit avant de disparaître dans les dernières nouvelles du pays. Les caractères en gras servant de titre et illustraient de nombreux articles. L'aristocrate lisait tout ceci rapidement, captant les termes importants tout en faisant abstraction du reste. Il avait appelé Blaise le matin même, lui exposant sa situation et la leur, insistant sur le danger qui planait sur leurs vies. Il ignorait si son ami avait déjà touché un mot à ses sauveurs et, à vrai dire, il aurait préféré s'en moquer.

—Draco ?

L'interpellé reconnut immédiatement la voix féminine et cette manière particulière de prononcer son prénom. Il se tira de sa lecture à regrets pour cueillir l'instant où Pansy Parkinson se détacha des plantes colorées de la roseraie.

—Pansy, déclara le blond, ne sachant pas si cette visite le ravissait ou, au contraire, l'ennuyait profondément.

—Tu as l'air fatigué, constata-t-elle, avec une retenue dont il ne l'avait jamais vue pourvue.

Elle était vêtue selon la mode de l'époque, d'une robe luxueuse et de couleur vive, ses cheveux lâchés étaient courts et foncés, ils narguaient ses épaules découvertes. Des pommettes hautes surplombaient un nez retroussé et soulignaient des yeux sombres. Elle s'était toujours montrée excessive dans son comportement envers son fiancé et celui-ci avait fini par s'y habituer.

—C'est si horrible que ce que l'on raconte, là-bas.

—Sans doute moins que l'on essaie de le faire croire, la contredit Draco, avec un recul surprenant.

Pansy sourit tandis que son homologue déposait le journal ouvert sur la petite table. Le silence qui les séparait avait tout pour les étonner, jamais il n'y avait eu pareille gêne entre eux.

—J'ignorais ta venue. Je suis surpris de te voir.

—Je viens seulement d'apprendre ton retour. J'imagine que tu ne vas pas rester bien longtemps, ajouta la jeune femme, d'un air peiné.

—Non, je devrais repartir d'ici un jour ou deux, selon l'humeur de mon père.

Pansy eut un sourire indulgent avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de l'homme. Le dévorant d'un regard impudique, tentant vraisemblablement de contenir certaines de ses ardeurs. Elle chercha ses mots un court instant avant d'annoncer, gravement :

—J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Blaise. C'est terrible…

—Oui, vraiment terrible… renchérit-il, d'une voix éteinte.

Elle ne savait pas que leur ami commun s'était vu transféré en Alsace dans le plus grand des secrets et sous l'ordre de Narcissa. Elle pensait, comme tous les autres, que Blaise se trouvait toujours ici, à Munich et que personne n'osait lui rendre visite. Un si beau mensonge.

—Tu n'es pas venu le voir une seule fois, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Draco, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

—N-Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Je pense beaucoup à lui, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

—Les espoirs sont minces.

L'aristocrate endossait un rôle à la perfection, proliférant un mensonge qui n'éveilla pas une once de culpabilité en lui. Il éteignait les soupçons avec une facilité déconcertante. Un jour viendrait où Blaise Zabini serait mort aux yeux de tous. Sa disparition n'avait pas dû faire d'écho, quelle importance avait un homme dont la peau imitait la couleur du cuir ? Personne ne s'était posé de question et la nouvelle de son malheureux décès parviendrait bientôt aux oreilles des intéressés.

—Et toi, raconte-moi comment est la vie ? Morne ? Fade ?

L'égocentrisme de son fiancé sembla rassurer l'Allemande qui sourit avant de se lancer dans le récit haletant de ses aventures. Celles-ci se résumèrent à quelques sorties entre amies, à des invitations officielles qui faisaient rosir Pansy de plaisir et autres futilités qui obnubilaient tant les jeunes gens bien nés.

Draco prêta une oreille distraite à toutes ces inepties. Il se fichait pas mal de tout cela, de la liste d'activités récapitulées par celle qui était destinée à devenir sa femme. Pourtant, forcé de faire bonne figure, il la laissa conter ses exploits. Savait-elle que, à quelques centaines de kilomètres, la guerre emportait des centaines et des centaines de vies ? Que les soldats qui mouraient au front n'avaient que faire de la couleur d'une robe ou du battement coquet des cils ? Que le monde était plongé dans les mois les plus sombres de son Histoire ?

Non, ces personnes avaient été épargnées par le récit épouvantable de toutes ces horreurs. Ils préféraient vivre sans savoir, prétextant que cela ne les atteignait pas directement et qu'ils préféraient ne pas en entendre parler. La solution de facilité, voilà leur plus grand privilège.

Et, doucement, au détour d'une pensée, Draco réalisa qu'il avait fait partie de ceux qu'il blâmait aujourd'hui. Malgré son statut, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir invulnérable, protégé par le Führer et même par la fortune de son père. Son départ pour l'Alsace avait signé sa première déchéance, son retour brutal à la réalité. Cela fut douloureux, presque insoutenable et cela ne faisait que commencer. L'Allemand entrevoyait les difficultés qui l'attendaient encore, comme un clin d'œil du destin. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, tant de personnalités qui ne le quitteraient pas et qui forgeraient son âme. Un esprit qui avait cessé de lui appartenir le jour où son paternel avait prêté allégeance à Hitler.

—Draco, tu m'écoutes ?

—Bien sûr, assura le blond, persuasif dans son piètre mensonge.

—Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs, releva Pansy, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux le dévisager.

—Ce doit être la fatigue.

Une excuse que la jeune femme avala sans égard. Était-elle naïve ou rendue aveugle par les sentiments brûlants qu'elle nourrissait pour son fiancé ? Ce dernier savait qu'il avait en face de lui une femme qu'il valait mieux duper avec de grands mots, elle qui ne supporterait pas de se voir ignorer d'une quelconque manière.

—Tu dois beaucoup travailler, reprit Pansy, souriant avec une empathie bien marquée. Tu sais, mes amies sont impressionnées lorsque je leur dis que mon fiancé travaille en Alsace. Tu es une sorte de héros pour elles, et pour moi. Un véritable héros !

Draco accepta le compliment avec plaisir, celui-ci gonflant son estime déjà excessivement grande. Un héros… Un héros du quotidien, il y aurait cru quelques mois plus tôt. Il aurait endossé ce rôle sans rougir, sans même songer au sens du terme avec lequel on le qualifiait. Mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'un héros pouvait être pour certains celui qui tuait sans vergogne, qui frappait des hommes sans défense. Un héros… Qu'est-ce qu'un héros aux yeux du monde ?

Les doigts fins de Pansy caressaient la peau pâle de son bras et ce contact le reconnecta avec cette étouffante réalité. Elle faisait balader ses ongles longs sur son épiderme, l'observant sous ses cils recourbés de son regard fiévreux. Draco aligna quelques paroles, dépeignant grossièrement le travail qu'il accomplissait. Tantôt des dossiers à remplir, tantôt des courageux à briser avec l'aide de quelques brutes sans remords. La jeune aristocrate buvait ses paroles avidement et se rapprocha lentement de l'homme qui s'adressait à elle.

—Ce doit être éprouvant… commenta-t-elle, dans un hochement de tête éperdu.

—Ça l'est.

—Quand auras-tu droit à des vacances ? Je veux dire… sais-tu quand tu reviendras ?

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ne songeait plus qu'à rejoindre Blaise, assurant sa protection comme il se le devait. Pansy l'indifférait presque totalement, elle qui n'avait jamais su accepter totalement la couleur de peau de leur ami commun. Elle qui ne rêvait que du mari parfait, qu'elle présenterait fièrement à ses parents et à ses amies. Une simplicité de l'existence que son fiancé enviait désormais.

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Bientôt, j'imagine.

Elle mourait d'envie de le lui faire promettre, de le pousser à le jurer sur son honneur de Malfoy. Son emportement naturel la poussait à le faire, mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle aurait encore le temps de le supplier de l'appeler vite et régulièrement, de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Elle inspirait la douce flagrance du bonheur, éphémère et délicieuse.

—Tu es forcé de partir ?

—Tu le sais bien, répondit l'autre, avec raideur.

Alors, dans les premières lueurs vives du crépuscule, dans un geste douloureux, Pansy ravit les lèvres de son fiancé. Elle l'embrassa comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé, avec une sensualité étudiée et une envie renouvelée. Elle ne sentit pas que le cœur de cet homme échappait à son emprise, ne laissant qu'indifférence dans cette étreinte qu'il ne désirait pas. La souffrance et le doute s'alliaient à la mélancolie pour couler sur les lèvres offertes de Draco.

* * *

Strasbourg, 16 août 1940.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Hermione rangeait soigneusement chacune de ses affaires. Les quelques heures qu'elle venait de passer à surveiller son patient avaient été d'un calme plat, mais reposant. Cela la rassurait dans un sens, alors qu'autrefois elle aurait haï cette douce accalmie. Aujourd'hui, elle lui permettait d'espérer en silence, de prier pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre avant qu'ils n'y laissent leur peau.

Blaise Zabini se portait mieux, bien mieux qu'à son arrivée. L'hémorragie interne avait été maîtrisée et les os brisés commençaient à se ressouder. Le processus serait long encore malgré toute la bonne volonté du blessé qui espérait se revoir sur pied le plus rapidement possible. Il cachait habilement la souffrance qu'il traversait par un sourire ravageur, mais les deux médecins voyaient les grimaces qu'il ravalait à chaque inspiration trop forte ou à chaque quinte de toux. Une douleur aiguë qu'une fierté purement masculine rendait honteuse.

Harry pénétra dans l'antre, sur son front perlant de grosses gouttes de sueur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, interceptant le sourire narquois de son amie. Il crut bon de se justifier :

—La chaleur dehors est épouvantable !

En réalité, ces températures restaient élevées même à l'intérieur et tout le monde vivait dans une éternelle économie de mouvement, limitant les efforts inutiles. Chaque geste était synonyme d'inconfort, encore davantage lorsque l'on était convalescent.

—Tu vas pouvoir profiter de la fraîcheur cette nuit, ne pense pas une seule seconde à te plaindre, rétorqua Hermione, menaçant son homologue à l'aide du torchon qu'elle pliait plus tôt.

—Très bien, je ne me plains pas. La journée était si longue ?

—Pas tant que ça, j'exagère un peu. Il a insisté plusieurs fois pour se lever et faire quelques pas.

—Et tu songes très sérieusement à l'attacher à son lit ? s'enquit Harry, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Elle rit légèrement, rassemblant le reste de ses affaires. L'attacher au lit ? Elle préférait ne pas songer au sens caché de cette drôle d'expression. Il n'y avait que le Français pour imaginer une telle répartie sans la moindre pensée à son égard. Ses joues rosirent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, sans rancune.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je l'attache au lit. N'y pense pas, Malfoy te tuerait.

—Malfoy n'est pas là, la contredit le juif, une sorte d'amertume servant d'inflexion à sa voix.

Hermione secoua la tête de droit à gauche, ses boucles brunes absorbant le mouvement docilement. Ce garçon était impayable, quoi que l'on lui dise. Elle lui lança encore, en guise de salut :

—Tu ferais bien d'oublier cette idée, Harry. Et ne t'endors pas cette fois !

—Hé ! Pourquoi je m'endormirais ?

—Tu n'avais aucune raison la dernière fois !

Et elle disparut. La nuit serait longue et il fallait se montrer discret, les rideaux et les volets rabattus pour que personne ne voie la lumière qui baignait les lieux. Des précautions que les deux médecins suivaient scrupuleusement jour après jour.

Il entra dans la chambre du métis qui observait droit devant lui, bien éveillé. Il n'était pas un patient particulièrement difficile, mais avait la fâcheuse manie de souhaiter se remettre plus vite que son corps le lui autorisait. Une volonté salutaire qui allait à l'encontre des possibilités humaines.

—Déjà réveillé ? Tu te sens mieux ? l'apostropha Harry, s'approchant de l'alité.

—Bien, je vais bien, assura le métis. Même si…

—Même si tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort ?

Blaise sourit, son sourire éclatant dévorant son visage sombre. Son médecin avait vu juste, l'ennui était rapidement devenu son pire ennemi en ces lieux. Un prédateur qui avait fondu sur sa proie et ne se décidait plus à la relâcher. Son corps s'échappait de sous les draps immaculés, marquant un contraste étonnant. Harry s'assit sur la petite chaise, s'emparant du bras blessé du jeune homme avec un sérieux professionnel.

—C'est de moins en moins douloureux.

—Le pire est passé maintenant, acquiesça son interlocuteur.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait lentement, comme un être fraîchement arrivé qui observerait son territoire et les dégâts qu'il pourrait y faire, Blaise articula :

—Draco a appelé.

—Quand ? Maintenant ?

—Non, ce matin.

Harry dévisagea son vis-à-vis, les yeux ronds. L'incompréhension le prit de court et l'empêcha de formuler la moindre parole pendant de longues minutes. Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Il parvint enfin à interroger son patient, d'une voix mal assurée :

—Hermione le sait déjà ? Elle ne m'a rien dit pourtant.

—Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, avoua Blaise, son regard noisette fuyant momentanément celui du Français.

—Pourquoi ça ?

—Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Ainsi voulait-il la préserver de la vérité. Elle aurait haï une telle attention plus que tout et le métis en avait bien conscience. Il avait honte de ce comportement puéril qu'Hermione aurait tout le loisir de lui reprocher. Harry se retint de le lui faire remarquer, pousser par une curiosité dévorante :

—J'imagine que c'est grave si tu as préféré ne rien dire à Mione. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

Blaise se rembrunit, sa main valide se crispant sur le drap alors qu'il cherchait en vain les mots justes. Il humecta ses lèvres trop sèches, tenta d'oublier cette chaleur étouffante, mais n'eut pas le privilège de répondre. Le médecin poursuivait déjà, son imagination nourrie par ce court silence :

—Draco a des soucis ? Ou…

—Non, Draco va bien. Il revient demain dans la journée.

—Oh, opina Harry, sans savoir si cette nouvelle le réjouissait ou le répugnait.

Le blessé se lança alors dans son sombre récit. Il conta avec précision les paroles effarantes de son ami d'enfance. Les Alsaciens ne présentant pas un enthousiasme convaincant à leur annexion seraient expulsés de leur région natale. Le nombre de juifs qualifiés de disparus se voyait également être exorbitant, bien au-delà de ce que Draco avait pu avoir connaissance jusqu'ici. Les mesures déjà prises ne pouvaient que se raffermir et ces sombres prévisions tendaient à devenir réalité. C'était ce que les décisions prononcées laissaient présager, un avenir plus sombre que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu envisager de pire.

Harry n'eut ni le culot ni le courage d'interrompre le métis. Il nageait en plein cauchemar, priant pour que rien de tout cela ne soit réel. Survivre dans un tel climat relevait de l'exploit et on s'apprêtait à leur rendre la tâche plus pénible encore. Pour la première fois, et sans raison exacte, il envisagea sa mort potentielle. Le régime nazi aurait peut-être raison de lui un jour, un jour où il en aurait assez de lutter.

—Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est… C'est tellement…abject !

Ces nouvelles effaçaient le peu d'espoir qu'il avait réussi à rassembler. Les expulsions s'ajoutaient aux menaces et aux coups bien connus des Alsaciens. Des actes répugnants que les Allemands s'acharnaient à effectuer, œuvrant dans l'ombre comme en pleine lumière.

—Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaise, un air désolé inscrit sur son visage fatigué.

—Oui.

Oui, il comprenait tout à fait. Les nazis se plaisaient à rendre leur existence toujours plus pénible. Jusqu'où cette folie allait-elle les emmener ? Le pire était encore loin d'être atteint et Harry réalisait qu'il s'était allié à deux des leurs. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun regret ?

—Oui, et nous devrons bien faire avec !


	16. Chapitre 14

Munich, 18 août 1940.

Draco patientait presque sagement dans un wagon de première classe. Le train s'apprêtait à partir, les adieux accomplis, arrachant les amoureux à leurs étreintes enflammées. Cette idée manqua de voler un sourire au jeune aristocrate.

L'habitacle ne comptait pas plus d'une demi-douzaine de privilégiés, certainement partis rendre visite à des proches dans la lointaine Alsace. Un silence religieux régnait, entrecoupé par le grondement sourd de la puissante machine. Draco détestait l'engin censé le ramener sain et sauf à Strasbourg, il haïssait ses gémissements bruyants et la fumée étouffante qui s'échappait de son armure de ferraille.

Le départ de son fils unique avait été retardé par Lucius d'une journée, si bien que la journée était déjà bien avancée et que le concerné avait eu bien du mal à masquer son mécontentement. On l'attendait, là-bas, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là.

Son voisin, plongé dans sa lecture, relevait un regard cerné de lunettes rondes sur lui. Des lunettes qui lui rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un, un homme dont il ne savait que penser et qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Bien que cachée derrière l'imposant journal, la silhouette rebondie de l'homme s'imposait, tout comme la petite moustache ourlant des lèvres trop fines. Draco mit fin à sa contemplation, résigné à se complaire dans son ennui.

Le paysage défilait sous les yeux de l'Allemand alors qu'une heure venait de s'écouler. Il quittait une nouvelle fois le berceau de son enfance et tout ce qui pouvait s'y apparenter, de près ou de loin. Malgré cela, il ne ressentait pas le chagrin de son premier exil forcé, seulement un trouble indescriptible. Un mélange de peine légère et de soulagement certain. Alors que le blond se plongeait corps et âme dans ces misérables réflexions, une voix faussement enjouée le héla :

—Vous êtes en route pour rendre visite à votre fiancée ?

Draco haussa sensiblement le sourcil, offrant un regard hautain à la créature osant s'adresser à lui de la sorte. Il faillit ne lui apporter aucune réponse, mais se ravisa. Ses vêtements impeccables et sa manière d'observer par la fenêtre du train avaient dû trahir l'attitude d'un amoureux impatient et transi d'amour. C'en était risible !

—Non, je viens de la quitter, le corrigea-t-il, de son éternel voix traînante.

—Les adieux sont toujours une chose difficile… compatit l'autre, un sourire jovial dévorant son visage joufflu.

Cela n'avait pas été le cas. Sa mère lui avait donné une brève étreinte, rien de plus que les convenances l'exigeaient. Ses yeux humides trahissaient sa tristesse maternelle, contredisant subtilement ses traits froids et presque sévères.

Pansy, quant à elle, avait laissé éclater son déchirement au grand jour. Pendue au cou de son fiancé, elle lui avait fait promettre de revenir à la première occasion et la prévenir dès lors. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle avait serré contre elle un homme rendu mal à l'aise par cette exposition publique d'affection. Il avait répondu poliment à toutes ses requêtes, cherchant à s'échapper des bras inquisiteurs de la jeune femme. Sa montée dans le train, après un baiser fiévreux, l'avait soulagé d'un lourd poids. Alors que l'on agitait son mouchoir à son départ, il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait loin. Très loin.

—Vous travaillez pour le Reich ? s'enquit encore le plus âgé, instamment.

—Nous travaillons tous pour le Reich, rectifia Draco, sans égard pour l'uniforme qui le trahissait.

Surpris par une émotion sourde, celle de retirer ces vêtements qui auraient dû faire sa fierté. Les événements qui avaient failli coûté la vie à son meilleur ami ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa mémoire. Tout comme les paroles enflammées d'un certain Harry Potter, écrasantes de vérités imprononçables. Quelle était la nature du trouble qui l'envahissait si vivement ?

—Mais vous avez raison, mon père m'a poussé à travailler en Alsace.

—C'est une opportunité pour vous, pour prouver votre valeur, opina énergiquement le quadragénaire.

Une opportunité… Voilà tout ce que son père avait pu voir en son fils unique ? L'avait-il poussé à se rendre à Strasbourg dans cette seule optique ? Pourquoi l'impression qui le submergeait était celle d'un poignard que l'on plongerait en direction de son cœur ? Lucius savait-il seulement que son enfant était sur le point de lâcher prise ? D'oublier les leçons que le cœur ne saurait accepter ?

—Moi, je prends quelques vacances. Les temps sont calmes, les Français ne renchériront pas avant un moment. Il faut dire qu'après leur défaite, ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Nous sommes débarrassés d'eux pour quelques mois et ensuite, ils se feront bien à l'idée. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

—Oui, vous avez raison, acquiesça mollement Draco, conscient que l'homme souhaitait seulement s'attirer ses faveurs.

Il monologua ainsi durant de longues minutes sur son parcours, sur l'entreprise qu'il dirigeait depuis le décès de son père. Son homologue faillit le couper pour lui glisser une sage parole : il fallait toujours se méfier d'une eau trop calme. L'onde ne tarderait pas à perturber la surface parfaitement lisse, emportant l'illusion avec elle.

—Si mon vieux père avait pu voir ça ! Il en rêvait de tout ça après la grande guerre, il aurait donné sa main pour nous voir marcher sur la France !

—Mon père a eu la chance de le voir de ses yeux, articula Draco, sa langue buttant sur chaque mot comme si ils consistaient un aberrant mensonge.

La conversation sembla destinée à s'arrêter ici, comme située à son point de rupture. L'inconnu, secrètement mis mal à l'aise par la froideur de son interlocuteur, se rabattit sur sa prochaine proie :

—Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène en Alsace ?

La jeune femme fut décontenancée par cette entrée en matière peu accrocheuse. Ses mains sagement posées devant elle, tout en son comportement révélait son statut de haut rang. Tout, jusqu'à sa coiffure impeccable et compliquée où s'entortillaient des mèches blondes comme les blés. Elle déposa un regard neutre sur Draco, mais s'attarda trop pour que cette simple œillade soit totalement désintéressée. Elle répondit, d'une voix claire et mesurée :

—Je m'en vais rejoindre mon fiancé à Strasbourg.

—Ah, vous voyez ! s'écria-t-il, à l'égard de l'aristocrate. J'en étais sûr ! Félicitations, mademoiselle !

—Je vous en remercie, vous êtes bien aimable.

Et les discours reprirent de plus belle. L'inconnu s'acharna à entretenir une conversation alors que son interlocutrice se contentait de réponses évasives. Heureuse de revoir son fiancé qui était parti depuis de longs mois, elle brûlait de retrouvailles tant espérées. L'homme en question avait profité d'une opportunité alléchante pour plier bagages, au grand dam de sa future épouse. Une situation complexe à faire larmoyer n'importe qui et sur laquelle son aîné se lamenta sans avoir l'air d'exagérer les circonstances. Pauvres jeunes gens !

—Si vous saviez à quel point ces mois ont été longs ! s'exclama-t-elle, ayant fait fi de toute retenue dès lors que l'on avait plaint son aimable personne.

—Je n'ose imaginer à quel point tout ceci doit être affreux à vivre pour une jeune femme telle que vous.

—Oui, affreux ! C'est bien cela, bien au-delà du supportable ! Il me faut attendre jour et nuit l'une de ses lettres et espérer qu'il m'envoie le billet pour venir jusqu'à lui. J'en perds le sommeil !

Draco lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi s'infliger de telles inepties ? Il n'était pas de ceux à se pâmer quoi que ce soit, encore moins d'une telle sorte. Il replongea dans ses pensées, ne prêtant plus oreilles aux jérémiades de ses voisins. Ceux qui voyaient en la guerre une opportunité florissante d'amasser un grand nombre d'argent, voire de se faire un nom ne cessaient jamais de se plaindre, de crier à l'injustice. Le ridicule de tout ceci lui aurait presque donné matière à rire.

Soudain, alors qu'ils approchaient à pleine vitesse de ce qui avait, pendant longtemps, été la frontière française, le train ralentit son allure. Doucement d'abord, de sorte à ce que seule l'attention assidue de Draco ne le ressente. Puis, une secousse ébranla le wagon tout entier avant qu'un freinage particulièrement brutal n'ait lieu. Le cœur de l'Allemand bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il absorbait tant bien que mal la secousse. Alors que de multiples interrogations jaillissaient de son esprit, des voix s'élevèrent, dans un excès violent de panique :

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Un animal sur la voie ?

—Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Les prochaines exclamations de mécontentement n'eurent pas le loisir de se déchaîner. Tout le train subit un choc colossal qui propulsa les corps contre sa surface dure, étouffant les cris et les plaintes de ses occupants.

* * *

Strasbourg, 19 août 1940.

Le soleil se levait seulement, teintant de ses premières lueurs toutes les facettes de l'azur. L'obscurité laissait place aux faibles couleurs de l'aurore. Un spectacle émouvant dont peu de privilégiés avaient la chance d'être les témoins. Les rouages du temps se mettaient en place, à l'image d'une mécanique splendide, abandonnant la noirceur nocturne pour les nuances blafardes et pastelles de l'aube.

Harry était des seuls à se tenir ainsi, éveillé, en une heure si matinale. Hermione dormait encore sur ses deux oreilles de l'autre côté de la ville, bien au chaud entre ses draps blancs. Blaise aussi se reposait, profitant du silence parfait que la nuit emporterait avec elle. Tous étaient inquiets, Draco avait deux jours de retard. Deux longues journées sans la moindre trace de nouvelles. Lui était-il arrivé malheur ?

Harry luttait contre le sommeil, la fatigue des derniers jours guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Il mourait d'envie de rentrer se coucher, de laisser son corps glisser sur le matelas et fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner au néant, sans même frémir. Deux coups portés sur la porte le tirèrent de ces douces pensées et il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte, espérant voir se dessiner la silhouette de son amie sur le seuil. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement, tentant de paraître moins épuisé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il ne parvint néanmoins pas à masquer sa déception en découvrant l'identité de ses visiteurs matinaux.

Luna se tenait sur le pallier, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rosées. Plongée dans la contemplation des quelques plantes qui bordaient les murs de la modeste demeure, elle ne remarqua même pas le regard étonné de son vis-à-vis.

—Luna ?

—Oh, bonjour Harry Potter, le salua-t-elle, coulant sur lui un regard pur, rêveur et immense.

Un court instant succéda ces paroles. Le juif dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Il arborait une couleur de peau presque similaire au blessé qui se reposait quelques mètres plus loin. Une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux, contrastant avec ses traits durs qui, à eux seuls, l'auraient rendu peu avenant. Il accorda un sourire poli à l'égard d'Harry qui le lui rendit de bonne grâce.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Il y a un problème avec le_ Chicaneur_ ?

—Non, aucun, répondit-elle.

—Alors que se passe-t-il ? Ton père est malade ? Il a besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

—Non, il se porte à merveille.

Percevant le point de rupture de la conversation approcher, l'inconnu prit les devants pour annoncer, calmement :

—Je m'appelle Dean Thomas. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger à une heure aussi… matinale, mais pourrions-nous discuter à l'intérieur ?

—Oh, oui. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Harry avait immédiatement compris le message. Le sujet ne pouvait pas être évoqué ainsi, en pleine rue. En ces temps de guerre, il n'était pas bon de faire confiance à n'importe qui, les dénonciations étaient déjà monnaie courante et les oreilles traînaient là où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Ce fut donc de bonne grâce que le Français obtempéra et mena ses invités dans le salon, veillant à refermer la porte menant à la chambre de Blaise pour ne pas le déranger.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, la mine grave de Dean contrastant avec l'air perpétuellement léger, presque mutin, de Luna. Dans l'optique de reprendre la conversation tout en conservant un semblant de politesse, Harry proposa :

—Vous voulez quelque chose ? Un café peut-être ?

Ils refusèrent tous deux et ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de s'exprimer, peinant malgré tout à ne pas s'égarer dans ses propos :

—Il est un peu tôt, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être au courant avant que les journaux ne s'en mêlent. Mon père ne sait pas encore s'ils vont en faire une affaire publique et moi, je ne sais pas vraiment non plus. Tu peux évidemment compter sur le _Chicaneur _pour publier un article là-dessus, mais…

—Luna, est-ce que tu peux me dire clairement ce qu'il se passe ? finit par s'impatienter le juif, taisant tant bien que mal l'angoisse qui l'étouffait.

—Ce qu'elle essaie de dire, c'est qu'un train a déraillé avant son arrivée en gare à Strasbourg hier, dans le milieu de journée.

Harry resta sans voix. Il se doutait par avance qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple accident, que les raisons ne se limitaient pas une simple erreur ou à un tour du destin. Il avait peur de comprendre, que son esprit ne l'emmène trop vite à la déduction suivante, celle qui s'imposait mais qui l'effrayait au-delà des mots.

—Ce n'est pas un simple accident, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il, bien que certain de la réponse.

—Non, des explosifs ont détruit les rails. Des résistants de la première heure dont tu fais apparemment parti.

—Je ne fais que vendre quelques journaux, protesta Harry.

Dean eut un hochement de tête indulgent. Si seulement d'autres comme lui acceptaient modestement ces tâches à forts risques. Le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui avait son âge et il lui portait déjà une grande sympathie, de celles, inexplicables, exacerbées par un visage ou par une première impression.

—Nous avons sous la main des Allemands.

—Vous avez fait des otages ? s'insurgea Harry, comprenant que cet homme était directement impliqué.

—Plus des prisonniers, mais qu'importe le nom. Des fils à papa, de bourgeoises allemandes et même un soldat de la SS. On en a cinq, l'un d'entre eux n'a pas supporté le choc, c'est une bonne pêche.

Harry ne pouvait que difficilement haïr son homologue pour ses paroles. Après tout, il pouvait aisément imaginer la souffrance que les Allemands pouvaient infliger à un homme tel que lui. Le racisme nazi n'était un secret pour personne, et il pouvait sans mal imaginer la rancune que nourrissait ce garçon. En réalité, il la partageait.

—Ce train, d'où venait-il ?

—Munich, dit Luna, se balançant sur sa chaise de droite à gauche.

Oui, il la partageait mais quelque chose influençait son jugement. Un élément inattendu qui, à présent, hérissait un frisson d'horreur sur l'épiderme d'Harry. Son visage se décomposa sans que personne ne relève le trouble singulier qui le fauchait avec la violence de la marée. Non, faites que cela ne soit pas réel ! Faites que cela soit un mensonge, un affreux cauchemar !

Le Français serra durement les poings, une ombre se déposant sur ses traits, gagnant l'absinthe de son regard pour éveiller une multitude d'émotions exaltées par l'urgence de la situation. La peur suivait le choc, bientôt accompagnée par la panique. Que pouvait-il faire ? Quelle décision s'imposait-il en cet instant ? Devait-il agir seul ou, au contraire, attendre l'avis éclairé d'Hermione et prévenir Blaise, l'un des principaux concernés ?

—Vous comptez en faire quoi, des prisonniers ?

Dean haussa les épaules, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

—Je n'en sais rien, ça ne tient pas qu'à moi. Certains veulent les descendre tous, d'autres les torturer pour obtenir des réponses.

—Ces idées ne font pas l'unanimité, fit remarquer Luna, de sa voix fluette détonnant avec la gravité du moment.

Harry ne saurait déterminer si de telles perspectives ravissaient son interlocuteur ou si, au contraire, elles le répugnaient. Lui cherchait une solution, la fatigue n'aidant pas au fonctionnement de sa matière grise. Chaque seconde écoulée l'étouffait, raréfiant l'air de la pièce alors qu'il s'imaginait avec horreur Draco entre les mains de résistants qui le haïssaient et bien souvent à raison. Il ne pouvait abandonner cet homme, mais la moindre tentative s'apparenterait à une trahison pour une cause à laquelle il croyait corps et âme. Que faire ?

—Pourquoi être venu m'en parler ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix blanche, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ignoraient tout de la présence de Blaise en ces lieux.

—Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait peut-être, énonça Luna, dardant un regard insistant sur le médecin.

—Nous allions les rejoindre quand Luna m'a fait remarquer qu'un médecin serait plutôt utile. Elle m'a dit que tu étais de confiance, ajouta Dean, avec un grand sérieux.

—Je le suis, assura Harry, fermement.

Il réfléchit rapidement à l'étonnante proposition de ses invités. L'occasion était rêvée tout en se distinguant par son caractère terriblement dangereux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, fort de ce dilemme très partagé. Il finit par reprendre, moins assuré qu'il aurait aimé se montrer :

—Hermione s'attend à me trouver ici …

—Tu peux lui laisser un mot si tu y tiens, répliqua Dean, dont ce genre d'arguments ne semblait pas émouvoir.

—Elle n'approuverait pas tout ça. J'en suis certain.

Luna sembla opiner sans un geste. Hermione témoignait un respect immense à ces braves hommes, mais son esprit vif envisageait trop facilement l'issue de tout cela. La mort, bien souvent. Un jour viendrait où, peut-être, elle parviendrait à fermer les yeux sur cette douloureuse réalité pour l'accepter. Personne ne souhaitait mourir en lâche, encore moins elle qui n'admettait aucune demi-mesure. Harry songea à Ron. Il ne pouvait simplement pas refuser une telle offre, c'était désormais certain.

—Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? interrogea-t-il, encore.

La jeune Alsacienne sourit d'une telle manière que son vis-à-vis frémit. Savait-elle ? Il rejeta loin de lui la perspective que cet endroit soit compromis. Après tout, il appartenait à Draco Malfoy et non à lui. Il se reprit, avant d'annoncer, dans l'atmosphère trop paisible de l'aube, dans les menaces muettes et au rythme des battements furieux de son cœur :

—Je serai des vôtres !

* * *

**Un chapitre que j'ai apprécié écrire. Surtout la première partie dans le train, l'ambiance me plaisait et j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à lire ce passage. **

**Cette partie représente un nouveau grand tournant dans l'intrigue. Les événements vont se complexifier, et j'attends ce moment depuis quelques semaines. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ces lignes, avec une pensée toute particulière pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Vous êtes d'une importance capitale 3**


	17. Chapitre 15

Aux alentours de Strasbourg, 19 août 1940.

Draco Malfoy ne possédait plus la moindre notion du temps depuis un long moment déjà. Certain d'avoir perdu connaissance, il s'était éveillé au milieu des décombres un court moment avant de sombrer dans le néant une nouvelle fois.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de distinguer les corps dispersés et les quelques gémissements brisant le silence. Avant de cesser de lutter contre la douleur qui irradiait l'ensemble de son être, une silhouette sombre s'était penchée en sa direction, refermant l'étau autour de lui. L'obscurité s'était éprise de Draco. Encore.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il s'éveilla pour de bon. La pièce humide dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui était pas familière. Il frissonna. Où se trouvait-il ? Pas dans un hôpital visiblement, bien que sa condition nécessite des soins urgents. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait très nettement de l'accident, du choc qui avait ébranlé toute la carcasse du wagon, mais ensuite ?

Il se redressa péniblement, étouffant une plainte quand ses membres hurlèrent de protestation d'un long cri commun. Une sévère migraine empêcha le moindre mouvement brusque et, après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, Draco remarqua de nombreuses silhouettes allongées ici et là. Malgré le vertige qui le submergea, il parvint à reconnaître cinq des six voyageurs du train direction Strasbourg. Il n'était donc pas seul. Était-ce censé le rassurer ? Non, au contraire, cela ne fit que l'effrayer davantage. Quelqu'un leur voulait du mal et la solution à cette énigme paraissait, tout à coup, douloureusement évidente.

L'attente commença sans qu'il ne sache quelle heure il se faisait. Le temps s'écoulant comme pour le narguer de son évidente supériorité. Il ne pouvait lutter contre une telle force et se laissait envahir par ses pensées, sombres illustrations des perversités de son esprit.

Le sort qui l'attendait n'avait rien d'enviable et Draco ne se permettait aucun sursit. Il ne devait en aucun cas se montrer idéaliste, les personnes qui les avaient parqués ici comme du bétail n'auraient pas la moindre pitié pour eux tous. Ils finiraient par les abattre un par un et la mort leur apparaîtrait comme une bien délicieuse délivrance.

Le jeune aristocrate regroupa ses membres contre sa poitrine, le dos pressé contre le mur glacé. Bien que conscient de la saleté qui l'entourait, ce constat lui sembla immédiatement bien dérisoire. Si les gémissements de ses congénères l'importunaient, il se garda bien de s'en plaindre. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus à s'en soucier alors les excès de zèle étaient inutiles.

Draco songea à Blaise, honnêtement navré de l'abandonner de la sorte au milieu d'un monde qui n'hésiterait pas à dévorer ses restes encore chaud. Au milieu d'une terre qui ne le méritait pas. Que lui adviendrait-il ? Quelles étaient ses chances de survie ? Presque nulles, il ne fallait pas rêver à l'impossible. L'Allemand s'excusa aussi auprès de sa mère, à peine conscient de brûler les étapes et dramatiser la gravité de sa situation. Narcissa ne méritait pas cette guerre et la manière délicate dont elle était impliquée. La tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle étreignit son cœur douloureusement alors que le visage d'Harry s'imposait à lui. Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir sauvé sa vie à de multiples reprises certain, au fond de lui, que le juif le méritait. Il espérait seulement qu'il protégerait son meilleur ami et pensa qu'il aurait dû les payer plus grassement, cela leur aurait permis d'être à l'abris du besoin.

Et de se montrer plus fidèles, même par-delà la mort, lui souffla perfidement une petite voix dans son esprit.

Draco passa une main lasse et tremblante sur son visage. La poussière recouvrait ses traits ainsi que des coupures légères et quelques hématomes. Le reste de son corps ne faisait pas exception, le choc avait été rude et la souffrance ne semblait pas prête à renoncer à lui.

—E-Est-ce que… quelqu'un sait ce qui va nous… arriver ? s'enquit une voix chevrotante à laquelle le blond n'octroya même pas un regard.

—J-Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'homme particulièrement bavard de tantôt, ayant perdu toute sa belle assurance et ayant abandonné son flot de paroles.

Un court silence s'imposa et Draco soupira sans parvenir à masquer son agacement. La peur le rongeait, dévorant ses entrailles et le plus insupportable encore était d'entendre ces inconnus geindre sur leur misérable sort. Il articula, le ton trainant et froid :

—Croyez-moi, vous avez aucune envie d'entendre la réponse.

—On va tous mourir ici, c'est exact ? glapit une voix féminine.

—Ils vont nous abattre comme des porcs, ces vauriens ! Le Reich aurait dû s'en occuper pendant qu'il en était encore temps, cracha un homme grand et sec, le regard vicieux.

—On sera vengés, ils les retrouveront et ils en feront de la bouillie ! scanda l'autre homme, avec véhémence.

—Et ça vous avancera à quoi une fois que vous serez six pieds sous terre ? dit Draco, pas une intonation plus haute que l'autre. À rien, ça vous ramènera pas à la vie.

Des protestations sourdes montèrent à ses oreilles, échos d'une terreur viscérale qui détruisait la moindre once d'intelligence. Il ne restait là plus que les instincts primaires et plus rien, pas même la parole, ne les différenciait des animaux, de vulgaires bêtes. C'en était pitoyable !

—Taisez-vous ! Je crois qu'ils approchent !

—Silence, silence ! Ils vont nous entendre !

Draco ne sut estimer s'il en tirait une sorte de soulagement, heureux de recouvrer un semblant de calme, ou si cette nouvelle l'effrayait plus que tout. On les amenait à la mort et les chances d'y survivre étaient si minces qu'il préférait ne pas les envisager. Il souffrirait bien assez, inutile de prolonger son agonie avec de tels espoirs.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et les corps se figèrent. Un simple réflexe pour se protéger, des bras enlaçant les genoux et se collant contre une poitrine tremblante, des prières muettes dans l'obscurité glaçante, ou même des œillades larmoyantes. Rien qui ne saurait amadouer un homme avide de vengeance. Ceux qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce balayèrent rapidement celle-ci du regard, accrochant péniblement les silhouettes misérables parsemant le sol. Draco sentit leurs yeux s'arrêter sur lui avec une détermination qui lui fit oublier le moindre trait de leur visage. Pétrifié, il attendait le verdict, que l'on mette fin à cette attente. Une voix s'éleva, coupant court à la moindre de ses sombres réflexions :

—Toi, debout ! Tu viens avec nous !

Le jeune aristocrate ne perçut même pas la vague de soulagement qui submergea ses compatriotes. La peur glaça ses membres à tel point qu'il peina à se redresser sous les ordres aboyés de ses geôliers. L'un d'entre eux empoigna son bras sans la moindre délicatesse et le tira à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils empruntèrent ainsi un escalier et les jambes endormies du prisonnier heurta à plusieurs reprises les marches, manquant de s'écrouler dans la poussière.

—Traîne pas !

—Allez, avance !

Les dents serrées, Draco obéit. Il traversa une salle à manger déserte mais de laquelle s'émanait une odeur réconfortante de beurre et de sucre. Il s'accrochait à ses sens, à chaque sensation comme si celles-ci étaient destinées à être les dernières qui parcouraient jamais son corps. Un frisson l'ébranla alors qu'il franchissait un nouvel escalier, la gorge nouée par une terreur vivace. Son visage d'ordinaire parfaitement impassible trahissait désormais cette émotion qui s'écoulait en lui tel un venin.

Ils traversèrent un couloir étroit et, au fond de celui-ci, le blond aperçut une porte. Un éclair de compréhension accompagna une volonté féroce de survivre. Cela n'avait plus rien de rationnel, plus rien d'humain, et il se mit à se débattre. La poigne des deux hommes ne flancha pas et il eut beau forcer les muscles, rien n'y fit.

On ouvrit la porte et Draco vit, au centre de la pièce, une chaise à côté de laquelle se tenait un autre homme au visage fermé. Une plainte échappa au prisonnier. La torture. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Avait-il vraiment espéré y échapper ? Parviendrait-il à résister à la douleur ? Aux limites du corps humain et peut-être même au-delà ? Il en vint à haïr cette guerre, plus fort que jamais jusqu'alors. Quelle misérable invention de l'Homme, quelle déplorable folie !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le jeune homme cessa de se débattre. À l'instant où il franchit le pas de la porte, un souffle lui échappa :

—Pitié…

Il sut par avance que ces hommes n'en auraient pas la moindre à son égard.

* * *

Harry avait quitté son domicile sans un regard en arrière, désormais persuadé de donner raison au meilleur choix possible. Dean l'accompagnait tandis que Luna avait prétexté une urgence et n'avait pas quitté Strasbourg. Juste avant de partir, le juif avait glissé à son amie de préciser à Hermione qu'il ne serait peut-être pas de retour avant un moment. Simple précaution.

Ils atteignirent enfin une petite ferme à quelques kilomètres des premières habitations de la zone urbaine. Un lieu isolé, à l'abri des regards, constata sombrement le médecin. Tout cela ne laissait rien présager de bon et son estomac se contracta, douloureusement vide. Il sentait l'horreur le rattraper, pas après pas. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar.

—Ils ont été prévenus de ma venue ? s'enquit-il, imaginant sans mal la teneur de la réponse.

—Nan, mais c'est des braves types ! T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Harry en doutait sérieusement. Dans la cour, une femme entre deux âges ramassait les œufs du jour, gênée par son embonpoint dans sa tâche journalière. Elle se redressa à la vue des deux visiteurs matinaux, un sourire discret ourlant ses lèvres pleines.

—Bonjour, Madame !

—Bonjour, je me doutais bien qu'il en arriverait encore. Mais ça me fait sourire, va ! On a besoin de bras.

Ce bout de femme semblait chaleureuse, comme une part de vie à peine épargnée par cette affreuse guerre. Son accent alsacien mangeait le moindre de ses mots, comme pour lui accorder un charme supplémentaire, de quoi donner le sourire et amuser quiconque se trouverait à proximité.

Harry avait toujours témoigné son plus profond respect aux Résistants, à ceux qui risquaient jusqu'à leur vie pour les tirer des griffes acérées des Allemands. En cet instant, son estime pour la vie humaine reprenait le dessus et il était incapable d'approuver de tels agissements. Ce que l'on qualifiera plus tard de crime de guerre le répugnait, qu'il soit infligé d'une main allemande ou française.

—On vient prêter main-forte, assura Dean, avec franchise.

—C'est bien, approuva la femme, son seau rempli d'œufs à la main. Ils sont à l'intérieur, vous pouvez y aller.

—Merci !

Harry la remercia d'un simple hochement de la tête, le cœur n'y étant pas. Il aurait sans doute préféré ignorer toutes ces horreurs. Le déchainement de la violence ne souffrait aucune frontière, la brutalité s'installant dans les cœurs sans la moindre distinction.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'humble demeure et le médecin dévisagea sans jugement l'ensemble rustique. Les épaisses poutres au plafond côtoyaient le bois solide qui forgeait cette maison. Une odeur agréable flottait dans la cuisine, des arômes de beurre, de cannelle et de sucre chatouillèrent les narines du jeune homme. Son ventre protesta, éveillé par ces délicieuses flagrances.

—Vous voulez manger un morceau ?

—Ça ira, merci, refusa poliment Dean.

—Vous avez raison, faut avoir l'estomac bien accroché ! opina vigoureusement la fermière. Mais si vous avez faim dans une heure ou deux, vous goûterez à ma tarte, et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Les prisonniers sont au grenier, quelqu'un devrait surveiller la porte.

Ils acquiescèrent comme un seul homme avant de descendre les escaliers. Le cœur d'Harry battait irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine, heurtant sa cage thoracique avec la force des émois. Un homme barrait l'entrée au grenier et il devrait avoir le même âge que ses homologues. Une tignasse brune emmêlée se dressait sur sa tête et ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice, il semblait comme dénoter avec un décor aussi sombre que celui-ci. Il vint directement à leur rencontre :

—Tu en as mis du temps !

Il gratifia Dean d'une accolade amicale avant de saluer le nouveau venu et de lancer :

—Je ne savais pas que tu nous amenais un nouveau. Moi, c'est Seamus.

—Harry, je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'un coup de main.

—On en a toujours besoin ! Et ça fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes.

Ce premier contact rassura quelque peu Harry, qui éprouva dès lors une sincère sympathie pour ce garçon. Il ouvrit la porte sans rechigner, laissant entrevoir ce morceau d'obscurité et de terreur. Les prisonniers se tendirent, leurs respirations se bloquèrent dans leur poitrine et leurs yeux exorbités trahissaient leur angoisse.

Le regard du médecin traversa la petite pièce, cherchant la blondeur d'un homme disparu. Il crut que son cœur allait s'extirper de sa prison de chairs et d'os lorsqu'il ne le reconnut pas dans la petite assemblée. Se pourrait-il que… Non ! C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé !

—Ils ne sont que quatre. Où est le dernier ? s'enquit Harry, sans parvenir à sembler parfaitement détaché.

—Ils sont en train de s'en occuper. Ça doit faire plus de deux heures que ça dure. Impossible de dire dans quel état il est, répondit Seamus, avec simplicité.

Cette fois, le juif fut sur le point de vomir, peu importait que son estomac soit entièrement vide. Tous les efforts du monde ne parvinrent pas à masquer l'horreur qui marqua son visage. Dean ajouta, sans quitter les prisonniers gémissant des yeux :

—Ces types nous auraient pas fait mieux.

—Je le sais, approuva l'autre, d'une voix blanche.

Il embrassa la petite pièce. Qui étaient tous ces gens ? Peut-être bien haïssait-il autant cette maudite guerre qu'eux ? Il recula d'un pas, pressé de quitter cette pièce et d'en finir avec ces affreuses visions. Du bout des lèvres, car il refusait d'abandonner des êtres humains en sacrifice, il annonça :

—Ils ont tous besoin de soin. Je suis médecin, je peux m'en occuper.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard. Ils prirent en compte cette proposition très peu masquée sans réaliser qu'elle servait également à cacher le malaise certain de leur vis-à-vis. Ils quittèrent les prisonniers, les abandonnant au silence insupportable et inquisiteur de leur propre supplice. La porte se referma brusquement, comme pour former une barrière hermétique entre deux mondes.

—Alors l'autre… commença Harry, conscient de son épouvantable maladresse. C'est le soldat de la SS ?

—Ouais, un putain de boche ! gronda Dean, une lueur de haine pure coulant dans ses yeux.

—Ils vont sûrement lui régler son compte, admit Seamus.

—On va passer voir ! ajouta son ami, avec une détermination que rien ne saurait mettre en déroute. Compte sur nous pour rien rater !

Et, à nouveau, ils gravirent les marches. Des marches les menant tout droit à ce qu'Harry répugnait d'observer. Ils quittaient les atrocités pour gagner l'enfer. Les pas semblaient condamner tout semblant d'humanité et le médecin se fit la réflexion que s'il existait bien quelque chose d'universel, c'était bien la violence. Dans quoi le monde était-il en train de sombrer ?

Une nouvelle porte se dressa devant les deux hommes. Pas de quoi décourager les ambitions de Dean, il toqua trois fois contre le bois solides à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Un silence. Puis…

—Ouais ?

—C'est Dean, annonça placidement l'intéressé, sans trahir la moindre émotion.

—Entre, on en a presque fini !

La voix, bien qu'étouffée par le mur les séparant, était claire. Harry serra les dents, son courage mis en déroute devant une telle épreuve. La profession qu'il avait choisie par passion lui avait mis sous les yeux des corps abimés, voire détruits. Pourtant, il doutait d'être capable d'en supporter davantage. Pourquoi dont ? Pourquoi dont cela lui était-il tant insupportable ?

Dean ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, le juif sur les talons. Ce dernier se figea dès qu'il aperçut la raison de sa venue. Face à lui, une loque humaine tenait tant bien que mal sur une chaise qui tanguait dangereusement. Plusieurs hommes robustes l'entouraient, menaçant une vie déjà mise en péril. Le sang maculait le corps dont les membres semblaient pendre misérablement et le visage était désormais méconnaissable.

—Mon dieu… souffla Harry, dans un silence.

Draco, puisqu'il s'agissait forcément de lui, releva la tête en direction de cette voix familière. L'hémoglobine recouvrait une majeure partie de ses traits, collant les mèches fines contre la peau meurtrie. L'être torturé qui se tenait là n'avait plus rien en commun avec le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu !


	18. Chapitre 16

Aux alentours de Strasbourg, 19 août 1940.

Harry recula d'un pas alors que son cœur ratait un battement. L'horreur s'éprenait de lui et, tout à coup, il était incapable de se tirer de cette effroyable vision.

Draco sembla retenir une plainte, un grondement, peut-être même un gémissement. Son œil gauche était tellement gonflé que sa vue se restreignait à son œil encore valide. La douleur, insupportable, l'empêcha de reconnaître ce visage familier. Un maigre soulagement l'étreignit, mais il ne parvint pas à porter cette réflexion à terme.

Soudain, le poing d'un des deux tortionnaires s'abattit contre la mâchoire de l'Allemand. Le choc le projeta contre le dossier en bois et il se laissa choir, sonné. Des étoiles colorées obscurcissaient sa vision et un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Encore.

Il ne vit pas l'expression horrifiée d'Harry qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de demeurer impassible. La réalité était qu'il en était incapable. Il ressentait une pitié vivace pour cet homme et un désir de le sauver, bien plus fort que tout le reste. Cette loque humaine était un être doué de sentiments et d'humanité, cela ne faisait aucun doute et il refusait de l'abandonner ainsi. Ce fut certainement à cet instant que sa décision s'arrêta. Il ne le laisserait pas périr ainsi !

—C'est bon, j'pense qu'il a eu son compte, dit l'un des deux geôliers.

—Il a rien dit ! C'est qu'un gamin qui s'est fait dessus, il va finir par balancer c'qu'il sait ! On va pas s'arrêter maintenant quand même !

Dean ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Le prédateur devenait proie parfois, et il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que cela. Il ne connaissait guère le soldat Allemand que l'on mettait en pièce. Non, mais il ferait l'objet de la vengeance des opprimés par le régime nazi, le reste était sans importance.

—Justement, c'est qu'un gamin. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait.

—On s'en débarrasse alors ? Si on peut rien en tirer, ça sert à rien de le garder en vie, objecta l'un d'entre eux, proche de la quarantaine.

—Non, tempéra le fermier. Faut le rafistoler, il pourrait encore nous servir.

Voyant dans la tournure que prenait la conversation un moyen de les sortir de cette sinistre impasse, Harry intervint :

—Je suis médecin, je peux m'en occuper si vous avez besoin de le remettre en état.

Tous se retournèrent en direction du concerné, jaugeant ce nouveau visage pour estimer s'il pouvait lui confier une tâche aussi primordiale. Le juif déglutit péniblement, conscient que cet instant serait décisif. Il garda l'air déterminé, espérant faire bonne figure et qu'ils ne posent aucune question sur une profession qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement appris sur les bancs d'une école.

—Tu peux t'occuper de lui.

—Il s'est proposé pour soigner les autres prisonniers, ajouta Dean, avec un regard entendu. Après celui-là.

Une once de haine s'était imprégnée de ses dernières paroles. Il jeta un regard de dégoût à la loque humaine qui pendait misérablement contre le dossier de la chaise. Harry se contenta d'opiner pour tout remerciement, tâchant de demeurer neutre et parfaitement détaché, fuyant la vue du corps meurtri de l'Allemand.

Les hommes sortirent un à un, abandonnant le nouveau venu. Dean demeura encore près de la porte, si bien qu'Harry se sentit forcé de préciser :

—Tu peux me laisser seul avec lui. Vu son état, il ne fera rien.

—On ne sait jamais de quoi ils peuvent être capables, riposta l'autre, fermement.

—Regarde-le ! Il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il est aux bords de l'inconscience.

Dean pinça les lèvres avant d'obtempérer. Il quitta la pièce, laissant seul Harry face à ce patient en bien triste état. Le fermier ramena, une poignée de secondes plus tard, une bassine d'eau chaude accompagnée d'un linge propre. Le médecin le remercia brièvement avant de sortir le matériel dont il avait besoin de sa besace. Il s'était empressé d'enfourner le tout avant de partir, son instinct lui dictant qu'il en aurait besoin.

Alors qu'un silence définitif et décidé se déployait sur la petite pièce, Draco se redressa et planta ses orbes gris dans celles d'Harry. Ce dernier lut derrière l'orage une souffrance surpassant encore la haine, une douleur sans nom. Avant que le plus jeune n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement en sa direction, l'Allemand siffla :

—Je ne t'attendais plus… Potter !

—Vous êtes dans un sale état, laissez-moi vous soigner, répliqua l'intéressé, balayant la provocation d'un revers de main.

—Pas la peine de faire de la charité avec moi.

Draco venait d'avoir un mouvement de recul, minuscule, certes, mais bel et bien réel. Il ne ressemblait qu'à un animal blessé qui préférait mourir dans son coin plutôt que chercher de l'aide et de risquer d'attirer l'attention des prédateurs. Harry considéra les blessures visibles de son visage, certain qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une maigre part des dégâts subis. Il refusa net de laisser la fierté dicter les décisions du blond, s'emparant du linge mouillé pour l'approcher lentement du visage de son patient.

—Restez tranquille, Malfoy, je ne fais que mon travail.

—Alors… c'est pour ça que tu es venu, pour faire ton travail ? s'enquit l'aristocrate, une amertume dans la voix.

—Épargnez votre salive et laissez-vous faire.

—Depuis quand… tu donnes les ordres, Potter ?

—Depuis que vous n'êtes plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que râler.

Enfin, il se tut. Le tissu effleurait sa joue, grattant le sang séché sur son épiderme. Il sentit bientôt la brûlure de l'alcool sur son arcade coupée et il serra les dents pour avaler une plainte. Les soins se poursuivirent sur l'ensemble du visage, désinfectant les plaies sans que Draco ne laisse échapper le moindre son. Un hématome s'étalait sur le bas de sa mâchoire et un autre sur son œil gauche qui avait considérablement gonflé. Harry ne commenta pas la vision qui l'assaillait, bridant les émotions qui s'agitaient en lui pour se cantonner au rôle de simple médecin.

—Vous m'autorisez à retirer vos vêtements ? demanda-t-il, finalement, et au terme de longues minutes.

—Pourquoi poser la question ? Je serais incapable de me défendre s'il te prenait l'envie de le faire contre mon gré, gronda l'Allemand.

—Je ne compte rien faire contre votre gré, je ne serais pas là si ça avait été le cas.

—Qui me dit que tu n'es pas venu finir le travail ?

Cette fois, Harry interrompit tout mouvement. La mâchoire serrée, il prit le menton de Draco entre ses deux doigts, ignorant la grimace qui traversa son visage, et articula avec une certaine véhémence :

—Bon, maintenant vous allez m'écouter. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire plus de mal, vous êtes déjà suffisamment amoché pour ça, je ne suis pas venu non plus pour supporter vos remarques mal senties. Je suis venu pour vous aider alors vous arrêtez ce petit jeu et vous me laissez faire. C'est clair ?

Le blond le défia d'un regard dur. Il finit par capituler dans un soupir, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu-là étant donné son état. Ses mains se perdirent sur les premiers boutons de sa chemise qu'il dénoua avec difficulté. Harry, dont le courroux était vite retombé devant la mine abattue de son patient pourtant récalcitrant, dit :

—Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

—Je peux le faire seul, protesta Draco, s'acharnant sur l'attache qui glissait entre son index et son pouce.

—Vous récupérerez votre fierté mal placée une fois que vous serez sorti de là.

L'Allemand sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Si seulement cela arrivait un jour. Les heures de torture qu'il venait d'endurer étaient venues à bout de toute espérance. Il cessa de résister, sentant à peine l'étoffe tomber au sol dans un bruit mou.

Harry, quant à lui, prenait conscience de la portée de ses gestes. Il se comportait comme un amant et cette seule pensée le troubla profondément. Le regard qu'il portait au corps dénudé de son patient n'avait rien de professionnel. Il y avait de la pitié, évidemment, mais pas seulement. Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à mettre le mot sur ce sentiment alors que ses yeux redessinaient les abdominaux fins qui se dévoilaient, impudiques. Il lui fut impossible d'ignorer les hématomes violacés qui contrastaient avec la peau pâle de Draco.

—Est-ce que respirer est douloureux ? questionna le juif, plus pour combler le silence empli de tensions que pour l'interrogation elle-même.

—Oui.

Harry parcourut des doigts les côtes de l'aristocrate qui n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant d'encaisser cette sensation désagréable. Le médecin sentit une bosse légère sous la peau, puis une seconde, il poursuivit la manœuvre longuement et finit par affirmer :

—Vous avez deux côtes cassées, c'est pour cette raison que respirer vous fait si mal.

—Il n'y a rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je peux vous faire un bandage serré, mais il vous faudrait du repos dans une position allongée. Et surtout, que…

—Qu'ils ne décident pas de remettre ça dès demain. C'est là ce que tu souhaitais dire, Potter ?

Harry déglutit, incapable de masquer le malaise qui le faucha. Cela lui était insupportable d'imaginer qu'on allait s'en prendre à lui encore une fois, que l'on allait faire plus de dégâts encore. D'une voix blanche, il prononça :

—D'autres endroits sont douloureux ?

—J'exclue l'ensemble du corps ? renchérit Draco, acerbe sans même s'en rendre compte. L'épaule. Certainement déboitée.

L'autre examina la zone, tâtant la peau pour à la recherche d'une réponse. L'Allemand semblait incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement et un simple toucher lui arracha une grimace. Il lui semblait que l'os se soit remis en place, certainement pas de la bonne manière, mais il ne se risquerait pas à y toucher au risque d'aggraver la blessure.

—Rien au reste ? Pas de douleurs spécifiques ?

—Rien que tu aurais envie de voir.

—Rien aux jambes ?

—Non, rien.

Harry rangea alors soigneusement le matériel usagé, l'esprit encore troublé et l'âme en peine. La violence qu'avait subie cet homme, il ne saurait le supporter. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses sombres pensées, la voix traînante de Draco s'éleva :

—Potter… Harry… Tu n'aurais pas de l'eau ?

L'intéressé se saisit de la petite gourde qu'il avait crue bon d'emmener avec lui. Il la porta aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant même qu'il ait eu l'occasion de protester contre ce geste. Il but de longues et délicieuses gorgées, appréciant la saveur du liquide qui coulait abondamment dans sa gorge.

—Je suis désolé pour tout ça, finit par dire Harry, sincèrement.

Draco eut un sourire. Un sourire infiniment triste. Lui aussi l'était, il l'était tellement. Tout son corps le criait mais c'était son âme qui hurlait ces mots plus forts que tout le reste. Il arrêta le médecin avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte :

—Tu reviendras ? Tu ne me laisserais pas mourir ici seul, Potter ?

—Non. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ici tout seul, vous avez ma parole.

L'Allemand prit une grande inspiration, se moquant éperdument de la douleur qui s'éveilla dans sa poitrine. Il lança un regard empli de désespoir à son cadet, l'observant comme s'il s'agissait de la toute première fois. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, le cœur au bord des lèvres et une peur viscérale au creux du ventre. Le calvaire prenait des allures d'agonie.

—Veille sur Blaise, veille sur lui quand je ne serai plus là. Ne l'abandonnez pas.

—Vous veillerez sur lui.

—Tu ne comprends pas…

—Restez sage, je reviendrai vous chercher.

Alors, il quitta la pièce, laissant Draco derrière lui. Un homme dévoré par la peur et la douleur, certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir parole et que ce misérable endroit serait sa tombe.

* * *

Harry soigna ainsi tous les rescapés du train, à peine cinq personnes, les autres de la seconde classe ayant été laissés sur place. Cela lui prit de longues heures et, inconsciemment, il prolongea la manœuvre jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Il dîna alors aux côtés des autres résistants, une soupe consistante et une épaisse tranche de pain. De quoi satisfaire son estomac vide bien que son appétit ait été compromis par les événements de la journée.

Il participa très peu aux conversations qui, pourtant, allaient bon train. On discutait de la guerre, des récoltes de l'année qui suivrait, des Allemands, de la chaleur excessive de ce mois d'août. Harry ne se prêta pas au jeu, il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à une solution rapide, efficace et, surtout, qui ne lui coûterait pas sa vie ou celle de Draco. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, mais ce fut sur un coup de tête qu'il demanda à surveiller les prisonniers pendant la nuit. Cette initiative fut bien accueillie et acceptée, tous étant satisfaits du travail de ce nouveau venu sur les blessés quelques heures plus tôt.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque les résistants rejoignirent leurs draps et qu'Harry monta les marches menant au grenier. La fatigue tutoyait l'insupportable, mais il ne faiblit pas, certain que cette occasion serait la seule qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais. Il ne pensait pas à la trahison qu'il était sur le point de commettre, du moins il essayait. Il tournait le dos à tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru et cela lui coûtait énormément.

Il ouvrit la porte qui émit une plainte avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et de la refermer soigneusement derrière lui. Draco se tenait toujours assis sur sa chaise, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis le départ du médecin. L'épuisement le gagnait pourtant, comme pour dévorer ce qu'il restait d'une enveloppe charnelle bien abimée.

—Tu es revenu… constata-t-il, très bas.

—Et vous n'avez pas bougé.

—Impossible de désobéir, Potter.

L'estomac du blond émit une plainte bruyante qui alerta Harry. Celui-ci balaya la pièce d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Les récoltes de toute l'année y étaient stockées et il trouva des biscuits secs sous un linge blanc. Draco l'avala sans rien ajouter, bien heureux de cette initiative. L'autre en enfourna d'autres dans sa sacoche, par simple prévision, l'estomac pourtant noué par la terreur et par cette prise de risque inconsidéré.

Il se pencha pour trancher les liens qui entravaient les mouvements de l'aristocrate. Cette corde épaisse qui brûlait l'épiderme sensible avait été ajoutée par le fermier comme précaution supplémentaire. L'Allemand frémit avant de bouger lentement les muscles de ses bras qui protestèrent virulemment. Il frotta la peau fine de ses poignets avec une lenteur douloureuse, un peu hébété par ce geste. Il finit par demander, interdit :

—Pourquoi, Potter ?

—Ne posez pas de questions.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? répliqua Draco, sans maîtriser cet excès de langage.

Harry interrompit son geste, courroucé. Pourquoi ne lui facilitait-il pas la tâche ? Il ravala un commentaire sur son foutu caractère, redessinant les traits blessés de son vis-à-vis comme pour calmer cette rage sourde.

—Pourquoi tu me libères ?

—Parce que c'est le seul moyen de vous sauver ! Vous n'êtes pas idiot, vous savez très bien qu'ils ne vous laisseront jamais la vie sauve.

—C'est de la folie… murmura Draco, sa résistance se muant en un mouvement de recul effaré.

—Je me serais contenté de remerciements, maugréa Harry. Levez-vous, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Seule l'incompréhension poussa le blond à obtempérer. Son cadet l'aida à se redresser alors qu'il titubait dangereusement. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, comme pour lui rappeler les heures sombres qu'il avait traversées. Il revoyait ces hommes abattre leurs mains larges sur lui, leurs pieds contre son ventre avec violence inouïe. La lame entaillant sa peau, tout ce qu'Harry ignorait encore et qu'il se plaisait à cacher. Comme un animal cacherait ses blessures de peur de se faire dévorer par les prédateurs rodant aux alentours.

—Je ne t'ai rien demandé, articula Draco, d'une voix blanche.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation, rétorqua le juif, sans élever la voix mais les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol.

—C'est de la folie, vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous avez bien vu l'état dans lequel je suis, jamais nous ne pourrons nous échapper tous les deux ! Je peux à peine marcher !

—Le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs heures, nous pouvons y arriver. Arrêtez de faire l'enfant !

Il songea brièvement aux autres prisonniers, à tous ceux qu'ils abandonnaient par ce choix égoïste. Était-ce ce à quoi la guerre les forçait ou ces décisions arbitraires et injustes leur étaient-elles naturelles ? Harry aida son patient d'infortune à marcher jusqu'à la porte devant laquelle Draco s'arrêta pour coller son dos au mur pour un ultime répit. Il soupira profondément, éveillant la douleur vivace de ses cotes brisées.

—Répondez-moi sincèrement, Malfoy. Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ? C'est votre seule chance alors soyez sérieux. Votre ami compte sur vous et je suis certain que ce n'est pas le seul à vous attendre.

L'intéressé réfléchit rapidement, envisageant avec davantage de recul la question et la chance qui se présentait à lui. Il finit par opiner lentement, avant de rectifier :

—Ne te fais pas d'idées Potter, personne exceptée ma mère ne s'inquiète pour mon sort.

—Alors essayez de ne pas la décevoir ! s'exclama-t-il, s'étonnant silencieusement de cette révélation. Accrochez-vous et survivez.

—Allons-y !

Ils franchirent le seuil de la porte. Harry soutenant tant bien que mal Draco par son épaule valide. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans un mot, le cœur battant à tout rompe. Et si quelqu'un les attendait juste en bas ? Qu'arriverait-il alors ? Chaque pas sonnait comme une délivrance, comme un calvaire menant à l'agonie. Les marches grinçaient sous leur poids, comme pour dénoncer ceux qui s'apprêtaient à fuir aussi lâchement.

Un soupir de soulagement ébranla le Français lorsqu'ils furent enfin dehors. L'air frais pénétra dans ses poumons et il octroya un regard aux étoiles qui perlaient dans la nuit noire. Ces milliers d'astres orphelins de nom qui brillaient chaque fois un peu plus pour l'enseignement des hommes.

—Tu vas le regretter, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Draco, dans un chuchotement.

—De vous avoir sauvé ? Non, jamais.

—De les trahir alors ?

Harry manqua de s'étouffer, le souffle soudain court. Il ne put se résigner à jeter un regard en arrière, se forçant à marcher et à soutenir le corps lourd de douleurs qu'il sauvait d'une mort certaine. Il préservait une vie humaine, pourquoi devrait-il s'en blâmer ? Lui-même n'aurait jamais songé tirer un Allemand d'un mauvais pas. Il risquait désormais sa vie pour l'un d'eux et plus encore, ce en quoi il croyait ardemment.

— Ils sauront que c'est toi qui m'as aidé à… m'enfuir, poursuivit Draco, haletant sous l'effort et la souffrance qui irradiait l'ensemble de son être.

—Je sais, Malfoy, et j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. J'envisagerai toutes les conséquences une fois que nous serons de retour sains et saufs.

_Et Mione aurait détesté ça ! _songea-t-il, sombrement.

Ils suivaient la route, butant parfois sur des pierres et n'avançant que bien trop lentement. Draco avalait ses plaintes, un même objectif inscrit en lui au fer rouge : survivre. Sa respiration erratique comblait le silence que la nuit avait amené avec elle. De longues minutes venaient de s'écouler sans qu'ils n'échangent la moindre parole. Le regard rivé sur une volonté de s'en sortir farouche et commune.

Deux phares brisèrent l'uniformité monochrome qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Deux sources de lumières menaçantes qui avançaient dans leur direction. Harry réagit le premier alors que son cœur ratait un battement :

—Vite ! Ils vont nous voir !

Il tira brusquement son vis-à-vis dans le fossé qui longeait la route. Draco s'effondra dans un grognement de douleur, roulant le long de la pente jusque dans le champ qui la bordait. Le Français se laissa emporter par sa chute, se moquant éperdument des branches qui éraflaient sa peau et du corps du blessé qui heurtait le sien. Enfin, il plaqua son dos contre la terre, espérant cacher sa présence aux regards extérieurs. D'une main ferme pressée contre le torse du blond, il le força à l'imiter.

Les secondes s'éternisèrent alors qu'ils n'osaient même plus respirer. L'homme au volant les avait peut-être aperçus avant qu'ils ne sautent se mettre à l'abri ? Le conducteur ne tarderait pas à les débusquer et étant donné l'heure tardive, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Allemand. Les yeux clos, Harry priait. Il ne s'autorisa à prendre une grande inspiration que lorsque le bruit provenant du ronflement du moteur ne s'éloigna.

—Il est parti ?

—Oui, on peut continuer.

—Attends, Potter.

Cette phrase coupa net le jeune médecin dans son élan. Il s'apprêtait déjà à gravir ce talus de terre, abandonner ce fossé pour la route et poursuivre son chemin pour en finir une fois pour toutes avec cette course contre la montre. La main de Draco venait d'empoigner la manche de son cadet. Celui-ci aurait pu se dégager sans le moindre effort mais il suspendit son geste.

—Aide-moi à me relever.

Harry obéit, non sans ignorer la grimace qui déforma le visage de l'Allemand lorsqu'il tira sur son bras valide. Sans doute avec trop de force puisque, une fois debout, le blond se retrouva définitivement trop proche de lui. Un regard les unit. L'acier glacial contre l'absinthe brûlante. Draco n'avait pas lâché la main du juif, ce contact ne se décidant pas à le répugner. Il déglutit, peinant à trouver les mots qui forçaient la barrière de son esprit. Le contrôle abandonnant lentement ses sens, il se complaisait dans cette contemplation muette avant qu'il n'articule :

—Merci, Potter.

Le susnommé eut un faible sourire sans se défaire du contact visuel, se perdant dans l'orage qui grondait férocement au creux de ses prunelles. Le jeune aristocrate sourcilla et reprit, avec le plus grand sérieux :

—Merci, Harry.

La vie aurait pu s'arrêter ainsi, dans un éclat d'injustice violent, ôtant l'existence comme un rien. Cette pensée traversa l'esprit déjà troublé de Draco comme une évidence. Alors, il ravit les lèvres d'Harry, portant dans ce baiser toute sa reconnaissance et certainement bien au-delà que sa seule gratitude.

* * *

**Un long chapitre qui s'achève sur le premier baiser de la fanfiction. Une petite appréhension de mon côté. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette évasion suicide ? Et de ce baiser ? **

**Le trajet qui les sépare de Strasbourg risque d'être douloureux et arriver en un seul morceau n'est pas garanti. Croisons les doigts !**


	19. Chapitre 17

Aux alentours de Strasbourg, 20 août 1940.

Harry sentit l'entièreté de son être se consumer. La surprise fut de courte durée, tout comme ce baiser volé au goût à la fois amer et délicieux. Draco sembla tout aussi troublé que lui, bien qu'il parvienne à masquer plus efficacement les émotions contradictoires qui le submergeaient.

Ils s'écartèrent d'un commun accord et l'Allemand faillit s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il se ravisa, ses yeux papillonnèrent un court instant comme pour chasser ce souvenir décidément trop agréable pour son bien. Si quelqu'un avait surpris le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, ils auraient tous les deux fini dans un camp, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il repoussa cette pensée loin de lui avant de reprendre, la voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire :

—Nous devrions reprendre la route.

Harry acquiesça, s'attelant à la pénible de tâche de gravir le fossé qui les séparait de la route. Draco peinait à conserver un semblant d'équilibre, il fut forcé de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son médecin de fortune. Ce seul contact n'avait plus la même signification que quelques minutes auparavant. Ils franchirent ensemble cet obstacle, tous deux bien trop conscients du frottement de leurs corps.

Ils marchèrent longuement, leur vitesse considérablement réduite. Strasbourg approchait, pas à pas. Les lumières de l'agglomération miroitaient au loin, à l'horizon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne quittait cet objectif du regard, craignant d'abandonner une part primordiale de leur volonté. Plusieurs fois, Draco crut qu'il arrivait aux limites de son corps, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage. Alors, Harry le rassurait, l'encourageait maladroitement :

—Encore un effort, on y est presque.

—Tu peux les garder tes conseils, Potter, murmura-t-il, sans réelle conviction.

Ils pénétrèrent dans Strasbourg, au cœur de la ville. Harry redoubla de vigilance, les sens aux aguets. Pour avoir enfreint de multiples fois le couvre-feu, il connaissait bien les risques qu'ils encouraient. Malgré l'épuisement qui les gagnait, il n'était pas question de baisser la garder ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Les paupières de Draco étaient lourdes et seule la douleur le maintenait conscient, l'empêchant de sombrer définitivement dans un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait pas.

—Ne vous endormez pas, Malfoy, je vous en prie.

—Mmh, se contenta de répondre l'autre, dans une vague et molle protestation.

Seuls ses muscles se contentaient de fonctionner comme par un mécanisme mal huilé. La souffrance que chaque pas occasionnait était indescriptible, l'agonie se prolongeait et ne semblait pas connaître de dénouement. Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce calvaire prenne fin, pour que la douleur cesse et pour qu'on lui octroie un instant de répit. Ou l'éternité, qu'importe.

—O-On va y arriver… On sera bientôt… On y sera bientôt ! murmura Harry, certainement plus pour lui-même que pour son vis-à-vis qu'il tirait derrière lui au prix d'un effort inouï.

Draco fut le premier à capter un son quasi imperceptible de pas. Il s'immobilisa, avant de murmurer :

—Y'a quelqu'un.

—Merde !

Harry ne tarda pas à réagir, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier les dires de l'Allemand. L'alerte était donnée, peu importe qu'elle soit véritable ou le fruit d'une imagination débordante, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre risques.

Il tira Draco derrière l'angle d'une maison, soufflant de soulagement alors que cette dernière débouchait sur une ruelle étroite. Malheureusement, les pieds mal assurés du jeune aristocrate lui firent défaut, ses forces l'abandonnèrent brusquement alors qu'il chutait. Le médecin parvint à amortir sa chute, empêchant la tête du malheureux d'heurter le sol. Harry pinça les lèvres, conscient du bruit qu'il venait de produire et espérant vainement que personne d'autre ne les ait entendus.

Une silhouette vint bientôt se dessiner à quelques pas d'eux. Un soldat Allemand qui les observait gravement, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Il prononça, dans sa langue maternelle :

—Tiens donc. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Harry tenait Draco contre lui, comme pour faire barrière de son corps alors que la peur glaçait ses membres. Malgré sa faiblesse extrême, le blessé parvint à planter son regard insondable dans celui du nazi pour articuler non sans mal :

—C-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous… pensez. J-Je suis… Allemand, mon père est…

—Pas de bavardages, vous donnerez tous les deux vos excuses au poste.

—N-Non, non… Vous ignorez qui… Je suis…

—À moins que tu tiennes à finir en pièces. Vu ton état, tu ne devrais pas être difficile à achever, rit grassement le soldat, un sourire menaçant planté aux lèvres.

—Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer, nous…

—Silence ! Tu ne voudrais pas finir dans le même état que ton ami, si ? Parce que je t'assure que je peux y remédier après avoir réglé son compte à ton ami.

Draco n'eut même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour éprouver la moindre terreur à ces sombres présages. L'épuisement dictait un abattement qui n'avait jamais autant été sien. Il s'agrippait solidement à la veste de son sauveur, à peine conscient de ce geste, il sentit alors Harry se dérober à son contact. Une seconde plus tard, leur assaillant s'écroulait à terre, sonné. Le juif venait de lui asséner un coup judicieusement localisé, dans un accès de violence qu'il ne se connaissait guère.

—P-Potter.

—Nous… Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous devons filer le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne retrouve possession de ses moyens.

Le blessé ne put mieux faire qu'obéir, grimaçant face à la souffrance de son épaule meurtrie. Avec plus de précipitation que nécessaire, ils s'élancèrent dans les rues. Guettant la moindre menace, ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de Strasbourg. Le Français comptait les minutes qui les séparaient de la délivrance, l'adrénaline quittant progressivement pour laisser place à l'épuisement. Le même que Draco combattait férocement et qui s'était allié à la douleur qui, elle aussi, ne faiblissait pas.

Harry comme son patient crurent pleurer de soulagement lorsque la façade familière de la bâtisse se dessina à l'horizon. Le médecin ne saurait estimer combien de temps avait duré ce sauvetage improvisé, ni même si l'aube se lèverait bientôt. Pour tout dire, il n'en avait que faire et même les conséquences de cet acte suicidaire, pour l'heure, l'indifféraient. Les épaules tremblantes, il toqua fermement à la porte, priant pour qu'Hermione ne décide pas de se cacher étant donné l'heure tardive.

Il risqua un regard pour Draco dont la tête roulait de droite à gauche, comme au seuil de l'inconscience. Le juif souffla, une profonde lassitude dans la voix :

—Malfoy, restez avec moi. Nous sommes arrivés, encore un petit effort.

—La… ferme… Potter.

Ledit Potter ne chercha même pas à le réprimander. Les yeux braqués sur la porte close, il priait en silence pour retrouver le visage rassurant de son amie. Au terme d'une longue minute, celle-ci apparut sur le seuil, une lueur inquiète au fond du regard. Peut être n'aurait-elle jamais risqué d'ouvrir à une pareille heure si la disparition d'Harry ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille.

—Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout bas. Mais qu'est-ce que…

—Pas le temps pour les explications, Mione. Fais-nous rentrer, il a besoin de soins, déblatéra l'interpellé, avec urgence.

Hermione ne tarda pas à réagir, jetant un bref regard à l'état alarmant du blessé. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et le soulagement gagna Harry. Ils avaient réussi ! Aussi improbable cela soit-il, il avait réussi ce pari insensé. Pas après pas, il pouvait sentir le corps de Draco s'affaisser, ses dernières forces l'abandonnant progressivement.

—Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Blaise, apparaissant au bout du couloir, une main plaquée sur son ventre.

La surprise puis l'effroi marquèrent ses traits tirés par les jours de convalescence. Il s'engagea dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la pâleur mortelle de son meilleur ami. Il balbutia :

—D-Draco ?

Le blond eut encore tout juste la force de se redresser pour planter ses orbes gris dans celle de son interlocuteur. L'orage s'était mué en un triste jour de pluie. Alors, dans une plainte inaudible, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et il s'effondra.

* * *

Strasbourg, 20 août 1940.

Harry n'avait guère tardé à s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée à son tour. Ses membres lourds lui suppliaient le repos et il finit par lâcher prise pour ne s'éveiller que de longues heures plus tard. Hagard, il remarqua la lumière vive du jour qui baignait la petite chambre à l'étage, comprenant qu'il venait de s'octroyer un sommeil bien mérité.

Il se redressa alors subitement, ignorant les courbatures de ses cuisses et de ses bras. Draco ! Comment se portait-il ? Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu s'effondrer au sol, Hermione se jetant à sa suite pour vérifier son état. Malgré la bonne volonté du Français, il n'avait pu résister bien longtemps et son amie l'avait envoyé se coucher sans même lui laisser le choix. Un ordre auquel il n'avait pas intérêt à désobéir.

Il se tira de la douce chaleur des draps défaits, abandonnant le lit à regret. Il luttait contre une profonde envie de s'allonger à nouveau et de laisser le néant l'envahir. Un néant dépourvu d'interrogations et de pensées douloureuses. À défaut d'exaucer ce souhait, il se vêtit rapidement, les mouvements fébriles quoi que l'expression de son évidente fatigue.

—Mione ? héla Harry, sortant de la pièce avec mille précautions.

Il traversa le couloir désert où plusieurs portes s'alignaient. Une demi-douzaine de chambres semblables à la sienne. L'esprit encore embrumé par l'épuisement, il ne songeait plus qu'à l'homme qu'il avait sauvé. Pas encore au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, préférant garder ce détail pour une réflexion ultérieure. Celui-ci et tout ce qui s'apparentait à l'acte de trahison qu'il avait commis. Il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'Hermione devrait en avoir l'écho, tôt ou tard. Simplement ne pas y songer semblait représenter la solution la plus douce, la plus enviable.

—Harry ? Tu es déjà levé ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de te reposer, le sermonna la jeune femme, sortant de la petite cuisine, un gâteau à la couleur inquiétante entre les mains.

—Quelle heure est-il ? riposta Harry, se frottant frénétiquement le front où perçait les premiers signes d'une migraine.

—Un peu plus de dix-sept heures.

—Tu ne crois pas que ces dix heures de repos sont suffisantes ? railla le juif, un sourire qui se voulait léger au coin des lèvres.

—Non, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. J'ai pu lire ta fatigue sur ton visage depuis l'extrémité du couloir alors ne crois pas une seconde me duper !

Elle déposa le gâteau sur la table, admirant son œuvre avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et de s'asseoir, invitant son ami à l'imiter. Une fois installés, Hermione étudia l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Une sorte d'angoisse corrosive dont elle doutait de l'origine. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'enquit, d'une voix qu'elle espérait détachée :

—Comment tu te sens ?

—Bien, et parfaitement reposé, Mione.

—J'attendais une réponse sincère, pas celle destinée à me rassurer.

—Mione, qu'est-ce que ce… ce...

—C'est un gâteau, Harry. J'ai pensé que ça nous changerait du pain, tu ferais bien de goûter un morceau. Et maintenant, si tu le veux bien, tu vas arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne prend pas et que je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir à si bon compte. Réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Harry déglutit péniblement, le regard soudain absorbé par l'œuvre de son amie. Aucune odeur de brûlé ne s'en dégageait, bien que la chose ne soit pas des plus appétissantes. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un court instant avant de se reprendre, s'humectant les lèvres avec précaution pour répondre, de manière plus ou moins satisfaisante :

—Comment va Draco ?

—Il est à l'étage, il…

—Hermione ! la morigéna Harry, s'agitant sur sa chaise avec virulence.

—Il dort, Harry ! Il se repose, rien de plus. Il a bien besoin de repos après s'être traîné sur des kilomètres dans son état. De la folie !

L'intéressé laissa échapper un soupir qui avait tout d'un profond soulagement. Hermione put observer tous ses muscles se détendre, ce qui lui tira un sourcillement étonné. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher sur ce probant mystère, son ami l'interrogeant encore, l'inquiétude réapparaissant comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu :

—Il va bien alors ?

—Je… Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé… objecta l'Alsacienne, d'un ton incertain qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son homologue.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Mione ? s'enquit-il, s'efforçant de dégager sa voix et de ne pas laisser transparaître les effluves d'angoisse.

—Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel il est arrivé, je ne peux pas te dire moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard qu'il se porte à merveille ! Il va lui falloir du temps, comme pour Blaise. Mais il vivra, sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Hermione venait de s'emporter, elle aussi rendue à fleur de peau par des nuits trop courtes. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis le départ d'Harry, à peine justifié par quelques paroles que Luna n'avait même pas tenté d'expliciter. Si son père s'interrogeait déjà sur son absence régulière, elle n'osait imaginer les remontrances qui l'attendaient une fois de retour au domicile. Le vieil homme ne s'était pas montré particulièrement curieux, mais qui pouvait affirmer que cela durerait ?

Harry, les yeux rivés sur ses poings fermés sur la table, réfléchissait à toute allure. Ses capacités cérébrales signaient leur grand retour et il regrettait déjà les sombres réflexions qu'elles apportaient avec elles.

—J'ai tout fait pour que les dégâts ne soient pas trop importants. Je… Je ne suis pas médecin, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ? s'exclama-t-il, ses doigts noueux se perdant dans ses épaisses mèches sombres.

—Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! rétorqua Hermione, dont la main recouvra celle de son ami dans un geste de réconfort. Je n'aurais pas été plus utile que toi ou qu'un véritable médecin. Les dégâts sont importants, je ne te le cache pas. Mais tu lui as sauvé la vie, Harry, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?

Le juif conserva un mutisme buté, certainement dicté par le sacrifice que cela lui avait coûté et la peur des dernières heures. La jeune femme caressa le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce, dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau. Elle pouvait aisément ressentir l'émotion grandissant d'Harry, et opta pour une sincérité à toute épreuve doublée d'un professionnalisme saisissant :

—Il souffre de multiples contusions sur l'ensemble du corps. Les plus visibles sont évidemment celles sur son visage, mais d'autres sont apparues sur son ventre et sur ses tibias. Elles pourraient mettre des semaines à disparaître complètement. Deux côtes sont cassées, et là encore, on ne peut compter que sur un rétablissement qui va certainement être long. Son épaule gauche était déboitée. Heureusement pour lui, l'articulation n'était pas endommagée, mais j'ai été obligée de la remettre en place.

—J'ai préféré ne pas aggraver les choses, marmonna Harry, prêtant une oreille attentive au discours de son amie.

—Je vais me procurer une attelle, il en aura besoin. Ce genre de blessure peut entraîner de graves complications.

L'os avait bien retrouvé sa cavité avant les soins prodigués par le médecin, comme le Français l'avait présagé. Toutefois, la bosse qui s'était formée démontrait que la blessure n'était ni anodine, ni proprement en état de guérir. L'intervention d'Hermione s'était donc révélée nécessaire.

—C'est tout ? demanda encore le jeune homme, conscient que ce terme n'avait rien de judicieux dans ce type de situation.

—Non. Les contusions sont nombreuses et il faudra les surveiller jusqu'à leur guérison. Et…

—Et ?

Elle sembla hésiter, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre, avec une farouche assurance :

—Et c'est tout. Des saignements aux cuisses, de grosses égratignures qui auraient pu le mettre en danger. C'est bien suffisant, l'épuisement aurait pu le tuer étant donné son état. Vous avez eu de la chance d'arriver ici sans dommages.

Malgré l'assurance d'Hermione et sa connaissance du domaine, elle ne parvint pas à masquer les tremblements de sa voix. Le regard que son interlocuteur braquait sur elle la déstabilisait. Elle y lisait une lueur farouche qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Presque identique à celle de Blaise, quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il la suppliait de le laisser assister aux soins de son précieux ami. Si elle s'était empressée de refuser pour des raisons parfaitement audibles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître l'attitude du métis dans le comportement d'Harry. Pourtant, la nature de leur relation était loin d'être la même. Du moins, de ce qu'elle en savait.

—Harry… souffla-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait d'un calme parfait. J'ai besoin que tu me racontes exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

—Je vais aller voir Malfoy, riposta le susnommé, sans même prêter attention à la directive.

—Laisse-le se reposer !

Sans le vouloir, sa main s'était dangereusement crispée sur celle de son vis-à-vis, comme pour l'empêcher d'accéder à sa volonté. Ils se jaugèrent d'une œillade butée, Hermione ne cilla même pas, refusant de se laisser abattre pour si peu. Ses yeux reflétaient une détermination sauvage, que rien ne saurait entraver.

Harry se réinstalla à sa place à contrecœur, ignorant le gâteau qui trônait toujours sur la table pour se concentrer sur de bien troublantes explications. Celles-ci s'éternisèrent de longues minutes durant lesquelles il exposa les événements des dernières heures. Il insista sur sa découverte et l'horreur qu'elle lui avait procurée, la torture de Draco et l'abandon des autres prisonniers. En d'autres termes, ce qui l'avait mené à trahir la Résistance.

Hermione l'écouta sans l'interrompre, un pli barrant son front. Finalement, elle dit, à l'image d'un commentaire illustrant sa pensée :

—Harry, est-ce que tu as vraiment pensé aux conséquences de ce que tu as fait ?

—Non, répondit-il, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Pas vraiment en tout cas. J'aurais abandonné Malfoy là-bas si je l'avais fait et je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, Mione, et pourtant je t'assure que j'ai essayé.

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis étonnée… soupira l'Alsacienne, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne pensais pas que tu foncerais au devant du danger. Tu sais qu'ils ne tarderont pas à remonter ta trace et à venir jusqu'ici ?

—Je sais. Je…

—Je vais réfléchir à une solution. On trouvera quelque chose, je te le promets !

La déclaration d'Hermione s'était imposée avec aplomb. Sa compréhensibilité avait de quoi étonner, et Harry lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissant. Il opina très lentement, dans un remerciement silencieux. Lui ne se trouvait en mesure d'y songer, ne possédant pas le recul nécessaire. Un court silence s'installa avant que le juif ne se lève pour affirmer, avec fermeté :

—Je vais veiller sur Malfoy, merci Mione.

—Mais…

—Je serai discret, je t'assure, promit le jeune homme, embrassant furtivement la joue de son amie avant de s'en aller.

Il traversa le couloir, le cœur lourd. Il mettait en danger deux personnes en souhaitant en sauver une, sans considérer les prisonniers qu'il avait choisi de laisser derrière lui. Quelle sorte d'égoïsme était-ce là ? Le besoin viscéral de préserver une existence justifie-t-elle le sacrifice de bien d'autres ? Il ne saurait dire.

Il croisa la route de Blaise qui lui octroya un sourire. Un misérable sourire.


	20. Chapitre 18

Strasbourg, 21 août 1940.

Draco n'ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois qu'un long moment après. La douleur ne se fit pas ressentir immédiatement, comme si Morphée détenait encore ses sens en otage. Le jeune aristocrate profita ainsi d'une minute de répit, ne discernant rien que la lumière qui l'enveloppait.

Puis, ses membres crurent bon de rappeler leur existence. Une souffrance crue traversa l'Allemand qui articula une plainte muette. Les courbatures de ses muscles accompagnaient le tiraillement de ses plaies et de ses hématomes. Vestiges de la torture subie qui heurta son esprit avec violence. Il tenta de se redresser, comme pour échapper aux souvenirs et au mal qu'ils comprenaient, mais échoua. Son corps meurtri s'affala sur le matelas dans un bruit étouffé.

—Vous devriez rester coucher encore un moment, affirma une voix, à la fois suave et ferme.

Draco tourna lentement la tête, grimaçant sous la douleur que ce simple geste éveilla. Potter se tenait juste là, à quelques centimètres à peine. Une expression sérieuse et inquiète sur le visage, il était tout simplement fidèle à lui-même. Il ne manquait plus que la lueur farouche dans son regard et tout y était. L'autre se racla la gorge pour énoncer, avec un brin de sarcasme :

—Et combien de temps le médecin exige-t-il que je reste alité ? Un mois, deux peut-être ?

—Cela dépendra de vous, répondit Harry, depuis son siège. Vous auriez pu mourir, face à cet homme dans la rue.

—Dois-je saluer mon sauveur et lui baiser les pieds ? Tu aurais pu me laisser dans un coin d'une rue, on aurait retrouvé mon cadavre froid le lendemain, qu'importe ! Ou me laisser mourir chez ses résistants ! J'aurais pu mourir de bien des choses. Ces paysans auraient pu décider de régler mon compte et aucune action héroïque de ta part ne m'aurait sauvée ! Nous aurions pu faire une mauvaise rencontre et là, nous serions morts tous les deux. Quelle importance ?

Le plus jeune se tendit. Comment son patient pouvait-il se montrer aussi désinvolte à l'évocation de sa mort ? Celui qui s'était évertué à le maintenir en vie y voyait comme une offense, un mépris des plus vulgaires.

Draco se redressa lentement, prenant appui sur les coussins qui rendaient sa position plus agréable. Il pouvait maintenant se souvenir nettement des événements de la veille. De l'interminable torture, de l'apparition inespérée de son sauveur et de leur fuite jusqu'ici. Les images défilaient sous ses yeux ouverts et il se contentait de feindre l'insensibilité.

—Vous auriez pu ruiner mes efforts.

—Tu devrais me tutoyer, Potter. Tu as sauvé ma peau, la raison me paraît suffisante.

Toujours cette voix traînante, flegmatique. Celle qui irritait Harry plus que tout, encore davantage que ce visage foutrement parfait qui ne laissait échapper aucun traître sentiment. Le Français eut encore la force de le haïr, rien qu'un petit instant. Il dévisagea ce vis-à-vis particulièrement insolent, maudissant cette perfection humaine qui mettait à mal ses intentions. Qui repoussait les certitudes d'un revers de la main.

—Justement, j'ai sauvé ta peau. Et j'ai risqué la mienne avec ça ! J'ai trahi ce en quoi je crois depuis le début de cette foutue guerre pour toi, pour sauver ta précieuse vie. Et tu oses mettre te mettre en danger après ça ? Pourquoi ? Pour une affaire de fierté ? M'avouer que tes jambes n'étaient pas intactes aurait mis en péril ta fierté d'aristo ? C'est pathétique !

Draco sourcilla face à ce discours enflammé. Il retrouvait la lueur farouche dans le regard de son médecin, mais il aurait préféré s'en abstenir. Il avait pourtant intimé l'ordre à Hermione de cacher ce détail gênant. La jeune femme s'était contentée de minimiser la réalité, car ses blessures en haut des cuisses ne se résumaient pas à de simples égratignures. Bien qu'une part de lui comprenait ce courroux, une autre, bien plus forte, lui dicta une toute autre réaction :

—Il ne me semble pas t'avoir forcé à quoi que ce soit, Potter.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le verre dos posé sur la table de chevet et en but une longue gorgée. Comme pour prouver qu'il n'était en rien la pauvre victime que son homologue s'évertuait à sauver. Comme pour lui montrer qu'il lui tiendrait tête quoi qu'il en coûte.

—Je ne t'ai même rien demandé, reprit-il.

L'inflexion de sa voix manqua d'avoir raison de la patience d'Harry. Il mourait d'envie d'hurler à l'insolent de taire ces paroles offensantes, d'accueillir cette seconde chance sans protester. Il n'était pas assez ambitieux pour espérer sincèrement des remerciements et se contentait de peu.

—Tu as raison. Mais qu'aurait fait Blaise si tu étais mort ? Je suis certain que tu y as pensé.

—Potter, écoute-moi bien. Nous sommes tous les deux dans une situation délicate. Tous les quatre, en y réfléchissant. Parce que Blaise est peut-être sous ma responsabilité, mais en me sauvant comme tu l'as fait, tu as aussi compromis Granger. Y as-tu seulement songé ? dit Draco, d'un ton glacial.

—Elle sait tout. Je ne lui ai rien caché.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence. La tension qui les habitait avec quelque chose de plus personnel que jusqu'alors. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un Allemand et d'un juif qui se vouaient une haine aussi viscérale que profondément injustifiée. La rage se mêlait à des émotions bien moins identifiables et, surtout, elle portait une intime explication.

Draco se souvint alors du baiser échangé, de ce baiser qu'il avait volé à son cadet. D'une voix blanche, il s'enquit :

—Tout ? Même le baiser que je t'ai donné ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, la langue du jeune homme avait fourché sur les mots prononcés. Comme s'ils représentaient un secret trop important pour être articulé. Comme s'il risquait sa vie à exprimer cette seule pensée.

—L-Le baiser… balbutia Harry, se tendant sur sa chaise alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

—Tu as bien compris, Potter. Ne me force pas à le répéter.

—N-Non, je n'ai rien dit à Hermione par rapport à… ça !

La pente empruntée se révélait dangereuse. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à foncer tête baissée dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un piège. Le Reich proscrivait l'homosexualité, cette tare au même titre que la religion juive. Une maladie dont on envoyait les patients croupir dans les camps et même y mourir. Draco savait quel sort était réservé à ceux que l'on suspectait d'inversion. Ce fut pourquoi son ton se durcit légèrement alors qu'il énonçait :

—N'imagine pas quoi que ce soit, Potter. Ce n'était qu'une manière comme une autre de te remercier.

—Je n'imaginais rien, je sais ce que les Allemands pensent de ce genre de… pratique, rétorqua Harry, avec autant de force qu'il le put.

—Parce que vous, les Français, vous le tolérez ?

La raillerie frappa le juif de plein fouet. Il se leva, toisant le blessé avec une animosité qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler. Comment pouvait-il tenir de tels propos ? À les entendre, le médecin ne pouvait que regretter cette étreinte, maudire de se souvenir de son cœur palpitant et des lèvres douces contre les siennes.

—Nous n'envoyons personne mourir dans des camps, Malfoy. Ni homosexuel, ni juif, ni tsigane. Personne.

—Si le Reich en décide autrement, vous serez bien forcés d'ouvrir des camps. Ne sois pas si naïf ! Et si tu es comme ces… erreurs de la nature, eh bien tu finiras dans l'un d'eux !

La conversation leur échappait et Harry le sentit tout clairement. Pourquoi cet homme portait-il une telle rancune ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'acharner à la déverser sur lui ?

—Je finirai quoi qu'il advienne dans un camp de la mort. Je suis juif, je n'ai pas besoin d'être… homosexuel pour y crever !

Il réajusta ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Même blessé, Draco ne perdait rien de sa répartie et de son mépris. Il ferma les yeux une seconde seulement, réorganisant quelques idées qui se seraient égarées. Le regard rivé sur son interlocuteur, il lança :

—J'étais venu vérifier que tu allais bien. D'après ce que je vois, je pense que j'ai ma réponse. Je vais te laisser te reposer, Malfoy !

—Potter…

—Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! le coupa Harry, sourdement.

Malgré lui, Draco accusa un léger mouvement de recul. Il tut la douleur qui ne l'avait quitté jusqu'à présent d'un clignement de l'œil, tout comme la moindre parole. Le plus jeune s'élança à grands pas en direction de la porte, visiblement décidé à couper court à ce semblant de conversation.

—Je regrette, Malfoy. Je regrette d'avoir sauvé la vie à quelqu'un comme toi, à quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier la mienne.

Il se retourna vers le blond pour lui asséner le coup de couteau final :

—Je regrette, et j'en suis désolé, crois-moi !

* * *

Strasbourg, 22 août 1940.

Il était un peu plus de midi et Hermione avait déjà ausculté près d'une dizaine de patients lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite bâtisse. Le pas assuré, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Avec les temps qui courraient, la prudence était une question de survie, ni plus ni moins.

Son père ignorait tout de l'existence de Blaise. Il sourcillait à peine lorsqu'elle revenait à des heures tardives, prétextant une urgence pour seule excuse. Le vieil homme soupçonnait davantage une aventure que le sauvetage d'un homme qui aurait pu être leur ennemi. Il s'interrogeait également sur l'absence répétée d'Harry. Son amie le couvrait autant qu'elle le pouvait, à grands réconforts d'inventions ridicules. Si le juif ne remettait pas les pieds au domicile, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus rien inventer de plausible.

Hermione, les bras chargés de vivres, traversa l'entrée pour atteindre la cuisine et déposer son butin sur la table. Une miche de pain subtilisée à son père et des légumes et fruits de saison. De quoi survivre quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Elle soupira, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Ses cheveux collaient son dos humide de sueur et elle se demanda combien de temps tout ceci durerait-il ? Combien de temps avant que ce que l'on nommerait la Résistance vienne à leur porte, hurlant trahison et réclamant vengeance ? Combien de temps encore avant que cette guerre ne prenne fin ?

Elle quitta la petite pièce après avoir recouvert le pain d'un épais linge. Blaise était installé dans le salon, sur un fauteuil, le regard dans les vagues et l'expression soucieuse. L'Alsacienne s'immobilisa, dévisageant sans vergogne le métis. Moins de deux semaines plus tôt, sa vie manquait de lui filer entre les doigts alors qu'elle s'évertuait à le sauver. Depuis, le jeune homme avait repris du poil de la bête et refusait de rester alité plus de quelques heures. Une vraie tête de mule.

—Blaise ?

—'Mione ?

Il n'avait jamais employé ce diminutif et l'intéressée fronça les sourcils. L'autre ne bronchait pas, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cette appellation. Il semblait ailleurs, l'esprit encombré par tout autre chose.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air…

—Je n'ai pas l'air dans mon assiette ? renchérit Blaise, l'air étrange.

—Non, tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

Il haussa les épaules, s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans le siège alors que l'Alsacienne ne le quittait pas du regard. Après un court moment, il accepta enfin de l'observer bien en face pour énoncer :

—J'ai parlé avec Draco hier soir. Il était… particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, mais surtout, il m'a tout expliqué. Vous risquiez déjà gros à me sauver mais là… là c'est différent.

—Je sais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira Hermione. Je ne peux en vouloir à Harry, je pense que j'aurais agi de la même manière.

—Tu es une femme intelligente, tu sais que ça aura forcément des conséquences.

Dépitée, elle s'affala sur un des sièges à son tour. Évidemment qu'elle le savait, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Le danger qui les guettait, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Mais aucune solution ne se présentait à elle. Quitter cet endroit qui n'était désormais plus un secret ? Oui, mais pour fuir où ? D'apparence simple, la question s'avérait beaucoup plus complexe qu'à première vue.

—Je le sais. Mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire. Tu ne peux pas retourner en Allemagne et Malfoy non plus, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Nous sommes tous coincés ici.

—Non, toi tu pourrais partir.

—Tu as encore besoin de soins, et Malfoy va mettre peut-être des semaines à s'en remettre, protesta Hermione, sans hausser le ton.

—Harry pourrait très bien s'en charger seul, objecta Blaise, avec gravité.

—Tu me demandes de partir ? Tu me le suggères vraiment ?

La jeune femme le considéra avec une expression proche de l'effroi. Craignant de mal interpréter ce que son homologue tentait de lui faire comprendre, elle reprit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

—Qui empêchera Harry et Malfoy de s'entretuer si je ne suis pas là ?

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait croisé son ami particulièrement hors de lui. Il avait vociféré des injures envers le blond avant de quitter les lieux sans plus d'explications. Il était évidemment que leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil, à tel point qu'Hermione se demandait pour quelle raison Harry avait tout risqué pour tirer l'Allemand de cette mauvaise passe. L'état actuel des choses rendaient cette interrogation parfaitement légitime.

—Je te suggère de partir, oui. Et si le problème, c'est juste ces deux idiots, je garderai un œil sur eux.

—Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille ? rugit l'Alsacienne, les mains crispées sur les accordoirs. Tu sais que c'est affreusement méchant de me rejeter de cette manière ?!

—Mione, tu seras plus en sécurité ailleurs.

—Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part !

Blaise fixait son interlocutrice qui tentait en vain de conserver son sang-froid habituel. Ses cheveux formaient une sorte d'auréole brune et sauvage tout autour de son visage. Il déglutit, manquant de laisser ses résolutions lui échapper dans un moment d'égarement. Il se reprit à temps, avant qu'Hermione ne s'exclame à nouveau :

—Tant que nous serons en guerre, le danger ne sera jamais loin. Et tu ne peux pas me contraindre à ne plus risquer ma vie pour mes patients !

—Tu es têtue… sourit-il, finalement.

—On trouvera une solution, il y en a forcément une ! J'ai promis à Harry d'y réfléchir et je n'ai cessé d'y penser depuis qu'ils sont revenus.

La force de sa voix trahissait sans mal sa détermination. Elle refusait d'abandonner si vite, de baisser les bras et de simplement attendre que la Résistance ou que les Allemands leurs tombent dessus. La solution du repli lui paraissait aussi lâche qu'égoïste alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle aussi trahissait son propre camp pour préserver l'existence de deux parfaits inconnus.

Blaise réfléchissait rapidement, toujours installé sur le siège. Tous le pensaient mort et aucun n'avait pleuré à cette nouvelle. S'il avait la chance d'être toujours en vie, pas le moindre projet d'avenir ne fleurissait à l'horizon. Il profitait de chaque jour, conscient que l'instant présent pourrait bien être le dernier.

—Je suis désolé pour t'avoir demandé ça tout à l'heure, c'était ridicule.

—Une autre femme aurait été ravie qu'un homme cherche à la préserver, à la protéger.

—J'aurais dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas ces autres femmes, releva judicieusement le métis.

Hermione sourit, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. La colère qui l'avait étreinte la quitta brusquement et elle put repousser ses tourments pour un bref répit. La lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis parlait d'elle-même, et le médecin aimait ces discussions réfléchies qu'ils partageaient depuis leur rencontre. Une parenthèse agréable désormais mise en péril.

—J'ai peut-être une solution, avança soudainement Blaise, d'une voix presque absente.

—Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

Il tourna la tête en sa direction, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas prêt à lui faire part de cette idée. Une idée qui pourrait bien les sauver tous, mais qui se résumait pour le moment à une simple esquisse. Un pari aussi fou qu'ingénieux que tous n'hésiteraient pas à désapprouver. Pensif, le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres.

—Explique-moi ! Je pourrai t'être utile et tu ne peux pas agir dans notre dos. Ce serait du suicide !

—Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait bien nous tirer de là, dit Blaise, toujours aussi évasif. Un homme qui sait retomber sur ses pieds peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Hermione s'apprêta à laisser échapper le flot d'interrogations qui brûlait ses lèvres, mais elle se ravisa. Sa bouche se ferma et elle se mordit la lèvre, s'abreuvant de ces maigres paroles pour tout don de connaissances.

—C'est l'homme de la situation, c'est certain. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

—Et s'il refuse de nous aider ? s'enquit l'Alsacienne, incapable de conserver le silence.

—Oh, il ne refusera pas. Sois-en certaine !


	21. Chapitre 19

Belfort, 23 août 1940.

Un homme courrait à perdre haleine dans les escaliers d'une imposante bâtisse. Il y travaillait depuis de longues semaines, servait le propriétaire des lieux du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il supportait son humeur exécrable sans broncher, sans même sourciller, sans songer à se plaindre. Il fallait bien dire que la paie qu'il touchait tous les mois avait de quoi lui faire fermer les yeux sur le caractère difficile de son patron.

Une missive à la main, il ne se permettait aucun repos. Le postier avait déposé la lettre quelques minutes plus tôt, aux alentours de quinze heures. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle importante et qu'il ne devait surtout pas tarder à la transmettre au destinataire. Alors, sans ralentir l'allure, il dépassait les salles de classe encore désertées. Les cours n'avaient pas encore repris mais bientôt, les élèves regagneraient les bancs de l'école avec pour directeur, un Allemand. Un boche.

L'homme s'arrêta enfin devant la porte close du bureau. La respiration haletante, il s'octroya quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il toqua trois coups avant qu'une voix forte lui réponde, de l'autre côté :

—Entrez !

Et il obéit sans rechigner. Il plia légèrement l'échine, tendant la lettre devant lui comme pour se dispenser d'explication.

—Pourrais-je connaître la raison de ta visite ? De manière orale, je veux dire. Tu devrais en être capable.

—U-Une lettre pour vous, monsieur.

—Eh bien ? Mon courrier attend que je m'y intéresse, je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de me déranger pour une vulgaire lettre.

—J'ai pensé que ce serait important, se justifia rapidement le garçon.

Il n'osait regarder le directeur bien en face, et lui rendre cette œillade qu'il savait intransigeant et dur. Derrière son bureau, l'homme le considérait avec une lassitude proche du dédain. Une pile de documents s'élevait face à lui, prémices d'une rentrée qui se faisait toute proche et qui serait mémorable.

—Et pourquoi donc ?

—Le destinataire est Draco Malfoy, avança l'employé, d'une voix mal assurée.

—Donne-la moi, exigea l'autre, dont l'intérêt fut immédiatement ravivé. Immédiatement.

La lettre en main, il l'ouvrit d'un geste sûr avant d'en rompre le pli. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes. L'écriture n'était pas celle de Draco, mais celle de Blaise qui expliquait rapidement une situation qui lui apparut comme délicate, voire désespérée. Les traits durs, il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un instant avant d'annoncer, abruptement :

—Fais préparer ma voiture et appelle mon chauffeur, je veux que tout soit prêt pour mon départ demain, à huit heures.

Il se leva, ignorant le grincement de sa chaise. Pliant la lettre en quatre, il la glissa dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Le plus jeune balbutia, désappointé par cette prise de décision :

—M-Mais… et la rentrée ? Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas partir !

—Bien sûr que je le peux. Je serai de retour pour l'arrivée des élèves et je vous mets en charge de trouver quelqu'un apte à remplir cette paperasse à ma place. Vous pouvez prendre votre journée !

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta le bureau. Abandonnant son employé qui oscillait entre la joie et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Quelle mouche l'avait-il piqué ?

* * *

Strasbourg, 25 août 1940.

Harry s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Hermione avait fini par le prévenir des soupçons de son père. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer au foyer à l'occasion et d'établir une sorte de garde à nouveau. Une décision farouchement rejetée par Blaise. Ce dernier détestait la perspective d'être materné longtemps encore.

La nuit était presque tombée et le couvre-feu approchait à grands pas. Le jeune juif savait les rues désertes, ou presque, et cela soulagea la peur qui lui nouait le ventre dès qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte. Une inquiétude de tous les jours qui côtoyait la haine. La haine de ce régime qui prenait de l'ampleur, semaine après semaine. Les changements se manifestaient un matin, à la surprise de tous. Les journaux et la radio diffusaient les informations en continu, afin que personne n'y échappe.

On parlait désormais allemand dans les rues, et l'usage de la langue française était proscrite. Harry avait eu vent des expulsions qui se multipliaient pour ceux soupçonnés de francophilie. Des juifs avaient subi le même sort, expulsés du sol alsacien, jugés indésirables par le Reich. L'Alsace tendait à devenir le reflet même de l'Allemagne nazi et le médecin ne supportait plus cette seule perspective. Il pouvait supporter la peur des persécutions, la faim due aux restrictions, le venin des dénonciations, mais il ne pouvait s'imaginer une telle infamie. Ce sacrifice se révélait au-dessus de ses forces !

Harry traversa le long couloir d'un pas énergique. Il avait le sentiment que le temps lui était compté. Hermione tenait compagnie à Blaise et il pouvait presque les entendre débattre passionnément jusqu'ici. Il suffisait au jeune français de passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Rien qu'un coup d'œil. Une vérification rapide et sommaire pour s'assurer que Malfoy ne manquait de rien. Il avait déjà été assez difficile de le convaincre de garder le lit encore un petit peu, ces efforts ne devaient être vains !

Il poussa donc la porte qui émit un léger grincement. Il risqua un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre où se trouvait Draco. Celui-ci se tenait devant la fenêtre, le rideau rabattu de sorte à ce qu'il puisse observer les rues paisibles sans être aperçu en retour. L'autre soupira. Inutile de lui octroyer une remarque. Il s'en empêchait depuis leur dernière altercation, ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs plus adressés la parole depuis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour de bon, la voix de Draco le retint :

—Potter.

Mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille, prêt à s'échapper quoi qu'il en coûte.

—Potter, attends.

L'interpellé serra les dents à en éveiller une douleur vive dans sa mâchoire. Il se tenait dos à son interlocuteur, mais il pouvait sans mal imaginer l'expression impératrice qui seyait les traits de l'aristocrate allemand.

Ce dernier, voyant qu'il était parvenu à attiser l'attention du médecin, reprit de sa voix traînante :

—Nous devrions parler.

—Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Sois bref, je dois rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Avant qu'un type dans ton genre mette la main sur moi et m'enferme comme le sale juif que je suis ! Tu avoueras que ce serait quand même emmerdant.

Draco essuya ces dures paroles. Peut-être l'avait-il mérité au fond ? Il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à ses dires, à remettre en question l'usage de ses mots et même l'objet de ses pensées. Et, aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, il avait fini par regretter. Les méandres de la culpabilité avaient atteins un ego que tous pensaient inébranlable.

—Écoute, Potter, je…

—Non, je t'ai assez écouté ! s'écria Harry, se retournant pour observer son homologue bien en face, martelant chaque syllabe. J'ai longtemps essayé de comprendre, de compatir et même de te plaindre. Je t'ai sauvé la vie et je ne te demandais rien en échange. Rien, même pas du respect. Juste peut-être un peu d'estime, rien que ça ! Ce n'était pas trop demandé, si ? Juste me considérer comme un être humain et pas juste comme un être inférieur, une saleté coincée sous le dessous de ta botte. C'était tout ce que j'espérais, Malfoy, et je n'ai eu que ton mépris. Que ton foutu mépris !

Harry crut voir le regard de l'Allemand se durcir. Il s'attendait au pire, aux pires remontrances accompagnées d'injures impensables. Durant un instant, il planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol pour résister aux propos du blessé. Il ne flancherait pas, il ne plierait plus le genou. La beauté de cet homme ne viendrait plus à bout de ses convictions et du courage dont il pouvait faire preuve. L'être qui l'observait là, tout près de la fenêtre, avait beau posséder l'apparence d'un ange, c'était bien le démon qui sévissait derrière ces orbes gris.

Mais n'était-ce pas là ce qu'on lui avait appris ? Le mépris était tout naturel pour lui, comme inscrit dans ses gènes. Draco se souvenait sans mal des discours de son père, et de ceux des hauts dirigeants nazis. L'éloquence d'Hitler, ses hurlements envahissants la foule en délire qui scandait son nom, le bras droit bien levé devant eux. Il se rappelait des cortèges de drapeaux et de leurs croix gammée qui défilaient par centaines dans les rues de Munich, d'abord, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, puis dans celles de toute l'Allemagne. L'engouement du peuple qui se rangeait derrière cette figure forte qui ne tardera plus à faire l'unanimité. Lui aussi avait cru en la toute puissance nazie, lui aussi avait porté foi en ces fières paroles, encouragé par son père qui n'avait supporté la honte du Traité de Versailles. Un endoctrinement dès le plus jeune âge, en voilà les termes exacts. Alors comment devait-il agir au juste ?

—Merci, articula-t-il, brusquement.

—Q-Quoi ?

—Je t'en prie, ne me le fais pas répéter. C'est déjà contraire à mes habitudes, je ne vais pas te faire ce plaisir. Ce serait trop me demander, tu ne penses pas ?

Cette fois, le jeune juif fut complètement retourné vers le blond. Il se demanda si ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, s'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Pourtant, l'autre paraissait très sérieux et ne semblait pas prêt à revenir sur ses paroles. Une surprise de taille qu'Harry ne sut comment interpréter. Ils se jaugèrent un court instant, quelques mètres les séparant tandis que le temps défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

—Tu te trompes, Potter.

—Évidemment, je ne peux pas non plus avoir raison, ironisa l'intéressé, retrouvant toute sa hargne.

—Je ne te méprise pas. Je n'ai aucun mépris pour toi, que ce soit pour ce que tu es ou pour ce que tu as fait. Peut-être même que je respecte tes actes et que dans une autre situation, j'aurais aimé être comme toi.

—Malfoy, tu… tu te payes ma tête, c'est bien ça ? Ce ne peut pas être vrai.

En réalité, Harry se voyait incapable de comprendre l'étendu de cet aveu. Draco y avait manifestement longuement réfléchi et ce seul constat suffit à le désorienter. L'Allemand l'observait bien en face et s'il s'approchait encore un peu, son médecin pourrait apercevoir la sincérité dans ses prunelles anthracite.

Le jeune aristocrate luttait contre une envie d'hurler sa pensée au visage de ce garçon. Ces jours d'ignorance, ces visages volontairement fermés voire dédaigneux, cette absence de dialogue qui aurait pu mener au pire. Il se devait de mettre un terme à cela, quitte à tirer un trait sur sa fierté et à se mettre à nu. La gorge nouée malgré son indifférence presque nonchalante, il reprit :

—J'ai été idiot. Ce que je t'ai dit la fois dernière, tout ce que j'ai pu dire depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés… je n'ai fait que répéter ce que l'on m'avait inculqué. Ce que mon père me répétait enfant, jour après jour, d'heure en heure, jusqu'à ce que l'idée soit mienne. Je ne le réalisais pas, à l'époque. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour s'en insurger, pour dire tout bas l'injustice dans lequel je grandissais. Il était le seul à comprendre. Le seul.

Draco pouvait sentir qu'il détenait l'entière attention de son auditoire. L'homme qui le constituait buvait avidement ses paroles. Il s'était même approché d'un pas, dépassant le seuil de la pièce pour s'y inviter, pour heurter l'espace que l'autre s'était approprié. Ce dernier poursuivit, après un bref silence ponctué d'un sourire, de l'ébauche d'un sourire peiné :

—Je crois que si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici, je n'aurais jamais compris l'étendue de mon erreur. Je serais resté comme mon père toute ma vie, sans voir plus loin que ses beaux discours. Merci de me l'avoir fait comprendre, Pot- Harry !

—Tu l'aurais peut-être compris seul, releva le susnommé, pour la forme. Blaise s'en serait chargé à ma place.

—Si tu n'avais pas été sur mon chemin, Blaise ne serait plus là pour m'empêcher de foncer dans le mur, rétorqua Draco, un sourire dans la voix.

Harry finit par mettre un terme à la distance raisonnable qui les séparait. Il rejoignit son interlocuteur devant la fenêtre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil entre les rideaux tirés. La rue était déserte et le couvre-feu, certainement passé. Il soupira lourdement. Les réverbères diffusaient une lumière trouble que l'encre de la nuit menaçait de dévorer ces derniers faisceaux. Il observait ce spectacle immobile de longues secondes durant, comme pour y puiser l'inspiration des prochaines paroles.

Le regard de Draco caressa la courbe du visage de son cadet. Son profil parfait était accompagné des éternelles lunettes noires. L'air sérieux que ce détail aurait pu lui octroyer offrait le contraste avec la détermination de ses orbes et ses mèches désordonnées. Lui aussi était beau, d'une beauté différente de la sienne, un de ces mystères du monde qui se présentait aux Hommes. Un bijou rare que la Terre aurait conservé entre ses entrailles jusqu'à ce jour.

—Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.

Cette phrase paralysa le blond qui n'eut pas le loisir de se maudire pour son manque de tact, Harry continua, avec une étrange gravité :

—Je ne sais pas si j'aurais haï mon père pour ses idées, ou si j'en aurais été fier. Ils sont morts un an après ma naissance. Un accident de la route, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais ça ne pardonne pas. J'ai été confié à la sœur de ma mère plutôt qu'à un orphelinat et, parfois, je me dis que ça aurait sans doute mieux valu.

—Pourquoi ?

—Mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient pas le genre de parents aimants. J'avais beau être tout ce qui restait de sa sœur, Pétunia ne m'a jamais considéré comme tel. Ma mère n'était qu'une ratée à ses yeux, une femme aveugle et idéaliste. C'était une artiste, comme mon père. Elle était peintre, et mon père était son professeur dans une grande école d'art à Paris. C'est là-bas qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Une histoire d'amour digne des films romantiques.

—La fille de bonne famille qui tombe amoureuse du voyou, ou l'inverse, souligna Draco, incapable d'empêcher le dégoût de se mêler à sa voix.

—Non, la belle étrangère qui quitte le foyer pour vivre de sa passion. Ses parents n'ont jamais vu ça d'un bon œil, et sa sœur non plus. Ma tante Pétunia a aussi quitté son Irlande natale mais des années plus tard et pour y rencontrer Vernon Dursley. Tellement plus acceptable que ce James Potter, ce débauché, ce raté.

Harry se confiait librement, comme s'il était le seul destinataire de ces paroles abandonnées là. Comme si un homme ne dévorait pas chacun de ses mots avec une avidité toute trouvée. Jamais il n'avait partagé cette histoire, pas dans ses moindres détails en tout cas. Pas sur un ton aussi dévoué que celui qu'il empruntait en cet instant. Les mains crispées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il ne trouvait pas la force de tenir ce discours en regardant son interlocuteur bien en face. Il fuyait la moindre trace de jugement, ne cherchait qu'à expliquer une naissance que les nazis maudissaient. Une justification mal venue, en quelque sorte.

—Ils sont morts jeunes. Très jeunes. Je n'avais qu'un an et j'ai été confié à cette famille bien rangée, vivant dans une petite bourgade proche de Belfort. J'y ai été élevé avec leur fils unique, Dudley. Je ne saurais pas le décrire précisément. Un porc aurait plus de manière que lui et ses parents lui offraient tout ce qu'il voulait, chaque petit caprice.

—Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à Strasbourg ? l'interrogea Draco, la mine soucieuse.

—Ils m'ont mis à la porte. Je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans, ils ont dû juger qu'ils pouvaient se débarrasser de moi sans avoir à rougir. Après tout, jamais ils ne m'avaient considéré comme l'égal de leur fils. Dudley avait toujours été le fils gâté, le fils chéri.

L'animosité d'Harry n'était pas feinte, il se perdait dans des détails ridicules mais qui le révoltaient profondément. Son cousin avait été choyé depuis aussi longtemps que remontaient ses souvenirs. Recouvert de cadeaux, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Tout le contraire du jeune juif qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'accéder aux mêmes conditions de vie. Il se souvenait sans mal des privations, des journées sans accéder à la moindre trace de nourriture, aux coups parfois, et à tout ce qui avait constitué son quotidien durant près de dix-huit ans. Jamais il ne saurait l'oublier !

—J'étais seul. J'ai eu de la chance de croiser la route d'un garçon. Il m'a emmené en Alsace où une fille l'attendait. Une amie, me disait-il à l'époque. C'était Hermione, et elle nous a accueillis les bras ouverts. C'est grâce à son père et à elle que je peux apprendre le métier de médecin. La suite, tu la connais déjà. Le début de la guerre, votre arrivée et l'annexion,…

—Oui, évidemment que je connais cette partie de l'histoire, tempéra Draco, d'une voix lointaine.

Il sourcilla. Comme entendre le récit de ces événements était étrange ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé un passé à ce garçon, il n'y avait même jamais songé. Il avait le sentiment d'apercevoir son homologue sous un autre jour, y décelant l'humain qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité voir. Il pouvait observer, du coin de l'œil, cet éclat d'humanité intact et bouleversante de beauté. Ils étaient si proches que l'aristocrate n'avait qu'à transférer le poids de son corps à gauche pour toucher l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Une proximité vengeresse qui narguait la faiblesse du blond.

Harry soupira, rabattant complètement les rideaux pour réduire à néant toute tentation. Son regard s'attarda sur les motifs brodés du tissu avant qu'il n'affirme, avec peine :

—Tout ça pour que cette guerre me prenne tout. Quel gâchis !

—Tu es encore en vie, souleva Draco, sagement.

—Pour combien de temps encore ?

L'Allemand déglutit. Une gifle aurait sans doute été moins douloureuse. Combien de temps survivraient-ils encore ? Combien de temps avant la Mort vienne à s'éprendre de leur misérable condition humaine ? Cette soudaine idée le paralysa alors qu'il rétorquait :

—Tu ne vas pas mourir, Potter.

—Harry. Et qu'en sais-tu ? Je pourrais bien mourir demain.

—Je te l'interdis formellement.

—Tu m'interdis de mourir ?

—Oui, tu n'en as pas le droit.

Cette joute verbale aurait dû attiser l'amusement, un fou rire peut-être même. Mais rien de toutes ces joyeusetés ne vint. Le regard d'Harry croisa celui de son interlocuteur. Une œillade électrique qui s'éternisa longuement. Les paroles n'avaient plus aucune mesure désormais, seuls comptaient leurs souffles, leurs corps que l'air statufiait. Cet amas de chairs et d'os qui s'appelaient, qui quémandaient un privilège pourtant interdit.

Le juif tendit la main pour effleurer délicatement les stigmates violacés qui couvraient le visage angélique. Le contact était léger, presque rêvé, mais ils s'en contentèrent un long moment. Pas un mot, pas un mouvement de plus, juste un battement de cœur.

Puis, Draco abandonna la lutte. Il captura les lèvres tentatrices dans un baiser prodigieux et salvateur.

* * *

**Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre qui est, d'ailleurs, très dense. **

**Auriez-vous une idée de l'identité de l'homme du début de chapitre ? La suite, entre les disputes (je dois bien avouer que je n'imagine pas un Drarry qui filerait le parfait amour, sans haussements de voix) et les dérapages, Harry se confie. J'avais hâte d'en arriver ici, hâte de vous donner ces quelques détails au sujet de son enfance et de sa vie. Ce n'est pas anodin et si j'essaie de rester fidèle à la réalité de l'oeuvre de Rowling, je suis forcée de prendre des libertés étant donné le cadre historique particulier. Cadre historique que j'exploite à plusieurs reprises dans le chapitre, notamment au sujet du Traité de Versailles. Une véritable humiliation pour le peuple allemand. Certains historiens vont jusqu'à penser que le destin de l'Allemagne n'aurait pas basculé d'une telle façon s'il n'y avait pas eu une telle signature au terme de la Première guerre mondiale. Un sujet très controversé, mais passionnant !**

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui soutiennent cette fanfiction et qui prennent le temps de laisser une review sur leur passage. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais quand on se lance dans un tel défi (je rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma première oeuvre historique, et que je suis encore une très jeune auteure). Merci donc aux âmes généreuses qui me laissent un petit mot. Il va sans dire que j'encourage les autres à en faire de même. Rien que quelques phrases pour me faire signe, me dire que vous êtes là, c'est déjà un cadeau de taille, un encouragement à poursuivre et à ne pas subir de baisses de motivation trop régulières. Merci par avance, de tout coeur !**


	22. Chapitre 20

Strasbourg, 25 août 1940.

Harry ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser volé qu'il savait éphémère. La pression des lèvres fines de Draco contre les siennes affolait les battements de son cœur. Sa main se porta, légère, presque aérienne, jusque dans les mèches fines de l'Allemand. La soie des cheveux blonds glissaient entre ses doigts et il se délecta de ce contact destiné à ne durer qu'un instant.

Draco ne souffrit aucun mouvement de recul. Au contraire, il s'abandonna à la douce caresse de son vis-à-vis. Il n'était plus l'ennemi à abattre. Le sale Français qu'il valait mieux mépriser pour les supposées erreurs de ses ancêtres. Le putain de juif, cet être inférieur qui ne serait jamais plus qu'une saleté accrochée à sa botte. Non, il ne s'agissait plus que d'Harry, et de ce baiser étourdissant et spectaculaire qu'ils venaient de partager.

Le médecin lui échappa, comme dans un accès de raison. Sa main délaissa la délicate chevelure de l'aristocrate pour atteindre nerveusement le rebord de la fenêtre, à nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à se détourner, incapable de supporter un nouveau rejet aussi brutal que le dernier. Mais Draco n'en fit rien, il attrapa le menton du Français entre son pouce et son index pour lui imposer sa présence. Il l'empêcha, par ce geste, d'ignorer ses responsabilités ou même de les fuir. Le blond quémandait une sincérité désarmante que l'autre n'était pas prêt à lui offrir.

—Hé, murmura-t-il.

Harry sourcilla, décontenancé. Un frisson venait de parcourir son épiderme tandis qu'il plongeait un regard absinthe dans celui de son homologue. Il s'humecta sensiblement les lèvres, y goûtant la saveur du plus âgé sur la pulpe délicate.

—Ne dis rien, je te le demande, articula-t-il, trop rapidement pour sembler détaché.

—Tu as peur, Potter ? railla l'autre, un sourire discret dans la voix.

Draco jouissait de l'emprise qu'il détenait sur son cadet. Il le dévisageait avec un intérêt non feint, comme s'il tentait de résoudre par là un mystère de la nature. Comment une telle attirance était-elle née ? Comment quelque chose de ce type avait-il pu se produire ? Il posait un regard moins acerbe sur l'objet de son inacceptable faiblesse. Que devait-il faire ? La repousser avec une violence renouvelée ? Ou braver les interdits et la peur de l'inconnu ?

—Harry, rectifia le principal concerné, comme de quelque chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

—Harry, répéta Draco, docilement.

Ledit Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Sa fierté lui criait de demeurer impassible à l'atmosphère lourde de sens qui s'installait. Il n'était plus question pour lui de regagner le domicile, ou même de quitter cette planque clandestine. Non, pour bien des raisons, il passerait la nuit ici, quoi qu'il se produise.

Draco observait son vis-à-vis depuis les quelques centimètres qui le rendaient supérieurs à celui-ci. Il semblait se soulager d'une partie du masque que son visage portait en toutes circonstances. L'impassibilité laissait place à la sensibilité que l'on avait souvent confondu avec de la faiblesse. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un signe d'humanité ?

—Je… Nous… balbutia le Français, se maudissant pour le manque d'assurance dont il faisait preuve.

—Oui ?

—Tout ceci, c'est…

—Quel est le terme employé en médecine ? Le même que nous, allemands, utilisons, je me trompe ?

Harry déglutit. Le ton n'avait pas été désobligeant et ne faisait que mettre en lumière une pénible vérité. L'inversion n'avait rien d'une normalité, alors pourquoi cela lui semblait si naturel ? Malgré ses beaux discours, le médecin ne pouvait masquer l'importance qu'il donnait aux propos de la science. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il remit en place ses lunettes dans un mouvement hésitant. Où était passée son air bravache et le courage des beaux jours ? Il parvint à articuler, non sans mal :

—Une maladie. Une maladie mentale, un péché pour les croyants. Rien de très…

—Élogieux ?

Draco se surprenait de réagir de manière aussi désinvolte. Lui que le sujet révoltait, lui qui ne supportait pas d'être assimilé à cette honteuse infamie. Son père n'aurait pas manqué de porter la main sur lui s'il avait su, et ce, dans la meilleure possibilité imaginable. Le blond se tendit à la pensée de son paternel, ne devrait-il pas oublier cette opinion pour s'en forger une nouvelle ? Une perspective réjouissante qui se révélait un défi aux proportions impressionnantes.

—Quelque chose à ajouter, Potter ? demanda le jeune aristocrate, appuyant sur le nom du concerné avec un ton des plus distingués.

—Eh bien…

—Quelque chose d'intelligent, cela va de soi.

Harry se ravisa. À quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas le cœur à gâcher la douceur de cette soirée par de douloureux discours. Jamais Draco et lui n'avaient partagé un tel moment sans que rien ne vienne l'entacher. Là, pas d'excès de colère ou de fuites trop lâches pour avoir à se justifier. Rien de tout cela, et il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

—Rien, Malfoy.

—Parfait, je préfère cela.

Et Draco se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son cadet, coupant court à cette ébauche de conversation bien peu encourageante. Il scella d'une caresse renouvelée une sorte d'accord muet. Il se promit de lui octroyer une chance, de ne pas trop y réfléchir et de cesser les discours qu'il avait pu tenir. Une étreinte qui les laissa pantelants et qui conclut la soirée d'une note étrangement joyeuse.

* * *

Munich, 26 août 1940.

Narcissa Malfoy profitait de cette fin d'après-midi d'apparence paisible. La chaleur était moins étouffante que les jours précédents et un filet d'air agréable traversait le petit salon où elle siégeait.

Un journal daté de la veille entre les mains, elle s'attelait à parcourir du regard les différents articles. Les gros titres lui sautaient aux yeux et elle décidait d'emblée si le contenu était susceptible d'attirer son attention. Une activité méticuleuse qui comblait son temps libre et qui avait pour seul intérêt d'occuper son esprit.

On y disposait les exploits d'Hitler, rappelant aux Allemands sur un ton des plus solennels l'héroïsme de leur dirigeant. L'annexion de l'Alsace et de la Moselle demeurait dans tous les esprits comme un éclat brillant de fierté. Narcissa, elle, se fichait pas mal de cet orgueil d'homme mis à mal. Le Traité de Versailles signé au lendemain de la Grande guerre les avait tous marqués, mais elle n'en tirait aucune rancune.

Les photos illustraient les informations sans grande originalité. Rien qui ne saurait marquer l'âme de la belle aristocrate. On dépeignait les victoires du Führer, répétant à s'en repaître qu'aucune nation ne serait à la hauteur de le mettre en déroute. Cela, elle voulait bien le croire. La France était tombée si vite alors qu'on la disait invincible. N'était-ce pas là un signe ? L'horreur n'était pas prête de prendre fin, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser.

Aucun opposant politique ne serait capable de tenir tête à Hitler. Les communistes comme les socialistes avaient rejoint des camps de concentration qui fleurissaient dans tout le pays. Dachau en premier, dès 1934, puis tant d'autres dont l'on ignorait jusqu'à leurs noms. On envoyait ces pauvres hommes à la mort, Narcissa n'était pas assez sotte pour l'ignorer.

Et dire que Blaise s'y était rendu… Ces brutes avaient levé la main sur lui et il ne s'agissait pas des déportés, elle le savait bien. Qui était les plus sauvages, les plus dignes d'une race qui se prétendait supérieure ? Elle n'était plus capable de porter un jugement sur la question, se contentant d'une pensée peinée et d'un soupir las.

—Narcissa ? s'enquit une voix masculine qui tira l'intéressée de ses pensées.

Lucius se tenait face à elle, l'air sévère. Sa cane à la main, il dévisagea sa femme avec une attention particulière depuis ses yeux perçants. L'aristocrate frémit avant de replier son journal.

—Oui, Lucius ? Quelque chose te contrarie ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'homme s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'elle repliait soigneusement son journal, prenant garde aux apparences avec la force de l'habitude. Le corps tendu, elle attendait sa sentence, silencieuse.

—Savais-tu que Blaise Zabini avait officiellement été déclaré mort ? articula Lucius, de sa voix traînante.

—Non, répondit sa femme, avec prudence. Je l'ignorais.

—Tu ne sembles pas peinée par la nouvelle, releva le patriarche.

—Je ne suis seulement pas étonnée. Quels espoirs avait-il de s'en sortir ? Les médecins n'étaient pas bien optimistes, je ne me berçais pas d'illusions.

Son mari eut pour elle un regard. Un regard étrange, entre une affection inavouable et un soupçon aberrant. Il l'observait avec hauteur, comme celui qui n'ignorait rien, surtout pas le mensonge de celle qui partageait ses jours depuis plus de vingt ans. Une trahison, certes, mais qu'il ne saurait prouver. Narcissa n'avait jamais commis une telle chose, et il peinait à imaginer qu'elle ait pu le faire ainsi, sans même lui en toucher un mot.

—J'ai demandé à voir son corps, annonça Lucius, d'un calme glacial.

—Pourquoi cela ?

—Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

Narcissa conserva le silence, consciente que la moindre parole supplémentaire suffirait à la trahir. Elle devait couvrir Draco. Si son mari apprenait que leur enfant avait organisé le transfert de son meilleur ami pour le confier à un médecin juif, sa colère serait terrible. Qui pouvait imaginer quelle serait sa réaction le moment venu ? Non, elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun faux pas.

—Le corps ne se trouvait pas à la morgue. Les médecins disaient s'en être débarrassés, prétendant que l'hôpital ne pouvait se permettre de garder la dépouille d'un homme de race noire. N'y vois-tu pas quelque chose d'anormal, Narcissa ? Quelque chose qui devrait éveiller mon attention ?

—Cela ne m'étonne guère. Draco a eu connaissance de la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'éloigner un sujet qui l'amenait vers une pente abrupte.

—Je ne l'ai pas contacté depuis des jours entiers. Mais peut-être a-t-il reçu un appel d'une autre personne…

—Pansy ? Oui, tu n'as sans doute pas tort. Il est fort probable qu'elle lui ait transmise la triste nouvelle si elle en a été tenue informée.

Lucius semblait perdu dans une pensée indescriptible, le front plissé par la réflexion qui se donnait à lui. Sa femme conservait un calme exemplaire, les avant-bras posés délicatement sur le rebord de la petite table où un thé froid reposait. Elle eut un regard en biais pour son mari, espérant de tout cœur s'en sortir à bon compte.

—Draco a-t-il seulement contacté sa fiancée depuis son départ ?

—Je ne m'occupe guère de cela. Ne penses-tu pas que ces histoires ne concernent que lui ?

Narcissa tenta un sourire pincé qui ne convainquit personne, pas même elle, puis ajouta sur un ton se souhaitait léger :

—Tu me reproches de le protéger de manière excessive, mais qu'en est-il de toi ? Voyons, Lucius…

Malgré lui, l'homme grinça des dents. Sa femme esquivait le sujet délibérément et avec ce même air innocent qui aurait suffi à le duper. Il l'aimait trop pour rester insensible et elle pouvait trop facilement le manipuler pour qu'il l'accepte sans sourciller. Il repoussa une longue mèche blonde derrière son épaule tendue. D'une voix glaciale, il parvint à glisser ces mots, pour toute menace :

—Savais-tu que le train qui devait le mener à Strasbourg avait déraillé ? Aucun des passagers n'a été retrouvé en vie.

—Notre fils a pris celui plus tôt dans la matinée.

Elle s'était assurée de tout. Le nom de Draco ne serait pas divulgué dans la liste des disparus. Son instinct maternel la rendait tout bonnement impitoyable, elle faisait preuve d'ingéniosité à en faire pâlir n'importe quel homme. Son fils resterait à jamais sa préoccupation première, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

—J'espère que tu n'essaies pas de masquer la vérité, ma chère Narcissa. Tu sais pertinemment que j'exècre le mensonge.

Narcissa manqua de frémir. Elle s'octroya le privilège d'un instant. Elle remit ses idées en place sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme. Dans une position indélicate, elle en oubliait à quel point cette journée s'était révélée paisible jusqu'ici.

— Si l'on retrouve Blaise, vivant ou non, j'espère que mon fils ne sera pas dans les parages.

—Ton fils est bien trop occupé à te rendre fier pour aller pleurer sur la dépouille de son ami disparu.

Sur ces mots, l'aristocrate se leva pour abandonner Lucius à ses suspicions. Elle couvrirait les actions de son enfant quoi qu'il advienne. Elle remplirait son rôle de mère même s'il fallait, pour cela, trahir la confiance de son mari.

* * *

Strasbourg, 28 août 1940.

Une silhouette se frayait un passage entre les corps pressés des Strasbourgeois, passablement agacé. Telle une ombre d'obsidienne en ce tout début de journée, il traversait les rues de la ville sans prêter attention à ses habitants.

Vêtu de noir, le grand homme pestait dans sa barbe. Son voyage venait de prendre plusieurs jours de retard et cette idée lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il maudissait les contrôles qu'il avait subis et qui l'avaient retardé de la sorte. Cela ne resterait pas impuni, il s'en faisait le serment.

Il suivait à la lettre les instructions communiquées dans la missive. Doté d'un sens aigu de l'observation, il se repérait à merveille dans cette ville en tous points inconnue. Il croisa plusieurs camarades allemands qui le saluèrent dans un mouvement de tête brutal. L'un d'entre eux se risqua même à le héler afin de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa venue :

—Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas circuler comme bon vous semble.

Incapable de faire appel à la moindre once de patience, il avait serré la mâchoire avant de persifler, furieusement :

—N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire qu'interroger les représentants du Führer ? Votre tâche ici est-elle aussi inutile pour que vous puissiez-vous le permettre ? La gendarmerie est à deux pas, passez votre chemin avant qu'il me vienne l'envie d'aller toucher deux mots à votre supérieur !

L'autre s'était décomposé avant de tourner les talons sans demander son reste. Cette course matinale avait pu reprendre.

Il finit par trouver l'objet de ses convoitises. Une grande bâtisse coincée entre deux autres du même type d'architecture. Un lieu déserté par leurs anciens propriétaires lorsque l'État français avait enjoint les Alsaciens à quitter leurs terres face à la menace allemande. Un petit joyau qui, d'ordinaire, aurait dû coûter une fortune mais que Draco avait pu acquérir sans nul mal. La pression du nom de son père avait amplement suffi.

Sans perdre un seul instant, il toqua trois coups à la porte. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et, déjà, il s'impatienta. Il s'apprêtait à reproduire son geste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Une silhouette de petite taille se dessina face à lui et il ne put ignorer le choc qui le faucha. Cet homme qui se tenait face à lui, c'était… Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai.

_Merde, ce sont ses yeux ! Ce sont exactement les mêmes !_

—Oui ? s'enquit le garçon, tentant visiblement d'emprunter un ton dégagé.

Le plus âgé le toisait avec hauteur sans prononcer un mot. Ainsi donc cela était possible. Il chassa le trouble affreux que le jeune homme produisait en son sein pour dire, aussi froidement qu'imaginable :

—Harry Potter, c'est exact ?

—Que lui voulez-vous, à Harry Potter ? s'enquit l'intéressé, immédiatement sur la défensive.

_Et quelle insolence ! Il est bien le fils de son père !_

L'adulte eut un rictus méprisant, les mains jointes devant lui sans prêter attention à la vie qui poursuivait son cours à quelques mètres de là.

—Est-ce là une manière d'accueillir un invité ? Vos manières laissent à désirer, monsieur Potter.

—Si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite pourquoi vous êtes ici, je vais refermer cette porte et vous aurez toutes les raisons de critiquer mon éducation !

Il eut un soupir las, comme s'il s'adressait à un être aux capacités intellectuelles particulièrement affolantes. Toujours planté sur le pas de la porte, dévisageant Harry qui ne semblait comprendre la raison de cette visite, mais qui craignait le pire, il s'accorda le bénéfice du doute. Quelques instants pour admirer ce regard vert pur et la détermination farouche du juif. Après cela, il se décida enfin susurrer, portant une insistance particulière pour chaque syllabe :

—Mon nom est Severus Snape, j'ai fait un long chemin pour rendre visite à mon filleul, Draco Malfoy. Alors, je vous serai gré de me laisser entrer, Potter.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre vingt ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous aura plu, puisqu'il signe le premier tiers de cette fanfiction. J'imagine pour l'heure soixante chapitres répartis en deux grandes parties. Il est possible, cependant, que j'aille au-delà. **

**Je tenais à évoquer, dans la première part de ce chapitre, ce que l'on appelait "les triangles roses". En effet, ces prisonniers sont bien moins connus que les opposants politiques ou que les victimes de la Shoah. Le motif des nazis était leur homosexualité et bon nombre d'entre eux ne sont pas revenus de ces camps. C'est ce à quoi Harry et Draco font allusion dans leur conversation. **

**Je souhaite également m'étendre sur le personnage de Narcissa. Contrairement à Lucius, qui est un obstacle à l'intrigue, Narcissa est une aide inespérée qui n'aide pas à venir en aide à son fils et à tenir tête à son époux (de manière imperceptible, elle est donc réfléchie et très légèrement manipulatrice : une vraie Serpentarde !). **

**Oh, et bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné l'identité secrète du personnage présent un peu plus tôt, il s'agit effectivement de Severus ! Laissez libre cours à votre imagination : à votre avis, quel sera le rôle qui lui est destiné ? Plutôt obstacle, ou allié ? Comment imaginez-vous ce personnage dans le contexte de la guerre ? Je crois que c'est une des choses que je préfère dans la rédaction de cette fanfiction, adapter le rôle des personnages de Rowling en fonction de ce qu'il me semble le plus juste. Je me demande quel rôle ils auraient tenu s'ils avaient connu un tel conflit. Si ça reste ma perception, je trouve très intéressant de leur choisir une destinée nouvelle, bien que j'essaie de rester cohérente et respectueuse envers l'univers original. Je suis curieuse de connaître vos impressions vis-à-vis de tout ceci !**

**Je vous embrasse !**


	23. Chapitre 21

Strasbourg, 28 août 1940.

Severus pénétra dans l'antre avec l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait au cœur des lèvres. Il se réjouissait de la mine déconfite du fils de James Potter. Sceptique, il détailla les lieux avant de se rendre à l'évidence, son filleul avait bon goût. L'ensemble était rustique, mais élégant et avait certainement appartenu à une famille juive aisée quelques mois plus tôt.

—V-Votre filleul doit être dans la chambre à l'étage. Attendez-moi ici, je vais le chercher.

—Non, je vous y accompagne.

Harry pinça les lèvres, masquant très mal l'agacement qui s'éprenait de lui. Pour qui se prenait cet homme pour oser s'adresser à lui d'une telle manière ? Il obtempéra malgré tout, à contre cœur. Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui les menèrent à l'étage, avant de traverser le couloir. Le juif s'arrêta face à la porte et, sans accorder le moindre regard à ce visiteur mal venu, il toqua trois coups.

—Entre.

Severus reconnut la voix de Draco, bien qu'étouffée par l'épaisse porte qui les séparait. Il conserva son inexpressivité même lorsqu'il passa le seuil, s'imposant à la vision du patient. Le jeune aristocrate ferma sèchement le livre qui absorbait, quelques instants plus tôt, son attention. Un froncement de sourcils perturba le visage du garçon qui articula, sans trop y croire :

—Severus…

—Bonjour Draco.

Devant le mutisme hébété de l'intéressé, l'autre reprit, d'une voix à la fois dégagée et grave :

—Je te pensais plus mal en point que cela.

—J'ai eu droit à d'excellents soins, tempéra le blond, accordant un regard en biais pour Harry.

—C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, renchérit Severus, insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Le médecin en question déglutit péniblement, haïssant la tournure dangereusement que prenait la conversation comme celui qui venait de l'agencer. Au supplice, il octroya un regard à Draco qui lança sans attendre, à l'égard de son parrain :

—J'ignorais ta venue. Comment as-tu su ?

—Parce que tu penses réellement pouvoir me cacher quoi que ce soit, ironisa Severus, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Il savourait l'effet produit. En réalité, il ne faisait que blâmer le jeune homme pour son silence de plusieurs mois. Pour son silence après ce qu'il avait subi. Pour ce semblant de trahison. D'apparence inébranlable, il reprit, susurrant ces mots :

—Pourrait-on discuter de tout ceci en privé, si cela ne t'ennuie pas ? Pas que la compagnie de ton _ami _me soit désagréable, mais je ne souhaite pas communiquer certaines informations qui nous seraient… personnelles.

—Je ne risque pas de vous balancer aux autorités, si c'est le problème, grinça Harry.

—Oh, je n'en doute pas. Un juif volant au secours d'un _boche_ et qui, pour se faire, trahirait les siens, n'y verrait aucun intérêt.

Le juif en question se rembrunit, s'apprêtant à hurler à ce malotru tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, injures comprises, lorsque la voix de Draco le retint :

—Ne fais pas d'histoires, Harry.

—Quoi ? s'insurgea le susnommé.

—Sors, s'il te plait.

Le médecin défia son patient encore quelques secondes avant de se résigner. À peine conscient de son comportement purement puéril, il quitta la pièce pour claquer la porte derrière lui.

Severus toisa Draco, presque pour le défier de tenter quoi que ce soit qui irait à l'encontre de sa volonté. L'éclat d'Harry lui convenait parfaitement, et il pouvait lire dans le regard de son filleul qu'il ne partageait pas sa satisfaction. Il ne cachait plus aussi aisément ses émotions, un constat que son aîné ne put s'empêcher de faire. Cela pourrait bien lui être fatal, le monde se révélait bien trop injuste pour lui pardonner une telle faiblesse.

—Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Severus.

—Blaise m'a envoyé une lettre il y a de cela quelques jours. J'ai été retardé par des procédures administratives, lâcha l'interpellé, presque sommairement.

—Tu es désormais professeur dans une école, c'est juste ?

—Directeur, rectifia-t-il. À Belfort.

Draco opina lentement. Il connaissait vaguement cette ville française située à quelques centaines de kilomètres au sud de l'Alsace. Elle faisait désormais partie des territoires occupés par l'Allemagne, voilà tout ce qu'il savait de Belfort.

—Blaise t'a demandé de venir, avança-t-il, prudemment.

—Il m'a seulement détaillé la situation délicate dans laquelle vous vous trouviez. J'ai pris la décision de venir.

Le blond avait le sentiment d'être un enfant que l'on grondait pour son mauvais comportement. Severus ne l'avait pas encore blâmé directement, mais la tempête ne tarderait plus à arriver. L'homme avança de quelques pas dans la chambre suffocante, pestant mentalement contre la chaleur de ce mois d'août. La pièce semblait absorber la température excessive pour la concentrer dans cet espace réduit. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit les battants de la fenêtre pour accueillir une bouffée d'air salvatrice.

Draco le laissa faire sans rien dire, posant le livre sur la table de chevet après avoir corné la page, faute de mieux. Il se leva doucement, comme un être proprement dépassé par la situation.

—Draco, dit alors Severus, le regard toujours porté à travers la fenêtre, là où s'était tenu Harry quelques jours plus tôt. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est réellement produit, et n'omets aucun détail.

Son interlocuteur s'y résigna. Il conta à son parrain la vérité sur les événements. Il n'omit aucun détail, si ce n'est ceux qui concernaient Harry et lui dans une projection plus intime. Il narra de son mieux la torture des résistants, le sauvetage inespéré de ce médecin juif, et les risques qu'ils courraient à présent. En clair, la situation s'avérait critique. Un jour viendrait où les hommes qui avaient tenté de lui soutirer des informations viendraient toquer à la porte, des rêves de vengeances plein la tête. Et, alors, ni Harry ni Draco ne seraient en mesure de les arrêter.

Pensif, Severus hocha lentement la tête. Il observait les rues quasi désertes sans un mot. Tout ceci était curieux, il ne semblait même pas réfléchir face à cette impasse. Finalement, après un long silence, il prononça :

—Écoute-moi, Draco. Si l'histoire est telle que tu me l'as racontée, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

—Vous ?

—Ce… Harry, et toi. Ceux qui se proclament résistants ne se contenteront pas de l'un ou de l'autre. Le traître et l'Allemand. Tu t'imagines sans mal ce qu'ils feront de vous une fois avoir mis la main sur vous.

—Je me l'imagine très bien. Que proposes-tu ?

Severus inspira une profonde bouffée d'oxygène, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il soupira lourdement, l'objet de ses réflexions ne lui convenait guère. Il repoussa d'un revers de la main ce qui pouvait encore entraver sa décision, puis se retourna lentement. Dans un froncement de sourcils presque imperceptible, il énonça :

—Je propose de vous emmener à Belfort tous les deux.

Draco ne sut ravaler son étonnement. Une telle proposition ainsi débitée lui semblait dépourvue de sens, et il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se rendre à l'évidence. Son parrain ne se payait pas sa tête, bien au contraire.

—Bien que cette décision me coûte davantage que ce que tu peux le penser.

—Que veux-tu dire par là ?

—Ce… Potter. Sa présence au quotidien promet de m'être particulièrement insupportable.

—Tu viens à peine de faire sa connaissance, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

—L'arrogance des Potter, grinça le directeur, si bas que son filleul ne put saisir entièrement le sens de ses dires.

Une ombre saisit les traits de l'homme. Des traits auxquels personne n'avait prêté attention depuis _elle. _Depuis que Lily Potter l'avait fait, bien des années avant ce jour. Severus conservait un souvenir intact de cette jeune fille joyeuse et belle comme le jour. Cette enfant irlandaise que son ami d'enfance avait suivie jusqu'à Paris, incapable d'imaginer son avenir sans elle. La suite de l'histoire lui avait amèrement fait regretter cette décision au jeune Severus. Lily avait rencontré un garçon de son âge, James Potter, passionné d'art comme elle l'était. Un coup de foudre qui avait brisé le cœur de son ami d'autrefois. Celui-ci avait regagné l'Allemagne où sa mère vivait encore, n'apprenant le décès des deux amoureux que plusieurs mois après. Un coup de poignard supplémentaire qui enfonçait la victime dans une peine froide.

Draco dévisagea son parrain sans comprendre. Il était loin d'imaginer la pensée fugace qui lui traversait l'esprit en cet instant. Non, il ne songeait qu'à cette proposition, et aux conséquences qu'elle aurait. Pouvait-il s'y risquer ? Il finit par dire, pour tout aveu :

—Mes supérieurs ont contacté ma mère il y a quelques jours.

—Faisant observation de votre absence, compléta Severus. Cette idée ne t'avait donc jamais traversé l'esprit ?

—Si, bien sûr, réagit le blond, sur la défensive.

Il se mordit cruellement la lèvre. Il n'était pas dupe, bien au contraire. Sa mère le couvrait pour l'heure, mentant sans vergogne à son mari dans l'espoir de préserver l'avenir de son fils unique. Draco ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité.

—Parles-en à Potter. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à quitter Strasbourg sans lui, sache-le.

—Je ne partirai pas sans lui, Severus, avança le jeune aristocrate, fuyant un regard qu'il savait scrutateur.

—Alors tâche de le convaincre, éluda l'homme, les lèvres pincées d'un mécontentement contenu.

* * *

Strasbourg, 30 août 1940.

Severus avait élu domicile dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la résidence. Si Hermione s'habituait sans trop de difficultés à ce nouveau pensionnaire silencieux et d'une humeur massacrante, Harry ne parvenait pas à l'imiter.

Le parrain de Draco se montrait particulièrement sévère en sa présence, lui témoignant un mépris singulier. Croiser son visage d'une pâleur mortelle, ses cheveux gras retombant mollement sur son front blême, ne pouvait être synonyme que de mauvais présage.

Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs pas trouvé le courage nécessaire à engager une conversation avec Harry. Il en avait touché un mot à Blaise qui, compatissant, lui avait clairement indiqué que cette solution était de loin la meilleure. Il l'avait rassuré d'un mot, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour son sort, il ne courrait aucun danger immédiat entre ses murs. Et Hermione veillait sur lui de son mieux.

Severus poussa son filleul à se décider à aller trouver le juif pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce fut en fin de journée que Draco abandonna la lutte pour héler son cadet, alors que celui-ci quittait la chambre après lui avoir annoncé une partie d'échecs à l'étage inférieur :

—Harry, attends.

L'intéressé se retourna pour lui adresser une interrogation informulée. L'Allemand lutta pour conserver le contrôle qu'il portait encore aux événements. Il articula, conscient de son extraordinaire maladresse :

—Il y a quelques jours, Severus m'a fait une… une sorte de proposition.

—Laquelle ? s'enquit Harry, sur le ton pressant de celui qui feignait l'indifférence.

—Il m'a proposé de rentrer avec lui à Belfort, lâcha Draco, le regard ancré sur celui de son interlocuteur.

Harry s'immobilisa après avoir fait face à l'Allemand, visiblement déboussolé par cet aveu. La partie d'échecs qui l'attendait en bas venait de lui sortir de l'esprit, tout comme tout autre détail insignifiant. Il se reprit rapidement, masquant son drôle par une expression faussement dégagée qui ne dupa personne.

—Quand pars-tu ? demanda-t-il.

—Pressé de te débarrasser de moi, Potter ? grinça Draco, ignorant le pincement au cœur qui le saisit.

—Tu as l'opportunité de quitter Strasbourg sans dommages, tu ne vas quand même pas la refuser.

Le malentendu grandissait de minutes en minutes. La fierté des deux hommes rentrait en jeu, et la situation pourrait bien devenir conflictuelle. Cette joute verbale n'avait plus rien de rafraîchissant et le blond choisit d'y mettre un terme. Il se leva, ignorant la douleur diffuse de ses côtes pour défier Harry d'un regard intransigeant :

—Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la ville seul.

—Blaise t'accompagnera, ça me paraît évident.

—Tu es un idiot, Potter.

Draco fit mourir la distance qui les séparait de quelques pas sûrs. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, interdit de constater le manque d'esprit de son vis-à-vis. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à protester, il énonça, avec franchise :

—Severus m'a proposé de quitter Strasbourg avec toi.

—Quoi ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ? s'emporta Harry, furibond.

L'Allemand ne se laissa pas démonter par les éclats de voix de son cadet. Il détailla sa masse capillaire désordonnée qui semblait refléter l'agacement de leur propriétaire. Il croisa le regard absinthe pour finalement reprendre, armé d'une patience bien limitée :

—Écoute-moi. Ces résistants ne vont pas tarder à se retrouver devant la porte. Que comptes-tu faire le jour où cela arrivera ? Te cacher dans une chambre en priant qu'ils ne te trouvent pas ? Les affronter avec ce… maudit courage ? Un jour ou l'autre, ça va te tomber dessus.

—Je ne peux pas juste fuir comme un lâche, Malfoy ! rugit Harry, les poings serrés dans cet accès de colère incontrôlable.

—Et te terrer ici en attendant que la tempête s'éloigne, tu crois que ce n'est pas lâche, peut-être ?

—Ne pense pas que je vais abandonner Hermione pour…

—Pourquoi Potter ? Pour un putain de boche ? Pour le fils à papa que t'as eu le bon goût de sauver ? Pour le type que t'as pas pu laisser mourir ? Pourquoi, hein, Potter ?

Le juif recula de plusieurs pas, comme sonné. Venait-il de réaliser les conséquences de cette discussion ? Les conséquences de ces paroles qu'il n'avait jamais prononcées, mais que la colère avait failli laisser échapper ? Il sut, du moins, qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Que ce semblant de conversation venait d'heurter son homologue et bien plus qu'il ne saurait l'imaginer.

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de dire, tempéra-t-il, la gorge nouée.

—Ah, vraiment ? Alors qu'essayais-tu de dire au juste ?

—Juste que… je ne me vois pas abandonner Mione sur un coup de tête après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

—Dis plutôt que tu ne te vois pas l'abandonner pour t'en aller au devant du danger avec un homme dont tu ne connais rien. C'est ça qui t'effraie, Potter, ou il y a autre chose ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique évidente de répliquer, mais il se ravisa. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, pestant contre les mots qui dépassaient parfois la pensée, contre Draco et son sale caractère. Où tout ceci le mènerait-il ? Et, surtout, jusqu'où cet homme serait-il prêt à l'entraîner avant qu'une chute vertigineuse ne les rattrape ?

—C'est le fait de tout quitter qui m'effraie, finit-il par annoncer.

—Alors je peux partir sans un regard en arrière, cela te laissera indifférent, reprit le jeune aristocrate, le menant consciemment vers une déclaration à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'était préparé.

—Tu sais bien que non.

Draco offrit au Français un regard dur. Ce soir-là, il ne lui pardonnerait aucun abus de langage, aucune faute malheureuse. Non, il voulait être bien sûr de tout avant de quitter les lieux, et surtout être bien certain de ne rien avoir à regretter ensuite. Cette décision, il se refusait à la prendre seule, et cela expliquait sans doute son intransigeance à l'égard du médecin. Il esquissa encore un pas, franchissant une distance limite entre les deux corps sans se dépourvoir de sa froideur déconcertante.

—Je ne sais rien, Potter. Du moins rien en ce qui te concerne.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre dans ce cas ?

—Rien, je t'écoute juste. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

—Commence par arrêter de m'appeler Potter, releva l'interpellé, avec humeur.

—Harry, rectifia le coupable, sans le quitter des yeux et avec un naturel déconcertant.

Ce fut au tour du juif de réfléchir. Cette proposition le prenait de court, véritablement. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la différence fondamentale entre la bonne décision, et la mauvaise. Il y fallait pourtant pencher pour l'un ou pour l'autre, et il n'avait guère le temps de se pencher sur la question outre mesure.

—Combien de temps me laisses-tu pour prendre ma décision ?

—Cela ne dépend pas uniquement de moi, soupira Draco, plus que jamais conscient de l'impatience de son parrain.

—Parce que tu penses que ça ne dépend que de moi ? renchérit son interlocuteur, haussant légèrement la voix.

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau. Un mot de travers et la conversation dégénérerait en une dispute dont la finalité ne serait satisfaisante ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils se contenaient donc, n'usant que de piques réfléchies où la fierté transparaissait inexorablement. Deux caractères forts, diamétralement opposés, ne pouvaient échapper aux étincelles provoquées par un tel début de relation. Ils ne poussèrent pas la réflexion jusqu'ici, se contentant de démêler de leur mieux le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui les submergeaient tous deux.

—Parles-en à Hermione si tu en as envie. Et réfléchis-y, tu n'auras peut-être pas cette chance deux fois.

—J'ai toujours su me débrouiller seul, le contredit immédiatement Harry, provoquant l'autre qui le détaillait, les lèvres pincées.

—Je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais survécu sans l'aide d'Hermione.

Le ton était moqueur, étrangement pas blessant, mais le Français se surprit à songer à Ron. Son ami… Il ne devait pas sa survie à lui seul, il fallait en convenir, et sans le rouquin à ses côtés, il serait sans doute mort avant que l'Allemagne envahisse les territoires de son pays. Ron qui, à présent, se battait avec la Résistance avec un courage remarquable. Ron dont il restait presque sans aucune nouvelle depuis mars de cette même année. Peut-être était-il mort depuis ? Comme toutes ces victimes innocentes, ou presque, dont l'existence s'éteignait soudain.

Harry rejeta cette funeste idée loin de lui, renonçant à la partager avec son vis-à-vis. Il préféra approuver, à demi-mot :

—Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

—Tu ne m'apprends rien, _Harry. _

L'intéressé déglutit difficilement. Il n'eut pas le cœur à blâmer l'Allemand sur son ego surdimensionné, ni même à lui faire la moindre remarque en conséquence. Draco était trop proche désormais, à une distance indécente de son corps. Il pouvait imaginer la chaleur de son corps, pouvait sentir la tiédeur de son souffle caressant son visage et l'intensité de son regard. Harry oublia toute optique de protestation, hypnotisé par cette proximité délicieuse.

Draco semblait le défier du moindre geste. Le médecin céda, et se hissa le premier sur la pointe de ses pieds pour ravir les lèvres tentatrices qui le narguaient jusqu'alors.


	24. Chapitre 22

**/ ! \ Chapitre comprenant une scène explicite / ! \**

* * *

Strasbourg, 30 août 1940.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de feindre la surprise. Non, il savoura la flagrance de ce baiser comme une offrande que l'on venait de lui faire. Comme un bien inestimable qu'il avait si longtemps convoité.

Harry, surpris par sa propre audace, refermait ses doigts sur les mèches soyeuses du blond. Il le plaqua davantage contre son corps, conscient que ce contact ne lui serait jamais suffisant. Altéré, affamé, il ne saurait se contenter d'un petit morceau ce soir-là. D'un petit morceau de délice, d'interdit.

Ils finirent par se séparer, s'observant toujours très proches comme à travers un voile. L'œil hagard, perdus dans les méandres d'émotions que nul ne saurait démêler. Tremblant, fébrile, Draco vola un baiser à peine esquissé, comme pour se rassurer, comme pour éviter les paroles de s'écouler. Il les craignait plus que tout, davantage presque que l'idée de son départ prématuré.

—Draco, souffla malgré tout Harry, la voix mal assurée.

—Réfléchis-y, Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à s'écarter, à contre cœur, optant pour le bon sens plutôt que sur un instinct primaire qui s'apprêtait à prendre possession de son être et de ses chairs. Il venait de reculer d'un pas, signalant une intention absurde, celle de laisser son interlocuteur quitter la pièce alors qu'il n'en ressentait pas la moindre envie.

Harry obtempéra. Il hocha gravement la tête, l'éclat de désir qui dansait dans ses yeux vainement contenu par cette expression sage. Il recula à son tour, pour finalement tourner les talons. Draco pouvait se féliciter d'avoir pris la décision la moins chaotique, celle qui s'avérerait la moins douloureuse à l'avenir.

Mais le Français s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la porte, incapable d'en passer le seuil. Il se maudit pour cela, pour cette déraisonnable faiblesse que cet homme lui inspirait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang, avant de murmurer, davantage pour lui que pour nul autre :

—Je ne peux pas.

Il se retourna comme de juste, plantant un regard franc dans celui de Draco. Celui-ci faillit protester, l'interroger sur cette phrase abandonnée sans explications, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. L'instant d'après, il fut contre ses lèvres, glissant dans cette étreinte toute une volonté. Tout ce que les paroles ne sauraient exprimer et que le corps transmettait sans mal. La frénésie des sens et la libération de l'âme.

L'Allemand ne sut feindre la surprise, glissant sa main la plus valide dans le dos de son vis-à-vis. Emporté par l'ivresse de l'instant, il plaqua le corps masculin contre le sien, devinant sans mal les courbes sèches sous le tissu. Cet excès de brutalité dicté par la passion mena les deux hommes à des gestes dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne se serait cru capable. Harry s'aventura sous le vêtement de Draco, sans pour autant délaisser le baiser qui enflammait leurs sens. Le blond se tendit à ce contact contre son épiderme nu, étonné de l'initiative et de la requête presque inquisitrice qu'elle supposait. Le médecin retira ses doigts audacieux, comme pris en faute. L'autre articulait déjà, sans pour autant se détacher de l'étreinte moins impérieuse :

—Harry, je…

—Tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ? le coupa le Français, la gorge nouée.

L'air prétendument détaché qu'il arbora ne dupa personne. Il avait préféré prendre les devants pour la simple raison qu'il ne supporterait pas entendre de tels propos. Il ressentait cependant le besoin d'être mis face à une réponse aussi crue, comme pour se persuader de faire demi-tour. L'esprit et les pensées dirigés par un désir impérieux, la volonté d'y mettre un terme ne reposait que sur Draco.

Le jeune aristocrate se fourvoyait. Déchiré entre des idées catégoriques inscrites dans son être au fer rouge, et une réalité tout juste expérimentée qui lui prouvait le contraire, la décision ne pouvait être que chaotique. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, conscient de mettre Harry au supplice et désireux de trancher net au plus vite.

—Dis-le, le pressa l'autre, les yeux brillants.

—Je suis dans ma chambre, Potter. Je ne peux pas juste sortir et claquer la porte, rétorqua-t-il, dans une tentative d'humour peu convaincante.

—Je peux sortir à ta place, _Malfoy. _

—Non.

Harry ne put ravaler le sourire idiot qui ourla ses lèvres. Son interlocuteur venait de se pourvoir de cet air sérieux, presque grave, le dominant de toute sa taille. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, paralysés par un contact visuel intense et équivalent presque le touché. Draco ajouta, pour la forme :

—Je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre.

Il ravit les lèvres entrouvertes du médecin comme pour appuyer ses dires et assouvir sa prétendue domination. Au diable les convenances et la normalité qu'elles comprenaient ! Ils auraient tout le loisir de regretter plus tard, comme les faux coupables qu'ils étaient. Comme de vrais innocents !

Draco chercha rapidement à prendre le dessus dans l'étreinte enflammée qu'ils partageaient. Un combat auquel son homologue se livrait avec autant d'abandon. Le grand blond le surplombait de toute sa taille et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, toute réflexion envolée, il l'envoya s'affaler mollement sur le lit. Un lit assez vaste pour les accueillir tous deux.

—Malfoy… l'avertit Harry, sans y songer.

—Un problème, _Potter_ ?

Une ébauche de conversation incapable de les satisfaire tous deux. Draco offrit un regard presque méprisant au corps de son interlocuteur allongé entre les draps défaits. Offert dans une bravade propre, dans cet accès de courage déplacé. L'aristocrate se surprit à adorer cette sorte d'insolence singulière.

—Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, protesta le médecin, toute ardeur ravivée par l'attente.

L'Allemand le rejoignit sans se presser, son envie trop évidente pour être domptée. Derrière cette façade pleine de sûreté se cachait une peur viscérale qui s'efforçait d'oublier. Tout ce qui se trouvait derrière les faux-semblants et le masque construit par une éducation douloureuse. La triste réalité d'un jeune homme terriblement humain qui rappliquait, s'agenouillant aux côtés de son cadet :

—C'est trop tard pour y penser, Harry Potter.

—Je peux toujours quitter la pièce et rejoindre les autres. Tu ne me retiendrais pas.

—Qu'en sais-tu ?

Il n'en savait rien mais, pourtant, avait bel et bien raison. La fierté de Draco était trop importante pour qu'il s'abaisse à quérir quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Non. Un Malfoy ne réclamait pas comme un chien son os. Un Malfoy prenait, voilà tout.

Les deux hommes s'observaient. Longuement. Comme pour s'assurer de la vérité de l'instant. Comme pour en être parfaitement sûrs. Comme pour ne rien mettre sur le dos de la culpabilité demain. Comme pour s'affranchir du crime qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre. Quelques secondes furent suffisantes pour que tout cela se transmette par l'intensité d'un regard.

Des baisers, encore. Le souffle court, Draco abandonnait petit à petit la lutte jusqu'à obtenir le luxe de l'entière sincérité. L'exaltation des sens l'y aidait grandement, le laissant savourer tout ce dont il s'était toujours privé. Harry, à moitié allongé sur le lit, cueillant les lèvres de celui qui aurait dû être son ennemi sans rien lui refuser de son être. Un acte d'abandon bien avant un acte dépravé et pervers. La communion des chairs, ultime offrande au sort qui les avait depuis longtemps abandonné. Un morceau de paradis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à goûter.

Les baisers se firent plus pressants, plus brûlants. En écho à leur propre impatience, les gestes devinrent, eux aussi, plus empressés. Un dernier regard pour s'assurer du plein consentement. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à échanger des paroles de commodité, mais se contentaient de cette tendre attention.

Draco soulagea son vis-à-vis de son tee-shirt, si fin qu'il masquait à peine les courbes qui s'offrirent à sa vue. La peau hâlée du juif contrastait terriblement avec celle, presque diaphane, de l'Allemand. Ce dernier redessina les muscles du regard et de tout son soûl. Des muscles que seul l'effort pouvait créer avec autant de perfection, d'authenticité. Harry ne tenta pas de se soustraire aux œillades prolongées de l'autre, masquant son malaise pudique.

—C'est donc ce que tu caches, fit remarquer Draco, davantage pour laisser mourir la gêne de son cadet, que pour meubler une quelconque conversation.

—Parce que tu penses que je cache quoi que ce soit ? Pourquoi je le ferai ? Je n'ai aucune raison de me cacher.

—Les Alsaciennes ne se sentent pas seules en temps de guerre ? rétorqua le jeune aristocrate, un regard lubrique toujours effleurant l'épiderme dévoilé avant que les doigts ne le joignent.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler. Le toucher léger de l'homme allié à sa répartie imprenable ne sut le laisser indemne.

—Q-Quoi ?

—En Allemagne, les femmes se languissent du retour de leur mari. Et tu veux savoir ce qu'elles font alors qu'ils meurent à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elles ? Non ? Tu n'imagines pas ?

—Bien sûr que j'imagine.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait aisément imaginer que le beau blond n'était pas indifférent aux avances de toutes ces femmes. Soudain, les images de son corps inondé de sueur pénétrant l'antre humide dans un concert de grognements et gémissements mêlés. Cela lui était insupportable !

Draco songeait à Pansy, à la fois honteux de la trahir de la sorte et de songer à sa fiancée dans un tel moment. C'était elle qui l'attendait à Munich, se désespérant de le revoir. Et lui ? Lui, il courrait dans l'ombre d'un être à la masculinité bien trop affirmée. Qui des deux pouvait bien être le coupable ? Comme pour chasser cette dure pensée, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de cet homme pour y approfondir un baiser langoureux. Ses mains dont le toucher s'affirmait caressait les courbes sèches et musculeuses d'Harry.

Progressivement, ce dernier se libéra de sa crainte, venant de lui-même au contact du blond qui, en secret, n'en menait pas plus large. Arriva un moment où, inopinément, le juif accepta de dévêtir son aîné, les mains mal habiles et la respiration coupée par le désir. De celle-ci, la volonté ne survivrait pas.

Il découvrit alors ce que l'Allemand cachait sous ses vêtements. La blessure de son épaule restait sensible, il le savait, et prenait même gare à ne pas heurter le bras meurtri. Harry découvrit alors des plaies inconnues. En effet, en haut des cuisses pâles, l'épiderme délicat avait été sauvagement entaillé sur plusieurs centimètres. Près d'une dizaine de ces entailles étaient alignées, en voie de guérison bien que toujours impressionnante.

Le médecin s'étrangla :

—Mais, comment… ?

—Tu ne vas pas me tourner de l'œil, badina Draco, d'un air aussi dégagé que possible. Tu es médecin, tu as vu pire.

—Ce sont les résistants qui t'ont fait ça ? s'enquit l'autre, sans parvenir à masquer son trouble.

—Oui, ils étaient plutôt ingénieux, grinça le blond.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la torture dont il avait fait l'objet. De la lame de ces hommes pénétrant la toile de son pantalon pour venir s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre. Il se rappelait de l'effort inouï pour ne pas hurler. La douleur tentatrice qui avait bien failli lui faire perdre la tête. Le sang tiède imbibant le tissu durant toute la durée de leur fuite. Tout ce qu'Harry n'avait su distinguer.

—Hermione le savait ? demanda-t-il encore, la gorge nouée.

—Oui, elle s'est chargée de me soigner.

—Pourquoi ?

Un effluve d'injustice grimpait en lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé à lui de soigner ces vilaines blessures ? Par pudeur ? Par honte ? Par absence de confiance ? Harry en souffrit, conscient que cette réaction était pathétique. Draco haussa simplement les épaules, d'une curieuse désinvolte. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour débattre de ce à quoi il avait survécu.

—C'est rien, Potter. Et c'est loin d'être suffisant pour te débarrasser de moi. Je suis un coriace.

Le juif ne se risqua pas à froisser l'ego de son aîné. Le cœur serré, il mourait d'envie d'embrasser les lignes boursouflées de ses cuisses nues. Il souhaitait faire disparaître le souvenir cruel de la lame froide et le remplacer par la chaleur de ses baisers. Une idée audacieuse qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à exécuter.

—Je vais me contenter d'un Draco abîmé.

Avant même que l'intéressé ne songe à exprimer sa protestation, il embrassa ses lèvres fines pour lui intimer le silence. L'heure n'était pas aux discussions, ni aux grandes déclarations bouleversantes de sincérité. L'heure était aux actes, et ils étaient suffisamment conscients pour le concevoir. Ils s'y donneraient à cœur joie.

Bientôt, ils ne furent que caresses et baisers dévorants. Ils se soulagèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements, à peine conscients de basculer dans une réalité à laquelle ils n'échapperaient pas. Harry se tortilla sur le lit pour se dépourvoir du dernier rempart à sa nudité sous le regard scrutateur de son patient qui ne lui aurait prêté de l'aide pour rien au monde. Ils étaient enfin à égalité, nus comme au jour de leur naissance et incroyablement conscients de cela. Ce fut avec un instant d'hésitation que Draco se colla contre celui de l'autre homme, se délectant de la chaleur inédite qui s'en dégageait. Ils se révélaient, enivrés par la passion au point où ils ne le réalisaient pas encore.

—Draco… souffla Harry, alors que les doigts de ce dernier jouaient avec son corps comme d'un instrument dont lui seul avait le secret.

—Mmmh ?

Une réponse peut éloquente bientôt noyée par de nouvelles étreintes. Harry réalisait maladroitement que le corps qui se pressait contre le sien était bel et bien masculin. La finesse de ses membres portait presque à confusion, lui conférant une beauté et une grâce presque féminines. La pâleur extrême de sa peau, digne de l'aristocratie à laquelle il appartenait, semblait être un appel aux plaisirs de la chair. À tout ce que les règles fortuites de ce bas-monde interdisaient.

Et puis, le regard d'Harry s'était attardé sur le sexe de ce partenaire presque imprévu. Il s'y était habitué presque après, maintenant que cette vue lui semblait plus familière. Ce pénis long qui semblait le narguer, entouré de poils blonds et d'une même insolence. Harry avait senti sa bouche s'assécher, masquant son trouble de son mieux alors que Draco avait effectué la même observation quelques minutes plus tôt devant la verge érigée de celui qui allait devenir son amant.

Les caresses s'étaient faites plus intimes. Désormais, le médecin glissait sa main jusqu'au bas-ventre diaphane. Surpris de sa propre audace, il enroula ses doigts autour du phallus de Draco, lui arrachant un son à mi-chemin entre le grondement et le soupir. Les jambes écartées d'Harry permirent au blond un accès facile au moment il voulut imiter son geste. Ainsi assis, ils se procuraient cette délicieuse cajolerie. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, seuls des bruits inarticulés s'élevèrent durant de longues minutes.

L'Allemand y mit un terme le premier, sentant la jouissance s'annoncer dans chaque partie de son être. Il posa une main ferme sur celle qui s'activait plus bas, imposant un regard intense au Français. Ils s'observèrent en silence, comme électrifiés. La chaleur indécente de l'absinthe tout contre la froideur glacial du métal, de l'acier tranchant. Le tout couronné d'un désir insatiable, de dires qui se perdaient dans l'horizon de leur plaisir.

—Attends, intima Draco, vaguement conscient de l'inutilité de ce mot.

—Tu aurais du… de la…

Harry ne trouva pas le terme exact, un rougissement traître gagnant ses joues. L'autre aurait sûrement relevé cette absence de langage et son impuissance si l'impatience ne dictait pas déjà ses gestes. La température semblait avoir gagné quelques degrés, ce mois d'août atteignait des records inégalés.

Draco enjamba les cuisses de son médecin, se détachant de la vision plaisante qu'était le corps nu offert à son regard. Il atteignit le bord du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y saisir un petit pot en terre cuite. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il rejoignit l'homme toujours à moitié allongé au milieu des draps. Il lui coulait un regard presque innocent et que niait sa posture à la limite de la provocation. Draco déglutit et cligna des yeux pour éliminer les pensées peu recommandables qui s'additionnaient dans son cerveau. Il posa le pot sur le bord du lit, toujours à portée de main, et après l'avoir soigneusement ouvert. Harry articula, les sourcils froncés :

—Comment tu as…

—Silence, Potter.

Il ne souhaitait certainement pas connaître la réponse à cette interrogation à moitié formulée. Était-ce le fruit d'un fantasme inavoué jusque là ? D'une soirée solitaire au souvenir particulièrement plaisant ?

Qu'importe ! Plus rien n'avait de sens en cette chambre. Une chambre qui resterait à jamais le lieu du péché. Ils auraient tout le loisir d'y songer plus tard, lorsque la culpabilité rejoindrait la volonté là où le désir venait de déserter. Pour l'heure, seule comptait leur envie commune et délirante.

Cette fois, Draco surplomba véritablement le juif, jouissant de cette délectable supériorité. En-dessous de lui, Harry guettait le moindre de ses mouvements, prêt à se jeter sur lui à la moindre invitation, à accepter la moindre requête. Il ne songea même pas à protester, à tenter d'échapper à l'effrayante emprise qu'avait cet homme sur lui. Au supplice d'une attente qui ne dura pas, puisqu'un nouveau baiser les unit. Plus doux que les précédents, comme une promesse dans les tréfonds de la nuit.

C'était ainsi que s'exprimait la tendresse, par des gestes à peine perceptible. Dans la manière où, un court instant, Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou du Français pour y parsemer des baisers humides. Ses lèvres parcoururent l'épiderme tanné par le soleil, effleurant la clavicule saillante et les pectoraux, s'attardant sur les tétons afin d'en tirer des soupirs appuyés, puis la ligne dessinée des abdominaux. Puis il mit un terme à sa torture, flattant d'une main la queue gorgée de sang, son geste ponctué par des sons incohérents que l'auteur ne réalisait même pas prononcer.

Harry ne réagit que lorsque, après plusieurs minutes de cet agréable traitement, Draco se pencha pour saisir le pot de vaseline toujours ouvert. Il se redressa subitement, le souffle court, visiblement troublé par une pensée qui aurait dû le traverser bien plus tôt :

—Malfoy, attends.

Draco comprit, les doigts déjà plongés dans la vaseline, ce qui importunait tant l'homme avec qui il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour. Un détail simpliste, une question de fierté sans doute, bien loin de la notion du don de soi.

Le blond se pencha pour susurrer à l'oreille d'Harry, de son éternel voix traînante et, en cet instant, presque moqueuse :

—Il n'est pas question que ce soit moi, Potter. C'est absolument hors de question.

—Pourquoi non ?

—Ce n'est pas la question. La vraie question, c'est si tu acceptes ou non. Je ne pensais pas avoir à te la poser puisque tu as refusé de quitter la chambre, mais…

Las de ce discours monocorde qui ne mènerait à rien de satisfaisant, Harry embrassa le blond dont l'ego jouissait de cette maigre victoire. La main plaquée dans le dos, l'autre enfouit dans les cheveux presque blancs et d'une finesse sans nulle égale, il fit taire toutes ces inutiles bravades.

—Je croyais que c'était toi qui donnais les ordres.

—J'attendais que tu obéisses.

Il ne put rappliquer, les pensées coupées court par les doigts humides de Draco qui venaient d'atteindre les muscles de son entrée. D'abord, le juif eut pour réflexe de serrer les cuisses, comme pour se protéger d'une intrusion. Cela ne dura qu'un temps, puisqu'il s'abandonna aux soins du jeune aristocrate. Ce dernier ne quittait pas le visage du médecin des yeux, y quêtant l'inconfort comme le plaisir alors qu'il glissait un doigt dans l'antre brûlant.

—Harry ? s'enquit-il, avide d'une approbation articulée, de quoi satisfaire son ego.

—Ferme-la, Draco, gronda l'intéressé, le visage rejeté en arrière alors que l'inconfort s'envolait déjà.

Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, causant une douleur plus vive cette fois. De quoi indiquer à Draco que son intrusion ne serait pas aisé, bien loin de là. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter, rien n'était en mesure de le faire. Il avait déjà rejeté ses convictions d'un revers de la main, goûtant à ce plaisir inconnu et proscrit.

Un troisième doigt s'introduisit en Harry qui ne put que se crisper. Une grimace gagna ses traits alors qu'une brûlure prenait naissance dans les muscles toniques de son anus. Draco ne se répandit pas en caresses superflues, l'impatience prenant le dessus sur sa volonté de s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

Le souffle court, l'âme au bord de l'implosion, il se plaça contre l'entrée de son amant avant de lui adresser un ultime regard. Comme une dernière occasion de faire marche arrière, de tout refuser pour se préserver de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre. L'irréparable, mais certainement la plus belle preuve que l'on puisse donner. Harry lui rendit son regard, ses yeux voilés de désir et d'une angoisse naturelle. Alors, Draco le pénétra avec une lenteur exacerbée, précipitant l'union des corps dans un long soupir.

Il put sentir le corps entier de son amant se crisper sous le sien. Une grimace envahit son visage alors qu'une douleur enflammait ses reins. Étouffant un gémissement, il serra les draps entre ses doigts, une plainte muette inscrite sur ses lèvres.

Draco retenait sa respiration, progressant entre les chairs étroites du Français. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas ravager l'antre qui l'accueillait et pour ne pas obéir à son désir égoïste. Il attendit patiemment que la douleur reflue et qu'Harry parvienne enfin à se détendre. Unis de toutes les manières imaginables, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, le temps les abandonna pour leur offrir un morceau d'infini.

L'Allemand, les cuisses musclées de l'autre homme entourant les siennes dans cette étreinte enflammée, se livrait entièrement. Ses coups de bassin accompagnaient les mouvements lascifs d'Harry qui venait à sa rencontre, les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière. Le juif se consumait d'un plaisir auquel il n'avait jamais goûté jusqu'ici. Le sexe de son amant frappait un point en lui, ce qu'il savait être la prostate, et qui le transportait à mille lieux d'ici.

—Draco, Draco, Draco,… psalmodiait-il, comme une litanie délirante.

Les gestes se firent désordonnés, instinctifs. La pièce se limitait à ces corps humides qui se mouvaient dans un concert de gémissements, de cris étouffés et de grognements incontrôlés. La communion des êtres qui se solda par la jouissance. Celle d'Harry traduite par un son trop aigu accompagna la perte de son amant. L'extase la plus pure offerte au commun des mortels.

De longues minutes furent nécessaires aux deux hommes pour reprendre leur respiration. Les yeux écarquillés sur un monde éphémère, profitant des échos de l'apogée du plaisir.

Le Français réalisait à peine. Draco sentait son corps effleurer d'une manière presque indécente, déglutissant péniblement face à un constat des plus aberrants. Il refusa pourtant d'accueillir la culpabilité qui le guettait. Une conversation s'imposait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le cœur de s'y prêter dès maintenant. Le plus jeune rabattit la couverture qui les couvrit dans un agréable cocon, coupant court à la réflexion et aux doutes. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, et rien ne combla le silence qui suivit leurs ébats passionnés.

Ainsi, ils laissèrent Morphée les cueillir, l'esprit saturé de l'amour qu'ils venaient de partager et le corps repu de l'expression de ce délicieux instant.

* * *

**Un chapitre avec une petite semaine de retard (je me devais de rattraper mon absence d'il y a deux semaines sur Wattpad). J'espère que le contenu du chapitre, le premier lemon de cette fanfiction, saura rattraper l'attente. N'hésitez pas à me confier votre avis à ce sujet, je suis curieuse (avec un poil d'appréhension tout de même) de connaître vos retours !**


	25. Chapitre 23

Strasbourg, 31 août 1940.

Le lendemain, Draco s'était réveillé au milieu des draps défaits, seul. Harry avait quitté le lit avant l'aube, malade de ce qu'il avait commis et dépité de devoir fuir d'une telle manière.

Le cœur en peine, il avait laissé derrière lui un mot, une courte missive, à l'égard de son amant :

_Je prépare et rassemble mes affaires pour notre départ prochain. Préviens ton parrain, je me charge d'Hermione. _

Draco, maîtrisant à grande peine son émotion, s'était payé le luxe d'un instant de réflexion. Il posait un regard troublé sur la nuit passée. Il avait fait l'amour à un homme et, pire encore, il y avait pris un plaisir malsain, dévorant. L'inversion était considérée comme une maladie, comme un crime puni d'emprisonnement. Le jeune aristocrate n'ignorait pas que l'on enfermait les homosexuels dans des camps où ils mourraient dans des conditions pitoyables.

Noyées sous des interrogations douloureuses, Draco en était venu à remettre en question son départ à Belfort en compagnie de son amant d'un soir. Ne devrait-il pas rejoindre ses parents à Munich plutôt que se risquer à rester aux côtés de cet homme ? Jusqu'où Harry Potter le rendrait-il vulnérable ? Quelles autres abominations le pousserait-il à commettre ?

Au terme de longues tergiversations, il avait fini par quitter sa chambre. Il s'était empressé de rendre visite à son vieil ami. Blaise n'avait pas feint la surprise, il avait même fait preuve d'une grande compréhension. Il comprenait les raisons de ce départ précipité. Le jour viendrait où les résistants viendraient toquer à leur porte et il valait mieux que ni Harry ni Draco ne soient dans les parages en cet instant.

À demi-mot, le blond proposa au métis de l'accompagner à Belfort. Blaise avait poliment refusé, rejetant l'idée d'abandonner celle qui avait sauvé sa vie. Hermione prenait des risques immenses à sa manière, entièrement dévouée à la cause humaine. Elle avait même soigné un homme noir, un Allemand de plus. Les deux amis s'étaient séparés d'un sourire, se promettant d'échanger des lettres et de ne pas se laisser sans nouvelles.

Harry, quant à lui, attendait le retour d'Hermione dans le salon. Celle-ci devait achever son tour des patients dans l'heure, et le juif réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Existait-il une juste manière de procéder ?

L'urgence de sa mission obscurcissait une autre pensée, obsédante, presque douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux si fort que des points colorés dansèrent dans sa vision. Hermione venait de pénétrer dans la maison, déposant ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Elle sourcilla en voyant son ami en proie à de denses réflexions, avant de l'interpeller :

—Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il se redressa, passa le pouce et l'index sous ses lunettes pour venir pincer l'arête de son nez. La lassitude le saisissait. La lassitude d'une guerre à laquelle il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à prendre part. La lassitude d'un choix qu'il haïssait et pour la relation qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Draco, celui qui était devenu son amant au détour d'un acte fort, mais irréfléchi.

—Tu n'es pas descendu hier soir… Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

—Non ! Non, je ne le suis pas.

Les doigts crispés sur une tasse de café brûlante, Harry cessa d'épiloguer outre mesure. Il se lança dans un long monologue. Il y expliqua les grandes lignes de son départ précipité, insistant sur l'urgence et sur la nécessité de celui-ci. Hermione ne le coupa pas une seule fois, étrangement silencieuse, le front barré par un pli soucieux. Finalement, lorsque ce fut fini, il se tut, guettant un signe d'approbation, ou une forme de protestation. L'Alsacienne laissa un sourire triste se dessiner au creux de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'asseyait lentement aux côtés de son ami :

—J'imagine qu'il est inutile de tenter de te raisonner…

—Je suis désolé, Mione.

—Tu es têtu, Harry. Peut-être même plus que moi. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter quand je te disais de ne pas aller dehors après le couvre-feu. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée lorsque je te montrais du doigt le danger, lorsque tu as amené Draco Malfoy et son ami mourant, et lorsque tu es allé le sauver des résistants. Je ne saurais pas te convaincre cette fois en sachant que tu as raison de partir.

Harry pinça les lèvres, ses doigts s'entremêlant à ceux, nettement plus fins, de son interlocutrice. De son pouce, il redessina le dos de sa main avec une tendresse véritable.

—Merci. Pour tout, merci. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas été là. Je me sens tellement lâche de t'abandonner comme ça, sans prévenir.

Hermione inspira profondément. La nouvelle l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne saurait le montrer. Une telle solitude lui était insupportable, et craignait déjà le pire. Elle n'avait nul besoin du soutien d'un homme, mais une présence familière avait quelque chose de rassurant. Blaise resterait à ses côtés, pour maigre compensation de sa perte. Elle se revoyait, quelques mois plutôt, demandant à Harry pourquoi sa valise n'était pas prête. Cette fois, ses affaires étaient bouclées et le départ s'imposait plus indéniable que jamais.

—Ron est… commença-t-elle, cette moue songeuse toujours inscrite à ses traits.

—Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

—Il va bien. Mais… tu risques de le retrouver bientôt.

Harry sourcilla sans comprendre. Il y avait des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu le rouquin. En vérité, il n'avait plus croisé sa route depuis son départ d'Alsace lors de la campagne de migration mise en place par le gouvernement français. Se pourrait-il que son ami soit…

—Ron est à Belfort, finit par avouer Hermione, la gorge nouée.

—Depuis tout ce temps ?

—Oui, nous correspondons par lettres depuis des mois. Il est forcé de rester très vague lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre d'informations. Tu comprends pourquoi.

—Si la Gestapo tombe sur l'une de ces lettres, il est foutu, résuma grossièrement Harry, d'une voix presque lointaine. Ils ne pardonnent pas ça, même pas en territoire occupé.

—Oui. Il a fini par m'avouer où il se trouvait. Il m'a seulement donné la ville, mais tu pourras le retrouver une fois là-bas. Si tu y arrives, et même si tu n'y parviens pas, tiens-moi informée de tout.

Le médecin lui promit de ne pas la laisser dans le secret. Cette séparation lui pesait, d'autant plus que son ami retrouverait peut-être bientôt Ron, et qu'elle serait la seule mise à l'écart de tout. Une perspective qui lui paraissait des plus désagréables. Elle coinça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avec un profond soupir. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer les risques que prendraient les deux garçons une fois réunis. Car elle n'était pas dupe, Harry n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à prendre part à la Résistance qui s'installait à Belfort. Là-bas, tous ignoraient la trahison commise, et il pourrait opérer sans craintes de représailles.

Le juif masqua habilement son étonnement. Il s'était attendu à une révolte nette de la part de son amie. À la place, celle-ci faisait preuve d'un calme proche de l'abattement. De quoi attiser la culpabilité grandissante de son homologue. Hermione y mit fin, demandant à tout hasard et par nécessité de meubler le silence avide qui les touchait :

—Tu l'apprécies, Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je le supporte de mieux en mieux, répondit Harry, aussi sobrement qu'imaginable.

Le terme supporter était évidemment des plus barbares. Il s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie de l'Allemand et de son parrain, leur confiant jusqu'à sa vie. Hermione comprenait bien que la relation qui unissait son ami et le soldat était bien au-delà de la modeste courtoisie.

—Il est moins insupportable que ce que j'ai pu penser à première vue, ajouta Harry, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Hermione opina avec raideur. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire et elle étouffa la moindre remarque désobligeante. Harry se passerait de ses discours moralisateurs, il en avait passé l'âge. C'était le cœur en peine qu'elle lui faisait ses plus sobres adieux. Encore étourdie par tout ceci, elle parvint à articuler :

—Quand partez-vous ?

—Demain, à l'aube.

* * *

Belfort, 1 septembre 1940.

Harry admirait, depuis l'arrière de la voiture qui avalait les kilomètres depuis près de trois heures, les hauts remparts de la ville de Belfort.

Severus roulait sans manifester le moindre signe de fatigue, ou la moindre trace d'ennui. Le visage fermé, il laissait le véhicule tracer un chemin familier sur l'asphalte brûlant. Draco était installé sur le siège passager, tout aussi silencieux, presque grave. Harry n'osait troubler ce calme dérangeant. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son amant depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée l'avant-veille. Un malaise, proche de mystification, s'était dressé à ce sujet. Comme un secret qu'il ne faudrait en aucun cas mentionner.

Severus restait muet depuis qu'ils avaient passé la frontière alsacienne. Il avait dû négocier son départ, se heurtant à une vigilance tout aussi accrue qu'à son arrivée, quelques jours plus tôt. Des paroles dures agrémentées de quelques menaces avaient suffi, et la voiture avait poursuivi sa route vers le sud du pays.

Les valises s'entassaient dans le coffre, produisant un bruit désagréable à chaque défaut de route. Ils étaient proches du but, et à chaque mètre parcouru, le juif s'interrogeait. Une sorte d'exaltation le gagnait, accompagnée d'une terreur sourde. Cette fois encore, il quittait tout pour affronter l'inconnu. Une ville qu'il ne connaissait que de nom en proie, elle aussi à la guerre.

Une guerre, voilà tout ce qu'avaient de commun Strasbourg et Belfort. Un conflit mondial qui s'étendait aux limites de l'imagination. Harry imaginait sans peine l'horreur qui se tramait entre ces remparts. Même au-delà de la Grande Allemagne d'Hitler, la zone occupée dictait une vie de misère aux habitants français. Cela se révélait peut-être moins pénible, mais la Résistance se mettait en place aussi vite que dans le territoire annexé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Un portail imposant se dressait face à la voiture, et un grand bâtiment se découpait du reste du décor. Une école qui leur servirait dorénavant de planque, un lieu parfait que Severus dirigeait d'un bras de fer. Il s'exprima pour la première fois juste avant de couper le moteur et de garer le véhicule :

—La rentrée aura exceptionnellement lieu début octobre. L'école est vide à l'exception d'une poignée de personnes. Quoi qu'il arrive, soyez discrets ! Je pourrais toujours couvrir votre présence en cas d'incident, mais je vous demanderai d'éviter les éclats. Vous êtes libres de vos mouvements, mais un pas de travers et vous logerez sous les ponts de Belfort, les clochards seront ravis de vous y accueillir !

—Nous pouvons vous donner à coup de main, proposa Harry, sautant de l'arrière de la voiture pour atterrir souplement sur les graviers de la cour.

—Et en quel honneur vous estimez-vous capable de me seconder, Potter ?

—Je me proposais par… par politesse ! protesta virulemment le concerné.

—Il est aisé de comprendre que la politesse n'est pas votre fort.

Les deux hommes se détaillaient en chiens de faïence, comme prêts à se jeter à la figure de l'autre. Draco descendit à son tour du véhicule, dévisageant la haute bâtisse où il allait séjourner pour une longue période. Son parrain s'était inquiété du discours de son père, du moment où il apprendrait que son fils avait lâchement abandonné son poste. Il y songeait brutalement, déposant un regard sur la vie qu'il avait abandonnée pour rejoindre cette école, maigre compensation de sa perte. Il serra la mâchoire avant de rétorquer, mettant un terme à l'animosité de ses deux interlocuteurs :

—Je ne compte par m'abaisser au rôle de domestique. Je fais partie de l'aristocratie, pas du petit peuple !

—Est-ce que l'aristocrate réussira à porter ses affaires jusqu'à ses modestes appartements ? s'enquit Harry, pesant chaque mot avec attention.

Draco pesta un court instant avant de s'emparer de ses valises. Ils pénétrèrent d'un seul mouvement dans le bâtiment. Harry laissa son regard courir sur le grand escalier qui les mena aux chambres. Quelques portes s'alignèrent dans un petit couloir et Severus les mena dans l'une d'elle.

—Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations. Je ne compte en aucun cas vous materner, les élèves comptent une dizaine d'années, et non la vingtaine passée !

Severus disparut dans un bruissement de capes, abandonnant ses cadets à ces dures paroles. Draco laissa tomber ses affaires avec humeur. La discussion qu'ils avaient fuie de leur mieux les deux derniers jours s'imposait désormais. Chacun étudiait le danger introduit par cette cohabitation forcée. Le blond manqua de revenir sur ses pas et supplier son parrain de lui octroyer une autre chambre. Il ne survivrait pas à cette colocation, c'était certain.

—Draco…

—Quoi, Harry ? On ne va quand même pas se bagarrer comme des enfants pour le lit de droite ou de gauche ?

Harry secoua la tête, interdit face à la réaction déplacée de son homologue. Il déposa ses affaires au sol, avisant les deux lits aux deux extrémités de la pièce. Les couvertures étaient rabattues et au premier coup d'œil, le médecin put s'assurer du confort qui leur était offert. Loin des draps rêches et de la couverture dévorée par les mites de son enfance.

—Je suis fils unique, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de… désagrément.

—Tu peux prendre le lit que tu veux, ça m'est égal, tempéra Harry, presque abattu par cette ébauche de conversation peu encourageante.

Draco s'installa sur le lit qui tenait l'angle de la pièce, tout au fond de cette dernière. Soigneusement, et tout en ignorant au mieux son vis-à-vis, il défit ses affaires pour ranger les vêtements dans son armoire. Il s'affairait silencieusement et méticuleusement. Cela agaça prodigieusement Harry qui s'affala lourdement sur le lit.

Il ne saurait estimer qui de la fatigue et de la lassitude lui confisquaient ainsi toutes ses forces. Il se sentait comme au pied d'une montagne immense. La gravir demanderait un effort colossal qu'il n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir encore fourni. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués, rassemblant quelques idées tirées au hasard dans l'amas de ses réflexions. Il suspendit, de sa simple parole, les gestes lents et presque provocateurs de Draco :

—Mais tu peux aussi demander à ton parrain une autre chambre. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici, et je suis certain qu'il te l'accorderait.

—Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Lorsque les élèves arriveront, je serai forcé de regagner cette chambre. Les autres seront occupés par un… domestique, ou que sais-je encore d'autre.

Le venin qui s'échappait de sa bouche n'était pas aussi violent qui l'aurait souhaité. Il y avait, tout au fond de cette voix traînante, une once de sensibilité détestable. Un trémolo quasi imperceptible qui trahissait le jeune aristocrate. Il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il aurait souhaité l'être. Chacun portait aux côtés ses cicatrices, ses gros tracas, et ses préoccupations fastidieuses, et chacun avait sa manière propre de les gérer. Un cocktail alcoolisé qui ne pouvait que provoquer des étincelles.

—Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Draco. Je ne suis ni idiot ni aveugle, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Combien de temps encore comptes-tu m'ignorer et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé se contenta d'épousseter une chemise en flanelle qu'une poussière avait crue bon de gagner. Un geste sec au mépris de tous les efforts d'Harry. Ce dernier serra les poings, s'intimant un calme qu'il n'était pas certain de respecter encore longtemps.

—Je ne suis pas la femme à laquelle tu as pris la virginité et qui te demande des comptes. Je ne suis pas non plus cette maîtresse transie d'amour dont tu dois te débarrasser. Tu ne me dois rien, c'est vrai, mais… tout ce que je demande, c'est que ça ne finisse pas comme ce vilain secret qu'il ne faut surtout pas mentionner, débita-t-il, d'une traite, sans même penser à reprendre son souffle.

—Parce que tu crois que nous devrions le crier sous tous les toits ? Mieux ! En être fiers ? Mais tu as perdu la tête, Potter ! cingla Draco, abandonnant son affaire de rangement pour affronter son interlocuteur bien en face.

—Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre les risques que nous encourrions et à quel point l'attirance pour un homme était impur, sale. Choisis le mot qu'il te plait, tu sauras sans doute mieux que moi !

Cette fois, Harry avait considérablement haussé le ton. Il ne se laisserait pas dicter la loi par cet homme. Non, plus cette fois. Il s'y refusait catégoriquement, peu importe les caprices de cet enfant gâté.

Un court silence suivit ces paroles, à peine de quoi apaiser les tensions qui saturaient l'atmosphère. Piqué à vif, Draco s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque son cadet tempéra, échappant au vice douloureux de sa répartie méprisante :

—Je ne veux pas de disputes.

—Et pourtant…

—Je n'imaginais pas que tu agirais comme ça au moment où j'ai pris la décision de tout quitter pour venir ici. Au milieu de ton parrain qui me haït, et de toi qui m'apprécies à peine plus.

—Comment veux-tu que j'agisse, Potter ? Tu dis ne pas agir comme l'une de ces femmes, mais tu as exactement le même comportement. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais au juste ?

—Rien, articula Harry, l'âme en peine. Je n'avais rien à espérer.

Sur ces dures paroles, il se leva d'un bon, prêt à quitter la pièce, incapable d'affronter l'indifférence et la condescendance de son amant. Une main s'enroula autour de son avant-bras pour interrompre son geste. Le juif s'immobilisa, mais esquiva brusquement l'emprise de son aîné. Draco se ravisa, pinça les lèvres devant cet imprévu, mais tenta malgré tout une approche plus pacifiste :

—Je ne veux pas de disputes non plus, Harry. Écoute…

Harry observa l'autre sans ciller. Il attendait, sans trop se bercer d'illusions. Il n'y avait rien à attendre de cet homme, pas même la moindre trace de compassion. C'était bel et bien un humain qui se dressait face à lui, il avait eu l'occasion d'en avoir le cœur net, mais les apparences jouaient contre lui.

—Ça m'emmerde toute cette histoire, vraiment. J'avais pas prévu que ça se passe de cette façon, je… Je te demande juste de comprendre que je ne sais simplement pas quoi te dire. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et, pendant ce temps, on pourrait…

—Enterrer la hache de guerre ?

—J'aurais privilégié les termes tels que « se supporter », « cohabiter », rétorqua Draco, se payant le luxe d'un rictus à peine esquissé.

Harry se retourna véritablement vers le blond. Il déglutit sans le quitter des yeux, puis opina gravement pour signaler son approbation. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de détermination que l'Allemand lui connaissait bien et qui laissait présager une idée déplaisante ou dangereuse.

—Un vieil ami vit ici depuis quelques mois. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais je compte bien le retrouver.

—C'est à cela que tu comptes occuper tes journées ? s'enquit Draco, trop heureux de détourner le sujet de conversation d'une manière aussi victorieuse.

—Oui. Le retrouver et le rejoindre.

—J'imagine qu'il ne vend pas des petits pains dans la boulangerie du village, railla l'aristocrate allemand.

Il avait très bien compris en quoi tout ceci consistait. Ce vieil ami comptait parmi l'une des nombreuses figures des premiers résistants, ces téméraires et courageux désorganisés qui œuvraient une fois la nuit tombée. Des réseaux voyaient doucement le jour, dans le plus grand secret, élevés par des figures presque providentielles. Harry, non satisfait d'avoir risqué sa vie par un acte de traîtrise ignoble, allait s'empresser de venir grossir les rangs de la contestation. Il serait à nouveau l'ennemi à abattre. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas déserté le poste que son père lui avait attribué.

—Je vais y passer une grande partie de mon temps.

—Tâche d'être discret si tu rentres au beau milieu de la nuit. Je peux me montrer désagréable si l'on me tire de mon sommeil.

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire face à cette ironie du sort. Draco, désagréable ? L'idée lui paraissait improbable, folle même ! À défaut de cela, il se contenta d'une expression moins intransigeante pour affirmer, fermement :

—Si je suis aussi absent que prévu, la cohabitation ne sera pas un enfer pour toi. Tu peux t'en estimer heureux !

* * *

**Nos héros sont bien arrivés à Belfort, soit la troisième ville dans laquelle la fanfiction se déroule. Strasbourg, Munich et Belfort. Autant dire que, cette fois, la cohabitation ne s'annonce pas de tout repos. **

**Prenez bien soin de vous !**


	26. Chapitre 24

Belfort, 2 octobre 1940.

Un mois venait de s'écouler.

Plus d'une trentaine de jours envolée, partie en fumée en un claquement de doigts. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il avait rendu visite à Hermione quelques jours plus tôt, s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien et qu'elle survivait sans trop de difficultés. La réponse s'était soldée par l'affirmative, sans grand étonnement.

Blaise se portait mieux. Il était même presque entièrement rétabli et ne gardait que quelques séquelles de ses terribles blessures. Il avait cependant avoué s'ennuyer ferme, cloîtré comme il l'était dans la maison. Il n'était pas question pour lui de mettre le nez dehors, le risque se révélait trop important pour être pris. Il songeait donc à trouver une occupation, ou une solution à cet exil des plus pénibles.

Harry s'était donc fait à ce nouveau lieu de vie. Il s'acclimatait doucement aux conséquences et à l'omniprésence de Draco à ses côtés. La tentation incarnée s'endormait à quelques mètres seulement, lui considérant une plate et douloureuse indifférence. Les deux êtres vivaient sans s'attarder sur le devenir de l'autre. Sans savoir qu'ils souffraient autant le premier que le second de cette ignorance créée de toute pièce.

Le juif avait traqué la trace de Ron. Pour se faire, il avait cherché les visages de ceux qui se dressaient contre l'ennemi, ces résistants de la première heure résidant à Belfort. La discrétion dont ils faisaient preuve les rendait presque introuvables pour un étranger des lieux. Les prémices d'une organisation secrète qui agissait dans le plus grand anonymat et avec une telle efficacité qu'elle faisait trembler l'ennemi en personne. L'ennemi qui ne mesurait pas encore le danger de ces actes isolés qui prendraient de l'ampleur jour après jour, mois après mois. Jusqu'à sonner le glas du Reich et de son étau de terreur sur la majeure partie de l'Europe.

Les recherches d'Harry s'étaient donc révélées inefficaces, au grand désespoir du concerné. Il avait dû annoncer la triste nouvelle à Hermione qui avait masqué au mieux sa déception. Elle ne doutait pas de la persévérance de son ami, il ferait tout pour retrouver le rouquin.

Ici aussi, la guerre ravageait les corps et les esprits. L'abattement de certains inspirait la révolte aux autres. Les restrictions se mettaient en place tandis que la Gestapo allemande envahissait les rues pour insuffler un vent de terreur.

Harry s'invitait au cœur de Belfort, dans ses ruelles et dans ses larges places surmontées des fortifications, au contact de cette population brimée. Tout était à la fois semblable et diamétralement différent de Strasbourg. Entre les territoires annexés et les territoires libres. Le jeune homme songea qu'il existait une zone encore libre sur laquelle Pétain mettait en place un gouvernement antisémite prêt à collaborer avec l'ennemi d'hier. Ce qui serait bientôt un pouvoir abusif et autoritaire. Les murmures dans les bars le lui avaient appris cela. La France se paraît d'un tout nouveau visage.

La veille, l'école s'était emplie de monde. Plus d'une centaine de jeunes élèves qui foulaient le sol et qui traversaient les couloirs pour s'y perdre, le plus souvent. Des petites têtes curieuses desquelles Harry et Draco se cachaient, ils fuyaient l'arrivée de ces écoliers bruyants et dont l'indiscipline ne tarderait pas à être redressée par l'autorité incontestée de Severus.

Finalement, le médecin fut convoqué chez le directeur de l'établissement en fin de journée. La majeure partie des enfants avaient quitté les bancs de l'école, et l'autre partie, interne, avait pour ordre de ne pas sortir le nez de leurs chambres avant l'annonce du dîner. Ce fut l'esprit tranquille que le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau du sévère parrain de Draco.

Il toqua deux coups brefs sur la porte, s'interrogeant à peine sur le sujet de ce rendez-vous forcé. Qu'avait-on encore à lui reprocher ? Harry finissait par s'acclimater aux paroles froides de son aîné et à son attitude des plus blessantes. La voix doucereuse s'éleva de l'autre côté de l'issue close :

—Entrez.

D'une redoutable simplicité. Le juif obéit et pénétra dans l'antre sans se faire prier. Severus patientait, assis derrière l'imposant bureau en chêne. Plusieurs piles de documents se dressaient face à lui et ne semblaient en aucun cas attiser l'affolement chez le directeur qui toisa son cadet sans rien ajouter de plus. Un regard vaguement ennuyé par la situation qu'il ponctua d'une parole de circonstance teintée de mépris :

—Vous semblez vous habituer à votre vie à Belfort. Plus confortable que le trou à rats où l'on vous a extrait, n'est-ce pas ?

La provocation coupa le souffle d'Harry. Il ne croisait qu'à de rares occasions l'homme qui l'hébergeait. La haine qui lui inspirait grandissait chaque fois davantage, atteignant un stade dangereux.

—Que savez-vous de l'endroit où l'on m'a tiré ?

—Peu importe ce que j'en sais, le coupa sèchement Severus. Ce n'est pas pour discuter de ces… vulgaires banalités que je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir.

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, décidé à écouter ce que l'on avait à lui transmettre. Une bonne nouvelle ? Une mauvaise ? Difficile à évaluer, Severus demeurait plus imperturbable que jamais. Les yeux froncés sur un nez aquilin et une face de craie, ses cheveux noir corbeau lui conféraient l'allure d'une créature vampirique. L'idée effleura le médecin qui la repoussa aussitôt, de peur de perdre le peu de sérieux qu'il avait recueilli.

—Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? le pressa Harry, désireux d'en finir.

—Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de l'Alsace ?

—Pas depuis que j'y suis retourné.

—Vous ne lisez pas les journaux, Potter ?

L'intéressé eut un soupir las et légèrement contrarié. Il n'avait pas lu les journaux depuis quelques jours. Son voyage en Alsace avait été périlleux et Severus n'avait pas manqué de soulever la difficulté qu'il avait eu à obtenir les autorisations de pénétrer dans le territoire désormais annexé. Sans l'appui de Draco, jamais il n'aurait accepté de les fournir aussi facilement.

—La synagogue de Strasbourg a été détruite dans la nuit du 30 septembre au 1er octobre.

—Je vous demande pardon ?

—Vous l'ignoriez ? reprit Severus, satisfait de l'effet de surprise. Les sources sont peu claires et les journaux se contredisent. On y parle d'explosion et d'incendie, mais il ne reste presque plus rien de l'édifice. Un tas de cendres fumantes, tout au plus.

Le choc de la nouvelle assomma littéralement Harry. Une gifle en pleine figure.

S'il n'avait jamais été pratiquant comme ses parents avaient pu l'être avant leur mort, il ressentait malgré tout une douleur aiguë face à cet acte répugnant. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'interroger son aîné sur les responsables, l'imaginant que trop bien. Le lieu de culte de centaines de pratiquants réduit à néant par simple loisir. Harry pouvait aisément voir la scène : des nazis ou des sympathisants mettant le feu aux poudres, injuriant copieusement les juifs du monde entier.

—Y a-t-il eu des blessés ? s'enquit le médecin, gravement.

—Cela n'a pas été mentionné.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'aucune perte humaine n'était à déplorer. Le gouvernement allemand avait cette fâcheuse manie de masquer les détails embarrassants au profit d'une réalité arrangée. Ce qui constituerait le régime de Vichy suivait l'exemple de son voisin, Pétain adhérant à cette politique de censure et de propagande vigoureusement démentie.

Severus considérait le jeune homme sans rien ajouter de plus. Il lui octroya le temps d'essuyer le coup porté et de reprendre en main ses émotions. Il avait, face à lui, un Potter affaibli, qu'attendait-il pour lui asséner le coup de grâce ? Mais croisant le regard émeraude du petit, il ne put s'y résigner.

Des yeux identiques à ceux de Lily. Sa tendre Lily…

—J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, Potter, reprit le directeur, taisant la peine dans sa voix.

—Vous me renvoyez chez moi à coups de pied aux fesses ?

Une offense inutile, gratuite même. Mais il n'existait pas meilleur moyen de dompter sa douleur que de provoquer celle d'autrui, Harry lui-même ne faisait pas exception. Le regard perçant derrière ses lunettes rondes, il jaugeait son adversaire, prêt à lui rendre ses coups si nécessaire.

—Bien que l'envie ne manque pas, ce n'était pas à cette bonne nouvelle que je faisais allusion.

Harry conserva un silence buté, intimant à son interlocuteur de poursuivre son discours. Sa curiosité était piqué, bien entendu, mais pour rien au monde il l'avouerait. En présence de cet homme, le jeune médecin se voyait conduit par le même orgueil que Draco. Une fierté aussi implacable que détestable.

—Il se pourrait que j'aie retrouvé la trace d'une de vos connaissances, avança Severus, doucereux.

—Vous savez où se trouve Ron ?

—Votre ami… Le rouquin, ajouta le directeur, une pointe de dégoût imprégnant ce mot, est bien à Belfort.

—Je le sais, mais où ? Ça fait un mois que je le cherche partout, aucune trace de lui !

—Vous ne recherchez peut-être pas là où vous le devriez.

L'homme se délectait de l'impatience du plus jeune. Il jouait avec ses nerfs avec une dextérité remarquable et sans même quitter des yeux l'impertinent. Cela permettait à Severus de taire le danger que représentait cette révélation. Car il n'était pas dupe, il savait ce qu'allait entreprendre le jeune Potter une fois qu'il aurait croisé la route de Ron Weasley. Il réintégrerait ce petit groupe qui agissait de son mieux sans réel organisation pour s'y forger un nouveau nom et agir pour la libération de la France. Au péril de sa vie si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

—Je peux vous organiser une entrevue si vous me le demandez aimablement.

Harry contracta si fort la mâchoire que ses dents grincèrent. Irait-il jusqu'à supplier cet être à l'apparence de bourreau pour la cause la plus chère à son cœur ? Un soupçon s'invita en lui, discret, mais assez présent pour le pousser à énoncer, les sourcils levés en guise de provocation :

—Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Vous savez très bien que Ron patauge dans des affaires pas nettes dont la Gestapo se méfie. Je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas déjà dénoncé, avant même de m'avoir prévenu de sa présence ici.

—Beaucoup de constats vous étonneraient me concernant, Potter. La liste est longue, et je n'ai aucune envie de m'y attarder. Acceptez simplement l'aide que je vous propose avant que je me décide à revenir sur ma décision.

D'une froideur glaciale, les mots prenaient un sens caché, mais toujours aussi blessant. Fidèle à lui-même, Severus usait de l'intelligence inédite de ses propos pour taire la protestation avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Harry abandonna effectivement la lutte, pestant en son for intérieur sans exprimer quoi que ce soit. Dans un soupir las et profondément agacé, il demanda :

—Dites-moi où je peux le trouver !

* * *

Belfort, 4 octobre 1940.

Un quartier tranquille de Belfort profitait des rayons de soleil et de la chaleur agréable de ce début d'automne. La ville semblait se porter à merveille, la misère se cachait derrière cette façade. Dans les privations et les regards tristes des habitants. Dans tout ce que les apparences ne sauraient trahir.

Un homme, dont le corps semblait avoir grandi trop vite, allumait une cigarette à l'ombre d'un hangar. Un hangar désert qui accueillait de curieuses rencontres depuis le début de la guerre. Le rouquin expira une longue bouffée de nicotine, laissant le poison s'insinuer dans ses poumons avec soulagement. Cela l'aidait à se détendre en ces temps où l'angoisse ne quittait jamais personne. Cela l'aidait aussi à attendre.

Ron Weasley n'osait y croire. Il ne parvenait à porter foi en la venue d'Harry en ces lieux. Les sources étaient pourtant sûres, mais son absence d'imagination l'empêchait d'espérer pleinement. Il guettait, du coin de l'œil, la silhouette familière de son meilleur ami.

Sa patience fut finalement récompensée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry tourna à l'angle du carrefour pour s'engager dans la petite ruelle. Il faillit ne pas reconnaître la posture nonchalante du rouquin. Il s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés par la joie brutale de ces retrouvailles inespérées et précipitées.

—Ron !

Harry se jeta dans les bras du plus âgé dans une puissante étreinte. Il avait cette odeur un peu négligée, mais musquée, plus forte qu'autrefois.

—Tu m'as manqué, mon vieux, souffla le jeune homme, un sourire sincère

—Toi aussi, ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

—Un bail ! Ça doit faire plus de six mois.

Harry s'écarta légèrement. Ron était resté le même tout en accusant de lourds changements. Ses cheveux roux étaient presque rasés, ses joues avaient perdu les rondeurs de son enfance, et ses tâches de rougeur ne pouvaient rien pour lutter contre cela. Il conservait cependant cette aura lumineuse, un peu simplette, qu'il dégageait. Même la gravité inédite de ses traits n'y changerait rien. Ses vêtements étaient usés jusqu'à corde, reflétant une vie que tout confort avait depuis longtemps désertée.

—Tu as changé, souleva le juif, davantage par désir de meubler la conversation que par réel besoin.

—Ouais, c'est différent ici.

Harry haussa les épaules. La situation dessinait une vraie différence entre Strasbourg et Belfort, mais il ne considérait pas les villes opposées en elles-mêmes. Son ami conservait cette nonchalance presque agaçante, ce naturel que rien ne saurait ébranler, une désinvolte incontrôlée.

—Je me sens utile ici au moins. Je sers à quelque chose.

Hermione n'aurait pas manqué de lui signaler le danger qu'il courrait. Connaissant Ron, il en avait à peine conscience et s'élançait au-devant de la menace, tête baissée et sans écouter le moindre conseil. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait être encore en vie.

—Je voulais te retrouver justement. J'aimerais… me rendre utile, moi aussi.

—Hermione m'a dit que tu vendais des journaux clandestins à Strasbourg, souleva le rouquin, les yeux plissés, suspect. Elle ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu venais non plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'aie loupé ?

—Les lettres mettent sûrement du temps à vous parvenir, reprit Harry, précipitamment. Et c'est une longue histoire, mon départ n'était pas réellement prévu.

Ron considéra son ami avec une distance étrange, presque inconfortable. Les six mois passés éloignés les avaient considérablement éloignés. Le médecin en réalisait à peine la mesure. Il demanda une cigarette avec une certaine maladresse :

—Je peux ?

—Ouais, bien sûr.

Harry approcha son visage du briquet que l'autre tenait devant lui, passant la tige au-dessus de la flamme tremblante. Il ne fumait pas régulièrement, préférant détourner les propositions de Draco ou des autres jeunes gens avant lui. Mais cette fois, la situation s'y prêtait. Il avait besoin de se chercher une contenance, de donner un sens au silence qui les séparait. Il expira la bouffée de nicotine, jetant un regard absent à volutes opaques et nocives qui se dessinaient face à lui.

—Hermione, comment elle va ? T'as raison, je reçois pas tellement de lettres. On a du mal à communiquer, faut rester discrets, tu comprends. Alors on fait comme on peut.

Il avalait presque les mots, si bien que son homologue se concentra davantage sur sa diction que sur le contenu de ses paroles. Tout était prétexte à attirer son attention, le chant lointain d'un oiseau inconnu, le vent frais sur ses joues, l'ombre du hangar tombant sur eux. Absolument tout. Il lui fallut pourtant se reprendre, et vite. Il répondit, après avoir tiré une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette :

—Elle se portait bien lorsque je suis parti.

Le silence buté de Ron poussa son cadet à poursuivre :

—Elle est fidèle à elle-même. Elle s'obstine à se lever à l'aube pour rendre visite à ses patients. Le plus souvent, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas l'argent pour la payer, elle ferme les yeux. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, tu sais comment elle peut être !

—Justement, en six mois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié. J'sais pas comment l'expliquer, je ne l'ai pas oubliée elle. Elle a continué à vivre, et moi aussi. Elle a peut-être même rencontré un gars à Strasbourg.

Harry serra les dents pour encaisser la nouvelle. Il serait préférable de taire le nom de Blaise. Il avait déjà décidé de ne pas lui parler de Draco, imaginant sans mal la réaction de son ami. Il ne ressentait aucune rancune, il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière à sa place. Le jeune médecin se répugnait de mentir ainsi à Ron, de passer sous silence d'informations importantes. C'était déloyal de sa part, mais il lui était impensable de traduire la situation actuelle en quelques mois et sans provoquer la douleur de son interlocuteur.

—Je ne pensais pas réussir à te retrouver, annonça le plus jeune. Ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois que je te recherche, et impossible de trouver la moindre piste sérieuse.

—C'est que tu ne cherchais pas où il fallait, sourit Ron, portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Si c'était si facile de retrouver notre trace, on serait déjà tous morts ! J'étais perdu aussi quand je suis arrivé, mais je m'y suis fait. Tu as quelqu'un pour t'aider toi au moins, moi j'étais livré à moi-même et personne pour me dire où aller.

—Comment tu…

—Severus Snape, c'est lui qui m'a contacté. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il te connaissait.

Harry sentit l'oxygène se solidifier dans ses poumons. Il manqua d'air, inspirant une bouffée de nicotine, fébrilement. Severus Snape aurait un lien avec les farouches opposants au régime nazi ? Pourtant, il savait de source sûre qu'il avait été placé à la tête de l'établissement scolaire pour la confiance aveugle que le gouvernement d'Hitler plaçait en lui. Un élément clochait.

—Snape a un lien avec vous ? s'enquit-il, sans comprendre.

Ron, toujours adossé aux tôles miteuses du hangar, eut une sorte de rire avant d'écraser le mégot fumant sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Il dévisageait son vis-à-vis, partagé entre une envie de s'esclaffer et sa consternation.

—Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi ! Ce mec, tout le monde le connaît ! T'as eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, c'est le genre de type droit dans ses bottes. Pas très commode, c'est sûr, mais il te laissera pas tomber. On raconte qu'il prend pas beaucoup de risques, donc très peu de nouveaux sous son aile. On peut dire que t'as eu de la veine, cette fois, Harry !

—Oui, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il accepte de m'aider.

—Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu plus tôt si tu es ici depuis plus d'un mois, poursuivit Ron, d'un ton pensif.

Harry sut qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son ami. Il devrait mener des recherches personnelles de son côté et, surtout, sauver les apparences. Il répondit alors, s'attirant le regard chargé d'intérêt du rouquin :

—Il est prudent. Il craignait peut-être que je sois l'un de ces Allemands. Imagine une minute, j'aurais pu tous vous dénoncer en un rien de temps. Il voulait simplement s'assurer que j'étais fiable.

—Et il y a eu raison ! enchaîna Ron, toute trace de soupçons envolée. Les murs ont des oreilles, et les espions sont prêts à tout. L'autre jour, il y avait une dame qui s'est fait dénoncée par sa voisine. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Ils sont malins, ils se font passer pour des amis, des oreilles attentives, et ni une ni deux, tu te retrouves dans les locaux de la Gestapo. J'ai même entendu un type me raconter qu'un homme s'était fait avoir par sa maîtresse du moment. Sa maîtresse, tu te rends compte ?!

—C'est révoltant d'aller jusqu'à dénoncer des gens en sachant ce qui va leur arriver, commenta Harry.

En réalité, un malaise grandissant venait de le submerger. Sa maîtresse… Et Draco, qu'était-il ? Un amant allemand, qui pourrait tout aussi bien le servir sur un plateau aux autorités ? L'aristocrate en savait suffisamment pour le livrer quand bon lui semblait. Assez pour le mener à la torture, peut-être même à la mort. Cette pensée glaçante gagna Harry, lui qui n'avait jamais envisagé une telle trahison. Il réalisait avec horreur à quel point il s'était montré imprudent, voire complètement idiot.

Non, impossible. Jamais Draco ne ferait une chose pareille après ce que le médecin avait fait pour lui. Après ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

—Tu sais, tous ces collabos sont prêts à tout. Ils dénonceraient pères et mères pour quelques faveurs. Tu les verrais, à lécher les bottes de ces putains de boches, ça me ferait vomir !

—Des collabos, il y en a aussi à Strasbourg, le contra placidement Harry, grinçant des dents face à l'appellation peu flatteuse.

—Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as quitté Strasbourg, fit remarquer Ron, sans grande subtilité.

—Eh bien… commença Harry, pris de court.

—Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, le coupa l'autre, avec un entrain soudainement renouvelé. J'ai aussi des tas de choses à te raconter !

Il souriait dans un éclat de bon humeur retrouvé. Il déclara, assénant une claque amicale dans le dos de son ami déboussolé :

—Je connais un bar sympa pas loin. Tu me raconteras cette histoire devant une bonne bière. Allez quoi, c'est moi qui régale !

* * *

**J'ai totalement oublié que nous étions lundi et je poste avec quelques heures de retard (heureusement, minuit n'est pas encore passé, je ne suis donc pas officiellement en retard). Après de nombreux chapitres, le retour de Ron ! Est-ce de bon augure selon vous ? Comment percevez-vous son retour ? **

**Prenez soin de vous, restez chez vous et à dans deux semaines !**


	27. Chapitre 25

Belfort, 5 octobre 1940.

Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait ferme. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et les rues désertes sonnaient comme l'écho redoutable à ce sentiment des plus désagréables.

Une cigarette brûlait entre son index et son majeur et il jetait un regard agacé à la fumée qui s'en échappait. En ce jour, un rien suffisait à attiser sa rage. Et personne n'espérait croiser la route à un Malfoy hors de lui !

Même la nuit étoilée ne parvenait pas à apaiser l'émotion qui lui collait à la peau depuis des jours. Harry et lui ne s'étaient plus véritablement adressés la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Strasbourg plus d'un mois plus tôt. Une relation bancale qui avait creusé un fossé entre eux, une frontière que ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait la force de franchir.

—Fais chier ! cracha-t-il, dans l'air frais et un silence total.

Draco s'inquiétait également pour Blaise. Les dernières nouvelles avaient beau être rassurantes, la peur avait la peau solide et refusait de s'en aller bien sagement. Il pensait sans cesse à sa mère, qui avait été forcée de mentir à deux reprises pour sauver sa réputation. Si son père apprenait les mensonges de ces derniers mois, il n'existerait aucun salut pour son fils unique. Qu'importe où il se cacherait par la suite, son géniteur le retrouverait et lui ferait payer cet affront !

S'ajoutait à cela le problème de Pansy. Lors de son dernier appel, enregistré dans le plus grand des secrets, Narcissa avait lourdement insisté sur l'impatience de sa fiancée. Cette dernière projetait de se rendre à Strasbourg rejoindre son futur époux. Si sa belle-mère parvenait à calmer ses ardeurs pour l'heure, il était évident que cela ne durerait pas.

Ici comme ailleurs, Draco avait le sentiment d'être en perpétuel sursis. Un sentiment qu'il exécrait et qui lui imposait la froideur vis-à-vis d'Harry. Vis-à-vis de tous ceux qu'ils pourraient blesser si le vent venait un jour à tourner. En temps de guerre, il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point cela pouvait se produire vite. Un coup de pouce au destin, et vous voilà entraîné dans les bras de la Mort. Pas même le temps d'un soupir, pas même le temps d'un aveu.

Mais pour l'heure, Draco s'ennuyait. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter cette paresse de tous les jours, cette inactivité et cette absence d'objectif concret. Il marchait à l'aveugle sans discerner le mur qui se présentait face à lui. La fatalité l'entraînait dans son sillage dans un bal où il n'était plus bien certain du contrôle qu'il était supposé exercer sur sa propre existence.

Lorsque la silhouette d'Harry se dessina derrière la grille du portail, quelques mètres plus loin, Draco se crispa. Les pas énergiques sur les graviers semblaient le pousser face à ses responsabilités. Il exhala une bouffée de nicotine comme pour s'insuffler le courage manquant, puis lança, inconscient du danger de parler aussi fort à pareille heure :

—Eh bien, Potter, on fait passer le temps ? J'espère que ta soirée a été agréable.

—Je ne te dois rien, Malfoy, répondit le juif, ralentissant à peine.

—Hé ! Attends un peu quoi !

—Fais moins de bruit, on va t'entendre ! pesta Harry, entre ses dents.

Draco eut bien du mal à ne pas perdre la face, à conserver la contenance dont il pouvait se targuer. Il leva un sourcil, accusant le coup sans frémir. Voilà donc jusqu'où le déni les avait menés, n'était-ce pas pitoyable ? Écrasant son mégot fumant sous son talon, l'aristocrate allemand fut tenté de laisser fuir le médecin une nouvelle fois. Sa fierté mise à mal, il rechignait à prendre les devants, à s'abaisser à courir après cet homme, bien qu'il en valait la peine.

—Tout le monde dort à cette heure, rétorqua-t-il, à défaut de mieux.

—Ce n'est pas une raison pour éveiller tout le quartier. Le nom de ton père ne te sauvera pas à tous les coups, il faut te mettre cette idée dans le crâne une fois pour toutes !

Draco soupira. Harry avait bu, visiblement. Outre son verbe déplacé, et son insolence exacerbée, la démarche du plus jeune se faisait moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire. Une lueur vitreuse dans son regard confirmait le manque de discernement dans ses idées mises à mal par l'alcool ingurgitée.

—Combien de verres as-tu bu ?

—Quoi ? Qui t'a dit que j'avais bu quoi que ce soit, Malfoy ?

—Personne, mais même un aveugle saurait le comprendre.

—Tu divagues totalement !

Si Harry s'était immobilisé juste à côté de la porte, sa tenue n'en était pas plus rassurante pour autant. Il démentait avoir bu la moindre goutte d'alcool, mais lui-même était incapable d'affirmer combien de verres Ron et lui avaient partagés. Des retrouvailles qu'ils avaient fêtées dignement. Le jeune médecin n'ayant pas atteint la majorité, avait pu bénéficier de celle de son aîné. Les sujets de conversation divers, allant de la guerre aux premiers réseaux de Résistance mis en œuvre à Belfort, en passant par Ginny et à l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, s'étaient nourris de la bière coulant à flot.

—Tu étais où jusqu'à pareille heure ? reprit Draco, conscient qu'il existait peu de chances pour qu'il obtienne un semblant de réponse.

—Avec un ami, affirma pourtant Harry, avec emphase.

—Un ami ?

—Oui, un ami ! C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? Fais un effort, Malfoy !

Méfiant, l'Allemand décida d'emboiter le pas du médecin afin de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Si ce dernier n'avait pas tort sur un point, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que leur présence soit révélée à l'ensemble de l'école. Cela compromettrait la position de Severus à sa tête et le seul refuge que les deux hommes pouvaient espérer. Harry se laissa entraîner sans protester outre mesure, traversant les couloirs déserts dans un bruit qui sonna comme infernal aux oreilles de Draco. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une aile désertée par les écoliers, presque exclusivement réservée aux clandestins du directeur, le juif lança, sur le ton de la discussion :

—J'en ai appris une bonne aujourd'hui ! Tu savais pour Snape et les résistants ? Je ne savais pas que ton propre parrain les aidait, tu imagines !

Draco ne sut comprendre, sa mâchoire manquant de se décrocher sous le choc. Non… C'était absolument impossible ! Severus avait toujours manifesté son soutien et sa dévotion au Reich. Il faisait partie des Allemands en lesquels Hitler pouvaient placer son entière confiance. Et un dictateur aussi méfiant, voire paranoïaque que le Führer ne se trompait que rarement quant au choix de ses hommes.

—Arrête de raconter de telles stupidités, Potter. Tu vas aller te coucher tout de suite, et si c'est aussi important, tu t'en souviendras demain.

Vu son état, bien davantage qu'éméché, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il garde souvenir de cette altercation. Le sang de Draco pulsait dans ses veines à cette pensée. Et si, malgré l'alcool ingurgité, Harry disait vrai ? Une part de lui, aussi infime soit-elle, s'accordait le luxe d'y croire sans toutefois envisager les conséquences.

Ils passèrent d'un seul mouvement le seuil de leur chambre. Le blond avait fini par ne plus prêter attention au peu dont ils disposaient. La chambre était équipée du strict minimum et aurait, pour ainsi dire, dû accueillir des écoliers d'une dizaine d'années. Bien que les lits n'étaient pas petits, et pouvaient accueillir deux hommes proches, la pièce demeurait peu vaste. On s'y sentait rapidement à l'étroit.

Harry s'affala sur le lit, tenant assis rien que pour rendre son regard à son interlocuteur. Il le dévisageait désormais, une lueur étrange brillant derrière ses lunettes rondes.

—Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus regardé comme ça, releva-t-il.

Il n'aurait dit de telles choses sans l'omniprésence de l'alcool dans son sang. Draco déglutit, dans une vaine tentative de conserver son impassibilité intacte. Il échoua lamentablement, puis somma son cadet :

—J'aurais pu te retourner le compliment si tu ne parlais pas au nom de l'alcool. Dors, Potter, ça vaut mieux ainsi.

—Là, c'est toi qui me fuis, pas moi.

—Je te fuis, oui. Et je te fuis pour la bonne raison, pesta l'Allemand, dans sa barbe.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées bien embrumées. Assis en tailleur sur les draps encore ordonnés, il semblait traversé par une intense réflexion. Il finit par en déduire, après un temps d'hésitation :

—Tu sais, je voulais pas qu'une simple cohabitation en venant jusqu'ici. J'ai été con, hein ? J'ai été con d'espérer que tu cherchais plus qu'une… baise.

—Cette « baise » comme tu dis aurait pu me coûter la vie, Harry, avança Draco, moins brutal qu'auparavant. Et arrête ce manège, ne cherche pas à me tirer les vers du nez. Tu n'auras pas droit à ma culpabilité, encore moins dans un tel état.

—Ah, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux te tirer alors ?

Il se hissa sur ses genoux pour atteindre la hauteur du blond. Il attrapa cependant le haut de sa chemise pour parvenir à ravir ses lèvres. Un baiser qui manqua de renverser le jeune aristocrate tant il fut inattendu. Un baiser renversant serait le terme le plus juste. Harry s'abandonnait à cette étreinte langoureuse avec une étonnante assurance. Sa poigne l'était tout autant et Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à s'en extraire. Il repoussa son amant avec moins de précaution qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

—Harry…

—Quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne m'adresses déjà plus la parole, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire de plus ?

Les mains agrippées à la chemise de son aîné, Harry avait, pour ainsi dire, perdu la raison. Enivré par le nombre de bières ingurgitées, ses émotions s'en voyaient exalter au point où elles se passaient de son contrôle. Et, en cet instant, la déception était telle qu'il lui préférait le déni.

—Nous en reparlerons demain, intervint Draco, en signe de reddition. Si tu y tiens, nous en parlerons une fois que tu auras de nouveau les idées claires.

—Et que me diras-tu demain ?

—Je refuse de coucher avec toi. Pas ainsi, dans l'état où tu es. Je refuse.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et éteignit la lampe comme pour empêcher son amant de renchérir une fois de plus. L'envie ne manquait pas, le désir n'avait jamais disparu, mais la conscience les surplombait. La volonté entravait le besoin primaire que le corps d'Harry avait créé à leur rencontre. Il chassa les réflexions que l'inversion accompagnait d'un battement de cil, gagnant les draps froids de son lit. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ajoute, comblant le silence désagréable qui les séparait :

—Demain, je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir.

* * *

Strasbourg, 6 octobre 1940.

Hermione et Blaise étaient tous deux attablés autour d'une boisson chaude, l'air morose. Les températures commençaient à chuter et le moral suivait la tendance actuelle sans rien tenter d'aventureux. Ainsi, tenir bon représentait un défi de tous les jours, un travail sur soi parfois sans résultats apparents.

Depuis le départ d'Harry et Draco, le domicile semblait étrangement vide. Les parties d'échec se faisaient toujours plus rares et les soirées se bornaient souvent à un repas toujours moins copieux. Car les restrictions, sévères dès leur création, ne cessaient de venir assombrir un avenir déjà peu encourageant.

Le regard d'Hermione s'échouait parfois sur les traits de son patient. Il allait bien mieux que quelques semaines plus tôt. La guérison n'était désormais plus un point indiscernable à l'horizon, mais une certitude qui n'appartiendrait bientôt plus à l'avenir. Hermione l'observait sans un mot, espérant qu'il n'intercepte pas son regard avant que celui-ci ne replonge dans son thé chaud. Des traits sombres, mais fins, ce qui lui avait valu d'être battu à mort sans autre forme de procès. La médecin n'avait jamais vu de honte à porter une couleur de peau telle que la sienne, une sorte de chocolat à la texture gourmande. Pourquoi une règle aussi stupide devrait dicter une quelconque normalité et les standards d'une beauté pourtant subjective ? La jeune femme refusait de comprendre dans quelle logique cette idée s'inscrivait.

—Quand arriveront-ils ? s'enquit Blaise, d'une voix rauque.

—Je l'ignore. Luna m'a simplement prévenue d'être sur mes gardes et qu'ils seront ici d'un jour à l'autre.

Luna était venue la veille, en pleine nuit, pour les prévenir d'une nouvelle épouvantable. Ce que chacun avait redouté allait se produire dans les prochaines heures, ces hommes qui incarnaient ce qu'un général nommerait quelques années plus tard la Résistance, investiraient les lieux pour retrouver celui qui les avait trahis. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils agiraient avant que la SS allemande n'envahisse les rues.

—Nous ne craignons rien, tenta de tempérer Hermione, la main serrées sur sa tasse. Harry n'est plus ici, nous pouvons dire qu'il a quitté les lieux il y a longtemps et que cela fait un mois que nous sommes sans nouvelles. Nous ne sommes coupables de rien.

—Hermione… souffla Blaise, désolé de mettre un terme aussi brutal à son idéalisation. Je suis Allemand et même si je suis mort aux yeux de leur pays, je n'en reste pas moins un Boche.

—Je leur expliquerai ! Je leur dirai ce qu'ils ont à savoir.

Le métis secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Leur expliquer… Croyait-elle réellement qu'ils allaient écouter les discours d'un jeune médecin qui avait pris un Allemand, noir de surcroît, en pitié ? Hermione était une femme brillante, plus intelligente que bien des hommes, mais elle se montrait pour l'heure d'une naïveté redoutable. Si toutefois il était possible de confondre espoir et naïveté.

—Ces hommes sont capables de tout.

—Ils le font pour une noble cause, protesta l'Alsacienne, d'une voix étranglée.

Blaise songea qu'il était bien étonnant qu'aucun collègue de Draco n'avait fait irruption ici. Peut-être que tous ignoraient où le jeune aristocrate logeait, ce qui expliquerait la chance qui leur avait souri jusque là. Dans ce cas, un jour viendra où Lucius Malfoy rendra visite à sa précieuse progéniture. Il était inutile de préciser qu'il serait préférable que ce cas de figure ne survienne jamais. Si personne n'osait tenir tête au père de son ami, la raison n'avait rien de complexe : il était un homme redoutable.

—Cette noble cause les rend sans pitié, ajouta Blaise, avec une tendre bienveillance à l'égard de sa camarade de fortune.

Soudain, comme sonnant le glas de ce court moment de répit, plusieurs coups furent portés à la porte. Des coups fermes, qui ne laissaient sa place ni à l'hésitation ni aux pensées superflues. Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, le souffle court, ses cheveux formant une cascade désordonnées autour de son visage et de son cou. Elle intima au jeune homme, d'un redoutable sérieux :

—Reste ici, ne bouge surtout pas.

—Ces hommes sont sûrement plus dangereux que tu ne le penses, ils n'hésiteront peut-être pas à s'en prendre à une femme.

—Je préfère encore ça plutôt qu'ils répugnent de lever la main sur moi sous prétexte que je suis une femme ! lança-t-elle, avec aplomb et avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas.

Hermione atteignit la porte pour s'y arrêter, les coups portés résonnant à ses oreilles, proches de l'insupportable. D'un mouvement frénétique, elle déverrouilla l'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant ces visiteurs matinaux. Sur le seuil, elle reconnut Dean qui l'observait d'un regard impassible. Il était accompagné de deux hommes de grande taille et d'une corpulence impressionnante.

—Bonjour, les salua-t-elle, feignant la surprise comme l'incompréhension. Je peux vous aider ?

—Nous recherchons un certain Harry Potter. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il vit ici, inutile de mentir.

Une entrée en matière qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. La gorge sèche, Hermione s'efforça de conserver sa maîtrise de la situation. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui de Dean qui ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre pitié à son égard. Bloquant l'entrée de son corps sans en avoir la prétention, le médecin répondit, avec aplomb :

—Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à faire le chemin jusqu'ici pour rien, mais Harry ne vit plus ici. Il a disparu il y a un mois, et je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis. J'avoue que j'espérais son retour lorsque j'ai entendu que l'on toquait à la porte.

Elle risqua un sourire factice qui gagna son visage avec une raisonnable maladresse. Elle refusait de se laisser impressionner par ces hommes qui y prendraient certainement un certain plaisir. Elle tâchait d'oublier qu'ils luttaient pour une cause commune, et qu'elle les soutenait de tout son cœur. Il lui fallait pourtant choisir, et elle préférait la vie de son ami. Elle résisterait encore malgré cette trahison, son sens de l'honneur était sauf.

—Permettez que l'on vérifie par nous-mêmes, rétorqua malgré tout l'un des hommes.

—Bien sûr, entrez, les invita Hermione, malgré la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre sans se faire plus prier. Ils demandèrent d'abord à visiter les chambres à l'étage, procédant à une inspection de chaque recoin. Le médecin s'enquit, espérant gagner de précieuses secondes :

—Pourquoi recherchez-vous Harry ? Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave ?

—Il nous a trahis en sauvant un otage boche, lâcha un des hommes, du bout des lèvres. Il s'est enfui avec lui, et depuis plus une trace.

—Oh, je… je l'ignorais totalement.

Ils épiaient ses réactions et la moindre de ses paroles. En cet instant, Hermione jouait les étonnées, empruntant un masque qui lui était étranger. Pourvu que cela les sauve, rien d'autre n'importait à cette heure.

La jeune Alsacienne sentait que la situation pouvait lui échapper à tout moment. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde lorsqu'elle découvrit Blaise allongé dans le lit qu'il occupait d'ordinaire, comme profondément endormi. Son visage aux traits graves reposait sur un coussin blanc et une respiration lente, mais régulière, s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

La respiration d'Hermione se raréfia et elle hésita lorsque les résistants la questionnèrent sur l'identité de l'homme.

—C'est un patient, mentit-elle, priant pour que ce manège ne la trahisse pas. Il a été battu par des Allemands, je l'héberge ici provisoirement en attendant de trouver une solution. Le pauvre a beaucoup souffert, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir dans la rue. Je suis médecin, je me devais de lui porter secours. Vous comprenez, c'est une question de devoir.

—Depuis quand est-il ici ?

—Un peu plus d'une semaine. Il n'a jamais connu Harry, il ne pourra pas vous renseigner. Je ne préfère pas le réveiller, ses blessures commencent à peine à guérir, les Allemands n'ont eu aucune pitié pour lui.

Ils opinèrent avec raideur et Hermione ne put ignorer la lueur de suspicion qui brillait dans les yeux de Dean. Il ne la croyait pas, ou du moins, se doutait de quelque chose. La jeune femme accompagna les résistants dans chacune des pièces de la maison, arborant une sorte d'étonnement imbécile qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Elle masqua le soulagement qui la submergea lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Un sourire poli ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts sa chance inespérée. Jamais elle ne blâmerait Blaise de ne pas avoir suivi ses ordres. Jamais.

—Merci mademoiselle, lui lança l'un des hommes, dans un acquiescement de circonstance. Votre aide à notre cause est la bienvenue, pardonnez notre intrusion.

—Ce n'est rien, vous ne faisiez que votre devoir. Et je ne fais que contribuer à mon humble échelle.

La porte se referma enfin et le sourire d'Hermione fana à ses lèvres. La mascarade avait suffisamment duré et elle pouvait laisser le soulagement la gagner. Elle tourna les talons, bien décidée à rejoindre Blaise et à lui exiger des explications. À le remercier aussi, peut-être.


	28. Chapitre 26

**/!\ Le chapitre qui suit comporte une scène à caractère sexuel. Si ce contenu vous met mal à l'aise ou vous choc, je vous conseille vivement de poursuivre votre lecture sans vous attarder sur cette partie. Pour les autres : bonne lecture !**

* * *

Belfort, 6 octobre 1940.

Harry venait de quitter Ron. La silhouette familière de son ami avait disparu à l'angle du boulevard après lui avoir adressé un signe amical de la main. Le crépuscule colorait déjà l'horizon de ses couleurs vives, comme le coup de pinceau rageur d'un peintre visionnaire.

Le jeune juif traversa les rues de Belfort, traversant les ponts, les places, et les rues étroites. Il se fondait dans l'effervescence de cette fin de jour avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Personne ne le dévisageait, et il en oublierait presque l'affreuse traîtrise qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il avait évidemment caché ce détail au rouquin, brodant une vérité moins inconfortable et fabriquée de toute pièce.

La version officielle tenait en quelques mots. En ayant assez de sa passivité vis-à-vis du régime nazi, Harry avait cherché des contacts qui sauraient lui permettre des actions plus concrètes. Ron, méfiant, lui avait d'abord fait remarquer que des hommes opéraient en Alsace, certainement même aux alentours de Strasbourg. Ce à quoi son cadet lui avait répondu qu'il en avait conscience, mais il avait fait la connaissance d'un homme, Severus, qui lui avait offert la possibilité de passer la frontière et de s'implanter à Belfort. C'était, à ce moment, qu'Hermione lui avait avoué que leur ami commun y résidait lui aussi. En bref, ce mensonge reposait sur un concours de circonstances bien proche de la vérité. Ron n'avait posé aucune question.

Harry venait de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Son aîné l'avait présenté à quelques unes de ses connaissances, des résistants de la première heure et entièrement dévoués à la cause. Des hommes d'un courage exemplaire qui vouaient une haine presque séculaire à l'envahisseur. Les termes employés à l'égard de ces derniers étaient d'une violence douloureuse aux yeux du jeune médecin qui, bien qu'il puisse comprendre les raisons de cette colère, en souffrait terriblement. Une fois encore, il lui semblait trahir.

Trahir un homme qui lui était cher, ou bien la cause qu'il défendait… Les deux situations paraissaient tristement familières à celui qui connaissait les deux camps opposés, leurs aspects les plus sombres comme les meilleurs de ce qu'ils pouvaient offrir. Un tiraillement qui poursuivit l'homme tout au long de cette journée.

Ron lui avait exposé les différents moyens de communications, encore bien peu sûrs, témoins d'une organisation qui commençait à peine à apparaître. Harry le soupçonnait d'en tirer une certaine satisfaction et une once de fierté. Peu importe, puisque le rouquin le présentait comme une personne digne de confiance à ces hommes venus de tous horizons.

Ron commença à lui apprendre comme se servir d'une radio. Il lui expliqua qu'ils s'en servaient pour communiquer sur des longues distances, précisant la discrétion qui devait dicter cet acte. Ils utilisaient des messages codés efficaces, et Harry commença à apprendre les plus courants, illustrant par cette initiative le sérieux qui l'accompagnait.

Le rouquin lui présenta aussi les actions qu'ils effectuaient. Des moins dangereuses, aux missions suicides. Les sabotages des lignes de chemin de fer n'étaient pas encore très répandus, mais l'espionnage était légion. Il fallait avoir l'oreille qui traînait partout, guetter les informations, et surtout, ne jamais paraître suspects aux yeux de la police allemande, aussi vigilante que paranoïaque.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry regagna le lieu où il logeait, la conversation qu'il devait entretenir avec son amant lui était entièrement sortie de la tête. En réalité, l'alcool avait effacé bien des souvenirs des événements de la veille, et il était incapable de remettre les actions ridicules qui avaient été les siennes. Comme la veille, Draco était posté devant l'imposante bâtisse. Il se cachait néanmoins sur le côté, dans l'angle, afin de ne pas être aperçu des élèves qui pullulaient encore. Le médecin approcha à pas lents, se sommant d'une nécessaire discrétion. Le blond, sans le lâcher un instant du regard, exhala une dernière taffe avant d'abandonner le mégot encore fumant sur les graviers. Il s'adressa à son interlocuteur, d'une voix ferme :

—Suis-moi !

Sans protester, et sachant pertinemment les risques qu'ils prenaient à s'exhiber ainsi dans la cour de l'établissement, Harry lui emboita le pas. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans un mot, dans un silence presque religieux. Cette aile du bâtiment était déserte, mais Severus ne plaisantait pas avec la prudence, le maître mot de la sécurité.

Draco verrouilla la porte derrière eux, soigneusement, avant de laisser un soupir franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Harry attendait au centre de la pièce, comme s'il patientait au regard du jugement qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur lui. L'aristocrate allemand s'humecta les lèvres avant de lancer :

—Ton _ami_ n'a pas eu le bon goût de te traîner dans tous les bistrots de la ville, aujourd'hui ?

—Ce n'était que des retrouvailles, répliqua mollement le juif.

—Des retrouvailles arrosées, précisa Draco, de cet air méprisant et insolent qui rendait son vis-à-vis fou de rage.

Harry secoua la tête. Cette conversation était-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

—Malfoy, écoute-moi bien. Si les seules choses que tu as à me reprocher sont la seule fois où j'ai touché à de l'alcool, cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.

—C'est pourtant toi qui m'as supplié de te l'accorder, articula le plus âgé, toujours immobile, le dos contre la porte close.

Le Français perdit entièrement contenance. Ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient peu précis et il n'avait pas mémoire d'avoir tenu de tels propos. Il repoussa la voix qui l'invitait à nier au bloc les accusations de son aîné. Cette solution de facilité, il aurait pu s'en convenir s'il ne craignait pas de gâcher sa sincérité et l'occasion inouïe de mettre cartes sur table.

—J'aimerais comprendre… murmura-t-il, avec moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

—Comprendre quoi exactement ?

—C'est moi qui suis supposé avoir oublié notre conversation d'hier, pas toi, souleva Harry, un sourire misérable dans la voix. Réponds-moi ? Est-ce que j'ai été con d'espérer quoi que ce soit ?

Draco plongea dans un lourd mutisme. Chacune de ses paroles pouvait le perdre, l'entraîner dans des méandres d'où il n'était pas entièrement certain de pouvoir s'extirper. Les mots condamnent, cela ne faisait plus le moindre doute. Le regard d'Harry cherchait le sien, quémandait quelque chose dans les limites de ce que sa fierté lui dictait. Finalement, l'Allemand parvint à s'adresser à lui, à braquer son regard sur lui et à vider une partie de son sac :

—Non, j'ai été idiot. Je t'ai proposé de m'accompagner sans réfléchir aux conséquences et, une fois que je me suis pris la vérité en plein visage, j'ai préféré fuir. C'est ça qui est puéril, Harry. Mais que veux-tu ? J'aurais dû y réfléchir bien avant, quand ma raison me le permettait encore. Tout ceci, toutes ces difficultés, toute cette incertitude, auraient dû me sauter aux yeux dès les premiers instants. Je n'ai rien vu venir, et me voilà à me justifier, à expliquer cette faute sordide.

Harry ne l'interrompit à aucun instant, pesant le poids des paroles de son interlocuteur sans en mesurer le réel impact. Il n'était pas certain d'en saisir le sens exact, plongé dans une incertitude traîtresse. Il prit une inspiration hésitante, encore troublé par ce flot de mots, et sa voix s'éleva, avec un sérieux remarquable :

—Tu es plus doué que moi pour les beaux discours… Je n'ai pas réfléchi non plus avant d'accepter, mais je ne pensais pas que tu cesserais de me parler.

—Je ne le pensais pas non plus, j'ai simplement pris des résolutions drastiques qui m'y ont mené.

—Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? Je ne crois pas que je supporterais ton mépris à longueur de journée, ni même ton silence. Je préfère que tu sois clair, je trouverai une solution après ça, quitte à trouver un logement ailleurs.

Draco se raidit. Il n'avait pas imaginé, même pas une seconde, qu'Harry puisse quitter les lieux. Comment aurait-il réagi si, un beau jour et sans explication aucune, il avait retrouvé la chambre désertée de la présence de son amant ? Il n'osait envisager une telle perspective. Il répondit, dans une sorte de bredouillement qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

—C'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

—J'y ai songé oui. T'épargner ma présence, et simplement disparaître.

—C'est ton _ami_ qui a proposé de t'héberger ? s'enquit le blond, d'une voix étouffée par un éclat pur de possessivité.

Il faillit lui faire remarquer les dangers que Ron lui faisaient courir, mais se jugea, au dernier instant, mal placé pour ce type d'objection. Il avança d'un pas, comme pour amadouer sa victime cette fois parfaitement sobre. Il n'avait plus eu de telles discussions depuis plus d'un mois, et il y avait tant à expliquer, tant à résoudre… Soudain, Draco n'était plus tout à fait certain de souhaiter ces négociations en bonnes et dues formes.

—Non. Il ne m'a rien proposé. Je ne peux simplement plus supporter cette indifférence, cette manière que tu as de me faire sentir étranger au Draco que je pensais connaître.

Harry se mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure, endiguant les paroles fortuites qui le brûlaient. Il ne revint pas sur son envie de renvoyer les sacrifices qu'il avait effectués au nom de cet homme qui ne lui témoignait rien, pas même de la reconnaissance. Draco semblait, pourtant et en cet instant, enclin à se montrer moins glacial. La chaleur que le plus jeune lisait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis irradiait, réchauffant ses entrailles jusqu'à lui faire oublier le contenu de leurs tergiversations.

—Ce Draco que tu pensais connaître… est le seul qui mérite d'être connu. C'est aussi le seul à être vraiment sincère.

Harry resta sans voix. Puis, le sens ayant fait chemin jusqu'à son esprit, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour observer, dans les moindres détails, le visage pur qui s'offrait à lui. Durant de longues secondes, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent sans jamais témoigner de réel contact. Jusqu'à ce que Draco ne cède et ne plaque sa main derrière la nuque du juif pour lui voler un baiser prodigieux.

Harry s'abandonna à son contact, tout envie de discussion envolée. Les mots s'effacèrent pour laisser aux actes tout leur sens. Draco embrassa longuement son amant, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent frénétiquement, avec l'ardeur des retrouvailles. L'impatience accompagna leurs étreintes, et les doigts du plus jeune cherchèrent déjà à soulager le blond de sa chemise. Ce dernier le retint, immobilisant sa main avec une sorte de sourire narquois :

—Eh bien, Potter, qu'y a-t-il ? Es-tu à ce point incapable de me tenir tête ?

—La ferme, Malfoy ! Ou je te promets sur ma vie que plus aucune parole ne s'échappera de cette bouche !

—Des menaces en l'air. Toujours des paroles, et si peu d'actes !

Pour peu, Harry aurait pu tomber dans l'énervement. Draco savait parfaitement comment le pousser dans ses retranchements, de quelle manière le mettre au supplice. Ce jeu en devenait injuste.

D'un geste vif et impulsif, le médecin tira les deux pans du vêtement pour envoyer valser les boutons aux quatre coins de la pièce. Cette action, dictée par la provocation de l'Allemand, aurait pu paraître superflue si elle n'insuffla pas le sérieux de ce qui était sur le point de se reproduire aux deux partenaires.

Plutôt que de profiter de la peau découverte, Harry laissa tomber le tissu au sol, arborant une moue insolence qui ne lui seyait guère. Il se tint face à Draco sans bouger un seul muscle, il recula même d'un pas lorsque celui-ci tenter de s'approcher.

—À quel jeu joues-tu, Potter ?

—Le jeu dont j'étique les règles, Malfoy. Et j'attends des excuses, ou alors…

—Ou que feras-tu ?

La main d'Harry descendit, effleurant le ventre de l'homme sans réel contact et avec une lenteur exacerbée, jusqu'à atteindre la bordure de son pantalon. Il ne tenta pas de le soulager de cette énième barrière de tissu, se contentant de flatter le sexe à travers. La virilité parfaitement éveillée de l'aristocrate gagna en volume sous l'effet des cajoleries. La respiration du plus âgé s'accéléra avant que son cadet ne lui échappe, à la fois mutin et aguicheur.

—Potter, arrête ce petit jeu immédiatement !

L'intéressé joua les sourdes oreilles, renouvelant son geste. Il s'amusait avec les nerfs de son amant, sachant que son désir était à la hauteur du sien, tout bonnement indescriptible. Derrière son air amusé, Harry n'y tenait plus, conscient qu'il serait pris à son propre badinage si Draco ne cédait pas rapidement. Pour rien au monde, ce dernier ne se serait abaissé à supplier le juif. Avant que le Français n'ait pu effectuer le moindre mouvement, l'Allemand fit mourir la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser une fois encore. L'étreinte passionnée en devint violente.

Draco envoya Harry sur son lit comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il atterrit sur les draps, la respiration coupée et comme déboussolé. Ses pensées avaient cessé de fonctionner, comme embrumées par un désir impérieux et non par l'alcool de la veille. Impuissant, le jeune médecin vit son aîné le surplomber, le visage fermé et sérieux, ce qui ne lui laissa rien présager de bon. Rattrapé par l'ampleur de sa bêtise, il balbutia :

—D-Draco…

—Pas de paroles, Potter. Pas un mot !

La bouche du susnommé se ferma, obéissant bien malgré lui. Le regard que Draco coulait sur lui le glaçait, tout en attisant l'envie pressant qu'il avait tenté de taire durant ce long mois d'abstinence. Sans grandes convictions, il se débattit et se redressa pour ravir les lèvres tentatrices de son amant. La main gauche de celui-ci le plaqua contre le matelas, rendant le moindre geste impossible.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé par ce corps superbe et par ce visage angélique. Quel genre de tentation cet homme faisait ? Ainsi, avec le regard acéré du prédateur, l'aristocrate paraissait presque dangereux. S'il n'était pas bien certain qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, le juif aurait pu craindre pour sa vie.

Assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, parfaitement conscient de la hampe qui se dressait sous ses fesses, Draco entreprit de faire sauter, un à un, chaque bouton. Ses doigts s'attardaient sans se presser tandis que ses yeux gris scrutaient les émotions sur le visage harmonieux du plus jeune. Les lunettes de ce dernier avaient glissé sur son nez et chaque expiration dessinait une trace de buée sur les verres. Le blond le débarrassa finalement de sa chemise et la laissa tomber par terre dans un bruit étouffé. Alors, il permit à son partenaire de l'embrasser, menant la danse malgré cette faveur afin de donner à Harry l'illusion parfaite de domination.

Durant ce baiser, les mains de l'Allemand glissèrent jusqu'à la frontière de sa ceinture, jouant avec la boucle sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Ses doigts fins vinrent à bout de la fermeture en un rien de temps et libérèrent la pression qui emprisonnait la queue du médecin. Ce dernier soupira, ses lèvres délaissées par Draco qui s'appliquait déjà à retirer le pantalon, optant toujours pour ces gestes extraordinairement lents et frustrants. Enfin, le sexe engorgé d'Harry apparut, arrachant un soulagement audible au concerné.

Draco enroula ses doigts autour de la hampe tendue, esquissant un mouvement effroyablement alangui. L'expérience se prolongea, au grand désespoir du médecin qui se languissait de réelles caresses. Son plaisir gonflait, insatisfait, engendrant une frustration qui le poussa à gigoter, misérable.

—Je t'interdis de bouger, Harry. Tu connais le dicton, n'est-ce pas ? « On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème », inscris-le-toi bien dans le crâne.

—Tu es sans pitié… grinça l'interpellé, entre ses dents.

—Les Malfoys ne connaissent pas la pitié.

Sourd à sa propre envie, Draco ne se lassa pas. Il concrétisa ses caresses, se délectant des soupirs de son amant, des gémissements étouffés qui le rendaient fou. Installé sur les cuisses du jeune homme, il ne perdait pas une goutte du spectacle, observant les pectoraux monter et descendre au gré d'une respiration erratique.

Lorsqu'il jugea que la torture avait assez duré, qu'il lui avait suffisamment refusé la jouissance, l'Allemand cessa net toute caresse à son égard. Il abandonna le sexe suintant au fil de l'orgasme, le privant de la délivrance avec un sadisme travaillé. Harry murmura, si bas que ses mots étaient à peine perceptibles :

—Je te hais, Draco…

—Je m'en contenterai, Harry. Pense au fait que tu es le seul et unique coupable, si cela peut t'aider à accepter ta situation.

Il prononça ces paroles tout en retirant son pantalon, dévoilant sa nudité sans la moindre trace de pudeur. Il songerait à la culpabilité plus tard, lorsque ses hormones ne lui dicteraient plus sa conduite et que son besoin de domination ne serait plus aussi puissant. Loin de Munich et de Strasbourg, le sentiment de commettre un crime, un péché originel, ne lui paraissait plus aussi insupportable. Il s'écoutait attentivement, et ce dernier lui dictait ce qu'il ne saurait exprimer et ce que les corps illustraient si bien.

Avant de rejoindre Harry entre les draps défaits, Draco s'empara d'un petit pot en terre cuite cachée sous son bureau. Son amant comprit d'un regard de quoi il était question et se mordilla les lèvres, ses joues empourprées. Le blond le surplomba à nouveau, savourant cette sensation que lui apportait cette soumission forcée, ce consentement aveugle, objet du désir.

Rapidement, un doigt humide et froid se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'antre du plus jeune qui gémit d'appréhension et d'impatience mêlées. La vaseline rendit la préparation plus aisée, mais ne sauva pas Harry lorsque son aîné décida de poursuivre le jeu. Ses doigts s'activèrent en lui jusqu'à effleurer la boule de plaisir qui y était nichée. Une source de plaisir peu connue de tous, mais qui ravageait le jeune médecin. Sa prostate stimulée ainsi, il perdit la tête, la tête rejetée en arrière et la gorge découverte. Draco y déposa ses lèvres, y abandonnant des traces violacées à la naissance de l'épaule, avant de retirer ses doigts. Il sourit, conscient que la délivrance de son amant n'était qu'à un fil et que lui priver de l'orgasme devait lui apparaître comme insupportable.

L'Allemand se plaça au-dessus d'Harry, réajustant sa position tout en quittant rarement son partenaire du regard. Ce dernier eut encore la force de murmurer, les yeux vitreux et la bouche entrouverte :

—Tu comptes me faire subir ça jusqu'au bout ?

—Tais-toi, ou tu pourrais bien me donner envie de le faire.

—Non. Tu t'es suffisamment vengé, ça serait déloyal.

—Je me moque de ce qui peut-être déloyal, _petit lion, _souffla Draco, tout contre son oreille, et trouvant ce surnom particulièrement représentatif de ce que pouvait représenter son cadet.

Il changea alors brusquement d'avis, son esprit lui soufflant une idée perverse qui, immédiatement, retint son attention. Une fantaisie de ses réflexions qu'il ne put s'empêcher de juger bonne, poussé par l'adrénaline et ferveur de son désir.

Il roula sur le côté, entraîna Harry avec lui qui se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Sans comprendre, le Français lui adressa un regard interrogateur, troublé par les caresses sous ses cuisses et par le sexe dur sous ses fesses.

—À toi de me prouver que tes actes peuvent être à la hauteur de tes paroles.

Harry faillit s'étrangler, surpris par cette requête pour le moins inattendue. Il se sentit gauche lorsqu'il poussa sur ses jambes tremblantes de désir et aligna son entrée sur la virilité imposante de l'homme. Son cœur s'emballa encore davantage.

Le sexe de Draco poussa contre le nœud de muscles et le juif, grisé par la sensation et par la brûlure de ses reins, laissa retentir un long gémissement à peine retenu. Cette fois, il bénit son amant de se montrer aussi précautionneux, et pas brutal comme ce dernier mourait envie de l'être. La punition qu'il avait eu à cœur de lui infliger ne franchirait pas cette limite, il refusait de blesser Harry sous ce seul prétexte. Il aurait pu cesser de contrôler la descente du plus jeune, puisque la douleur qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de prêter attention à ses propres gestes.

Il initia un mouvement profond en lui, luttant contre son plaisir ravageur. L'étroitesse du jeune médecin le mettait au supplice, et il se concentra pour ne pas pousser le Français à entamer des coups de butoirs plus puissants, sentant ses chairs douloureusement étirées. Harry se plia pourtant à ce mouvement, allant à la rencontre de son aîné, la croupe tendue et le dos creux. Alors commença une danse millénaire, plus vieille que le monde. Celle du désir et de son accomplissement, du plaisir et de sa délicieuse manifestation.

Les doigts d'Harry accrochèrent les épaules de son amant alors que les soupirs se muaient en gémissements et qu'il peinait à soutenir le poids de son corps. Draco le soulevait en cadence, ses mains glissées sous ses cuisses. Une de ses mains taisait au mieux chaque son, tentative ridicule de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Les râles s'échappaient malgré tout, subtiles imitations de ceux de Draco. Le bruit de leurs corps se chevauchant était d'une indécence folle, mais délirante, comme la personnification de la luxure même.

Harry fut le premier à lâcher prise. Il jouit dans un cri, les reins secoués par la volupté et par la violence de son orgasme. L'explosion de son plaisir entraîna celle de son partenaire dont la semence se déversa entre les cuisses du plus jeune dans un gémissement particulièrement audible. L'apogée les faucha pour les abandonner pantelants entre les draps humides de sueur.

Le Français s'écroula, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration sifflante. Ses pensées s'entremêlèrent pour ne laisser, en définitive, qu'un amas d'émotions brutes, comme un battement de cœur emballé. La fatigue le rattrapa, le dissuadant de prononcer la moindre parole. Il se blottit sous la couverture, le corps de Draco pressé contre le sien. Il embrassa alors le front de ce dernier, lui-même étonné de la tendresse et de l'intimité déplacées de ce geste. Il ferma alors les yeux, incapable de faire face à la réaction de l'Allemand qu'il imaginait désapprobatrice, voire moqueuse. Il ne saurait en supporter davantage, préférant garder intact l'amour partagé et les échos délicieux de sa délivrance.

Il sombra dans le sommeil alors que le blond eut une sorte de sourire spontané. Un éclat de bonheur un peu idiot avant qu'il ne rejoigne son amant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce lemon, le second si je ne m'abuse. Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis à son sujet. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Nous devrions passer, avec ce chapitre, le stade des 100 reviews et ce sera une première. J'en appelle à votre générosité, faites que ça soit mémorable ! Lâchez-vous, donnez-moi votre avis, rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir 3**


	29. Chapitre 27

Belfort, 8 octobre 1940.

La nuit était tombée.

Draco s'ennuyait toujours, avant comme après le coucher du soleil. Il attendait le retour d'Harry. Le Français l'avait prévenu, dans un élan d'amabilité, qu'il ne le rejoindrait pas avant une heure tardive. Sans autre précision, il avait abandonné son amant comme pour lui rappeler qu'il possédait un sens concret à son existence. L'Allemand aurait presque pu y déceler une infime provocation derrière l'entrain de son cadet à quitter les lieux, la démarche assurée et la motivation intacte.

Dans cette journée, tout aussi morose que les précédentes -Draco haïssait la perspective d'attendre le retour du juif avec tant d'impatience-, il s'était même résigné à rendre visite au directeur dans son bureau. Severus lui avait sifflé de fermer la porte, répétant son éternel discours sur la prudence et sur le danger. Ses yeux obsidiennes sondaient ceux, d'un gris orageux, de son filleul, comme pour y récolter la raison de sa visite.

Allongé sur le matelas dur, les yeux fixés sur le plafond fraîchement peint, Draco voyait se rejouer dans son esprit tous les détails de cette altercation

_—Eh bien, Draco, ce Potter a fini par venir à bout de ta patience ?_

_—Non, parrain. Potter est encore en vie, et fidèle à lui-même, j'imagine que cela en dit long. _

_ Severus avait opiné, très lentement, le menton reposant entre ses doigts noueux. Le plus jeune cachait jalousement le moindre détail de la relation entretenue avec son amant. Ainsi, le directeur demeurait certain que les deux hommes se supportaient à peine. Du moins, c'était là ce que pensait Draco. _

_—Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie comme un rat crevé. _

_—Ton langage, Draco. _

_—Enfin, parrain ! Je passe mes journées enfermées ici, je ne sors que pour me promener. Ce quotidien n'est simplement pas supportable !_

_—Ici, tu es en sécurité. _

_ L'intéressé bougonna une réponse inintelligible. Severus ne ploya pas le genou, trop habitué aux caprices du blond pour y céder. Il rétorqua, haussant un sourcil, prouvant que le plus jeune ne pouvait remporter la partie face à un adversaire de sa trempe :_

_—Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je consacre assez de temps à diriger à la fois cette école et votre comportement enfantin pour ne pas encore m'encombrer à te choisir des activités quotidiennes. Pour qui me prends-tu ? _

_—Pourtant, tu es assez libre de votre temps pour t'imposer une obligation supplémentaire, parrain. _

_—Je n'apprécie pas les sous-entendus, Draco. N'oublie pas que tu vis sous mon toit, et que je meure d'envie de renvoyer Potter chez lui. _

_ Severus vit son filleul déglutir péniblement et il sut qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Cela l'amusait, les efforts que le jeune adulte employait à masquer le trouble qui était le sien. _

_—Potter m'a parlé de toi, l'autre jour. _

_ Le directeur haussa un sourcil. _

_—Il m'a parlé de toi… et de ceux qui agissent contre le Reich. _

_—Et que t'a-t-il dit à mon sujet ? l'encouragea l'homme, sans marquer le moindre malaise. _

_—Que tu aides ces résistants. Que tu fais même davantage que les aider, souffla Draco, à la manière d'un aveu. _

_—Assieds-toi, Draco. _

_ Le visage de Severus s'était assombrit. La gravité de ses traits excéda celle que son cadet avait pour habitude de côtoyer. Il obéit donc et s'installa sur le siège sans un mot. Tenir tête à son parrain ne le mènerait à rien, il en avait fait l'expérience maintes fois par le passé. Lorsque son caractère d'enfant gâté surplombait la raison, les confrontations se soldaient bien souvent par une gifle bien pensée. De la part de son père, le plus souvent. Contre toute attente, l'homme aux allures lugubres ne faisait fait étalage d'une violence gratuite, lui préférant des termes acerbes, bien plus douloureux que les coups. _

_—Je pensais ta fidélité au Reich inébranlable, fit cependant remarquer Draco, à juste titre. _

_—Il n'est pas toujours question de fidélité. Ce que certains considèrent comme une traîtrise n'est ni de la lâcheté ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est du bon sens, ce que l'Allemagne a fini par perdre dans les belles paroles d'Hitler. Quelques promesses et le peuple allemand à genoux. _

_—Tu faisais partie de ses plus fidèles partisans. _

_—Oui, susurra Severus, articulant chaque parole. Jusqu'à ce que je passe outre l'admiration que je nourrissais à l'égard de cet homme. J'ai compté parmi les premiers à ses côtés. Tu n'étais alors qu'un enfant et moi… guère plus qu'un gamin bourré d'ambition que ces promesses de pouvoir ont su attirer. Mais les ambitions d'autrefois ne sont plus celles d'aujourd'hui. _

_ Draco était perplexe face à ces révélations curieusement inattendues. Pendu aux lèvres de son parrain, il ne perdit pas une seule goutte de ces aveux. Sans tressaillir, l'homme exposait des faits qui pourraient bien lui coûter la vie, tombés entre de mauvaises mains. _

_ Severus lui dicta les raisons de sa trahison. Il exposa son retour en Allemagne, alors âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'années, auprès de sa mère. Perdu, il avait trouvé le salut auprès d'un homme qui, à cette époque, bien avant l'euphorie et l'engouement des années 30, ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Sa génitrice l'avait poussé dans les sillages d'Adolf Hitler, et il n'avait pas lutté, hypnotisé par les termes forts, la détermination farouche et le charisme de celui qui deviendrait le Führer. Lorsqu'il avait été jeté en prison après le Putsch raté de la Brasserie, en 1923, le jeune Severus s'était détaché de ses idéaux. Jusqu'à son retour, et son accession au pouvoir une décennie plus tard. Cette fois, ce n'était pas juste son choix, la destinée de toute l'Allemagne venait de prendre un tournant décisif. _

_ Alors, jour après jour, la maturité de ces années passées avait dépassé l'aveuglement d'autrefois. Il avait pourtant obéi, sagement, s'attirant les faveurs de cet homme autoritaire et cruel. Puis, il avait reçu l'ordre de quitter l'Allemagne pour s'installer en France occupée. Il y dirigerait un établissement d'une main de maître, et aucune protestation ne serait tolérée. Severus avait alors nourri les réflexions de tantôt, au contact d'un pays humilié et meurtri par cette guerre déjà considérée comme perdue. Le directeur avait agencé un acte fou avant de s'enfoncer dans la trahison. Sa connaissance du régime nazi le plaçait au centre d'un réseau encore jeune qui s'organisait dans le chaos, le mouvement rendu efficace par la vision avant-gardiste d'un homme. Voilà comment Severus Snape avait fini par se rendre indispensable dans un jeu où il risquait fort de perdre la vie. _

_ Au terme de ce discours, Draco se laissa bercer par le silence de ses réflexions. Le modèle de ses jeunes années venait de lui révéler son double jeu, celui d'un espion rusé et aux honorables motivations. Il parvient à s'enquérir, de sa voix traînante :_

_—Tu étais perdu au point d'adhérer à des idées qui, maintenant, te répugnent ?_

_—Je l'étais suffisamment pour faire des choix irréfléchis, des choix graves que je ne cesserai jamais de regretter. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Tu as demandé à savoir, et je ne t'ai rien caché. _

_—Pourquoi étais-tu perdu ? le questionna encore le blond, avide de réponses comme il ne l'avait jamais été. _

_ Soudain, Severus apparut réticent. Comme si le secret qu'il couvait encore était au-delà de ce qu'il avait déjà dévoilé, comme s'il y avait pire encore, plus inavouable. Ses avant-bras posés sur le bord de son bureau, il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement. Il ne fuirait pas. _

_—Il y avait une femme… Lily…_

_ Le mot roula dans sa bouche avec une rare élégance. Morceau de sublime qu'il s'était si longtemps refusé d'avouer. Cette beauté irlandaise disparue autrefois, mais qui, constat contradictoire, n'avait jamais su quitter véritablement la pensée du directeur. Un fantôme à la chevelure de feu et au goût de la mélancolie. D'un temps à jamais passé. La femme qu'il avait aimée resterait dans son esprit bien plus qu'un désir insatisfait, elle était la preuve affreusement morte de l'échec de sa vie. Le témoin de sa perte. _

_—Lily Potter…_

Alors, Severus lui avait avoué ce mirage. Le passage éphémère de l'Irlandaise dans sa vie et la trace indélébile qu'elle y avait laissée. Muet de stupeur, retraçant les connexions sans un bruit, Draco avait enfin pu comprendre la raison de la haine de son parrain à l'égard de son amant. Tout prenait un sens.

James Potter lui avait volé Lily. _Sa _Lily. Et l'illusion de bonheur qui accompagnait ses pas. Et puis elle était morte, tragiquement, en même temps que l'homme qu'elle aimait. Combien de fois Severus avait espéré prendre la place de son rival ? Oui, même dans la mort s'il le fallait, si seulement il le fallait ! Si Lily ne devait pas connaître une mort solitaire, il se serait donné une joie de l'accompagner. Quelle cruauté de lui refuser ce privilège !

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, la tête reposée, Draco décernait l'ironie de la situation. L'homme voué à un malheur éternel forcé d'héberger le fils de son rival. Severus, derrière l'acidité de ses mots et la brusquerie de son comportement, retrouvait un morceau intact de la mère chez le garçon. Ces yeux identiques qui voyaient ressurgir bien des souvenirs. Il protégerait peut-être Harry, à défaut de venger sa rancune passée…

Alors que Draco abandonnait l'idée de retrouver son amant avant le lever du jour, des pas bruyants s'élevèrent dans le couloir. Il se redressa lentement, les sens en alerte. Quelque chose clochait, son instinct le lui hurlait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir le visage de Severus, le plus jeune sut qu'il avait vu juste. Les paroles de son parrain vinrent confirmer ses craintes, au comble de l'effroi :

—Potter est dans mon bureau, Draco. Suis-moi, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre !

* * *

Severus avait vu surgir, alors qu'il travaillait encore à une heure pourtant tardive, Ron au détour du couloir, devant la porte entrouverte. Le rouquin, que le directeur ne portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, soutenait Harry bien mal en point. Encore conscient, le corps du juif pendait lamentablement, son bras passé par-dessus celui de son vieil ami qui le traînait davantage qu'il ne l'aidait à se mouvoir.

—Weasley ! aboya Severus, une fois le choc passé. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

—Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta Ron, avec véhémence.

—Je pensais le confier entre deux bonnes mains. Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes incapables de veiller sur quoi que ce soit ?

Le rouquin pinça fortement les lèvres, prêt à riposter, en ayant presque oublié l'état du médecin. Celui-ci se manifesta faiblement, un gémissement sourd s'éleva d'entre ses lèvres. Severus siffla d'agacement, pesant à la fois son agacement et son inavouable inquiétude.

—Il y a une chambre inoccupée sur votre gauche, installez-le là-bas.

—Et vous ?

—Il y a quelqu'un que je dois prévenir.

Et il disparut dans un bruissement de capes. Alors que Ron allongeait tant bien que mal Harry sur le matelas de la chambre vide, le directeur traversa l'établissement sans ralentir pour tirer un certain Draco Malfoy de sa léthargie et l'amener à l'autre extrémité de la bâtisse.

Alors, les deux Allemands pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce comme un seul homme, le plus jeune marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil, la respiration soudain courte. Son regard rencontra, en premier lieu, le visage ensanglanté et couvert d'impressionnantes contusions, puis la silhouette longiligne de Ron. Il sourcilla, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter, avant d'ignorer la présence de cet inconnu pour s'accroupir au chevet du médecin. Il contrôlait les émotions qui perlaient à la surface de ses traits, ses expressions, rares, trahissaient néanmoins une peur grandiose.

Le rouquin s'interrogeait sur l'identité de ce blond visiblement attaché à Harry. Il haït immédiatement son insolente assurance et son mépris tout naturel. Il le détesta encore davantage lorsqu'il l'entendit énoncer, clairement, en langue allemande :

—Il lui faut un médecin.

—Un boche… murmura-t-il, en français.

Draco se redressa, adressant un bref regard pour ce gêneur. Le sens de ses paroles ne lui avait pas échappé et il retint de justesse un propos déplacé.

—Vous hébergez un boche alors que c'est l'un de ces foutus allemands qui a frappé Harry ? fulmina Ron, dans un coin de la pièce, le nez froncé de dégoût.

—Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis Allemand, moi aussi ? C'est pourtant ici qui vous l'avez ramené, alors je vous prie de garder ces remarques pour vous à l'avenir !

Weasley bougonna une réponse peu intelligible. Il marmonna qu'Harry l'avait supplié de ne l'amener nulle part ailleurs et qu'il n'avait fait que suivre sa requête. Ce à quoi Draco répondit par une nouvelle œillade. Sa main palpa la chair meurtrie du visage de son amant avec mille précautions. Un geste presque tendre qui n'échappa à personne.

—Severus, il a besoin d'un médecin.

L'intéressé se tourna vers Ron après un court instant de réflexion, et l'interrogea, d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

—Connaissez-vous un médecin sûr à Belfort qui serait prêt à se lever après le couvre-feu pour un juif ?

Ce fut au tour du jeune français de réfléchir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La vie d'Harry n'était peut-être pas en danger, l'affirmer demeurait impossible, mais le suivi d'un médecin s'avérait indispensable. Aucun des trois hommes ne possédait de qualification en la matière, et il s'accordait tous sur leur impuissance commune.

—Oui, j'en connais peut-être un ?

—Peut-être ? répéta Draco, dans sa langue maternelle.

—Oui, peut-être, reprit Ron, dans un Allemand volontairement écorché. Je ne promets rien, mais je ferai mon possible de le ramener. Il doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

—Va.

Le concerné opina lentement, réajustant son manteau chargé de le protéger contre les températures qui chutaient dès la nuit tombée. Il se paya le luxe d'un conseil prodigué avant de disparaître, proliférant une telle évidence que cela consterna ses deux vis-à-vis :

—Que personne ne le bouge, il doit rester couché.

Il avait semblé navré d'abandonner son ami aux mains d'un boche, se méfiant tout naturellement de cet ennemi héréditaire. Il avait toutes ses raisons, et si Draco se montrait moins aveuglé par une haine vivace, il l'aurait certainement compris. Mais, pour l'heure, seul Harry occupait ses pensées. Ou plutôt, la respiration sifflante de ce dernier, son visage amoché et la douleur qui semblait irradier son être.

—Il est dans un état déplorable, soupira Severus, sans toutefois approcher le corps allongé sur les draps.

—Sais-tu qui a fait une chose pareille ?

—Weasley n'a rien dit. Probablement une mauvaise rencontre, les soldats allemands ne tolèrent pas plus la désobéissance qu'à Strasbourg.

La main de Draco, mue par une impulsion secrète, dégagea le front d'une mèche de cheveux collée à l'épiderme par le sang coagulé. Severus suivait du regard le moindre de ses gestes, le visage fermé et le teint plus pâle que la mort elle-même. Il n'était pas dupe, le désintérêt dépeint par son filleul ne se lisait pas dans ses gestes. Le dédain non plus. Malgré la retenue de ses mouvements, le blond agissait comme ce qu'il était en vérité et ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû représenter pour un homme : un amant.

Le directeur quitta la pièce, laissant seul son filleul qui semblait compter sur cette délicate attention. Draco murmura, tout bas :

—Harry…

Les yeux du concerné papillonnèrent lentement avant qu'un gémissement ne dépasse le seuil de ses lèvres. Une toux douloureuse le traversa et une gerbe de sang coula le long de son menton. L'Allemand le força à s'allonger, ses gestes rendus maladroits. Il ne savait comment agir, cette situation lui apparaissait comme étrangère. Il ne saurait comment apaiser la souffrance de son vis-à-vis, glacé par la vue de ce visage ensanglanté.

—Draco…

—Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? s'enquit l'intéressé, sans parvenir à supprimer le reproche de sa voix.

Il n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. Alors qu'Harry approchait une main tremblante vers l'objet, le jeune aristocrate se ravisa. Il porta lui-même le verre aux lèvres humides de sang, déversant lentement le contenu dans la gorge desséchée. Le juif ferma les yeux de soulagement, savourant le liquide qui lui procura un bien indescriptible.

—Mauvaise rencontre… murmura-t-il enfin, à nouveau confortablement installé entre les coussins.

—Toujours à prendre des risques inconsidérés… maugréa Draco, le ton moralisateur issu de son inquiétude toute naturelle pour la santé malmenée du Français.

—C'est à mon tour d'être… dans un sale état, sourit Harry.

—Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre. Et… je ne suis pas médecin.

La tête du blessé roulait de droite à gauche, occasionnant une brève plainte. Les dégâts étaient importants, le médecin en personne pouvait le prédire. Il ignorait si les os de son visage étaient endommagés, et si ses cotes avaient tenu bon au mauvais traitement. Il avait été chanceux de pouvoir s'échapper, le soldat allemand l'ayant laissé inconscient dans la poussière d'une ruelle. Une veine encore que Ron se trouvait dans les parages, Harry n'osait imaginer un autre scénario. Les températures fraîches de la nuit auraient sans doute entraîné de graves conséquences.

—Quelqu'un va venir te soigner, ajouta Draco, avec un hochement de tête entendu.

—Je pourrais le… conseiller.

—Ravale ton second degré, Potter, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu ne vas rien lui conseiller du tout, tu vas te taire et faire ce qu'il te dit. J'y veillerai.

Le rire manqué du médecin se transforma en une grimace contenue et une nouvelle quinte de toux. Le Français était définitivement aveugle face au danger, et ce comportement irrita Draco. Cela avait de quoi l'alarmer, les activités de son cadet requéraient la plus grande prudence, pas l'hardiesse d'un garçon inspiré par son propre sacrifice.

—Je suis désolé de… t'avoir inquiété.

—Je n'étais pas inquiet, réfuta l'Allemand, avec trop d'aplomb pour paraître entièrement sincère.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement, étonné de cet élan de culpabilité. Alors qu'Harry ouvrait un œil gonflé et injecté de sang, Draco se surprit à revenir sur ses paroles :

—Je l'étais. Mais je t'imaginais revenir soûl, ou disparaître jusqu'à demain sans un mot. Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu reviendrais défiguré dans le bras de ce… Weasley.

—Ron.

Ron, Ron, Ron. Weasley, plutôt. Ou peut-être encore _Weasmoche ?_

Le blond caressa le haut du crâne de son amant en se disant que ce rouquin ne lui inspirait décidément aucune sympathie. Lui aussi aurait couru tous les médecins de la ville s'il le fallait. Il avait fait bien davantage pour Blaise il y a bien peu de temps, alors pour un amant…

Quels extrêmes serait-il prêt à atteindre pour préserver l'existence de cet homme ? Là était la véritable question.

* * *

**Nous venons de passer le cap des cent reviews et je souhaitais vous remercier de tout coeur. C'est une victoire très précieuse, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de rédiger leur avis, c'est quelque chose auquel je tiens beaucoup. Merci, et j'espère surtout ne pas vous décevoir !**


	30. Chapitre 28

Munich, 9 octobre 1940.

Le repas tirait sur sa fin. Les enfants avaient quitté la longue table pour s'adonner à leurs jeux, lassés du sérieux qu'on leur avait imposé. Les adultes demeuraient attablés, certains fumaient, d'autres profitaient de la tiédeur de cette après-midi tranquille. Les conversations se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et les Malfoy pourraient bientôt profiter de leur manoir, débarrassés des invités du jour.

Lucius avait organisé ce rassemblement avec la rigueur qui le caractérisait. Narcissa y avait grandement contribué, s'attelant au dressage de la table, au choix des mets et de tous les détails qui couronneraient ce repas de réussite. Son bon goût avait plu et séduit les grands aristocrates allemands conviés en l'occasion de cet événement mondain.

Les Malfoy pouvaient se féliciter, chacun garderait en mémoire ce que cette famille richissime et puissance pouvait témoigner de meilleur dans ce jeu où l'hypocrisie était maîtresse. Narcissa se fondait à merveille dans ce décor factice, tenant compagnie à cette bourgeoisie bien pensante, leur faisait la conversation avec beaucoup d'esprit. Lucius connaissait suffisamment bien sa femme pour l'abandonner à ces charognards sans qu'elle ne se laisse dévorer. Derrière son allure délicate et le raffinement de sa posture se cachaient de la ruse et une habilité hors pair. L'aristocrate avait gagné, depuis bien longtemps déjà, sa place au sein de cet univers particulier où le soin des apparences était primordial, tout comme la vigilance constante. Un univers de femmes dans lequel elle excellait.

Narcissa observait, du coin de l'œil, les enfants s'amuser dans le jardin. Leurs rires la berçaient, lui rappelant l'époque révolue où Draco n'était qu'un môme. Moins espiègles que ceux qui jouaient à cette heure, alors que la guerre faisait rage partout ailleurs, plus réfléchi aussi. Un petit garçon qui manquait terriblement à son cœur de mère.

Elle but une gorgée de thé, rejetant d'un revers de main ces sombres pensées. À quelques mètres se tenait Pansy et une de ses amies. Les jeunes femmes murmuraient des cachotteries à l'oreille de l'autre et Narcissa ne sut estimer si ce comportement l'attendrissait ou l'agaçait prodigieusement. La fiancée de son fils tenait pourtant à faire bonne figure et s'était montrée exemplaire tout au long du repas.

Finalement, elle débarrassa quelques couverts sur la table au départ des autres convives. À contre cœur, bien-sûr, la femme pouvait se l'assurer d'un seul coup d'œil, Pansy n'était guère habituée à prêter main forte aux domestiques, elle s'y répugnait même. Une enfant gâtée et capricieuse qui, pendant longtemps, avait semblé si bien assortie au jeune Draco.

—Ce repas a-t-il été à votre goût ? finit par demander Narcissa, d'un air détaché.

—Absolument merveilleux, Madame Malfoy ! La réception était parfaite, je suis certaine que c'est la pensée de tout le monde.

—Ne soyez pas si flatteuse.

—Je suis sincère, assura la jeune bourgeoise. J'aimerais apprendre à organiser de tels événements. Ne pensez-vous pas que Draco en serait heureux ?

Un léger sourire fleurit aux lèvres de Narcissa. L'enjouement de Pansy se renouvelait et son aînée ne savait si elle devrait l'encourager, s'en sentir flattée, ou s'en exaspérer. Dans sa robe vert vif, la jeune femme attirait tous les regards et elle ne manquait jamais de s'en vanter. Un besoin viscéral de plaire, de séduire, qui avait de quoi irriter.

—C'est une qualité que Lucius apprécie, j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour son héritier, releva la belle quarantenaire.

—Accepteriez-vous de m'apprendre ce que vous savez ?

—Bien-sûr, Pansy.

Le désir, minuscule, d'écourter la conversation fut annihilé par l'enthousiasme de l'intéressée. Alors qu'elle s'installait à la même table où elle avait fait ses adieux à Draco près de deux mois auparavant, un flot de paroles tendait à s'échappait de sa bouche soigneusement maquillée de rose :

—J'ignore lorsqu'il reviendra au pays. Il ne m'appelle plus, et je n'ai aucune réponse aux lettres que je lui ai envoyées. Parfois, je crains qu'il ait une maîtresse, une femme qui lui interdirait de me répondre à moi, sa fiancée.

—Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ma chère enfant, tempéra Narcissa, d'une voix suave.

—Je ne l'ai vu que quelques heures lors de sa dernière venue. Je suis sa fiancée, et j'aimerais un jour être sa femme !

Les geigneries de la capricieuse Pansy Parkinson. La Malfoy avait beau s'être construit une solide patience, elle ne supportait pas les exigences de son comportement. Elle brima pourtant le fond de sa pensée, assise à côté de sa future parente dans le fond du petit jardin. D'un ton plus dur que tantôt, elle rabroua l'impertinente :

—Vous y êtes destinée depuis votre tendre enfance. Cette guerre n'est ni le choix de Draco ni le mien. Ce n'est guère à moi de décider de l'instant où mon fils reviendra à Munich. Croyez-moi bien que, si c'était le cas, mon enfant ne serait jamais parti.

—Ne pouvez-vous pas intervenir auprès de votre mari ? Il vous écoutera si vous le lui demandez.

Narcissa s'octroya le privilège d'un soupir las. Si Draco ne la tenait que peu informée de ses activités, elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il avait quitté l'Alsace, désormais terre allemande. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait à Belfort, aux côtés de Severus. Une information qui les compromettait tous trois et qui avait forcé la femme à brûler la missive sitôt lue. Un des énièmes désagréments qui s'imposait à l'aristocrate. Cela paraissait évidemment qu'elle ne compromettrait la position de son fils pour rien au monde, encore moins pour satisfaire les humeurs singulières de la fiancée.

—Mon mari prend les décisions seul, je ne suis pas en mesure de le contraindre à ce sujet, reprit-elle, dans un aperçu de sa contenance glaciale et de sa tenue irréprochable.

—Je pensais que…

—Je suis navrée, ma chère, mais je ne peux rien y faire. J'attends le retour de mon fils chaque jour comme une mère, c'est suffisant.

Pansy pinça les lèvres, abandonnant sa propre tasse de thé avec dépit. Sa motivation et sa volonté entravées, elle considéra celle qui serait bientôt sa belle-mère. Elle pouvait se montrer tout aussi déterminée que cette femme et contraindre le patriarche là où son épouse avait échoué.

—Je l'attends comme doit l'attendre sa fiancée, se contenta-t-elle de relever, d'une hypocrite politesse. J'espère apprendre son retour chaque jour qui passe. Je l'imagine me faire la surprise de sa venue, me cueillir à la gare et me demander ma main !

Narcissa hocha la tête, le visage impassible d'une noble qui excellait à ce jeu de masques. Pansy n'en possédait que les bases, cette poupée coquette avait encore tant à apprendre. Une jeune première avide d'un regard masculin sous lequel elle saura s'épanouir comme une fleur au soleil, voilà tout ce qu'elle était. La mère de son fiancé la soupçonnait de manquer cruellement d'esprit et de compenser de son mieux à grand coup de commérages. Ses charmes et la richesse de sa prestigieuse famille ne masqueront pas éternellement les déboires de son intellect.

—Mon fils sera ravi de l'entendre à son retour.

—Pensez-vous que l'on puisse organiser le mariage dès son retour ? sourit Pansy, son dépit envolé.

—Je l'ignore. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les mariages sont des événements longs à organiser. L'union de nos familles sera…

—Le mariage sera mémorable ! Il sera somptueux, inoubliable !

Narcissa opina une nouvelle fois, avec une indulgence teintée de lassitude. Ce mariage ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle ne ferait rien pour s'y opposer. Elle pouvait servir de confidente à la future mariée avec toute la bienveillance attendue, écoutant les rêves de cette dernière, de la robe immaculée à la réception, en passant par son époux. La jeune femme semblait avoir tout prévu, disposé de tout pour que le hasard n'ait sa place nulle part. Elle acheva son discours plein d'entrain par cette annonce laissée en suspend, prenant l'apparence d'un ultime répit :

—J'irai proposer cette idée à votre mari dès qu'il reviendra, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de nous marier au plus vite…

* * *

Belfort, 10 octobre 1940.

Harry avait dormi toute la journée qui avait suivi son agression. L'ordre du médecin avait été clair, son confrère devait garder le lit afin de se rétablir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il avait insisté sur le repos qui manquait tant au jeune homme, le mettant en garde au sujet du surmenage.

Les blessures du juif se limitaient à d'importantes contusions au niveau du visage, l'arcade éclatée, un léger traumatisme crânien, des hématomes au niveau du ventre et une côte fêlée. Draco avait insisté pour que son amant suive les instructions du docteur sous le ricanement de Ron qui ne concevait pas un seul instant la relation qui liait les deux hommes.

Finalement, Harry dormait déjà lorsque le blond était rentré. Il avait accepté d'aider son parrain dans le tri des dossiers et y avait passé la journée. S'il avait d'abord refusé la moindre paie de la part du directeur, l'insistance de ce dernier avait fini par venir à bout de ses résistances. Il n'avait pas souhaité tirer son cadet de son sommeil lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre qu'il occupait provisoirement. Il avait embrassé le front du médecin avant de rejoindre son propre lit, la mort dans l'âme. La vue d'Harry dans un tel état lui était très pénible et il dut attendre le lendemain pour croiser le regard du juif bel et bien éveillé.

Draco ouvrit la porte après avoir avalé un solide petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, fuyant l'affluence de jeunes écoliers. Il avait longuement hésité avant de préparer un plateau où il disposait des victuailles. Il avait beurré méthodiquement, bien qu'impatiemment, des toasts avant de les recouvrir de confiture. Il avait versé du lait chaud qui avait à moitié brûlé au fond de la casserole avant qu'il n'ait pu éteindre le gaz. Il avait fini par admirer son œuvre avec une sorte de fierté décalée, bêtement heureux de ce geste qui lui était peu coutumier.

Harry se redressa péniblement dans son lit lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Une migraine affreuse ne le quittait plus et ce, malgré les heures de sommeil accumulées. Il articula, après s'être frotté les yeux :

—Entrez !

Et la silhouette familière de Draco s'invita sur le seuil de la porte. Le Français ravala le sourire qui lui vint à la vue de ce qu'avait apporté le blond avec lui. Un plateau où trônait un copieux petit déjeuner. La cuisine n'était manifestement pas un talent pour le jeune aristocrate puisque, une fois son homologue plus proche, Harry put discerner l'allure peu appétissante de son repas. La confiture dégoulinait et recouvrait entièrement les toasts mollasses.

—Tu as… cuisiné, releva le médecin, étouffant un fou rire.

—Pourquoi es-tu aussi étonné ? sourcilla l'Allemand, sans comprendre la raison de cette hilarité difficilement contenue.

—Je ne le suis pas, c'est une belle attention de ta part.

Draco déposa le plateau sur les genoux de son amant qui contempla le triste spectacle. Il finit par se saisir d'une de ces tranches de pain, priant pour l'aspect misérable de la nourriture ne lui ôte pas ses propriétés gustatives.

_Pourvu que je ne finisse pas malade…_

—Je vais bien, ajouta Harry, qui avait intercepté le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis.

—Je vois que tu n'as pas croisé de miroir, railla celui-ci, avec un sourire crispé, mais entendu.

—Qu'est-ce que tu prétends ?

—Ne te vexe pas, le rabroua légèrement Draco. Tu as simplement eu de meilleurs jours.

Si le juif pinça les lèvres, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la saveur de son lait. Le goût de brûlé, il aurait pu s'en accommoder, mais la manière dont son aîné abordait les dégâts de son imprudence l'agaçait prodigieusement. La douleur ne l'aida pas à contenir ses émotions et ses pensées.

—Ton ami… Le rouquin…

—Le rouquin s'appelle Ron, persifla Harry, avec une certaine sècheresse.

—_Ron_ a refusé de me dire ce que tu faisais dehors après le couvre-feu.

—Et il a bien fait de se taire. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire, cingla le plus jeune.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il se montrait trop dur sans rien qui ne puisse justifier son comportement. Draco s'était décomposé l'espace d'un instant, puis revêtit son masque fait d'indifférence et d'insolence. Il ne parvint pas à ajouter le mépris à son expression, déçu par les mots injustes de son amant.

—Très bien. J'ai à faire, tu pourras toujours demander ton ami à ton chevet si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, prêt à soulager son interlocuteur de sa présence sans la moindre once de culpabilité. Harry l'arrêta net dans son élan :

—Non ! Attends, ne pars pas !

—Écoute, je ne vais pas te faire une scène stupide parce que tu refuses de me donner les raisons de ton escapade nocturne ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi hier soir, j'ai eu peur de te retrouver mort dans une ruelle ou dans un fleuve. Ton ami, Weasmoche, peut dire ce qu'il veut. Il me haït et je le haïs tout autant, mais je refuse qu'il t'encourage à risquer ta vie comme il le fait avec la sienne juste parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point c'est précieux. J'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami il y a quelques mois, je refuse que ça se reproduise !

Harry déglutit péniblement, tenté de se lancer, lui aussi, dans cette dispute puérile. Encore l'une de leurs disputes ! Ils ne semblaient jamais trouver de terrain d'entente, il fallait toujours que l'un ou l'autre ait un mot plus haut que l'autre, parle sans réfléchir ou dans le but de blesser son homologue. Combien de temps cela durait-il ?

Résistant intelligemment à l'envie d'élever la voix à son tour, le médecin repoussa le plateau entamé sur la table de chevet et dit :

—Assieds-toi.

Devant l'évidente hésitation de Draco, qui semblait attiré par l'échappatoire que symbolisait la porte close, Harry ajouta, à contre cœur :

—S'il te plait…

Les résistances du jeune aristocrate enfin éradiquées, celui-ci s'installa sur le bord du lit, défiant ouvertement son cadet du regard. Il avait la rancune solide et, malgré ses paroles, avait été blessé par le silence du juif au sujet de son escapade de l'avant-veille. L'intéressé se redressa encore davantage, luttant contre l'élancement sévère de son crâne et la douleur persistante de sa côte blessée.

—J'ai été imprudent hier soir, avoua-t-il, après un temps. Je pense que je serais probablement mort si Ron ne m'avait pas retrouvé à temps.

—Je peux au moins lui être reconnaissant à ce sujet, grinça Draco.

—Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, releva Harry, avec un petit sourire.

—Non, bien observé.

—J'aurais dû me douter que vous ne vous apprécieriez pas.

—Tu aurais pu le deviner. Ce… rouquin m'insupporte.

Les caprices d'un enfant. Sauf que, cette fois, le blessé ne songea même pas à l'en blâmer. Cela l'amusa presque, cette compétition enfantine que les deux hommes se disputaient. Harry en serait presque le trophée, aussi fou ce constat puisse-t-il être.

—Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, Ron met tout en œuvre pour me présenter sa jeune sœur, Ginny, avança-t-il, conscient d'alimenter le feu et même de s'en réjouir.

Draco sourcilla, comme décidé à décharger sa lassitude des événements en n'importe quelle cible. Cette Ginny, il ne la connaissait pas, mais semblait voir en elle comme une rivale. Après tout, son amant devrait un jour se conformer aux mœurs de la société et se marier avec une femme de son âge. Comme il devrait épouser Pansy un beau jour.

—L'as-tu déjà rencontrée ?

—Oui, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Elle était venue rendre visite à son frère dont elle est la cadette d'un an. L'Alsace lui avait plu, et elle avait plu à Hermione de ce que je me souvienne.

—Je suis certain que Weasmoche serait absolument ravie que tu épouses sa chère sœur.

Un surnom qui avait d'abord été le fruit d'une erreur, mais que Draco semblait avoir adopté. Harry soupira, las, il n'avait aucune envie de s'énerver avec cet homme qui lui était si cher. Il réalisait lui aussi à quel point son attachement grandissait, se nourrissait de leurs discussions, de leurs contacts, de leurs baisers, jusqu'à prendre des proportions inattendues et inqualifiables. La main du médecin se saisit avec douceur de celle de son amant, comme pour calmer les ardeurs qu'il avait lui-même provoquées.

—Dois-je te rappeler qu'une femme t'attend à Munich ? C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit, non ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?

—Pansy Parkinson, répondit Draco, qui haïssait les souvenirs de son dernier voyage en Allemagne ainsi que le corps pressant de cette femme contre le sien.

Pansy avait toujours exigé de lui une passion qu'il ne pouvait lui témoigner. L'épouser serait un cauchemar à ses yeux et, pourtant, il ne saurait refuser cette faveur à son père. Cette union était convenue depuis si longtemps que jamais Lucius Malfoy n'accepterait que son fils brise ces engagements. Le blond devrait alors accepter l'omniprésence de la bourgeoise jusque dans le lit conjugal où il devrait remplir ce devoir qu'il exécrait par avance.

—Ah, ces femmes ! badina Harry, d'une exagération quasi théâtrale.

—Comme tu dis… souffla Draco, alors que son regard s'échouait sur les courbes violacées du visage de son amant.

Il en caressa les contusions avec délicatesse avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	31. Chapitre 29

Belfort, 10 octobre 1940.

Harry avait suivi chaque geste de son amant, du regard affamé et tendre qu'il avait posé sur lui, jusqu'à la caresse qui combla sa peau fiévreuse. Le baiser qui trouva le chemin de ses lèvres lui coupa le souffle, mais ne le combla pas. C'était bien trop peu.

—Est-ce que tu comptes partir sous prétexte que je suis souffrant ? s'enquit-il, alors que la bouche de Draco narguait la sienne de son insoutenable proximité.

—Cela dépend… T'en sens-tu capable ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Son cerveau conditionné de médecin l'encourageant à la prudence tandis que son désir l'invitait à faire fi de tout ce qui saurait le contraindre. Il se savait faible et n'était pas certain de pouvoir se vanter de la forme nécessaire. Pourtant, une part de lui se moquait bien de la retenue et il était bien tentant d'écouter cette petite voix charmeuse.

—Les rôles s'inversent, il y a peu tu étais le blessé et je jouais les médecins.

—Ma guérison a été optimale, docteur, articula Draco, empruntant ses airs de séducteur.

—Pourvu que la mienne le soit tout autant.

—Laisse-moi m'en assurer.

Soudain, la tournure que prenait la conversation plut à Harry. Le regard serti de luxure de son amant le fit se sentir désiré malgré l'état de son corps meurtri. Il fit d'ailleurs part de cette crainte à son partenaire, masquée derrière un brin d'assurance factice :

—Ce visage ne devrait pas te donner envie de…

—Le mien ne t'a pas repoussé, rétorqua Draco, qui ravala une blague déplacée au sujet de sa beauté exceptionnelle peu importe les circonstances.

Harry se tut, tout esprit de protestation envolé. Seule la migraine qui le torturait demeurait comme argument acceptable. Le regard de luxure que l'homme coulait sur son être ravivait une envie qui n'avait jamais été aussi terrible. Sa main quitta la cuisse de l'Allemand pour se glisser derrière la nuque recouverte de cheveux blonds. Il admira avec une dévotion inchangée la perfection de cet épiderme pâle, presque diaphane.

Draco prit ce geste pour le consentement qu'il attendait et, en effet, le Français ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son toucher. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de l'attache de son vêtement avant de retirer cette entrave d'un geste lent et calculateur.

—Tu as décidé de me faire perdre complètement l'esprit ? s'enquit Harry, qui réalisait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais risqués à de telles paroles durant ces moments d'abandon.

—J'achève ce que le traumatisme crânien a commencé, sourit Draco, ses lèvres se déposant sur la peau découverte à la naissance de l'épaule.

—Je ne suis pas encore complètement gâteux.

—Mais tu n'es pas suffisamment fort pour m'échapper.

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, Harry se débattit légèrement, mais la bouche de son amant se faisait pressante. Il abandonna la lutte, la fraîcheur de la pièce heurtant son épiderme nu. Installés sur le petit lit dans une position précaire, ils se fichaient de ces détails. Le juif se débarrassa de la couverture alors que son aîné embrassait ses lèvres avec plus d'impatience. Les effluves de leurs ébats passés revinrent à l'esprit du médecin qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les mains inquisitrices posées sur son corps ne lui laissaient pas le moindre répit et il se dit qu'il en avait certainement besoin. Oublier la guerre, les actes qui l'avaient mené à risquer sa vie, l'horreur qui régnait sur ce monde triste.

Une cacophonie de sentiments le bouleversa alors que son regard heurta celui de Draco. Il aurait pu en pleurer, sans en comprendre la raison de cette émotivité nouvelle. Son visage s'échoua dans le creux de l'épaule du blond et le contraignit à ravaler ces pensées décousues. Son vis-à-vis caressa son dos après la surprise enfuie. Ses caresses se précisèrent, gagnant le torse, puis le ventre du jeune homme. Celui-ci frémit, ses doigts se risquèrent sur le vêtement de l'aristocrate qui stoppa son geste en se saisissant des mains baladeuses. Il dit, avec un sérieux mêlé de malice :

—Non. Laisse-moi te prouver toute ma reconnaissance.

—Tu n'es pas forcé de la prouver comme ça.

—Un mot de ta part et je m'en vais, promit Draco, non sans se revêtir d'une certaine gravité. Je ne voudrais pas t'épuiser lors de ta convalescence. Le médecin m'en voudrait.

Il soufflait le chaud et le froid sans discontinuer et au grand plaisir de son partenaire. Si cette tendance avait donné naissance à de nombreuses disputes, il fallait admettre qu'elle représentait un véritable atout dans l'intimité.

—Le médecin ici, c'est moi, articula Harry, mu d'une assurance éphémère qui ne tarda pas à s'éteindre lorsque les baisers de son amant se perdirent le long de sa mâchoire.

Draco délaissa la ligne de sa joue pour s'égarer sur toute la longueur de cette gorge offerte. Il recouvrit l'épiderme frissonnant d'embrassades alors que son cadet s'abandonnait, secondes après secondes, à cet agréable traitement. Ses mains retombaient le long de son corps et, les jambes basculées du côté du lit, il s'offrait au bon vouloir de son amant. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste et profitait allègrement de ce qui lui était donné.

Harry finit par saisir le visage du blond entre ses doigts pour quérir les lèvres entrouvertes. Une étreinte passionnée qui s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que le juif ne s'écarte pour reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration erratique lui retirait le peu de contrôle qu'il conservait sur les événements. La proximité troublante de cet homme –un homme !- représentait une savante torture. La beauté de cet être lui sautait aux yeux, l'alliage parfait entre l'harmonie des traits et la singularité de l'ensemble. Et puis, ces yeux gris sans nul pareil, ces deux lames tranchantes sur lesquelles Harry aurait volontiers sacrifié sa vie.

Les mains de Draco se perdirent à la frontière de son pantalon, heurtant la boucle de la ceinture. Après une brève œillade avec son amant, le jeune aristocrate se résolut à faire sauter l'attache. Il souleva précautionneusement le bassin du brun pour retirer le vêtement et dévoiler l'attirante nudité.

Le coup d'œil approbateur de l'Allemand ne put laisser son partenaire indifférent. Il tourna la tête vers le mur décrépi dans l'espoir de masquer l'inavouable rougissement de ses joues. Alors que des doigts flattaient sans véritable contact son sexe érigé, pour le simple plaisir de voir le corps nu se tortiller, la bouche de Draco s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry. Des mots crus, d'une obscénité sans nom, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit déjà embrumé du pauvre convalescent. Il ajouta, au terme de ses dires :

—Tu devrais te voir, Harry… Toutes les femmes devraient te voir comme ça. Un appel à la luxure, à la débauche…

—Tu les autoriserais ? hoqueta l'intéressé, qui recherchait désespérément le toucher.

—Bien évidemment que non.

Alors, les doigts de Draco s'enroulèrent véritablement autour de la hampe dressée avant d'imprimer quelques mouvements. Les soupirs et la respiration toujours plus rapide d'Harry récompensèrent le cœur que l'homme mettait à l'ouvrage. Un sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres alors qu'il œuvrait toujours en faveur des tourments de son amant. Les yeux fermés, le Français savourait pleinement ce qui lui était offert, les échos du plaisir gagnant ses oreilles pour y jouer une symphonie mélodieuse.

Alors, Draco retira sa main pour approcher ses lèvres du sexe du juif. De cette manière, sans prévenir, il arracha un gémissement à Harry. Sa tête partit en arrière, frappa le mur avant qu'il ne lâche un second cri étouffé.

—J'en serais presque navré, commenta le blond.

—Tais-toi, rétorqua l'autre.

En élève presque trop studieux, l'homme s'attela à sa tâche sans plus protester. Luttant contre la douleur qui irradiait son crâne et contre les effluves de volupté qui se dessinaient déjà, Harry étouffait tant bien que mal ses complaintes.

Draco sentit tout clairement le corps de son amant se tendre avant que la jouissance ne s'éprenne de lui. La semence s'écoula entre ses lèvres jusque dans la gorge de l'Allemand qui ne se retira qu'après, un sourire rare fleurissant au creux de sa bouche. Les yeux clos, Harry se remettait de l'orgasme alors que l'aise, l'euphorie et la quiétude se superposaient en son sein. La respiration courte, le rythme cardiaque sans doute bien trop élevé, l'homme se remettait à grande peine.

—Ne prends pas cet air surpris, lança le blond.

—Je suis désolé, souffla Harry, sans réfléchir.

Draco se redressa avant même d'avoir réalisé quelle position humiliante, à ses yeux, avait été la sienne. Il embrassa les lèvres de son partenaire satisfait et repu de félicité qui goûta, par ce geste, la saveur de son plaisir. Le désir apaisé, il pouvait enfin retrouver ses esprits. Il articula, le visage de son vis-à-vis tout proche du sien :

—Je remplirai ma part quand j'irai mieux, tu as ma parole.

—Tu ne me dois rien, répliqua le plus âgé, un brin sec dans ses paroles.

En réalité, l'Allemand avait perçu une sorte de nécessité dans les dires d'Harry. Comme un échange de procédés conclu à l'avance, presque un devoir pour deux hommes qui désiraient avant tout assouvir leurs envies. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire et penser au sujet de l'inversion, il refusait que leur relation ne se tienne à cela. Un vulgaire passe-temps dont tous deux sauraient se passer.

Draco déglutit, sa main caressant pensivement les contours du visage paisible. Il lisait encore les stigmates douloureux de l'escapade de l'avant-veille. Ses gestes trahissaient d'ailleurs une précaution certaine, une tendresse qu'il ne saurait s'avouer. Il eut une réflexion, celle de confier cela à son amant et de ne jamais plus la garder pour lui. L'origine des sentiments naissants, ces travers inacceptables, il lui fallait mettre des mots dessus.

_Plus tard ! Rien ne presse, ce serait tout gâcher par des confidences sentimentales qui ne te ressemblent pas ! Attends, ne serait-ce que quelques semaines. Attends un peu. _

La gorge nouée, lui-même surpris de cet afflux d'émotions, Draco embrassa avec douceur la joue de cet homme d'exception. Il coupa court à ses pensées dispensées de logique par ce geste, comme s'il souhaitait se faire pardonner de sa brusquerie. À demi-mots, évidemment, car il demeurait le même aristocrate prétentieux et un Malfoy ne s'abaissait pas à s'excuser. Draco Malfoy n'avouait en aucun cas sa faiblesse, encore moins lorsqu'elle empruntait l'ombre d'un homme !

—Repose-toi, finit-il par lâcher, avec toute la compassion dont il était capable.

Harry suivit le départ de son amant du regard sans comprendre ce changement d'humeur et le trouble qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux gris de l'aristocrate. Pourtant, dans le plus grand des secrets, il partageait ce secret inavouable.

* * *

Belfort, 12 octobre 1940.

Draco était attablé dans la cuisine, séparant méthodiquement les morceaux que comptaient sa soupe. À l'exception d'une cuisinière âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années qui ignorait superbement sa présence, occupée à préparer le repas des écoliers avant l'heure de midi, la pièce était déserte. Presque lugubre avec sa peinture décrépie et son ensemble grisâtre, le blond avait décrété dès son arrivée qu'il haïrait cordialement ce lieu.

Tout comme il détestait Ron. Ron qui avait fait irruption peu après son départ de la chambre d'Harry, tout sourire et visiblement détendu. Draco avait croisé sa route alors qu'il rendait visite à son amant, peu avant le souper. Les deux hommes s'étaient considérés avec une animosité évidente alors que le rouquin saluait le rétablissement rapide du juif. Le jeune aristocrate l'avait maudit pour la bêtise de cette remarque et avait quitté prestement la pièce sans une parole pour ce vis-à-vis. Il se souciait peu de l'impression désagréable qu'il avait laissée dans son sillage.

Cette monotonie épuisait Draco. Il avait certes pu apporter son aide à Severus, mais cela ne valait pas une occupation trépidante, un objectif à atteindre ou quoi que ce soit s'y apparentant. Il s'ennuyait une fois encore et seul Harry parvenait à attirer son attention de manière durable. Il semblait être le seul à mériter qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, à l'exception de son cher parrain.

Harry Potter. Si ce garçon lui avait d'abord inspiré un dégoût tout naturel de part son attachement à la France, la religion de sa mère, et son penchant à répondre à tout, toujours, le temps lui avait assuré le contraire. Le médecin dévoué jusqu'à mettre en péril sa propre vie avait fini par lui plaire, aussi improbable ce constat avait-il été. Une découverte qui avait bousculé le blond dans ses certitudes et dans les idéaux inculqués par son père.

Alors qu'il mangeait la nourriture infecte, Draco réalisait qu'il avait laissé cet homme prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Il avait brûlé les documents le concernant à la gendarmerie de Strasbourg, l'avait enjoint de l'accompagner jusqu'ici et lui témoignait bien plus d'importance qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne. Bien-sûr, Harry le méritait amplement. Il avait sauvé sa vie sans hésiter alors qu'ils représentaient presque des ennemis héréditaires. Un sacrifice, ou presque, à l'heure où l'Allemand le traitait à peine comme un être humain. Depuis, en dépit des innombrables disputes, leur relation avait fini par se stabiliser.

_Profites-en pour te montrer sincère, il ne sert à rien d'attendre éternellement. Il ne restera pas infiniment à tes côtés. _

Draco finit son assiette, avalant les derniers légumes fades et sans goût sans regrets. Il n'avait jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit, mais la guerre lui avait imposé ces repas peu savoureux, si différents de la gastronomie de ses jeunes années à laquelle il était habitué. Les plats concoctés par les cuisiniers du Manoir Malfoy paraissaient bien loin en comparaison, un souvenir exquis. Il ne possédait plus le luxe de savourer ces mets d'exception.

Il était sur le point de se lever pour s'extraire à la vue de la cuisine, peu à son goût, lorsqu'un homme fit irruption dans la pièce. Court sur pattes, il semblait à bout de souffle, la sueur inondant les cheveux collés à son crâne. Draco le reconnut au premier regard : l'incapable employé par Severus. Simple d'esprit, il était bien incapable de jouer les taupes ou de vendre des informations d'une grande valeur. Il balbutia d'ailleurs, planté bêtement en face du jeune aristocrate :

—L-Le directeur voudrait vous voir. C'est… urgent, apparemment.

—Quelle urgence mérite que vous me dérangiez pendant mon repas ? rétorqua Draco, se jouant de l'intelligence limitée de son interlocuteur avec un amusement presque sadique.

—Un appel, Monsieur. Un appel de… de votre mère.

L'Allemand se tendit, tout badinage oublié. Il repoussa son assiette sans songer à la débarrasser dans l'évier. Qu'importe, il y avait plus urgent ! L'homme l'observa sans réagir, sans comprendre ce changement brusque de comportement. Le blond traversa la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil, et de lancer, derrière son épaule, une douloureuse aigreur dans la voix :

—Dépêchez-vous donc ! N'y avait-il pas urgence ?

L'employé sur ses talons, Draco marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au bureau de son parrain. Ils ne croisèrent, par chance, aucun écolier. Ces jeunes qui apprenaient dans un établissement dirigé par un Allemand. Un boche, selon les gens d'ici. De ces hommes que l'on dévisageait sans vergogne, la haine au fond du regard alliée à la peur qu'ils inspiraient. Un boche, il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance et s'en méfier, à tout prix !

Draco pénétra dans l'antre sans même toquer, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'homme qui l'accompagnait resta sagement sur le seuil, considérant avec méfiance le maître des lieux. Celui-ci se redressa lentement et, dans un soupir, suivit le geste de son filleul qui le mena jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le siège. Il trépignait comme un enfant malade d'inquiétude et, tandis que le plus jeune s'apprêtait à se saisir du téléphone sans attendre l'approbation de son aîné, celui-ci interrompit son geste :

—Attends une minute, Draco.

—Je croyais qu'il y avait urgence.

—Ta mère est en attente, rétorqua Severus, sans sourciller.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une longue œillade, cherchant à deviner qui des deux abandonneraient ce duel informulé le premier. Draco finit par abdiquer dans un accès évident de frustration :

—Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! exigea-t-il, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le ton impérieux.

—Non. Je laisse à ta mère le soin de t'expliquer la situation.

—Mais alors… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

—Oui, sa vie n'est pas en danger et le problème ne la concerne pas. Tu dois simplement savoir que tu ne dois surtout pas prendre tout ça à la légère.

Excédé, le blond maudit son parrain pour le mystère qu'il entretenait si volontairement. L'employé avait disparu sans un mot, aussi discret que ce que l'on attendait de lui. Les mains tremblantes, Draco se saisit du combiné, le colla à son oreille, et décrocha un regard assassin à son homologue :

—Maman ?

_—Oui ? Draco ?_

—C'est moi, maman. On m'a dit qu'il y avait une urgence…

De l'autre côté, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Narcissa Malfoy se fendit d'un soupir terriblement las. Son fils pouvait deviner la fatigue de sa génitrice et l'imaginer dans un pareil état l'affola encore davantage.

—Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… le pressa le garçon.

—_Draco, je… Ecoute-moi, la situation devient… préoccupante ici. _

Le silence cerné d'incompréhension de l'intéressé encouragea la femme à poursuivre ses explications après un moment de réflexion :

—_Ton père m'avait parlé il y a déjà un moment d'un projet. Le Führer avait pour idée de dresser un mur autour du ghetto de Varsovie. Un mur tout autour pour empêcher les juifs de s'échapper, de partir ailleurs, de fuir. _

—C'est de la folie, murmura Draco, sans réaliser qu'il n'aurait jamais désapprouvé une telle décision quelques mois auparavant.

—_Je le sais, et je ne pensais pas que la décision serait prise. Ce n'était qu'un projet, beaucoup ne le croyaient pas capable d'un tel choix. _

—Il… Il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

_—Les constructions ont commencé ce matin, à l'aube. _

La gorge nouée, le jeune homme encaissa la nouvelle. Jusqu'où cet homme serait-il prêt à aller ? Mis face à ses responsabilités et à son propre engagement, l'aristocrate réalisait l'inacceptable. Il avait, durant des années, approuvé les dires d'Hitler. Il avait été certain du bien-fondé de ses idées sans chercher un seul instant à les remettre en question, à les confronter à l'épreuve de la réalité. Il se sentait idiot ! Il prenait conscience, étape par étape, de l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Tant d'Allemands approuvaient ce régime sévère et autoritaire, et il en avait fait partie. Loin de renier tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, son regard n'était plus entièrement aveugle et discernait la vérité au-delà des grands discours.

Severus avait quitté la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant de l'intimité à son filleul. Ce dernier, d'abord muet, prêta une oreille attentive aux précisions de sa mère :

—_Je ne suis pas la seule à être bouleversée par cette décision. Hélas, je ne suis pas certaine que cela change quoi que ce soit !_

—J'imagine que père soutient le souhait du Führer.

Le silence de Narcissa fit office d'affirmative et Draco ferma les yeux. Evidemment… Lucius Malfoy avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en l'homme qui les dirigeait. Le dictateur allemand avait toujours bénéficié de l'approbation entière de son géniteur. Il sacrifiait une fortune pour s'attirer les faveurs du dictateur, fidèle partisan de ses idées et ce, depuis la première heure. L'homme avait toujours vu un affront dans la signature du Traité de Versailles à la fin de la Grande guerre. L'occasion de se venger de cette humiliation lui avait donné dans la personne d'Adolf Hitler et il s'en était saisi sans attendre.

—_Il y a autre chose, Draco._

—Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? s'enquit le susnommé, dans un grognement.

—_Pansy passe son temps à se plaindre de ton absence et à envisager votre mariage. Elle n'a que ce mot à la bouche. _

—Elle comprendra bien un jour que chacun ne peut pas se plier à chacun de ses désirs.

Draco en avait assez des caprices de la bourgeoise. Le mariage serait conclu bien suffisamment tôt pour qu'elle ne presse pas quiconque à ce sujet. La vérité était que la perspective de cette union l'effrayait et il y voyait un emprisonnement à vie auquel il ne pourrait se soustraire. Un mot maudit qu'il préférait oublier.

—_C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Draco. _

—Comment ?

—_Pansy a convaincu Lucius de régler ce mariage au plus vite et ton père a accepté. Il… Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose malgré ce que j'ai pu faire pour détourner son attention. _

Draco se tut, craignant de ne trop bien comprendre ces propos et tous leurs non-dits.

—_Tu n'as plus le choix désormais, il te faut rentrer au pays._

* * *

**Navrée pour cette journée de retard. J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! En plus du court lemon, j'esquisse la fin de la première grande partie de la fanfiction. Celle-ci compte trente partie et la seconde en comptera trente également. Entre les deux parties, il y aura une ellipse de plusieurs années. Si certains ont des théories ou des hypothèses, ça m'amuserait de les connaître. Draco va-t-il véritablement quitter Harry ou, au contraire, balayer d'un revers de la main ses responsabilités, son père, son titre ? Que va-t-il se passer durant ces années ? Laissez libre cours à votre imagination, je suis toute ouïe !**

**La fin de cette première partie sera en ligne dans deux semaines !**

**Jade**


	32. Chapitre 30

Belfort, 12 octobre 1940.

Draco avait raccroché peu après, l'âme en peine et l'esprit sans dessus-dessous. En quelques mots, sa mère était parvenue, bien malgré elle, à détruire tout ce qu'il avait cru acquis. Le semblant d'harmonie de son existence venait de subir une destruction totale et affreusement douloureuse.

Le blond aurait pu en pleurer comme un enfant tant la nouvelle lui fut pénible et déraisonnable. Il avait tenté de négocier l'irréparable, de délier les arguments et les paroles de Narcissa. Sa génitrice se révélait tout aussi peinée par le désarroi de son fils, navrée de ne pouvoir rien y changer. Une impuissance terrible, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'à obéir et à se taire.

Heureusement, Severus avait pris la situation en main et avait illustré, comme pour faire taire les doutes à ce sujet, sa capacité hors norme à gérer une situation d'urgence. Il s'était informé rapidement sur les moyens les plus rapides de quitter la région pour se rendre à Munich. Un pari complexe qu'il avait relevé haut la main et sans que Draco n'ait le loisir de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit. Son parrain le somma même de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. De son côté, il lui fallait préparer ce départ précipité aussi vite que possible afin de ne pas encourager son filleul à commettre l'irréparable.

Quelques heures venaient de s'écouler et, pourtant, le destin du jeune aristocrate venait de prendre une toute autre allure. Rien que d'y songer, il en frémissait. Il préférait taire la peur qui le rongeait et ne pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences désastreuses de ses actes. En obéissant aussi aveuglément aux ordres de son père, il venait de tirer une croix définitive sur sa relation avec Harry. Cela lui donnait la nausée.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter son amant, de lui tenir ces quelques paroles. La gorge nouée, il avait entrevu la possibilité de se livrer au médecin, de lui avouer ses tracas et le supplier d'accepter ses excuses. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux volontés de son père, et peut-être qu'Harry aurait pu le comprendre. Si seulement le blond lui en avait donné la chance ! Quelle exécrable lâcheté !

— Tout est-il prêt ? s'enquit Draco, alors que son parrain, vers la fin d'après-midi, l'avait convié dans son bureau.

— Oui, une voiture t'attend dehors. Elle te mènera à la gare où tu prendras un train pour Munich. Personne ne devrait te poser de problème et, si d'aventure on vient à te refuser le passage, voici le lettre qui devrait te garantir un trajet sans encombres jusqu'à chez tes parents.

La mine grave, Severus tendit une enveloppe fermée par un cachet à son cadet. Draco la rangea dans la poche de sa veste avant de remercier son bienfaiteur :

— Merci, parrain.

— Ne me remercie pas, j'agis à contre cœur et toi aussi.

— Tu m'épargnes des ennuis.

—Je t'évite de trop souffrir, n'est-ce pas là mon rôle ?

— C'aurait dû être le rôle de mon père avant tout, rétorqua le blond.

Le directeur de l'établissement laissait entrevoir un visage d'une rare humanité. Comme il comprenait le mal qui submergeait celui qu'il considérait presque comme son fils. Il aurait pu nourrir la même affection pour Harry si seulement il l'avait connu plus tôt.

— Tu n'as pas à me cacher ta peine, Draco, grinça Severus, d'une voix étonnamment douce. Je sais qu'Harry n'est pas un simple ami.

À ces mots, le garçon se tendit. Il était assis sur le siège devant le bureau et ressemblait à s'en méprendre à un enfant pris en faute, la main dans le bocal à bonbons. Il pinça les lèvres quelques secondes avant qu'un sanglot ne déchire sa gorge. Il gémit, pathétique. Sous le regard de son parrain, des larmes envahirent ses yeux avant d'inonder ses joues. Geste encore plus fou, le plus âgé se leva, traversa l'espace, puis enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son filleul. Une étreinte à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'était habitué et qui décupla la tristesse de Draco.

Durant de longues minutes, il déchargea toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait su couler plus tôt. Il murmura, avant de s'écarter définitivement de son interlocuteur :

— Est-ce que je peux te demander de… garder un œil sur lui ?

— Potter ne me laissera pas faire, articula Severus, avec réticence.

— S'il te plaît, tu sais bien qu'il pourrait se faire tuer.

Réticent, l'homme ne pouvait décemment pas refuser cette faveur au plus jeune. À ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé de cette guerre et qui en souffrait d'une manière bien singulière que l'Histoire oublierait sans attendre.

— Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, ne pourrais-tu pas le faire pour le souvenir de Lily ?

— Je t'interdis de te servir d'elle ! siffla le directeur, ses yeux d'obsidienne miroitant dangereusement.

Draco n'insista pas davantage. Il comprit qu'il venait de s'aventurer sur une pente abrupte à laquelle il ne survivrait pas sans rebrousser chemin. Debout, comme minuscule face à son parrain qui il était pourtant à peine plus grand que lui, il marmonna des excuses inintelligibles.

— Je me charge d'expliquer la situation à Potter demain, lorsqu'il remarquera ton absence.

— Il va me haïr… murmura le blond, les yeux perdus dans les pires scénarios imaginables.

— Et n'aura-t-il pas raison ?

— Je me serais haï à sa place, confirma le jeune aristocrate, la gorge nouée, ravalant bravement ses larmes.

— Tu n'es pas forcé d'obéir à ton père, signala Severus, couvant son protégé d'un regard curieusement indulgent.

— Non… Non, vous savez bien que je ne le peux pas. Imaginez qu'il remonte nos traces et qu'il retrouve Blaise, qu'il remonte jusqu'à Harry et Hermione. Que fera-t-il d'eux, à ton avis ? Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque.

Un sacrifice auquel Draco lui-même n'avait jamais songé et qui s'imposait, afin qu'il ne puisse imaginer en réchapper. Peut-être existait-il une autre solution, moins pénible. Dans ce geste, l'Allemand prouvait également son incapacité à tenir tête à son paternel et illustrait la peur sourde que Lucius Malfoy lui inspirait. Et il avait peut-être raison, son géniteur était de ceux capable de tout, et surtout du pire.

— Alors, va.

Il abdiqua, sèchement d'un mouvement rageur les larmes traîtresses qu'il avait laissées couler. Personne ne devait être témoin de cela. Personne.

Draco fut pris d'une envie dévorante de passer par la chambre d'Harry. D'attendre quelques heures s'il le fallait, car il serait réveillé à cette heure de l'après-midi, rien que pour pouvoir embrasser son front et s'excuser à voix haute. Il en crevait d'envie et, pourtant, il ne put s'y résoudre. Severus n'accepterait jamais ce délai et lui-même craignait de craquer s'il croisait le visage endormi de son amant. Il n'aurait alors plus la force de se détacher de lui et les conséquences en seraient désastreuses.

— Tu ne croiseras personne, les élèves sont en cours et la voiture est garée sur le parking. Le chauffeur t'attend.

— Merci, Severus.

— Va, et je m'occupe du reste. Tu peux partir.

Incapable d'articuler la moindre parole, Draco pesta en silence contre cette faiblesse inavouable. Il remercia une dernière fois son parrain du regard avant de quitter le bureau, puis l'établissement. Dehors, l'air était doux. La chaleur étouffante de l'été n'avait pas encore laissé place aux températures glaciales de l'hiver. Il respira un air revigorant qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il risqua un regard au véhicule garé dans les graviers, conscient que celui-ci l'emmènerait bien loin de tout ceci.

Un dernier regard pour l'école dirigé par l'imperméable Severus, une pensée sertie de peine pour celui qui patientait à l'intérieur et qui ignorait encore tout de ce qui se tramait, puis il s'élança. Sans ralentir, il porta sa main à la poignée avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Pas de salutation, pas une parole, rien qu'une œillade dans le rétroviseur interne entre le chauffeur et lui. Un coup d'œil entendu. Et la voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneu pour entraîner Draco loin de tout.

La route lui parut à la fois longue, et bien trop courte. Interminable, et ridiculement brève. Les bagages dans le coffre émettaient un bruit à chaque virage même si la circulation s'avérait étonnamment fluide. Aucun mot ne fut échangé avec celui qui conduisait l'automobile. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de le dévisager, à peine lui adressa-t-il un hochement de tête avant de quitter enfin le véhicule.

Le train était déjà en gare et Draco monta à bord sans attendre, traînant sa valise et son lourd fardeau derrière lui. Il s'installa, le visage tourné contre la vitre, dans la perspective évidente de n'adresser la parole à personne de son long voyage. Il ne releva même pas que sa place se situait en seconde classe, et non dans la première classe à laquelle il avait été habitué. Une angoisse sourde brûlait ses entrailles alors que le wagon prenait de la vitesse et quittait le quai pour d'autres horizons.

Un souvenir venait de lui traverser l'esprit. L'épisode qui l'avait mené jusqu'entre les mains des résistants défila devant ses yeux avec un tel réalisme qu'un frisson d'horreur courut sur son épiderme. Il pouvait sentir le choc qui avait ébranlé le train, les hurlements terrifiés des voyageurs, les complaintes et puis… la douleur. Et la douleur encore.

Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa terreur. Il se laissa finalement bercer par les discussions des autres passagers sans toutefois prêter attention au contenu de leurs dires. Le cœur en peine, ces propos ininterrompus suffirent à enrayer la peur qui le rongeait. Ainsi ne subsista que la tristesse implacable qui lui hurlait de rentrer à Belfort. Belfort, la ville dont il s'éloignait encore et encore, et qui ne serait bientôt qu'un vague souvenir d'un lieu connu, mais oublié.

Il laissa les voyageurs quitter leurs sièges avant de songer à abandonner le sien. Une cheminot lui adressa un sourire poli, mais insistant, lui signalant qu'il était temps de descendre. Devant l'absence de coopération, le rictus se fit plus froid et elle poussa le vice jusqu'à annoncer, de ce calme pressant et professionnel :

— Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de bien vouloir quitter votre siège. Munich est le terminus de notre train.

Pour atteindre sa ville natale, le chauffeur avait mené Draco jusqu'à Mulhouse. Severus avait sans doute souhaité lui épargner l'effort de se rendre jusqu'à Strasbourg où résider bien des souvenirs, mais aussi Blaise et Hermione. Ces pensées traversèrent le jeune aristocrate alors que le regard de la femme scrutait le sien, entièrement dépourvu de compassion.

— Monsieur, insista-t-elle encore.

Sans chercher à lui donner raison ou même à lui prêter de l'importance, l'intéressé se leva de son siège, empoigna son bagage, et quitta le wagon. L'atmosphère vive du quai le saisit, et il retint sa respiration. Ici, des retrouvailles, des corps enlacés, parfois des visages baignés de larmes. Et lui, avec son cœur lourd de culpabilité, de honte et de regrets, il ne partageait en aucun cas leur allégresse. Quelque part, Narcissa Malfoy attendait son fils, inquiète et nerveuse. Son fils qui lui prêterait alors le regard vide du voyageur malgré lui.

Il traversa une partie du quai, son regard courant sur les façades des bâtisses pour y découvrir le souvenir intact de son enfance. Sous ses yeux acérés se dévoilait sans pudeur la ville où il était né deux décennies plus tôt.

Munich.

* * *

Belfort, 13 octobre 1940.

Harry s'était réveillé avec le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Une sensation qui lui colla à la peau alors qu'il profitait de derniers instants de repos, tôt dans la matinée. Ron devait passer un peu plus tard, le médecin lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir et aucun nuage plus sombre qu'un autre ne pointait à l'horizon. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à se défaire de cet affreux pressentiment.

Il avait tenté d'effacer de son esprit la petite voix insistante qui lui souffla un malaise. La gorge étrangement nouée, il avait néanmoins salué son ami à son arrivée. Ce dernier agissait avec un naturel époustouflant jusqu'à ce que son cadet ne saisisse ce qui le gênait depuis le début de la journée :

— Draco.

— Quoi ?

Assis sur le bord du lit, Harry sourcilla, pris d'un doute affreux. Voilà une journée complète qu'il ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'il savait son amant dans un état peu commode. Un comportement étrange de la part de Draco qui l'amenait à imaginer le pire.

— Nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ?

— Je…

Il perdit le cours de sa pensée, décontenancé au-delà des mots. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il sans raison, peut-être son affolement ne possédait pas le moindre fondement solide. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire. Sur le point de sauter sur ses pieds, Harry apostropha son camarade :

— As-tu vu Draco ?

— Draco ? Mais pourquoi je…

— Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu as croisé Draco en venant ? Dans les couloirs, ou dehors, est-ce que tu l'as vu quelque part ?

Le rouquin dévisageait son ami comme si celui était pris d'une crise démence particulièrement sévère. Il saisit le bras du plus jeune, visiblement inquiet de l'état dans lequel il se mettait. Le Français respirait fort, le teint encore pâle de ses mésaventures, et les yeux fous.

— Écoute Harry, tu devrais te coucher. J'vais chercher le médecin.

— Je ne suis pas souffrant ! beugla l'intéressé. Réponds-moi maintenant !

— J'l'ai pas vu ton putain de nazi ! Il doit lécher les bottes à Hitler à l'heure qu'il est ! Couche-toi et arrête de m'emmerder avec cette… fouine !

Harry l'aurait giflé si le choc n'avait pas handicapé ses mouvements. Une telle absence de verve et de tact le cloua au lit, avant qu'il ne réalise l'ampleur de ces injures. Il ne chercha même pas à y répondre, se débattant comme un beau diable pour échapper à la poigne de son ami. Sa force dépassait de loin celle du juif qui ne réfléchissait plus un seul instant à la bêtise de ce qui se déroulait. Les réflexes le guidèrent durant cette lutte incrédule jusqu'à ce qu'il n'assène un coup de coude en pleine à son opposant. Sans vérifier l'état de Ron qui titubait son l'impact, le plus petit se jeta sur l'occasion et fila de la chambre.

Il courut dans les couloirs à perdre haleine, croisant même sur sa route un écolier qui ouvrit de grands yeux ronds à la vue de cet homme échevelé et essoufflé. Il songea qu'il avait eu le sentiment que le rouquin ne souhaitait pas qu'il quitte la chambre. Il apprendrait sans doute que Severus lui avait donné l'ordre de garder le patient confiné dans sa chambre aussi longtemps que possible. Ron n'avait fait qu'obéir sans poser de question. Il serait le premier heureux du départ précipité et inexpliqué de Draco.

_C'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu ! Ces boches, faut pas leur faire confiance, ils te la mettent à l'envers un jour ou l'autre ! Tu verras que cette fouine va nous retomber dessus avec la Gestapo ! _

Sans ralentir, Harry finit par atteindre la porte de la chambre. Il s'arrêta net, comme stoppé dans son élan. Un accès de peur brut le submergea. Et si, après tout, Ron avait raison ? Et si… Draco l'avait abandonné ? Conscient que son esprit lui jouait des tours et que son amant se trouvait peut-être derrière cette porte, encore endormi malgré l'heure de la matinée, le Français abaissa la clenche pour esquisser un premier pas hésitant dans l'antre.

La pièce était déserte. Pas l'ombre d'une âme qui vive dans les parages. Rien du tout.

Le lit était fait avec une rigueur quasi militaire et, de toute évidence, personne n'y avait dormi. La fenêtre ouverte laissait pénétrer un rayon de soleil et un air frais qui tira un frisson sur l'épiderme découvert d'Harry.

— Draco…

Peut-être avait-il quitté sa chambre tôt pour se rendre à un rendez-vous ? Non, il aurait prévenu son amant, même si ces confidences n'étaient pas monnaie courante. Peut-être avait-il une course urgente à faire pour le compte de Severus ? C'était plus probable, mais encore, la coïncidence était grande. Non, non, non. Rien de tout cela se tenait, cela n'avait pas le moindre sens et derrière la paranoïa d'Harry se cachait une peur plus grande. Celle de solitude de l'orphelin, celle de l'abandon du garçon qui n'avait connu que cela de sa courte vie. Celle des espoirs avortés.

_Je te l'avais dit ! Un sale boche tout juste bon à sucer Hitler ! Fallait t'en douter, ça te pendait au nez !_

Harry sentit ses genoux ployés sous le poids de son propre corps. Sous la puissance du coup qui lui était asséné. Sagement déposé sur l'oreiller, une missive trônait. Sur le haut, le nom du destinataire rédigé d'une calligraphie élégante : _Harry._

L'auteur de cette lettre ne faisait plus le moindre doute dans l'esprit du juif. Draco lui avait volontairement adressé ce pli, et les espoirs de le retrouver dans les prochaines minutes s'amoindrissaient avec ce constat. Ses doigts tremblants se saisirent du morceau de papier avant qu'il n'en rompe le pli, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Là encore, une écriture soignée s'illustrait sur la page. Quelques mots abandonnés là par générosité, mais qui brisèrent définitivement le cœur du concerné :

_ Adieu, Harry. _

La respiration d'Harry mourut et il encaissa la dureté de ces lettres à côté desquels deux mots avaient été écrits, puis raturés. Ne subsistait que la sincérité du contenu, cette froideur impersonnelle et fatale.

La missive tomba au sol et le Français s'effondra sur le lit encore intact. Il ne put ravaler les larmes qui l'incendiaient, maudissant Draco de lui imposer une telle méchanceté. Il ignorait que celui-ci n'avait fait cela que pour l'épargner, pour attirer sur lui la haine plutôt que le regret. Il avait préféré abandonner derrière lui un souvenir à vif plutôt qu'un souvenir amer. Peut-être disparaîtrait plus vite de la vie de son amant ? Peut-être le blond avait-il vu, par cette idée, le moyen d'apaiser ses tords ?

Draco ne reviendrait pas, c'était là la seule idée qu'Harry eut la force de formuler. Il s'agissait bien du véritable sens de cette missive, non ? Il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre.

Ceci n'avait rien de plus qu'un adieu amer. Un adieu.

* * *

**Bonsoir à mes très chers lecteurs !**

**Avec cette partie, nous atteignons presque les 100 000 mots (peut-être même que nous les atteindrons si je me montre suffisamment bavarde). C'est énorme et nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de cette aventure. Côté rédaction, j'ai beaucoup d'avance, une quinzaine de chapitres, au moins, autant vous dire que vous n'êtes pas prêts d'être débarrassés de moi ! J'avance doucement, mais sûrement, et je commence à envisager la fin plus sérieusement. Eh oui, voilà un an et demi que je travaille dessus. Moi-même, je ne réalise pas. **

**Je sais, cette fin de partie est frustrante (et c'est le but !), mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que beaucoup ne songeaient pas à cette possibilité alors j'espère vous avoir surpris sans vous avoir déçu. Je sais que je vous demande régulièrement votre avis, mais j'y tiens encore plus maintenant. On vient de passer un cap alors j'encourage tous les timides (et tous les autres) à se manifester. Les grandes reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, les petites aussi. Alors n'ayez pas honte, j'ai réellement besoin de vos retours. Maintenant que nous sommes à la moitié de cette folle aventure, j'aimerais savoir si elle vous plaît toujours autant et, surtout, si vous êtes prêts à m'accompagner encore longtemps. Draco et Harry n'ont pas fini de se trouver, de se retrouver et d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, vous avez ma parole !**

**J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui laissent une review, mes lecteurs fidèles. Vous êtes peu nombreux, mais votre soutien m'est très précieux. Merci de tout coeur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent une review de temps à autre, je suis ravie de vous savoir toujours là, toujours fidèles au poste. Mille mercis !**

**Quant à la publication de la suite, je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être dans quatre semaines, histoire de vous laisser un peu de répit et de vous laisser souffler ? Je vais y réfléchir, mais l'attente ne devrait pas être trop longue. Je reviendrai avant de vous avoir trop manqué (aha) et, je l'espère, avoir une suite qui saura combler vos attentes !**

**(je crois qu'on a atteint les 100 000 mots, je suis définitivement bavarde...)**

**Je vous souhaite, à tous, une belle fin de journée et de belles vacances d'été !**


	33. Chapitre 31

Strasbourg, 2 février 1942.

La guerre faisait rage. Encore.

Depuis désormais trois ans, les morts faisaient presque partis du paysage, d'un quotidien macabre auquel personne n'oserait s'habituer.

Le 7 décembre 1941, les Etats-Unis entraient en guerre après l'attaque des Japonais contre l'île de Pearl Harbor dans la Pacifique. Le conflit était alors devenu mondial sous les yeux de la planète qui vivait ses plus sombres instants.

Dès lors, les combats n'avaient cessé. Les Américains mouraient par milliers bien loin de chez eux et même leur puissance de feu colossale ne put mettre en déroute les soldats asiatiques fanatisés autour de leur empereur, Hirohito, véritable dieu vivant. La deuxième puissance navale s'attaquait à un adversaire de taille et ses kamikazes qui avaient déjà conquis la moitié du Pacifique en seulement cinq mois mirent bien longtemps en déroute la flotte américaine. Cette même flotte qui avait appris à ses dépends l'art de mourir à la japonaise.

Quelques jours plus tôt, la Solution finale avait été décidée à Wansee. Les dirigeants nazis venaient de boucler de destin de milliers de juifs, les condamnant à une mort systématique dans des temples créés au nom de ce génocide. Les camps d'extermination situés pour la plupart en Pologne se préparaient à accueillir ces déportés venus de toute l'Europe. En France, des rafles terribles se préparaient dans l'ombre sous le régime de collaboration de Pétain. La terreur s'apprêtait à devenir loi, encore davantage qu'en ce début d'année 1942.

L'Allemagne avait renoncé à préserver l'URSS et avait fini par attaquer le vaste territoire dirigé par Staline. Les soviétiques, incapables d'endiguer cette marée humaine et la puissance armée du Reich, se repliaient vers l'intérieur des terres sous ordre du premier secrétaire lui-même. Cette année s'illustrait comme une victoire sans bavure pour Hitler et l'Axe. Et comme une humiliation au goût de sang pour le reste du monde, écrasé sous la domination allemande, japonaise, et italienne.

Harry avait vécu ces événements comme n'importe quel citoyen, avec tout l'horreur imaginable. Depuis Belfort, les conséquences n'étaient pas directes ni même immédiates. Aucun bombardement n'avait détruit la ville, mais le climat se tendait, jour après jour. Dans les rues, des clameurs s'élevaient, celles de la Résistance. Celle de Severus, maître dans l'ombre, maître incontesté, celle de tous ceux qui sauraient tolérer la violence qui inondait les âmes.

Les actes de contestation se multipliaient chaque jour, et Harry tirait une certaine fierté de ce constat. Il faisait partie intégrante de ces courageux garçons, prêts à mourir sous les coups ennemis pour retrouver leur liberté perdu. Dans ce combat, le médecin abandonnait tout. Il soignait les blessés sans hésiter un instant à mettre sa vie en danger. Hermione l'aurait sans doute enfermé à double tours dans une pièce si elle savait ne serait-ce qu'un quart des risques pris. Derrière cet engagement sans failles se cachait un besoin viscéral de se forger un but, une raison d'exister. Ce combat, c'était sa manière de se reconstruire et d'oublier le souvenir de Draco. Le doux visage d'un être perdu à jamais.

Harry avait passé ces un an et demi aux côtés de Ron. Le rouquin lui avait appris les rouages du métier et l'avait amené à emprunter des chemins d'une extrême dangerosité. Peut-être l'avait-il mené à des décisions discutables, mais qu'importe ! Severus veillait sur ces deux jeunes, intervenant que rarement et avec la froideur d'un mentor. Jamais il ne se montra affectueux envers le fils de son amour d'autrefois. L'enfant de Lily ignorera toujours la sympathie que le directeur lui témoignait en secret. Il se contentait alors de ne pas laisser ces imprudents se jeter dans l'abîme.

À ce décor des plus contrastés s'ajoutait une figure féminine nouvelle. Une jeune femme à peine adulte et qui s'était imposée au détour d'une visite. Une rencontre qui s'était éternisée de long mois.

Ginny Weasley s'était installée dans la demeure de Severus pour quelques jours. C'était du moins ce qui était initialement prévu, puisqu'elle décida de rester dans l'entourage de son frère. Sous ordre de sa pauvre mère, disait-elle, qui se rongeait les sangs au sujet de ses fils. Fred et George jouaient les passeurs dans les Alpes, sauvant des juifs des mains des autorités pour les emmener en Suisse, leur pays natal. Ginny s'occupait donc, officiellement, de garder un œil sur Ron.

Officieusement, la benjamine des Weasley était tombée sous le charme de l'ami de son frère. Harry Potter ne l'avait laissé indifférente et elle n'avait pas tardé à le lui faire entendre. Des attentions d'abord, des regards langoureux au réveil, autour d'un café noir, et puis des gestes plus forts. Des déclarations volées, articulées à demi-mots. La jeune femme s'avouait avec l'assurance et le courage de sa jeunesse, mais avec un brin de timidité.

Leur relation avait évolué plus vite qu'imaginé, et Harry s'était laissé entraîner par la fille à la crinière de feu et au caractère bien affirmé. Les baisers timides avaient bientôt laissé leur place à des caresses passionnées et des étreintes que les âmes bien pensantes ne sauraient concevoir, mais qui restaient néanmoins bien plus acceptables que les actes jugés répugnants qui avaient unis Harry et Draco un an et demi plus tôt. Ginny avait fait promettre à son amant de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de son frère, craignant l'engouement que leur relation pouvait créer et l'engagement qui risquait d'en découler. Une décision qui convenait parfaitement au jeune médecin. Personne ne pourrait concevoir la réaction du rouquin et se mesurer à sa colère ne figurait pas dans ses activités favorites.

Cette situation s'était éternisée plus de six mois. Le temps pour Harry de réaliser que cette relation n'était pas exactement celle qu'il espérait. Il avait sans doute prié pour que la rousse efface la place que Draco avait investie, quitte à dérober tout souvenir de son existence. Un exploit que leurs ébats répétés ne parvint pas à réaliser. Et, au grand malheur de Ginny, l'élu de son cœur avait fini par se détourner d'elle. Discrètement d'abord, avec une pudeur respectueuse, mais son instinct de femme avait très vite détecté ce malaise. Elle avait compris que ce couple encore secret battait déjà de l'aile.

Ses efforts pour conquérir l'affection d'Harry se solda par un échec cuisant. L'homme rentrait tard, parfois pas du tout, et ne lui prêtait qu'une attention polie jusqu'à instaurer une distance entre eux. Il devint impersonnel, détaché, et pas uniquement en présence de Ron. Ron qui s'était plu à se considérer comme le mentor de son vieil ami avait fini par acquérir un comportement proche de l'insupportable. Il était jaloux de l'attention que l'on portait au médecin, à la manière dont il s'était rendu indispensable au sein des réseaux de Résistance de la ville. Il n'appréciait pas être sans cesse reléguer au second plan et faisait sentir se mécontentement à tout va. Même Severus lui en avait fait la remarque, agacé par cette attitude enfantine et usante.

Harry quitta Belfort pour toutes ces raisons. Pour toutes ces raisons, et pour bien plus encore. Cette ville ne lui inspirait plus rien, il avait le sentiment de pouvoir être utile ailleurs. Cette atmosphère étouffante entre le frère et la sœur le dégoûtait, et il avait commencé à planifier son départ peu avant la fin de l'année 1941. Un vague projet qui s'était concrétisé avec le curieux soutien de Severus. Harry avait pris cette aide pour une volonté du directeur de se débarrasser d'un gêneur, alors que le parrain de son ancien amant ne désirait que le sortir de cette souricière. Il avait vu le fils de Lily perdre de sa superbe, et l'envoyer loin de ce qui le torturait apparaissait comme une solution libératrice.

Harry avait pris la décision de rentrer à Strasbourg. Il avait fait part à Blaise de ce souhait, souhaitant en faire la surprise à la jeune Alsacienne. Ils avaient organisé, avec le soutien de Severus, ce voyage risqué. Les Allemands faisaient preuve d'une paranoïa redoublée après la montée des actes de contestation en Alsace et dans toute la zone occupée. Le directeur de l'école avait joué de ses relations et Harry avait quitté Ron et Ginny au début de ce mois de février. Les deux avaient manifesté un étonnement certain, une colère sous-jacente et une grande déception, mais rien n'avait entravé la détermination du jeune Français.

Il redécouvrait Strasbourg avec une joie non dissimulée et Blaise l'accueillit à bras-ouverts. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et Harry était heureux de retrouver le sourire spontané du métis. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la demeure qu'ils occupaient toujours, désormais à plein temps depuis le décès du père d'Hermione, durant l'hiver de l'année précédente. Il cueillit Hermione en bas de l'escalier et une surprise dévorante investit ses traits toujours empreints de gravité. Elle s'écria, laissant tomber le livre qu'elle tenait en main :

— Harry ? Comment…

— Bonjour, Hermione, la salua l'intéressé, avant de se laisser submerger par une longue étreinte.

Il retrouvait enfin sa meilleure amie après près deux ans de séparation et cela suffit à lui redonner le sourire.

* * *

Munich, 15 décembre 1942.

Noël serait bientôt là et, déjà, les enfants de la ville rêvaient aux présents qui ne tarderaient pas à garnir le pied du sapin. Une atmosphère traditionnellement joyeuse qui, pourtant, cachait de bien sombres humeurs.

Malgré les propos rassurants du parti nazi et de son dirigeant, Hitler, les troupes à l'Est étaient décimées par des températures glaciales. Après deux ans de combats, et une bataille qui durait depuis des mois à Stalingrad, les généraux trouvaient le courage de colporter leurs doutes. Le dictateur allemand ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Il croyait en sa bonne étoile.

Derrière ces discours et la propagande qui n'avait cessé d'envahir les rues depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir d'Hitler, se cachait une bien dure réalité. La _Blitzkrieg _avait perdu tout son sens. Les pertes sans précédents auxquelles était confronté le Reich ébranlaient sa prétendue toute-puissance. La plupart des Allemands ignorait ce que camouflaient les images diffusées en boucle. Jamais Hitler n'avait imaginé une telle résistance russe et la bataille de Stalingrad lui démontra à quel point il avait sous-estimé la menace soviétique. Même avant l'issue de ce bourbier où s'étaient empêtrés les Allemands, imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une victoire allemande tenait de l'illusion.

Les 16 et 17 juillet 1942 s'était produit un événement qui marquerait des générations. Ce que l'on n'osait pas encore nommer la Rafle du Vel d'Hiv avait emporté plus de treize mille juifs à Auschwitz. La Solution finale avait été décidée début janvier et, depuis, Allemands et Français collaboraient pour emplir ces camps de la mort. On y mourait par milliers sans que beaucoup ne se doutent du sort qui leur avait été réservé. Un secret bien gardé dont disposait cependant le SS. Une information classée secret défense et qui en ferait frémir plus d'un. La folie hitlérienne prenait une toute autre ampleur et lançait l'un des trois plus grands génocides de ce siècle. La machine était désormais en route, et rien ne saurait l'arrêter.

Draco avait joué le rôle de spectateur face à la dureté de ses événements. Hitler avait décidé, un mois plus tôt, d'envahir la « zone libre » française. Une invasion menée avec succès et qui se poursuivait encore. Partout dans le pays, des soldats allemands imposaient la terreur dans les villages et dans les familles. Le jeune aristocrate avait à peine tressailli. Sitôt avait-il regagné Munich, sitôt avait-il retrouvé sa place au sein de la famille Malfoy. Comme si, en l'espace de quelques heures, il avait tiré une croix définitive sur Harry.

Le blond s'était fait violence pour en donner l'illusion. Après tout, son père ignorait tout de cette mésaventure et elle devait absolument demeurer secrète. La culpabilité avait noué sa gorge des jours durant et seule l'aide précieuse de Narcissa suffit à innocenter le garçon aux yeux de son géniteur, prétextant que son manque d'entrain et sa passivité étaient le fruit d'une harassante fatigue. Une excuse rêvée pour le jeune homme qui avait passé plusieurs jours enfermés dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne l'en tire, avec plus de persuasion que quiconque. Il fallait que sa progéniture remplisse son rôle à tout prix.

Et Draco avait obéi à ce concept avec brio. Il s'était plié aux requêtes de son paternel sans rechigner. Il avait, semaines après semaines, acquis de l'importance. D'importants personnages s'intéressaient à son cas et à son brillant parcours. Le fils secondait le père avec le même sens des priorités et avec une indulgence quasi nulle. De quoi satisfaire les hauts dignitaires nazis et les hommes qui pullulaient autour du Führer. Pas une seule fois le blond n'avait déçu les attentes du Lucius, si bien que les soupçons de l'automne 1941 avait bien vite disparu.

Un autre élément s'était ajouté à ce décor. Pansy. Dès le retour de son fiancé, elle ne lui avait pas octroyé un seul instant de répit. Ses projets de mariage imposés à son futur époux, et elle mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour voir ce désir se réaliser. Draco repoussa la date autant qu'il le put, mais il ne put que retarder l'inévitable. Leur union fut célébrée le 25 avril 1942, dans un souffle printanier synonyme de renouveau. Un emprisonnement à vie, une condamnation à mort, selon l'humble avis du jeune marié. Il ne partageait en aucun cas l'allégresse de Madame Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il avait été forcé de l'honorer, durant la nuit de noces, il avait ravalé son dégoût et les dernières traces de sa culpabilité devant le corps nu de sa femme. Lorsqu'il prit possession d'elle, il imagina des courbes bien moins généreuses, des formes moins féminines, des hanches plus étroites et des râles plus graves. Il songeait au corps d'Harry et cela suffit à simuler un désir factice et une jouissance amère. Cela combla l'appétit de Pansy, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se présente sur le lit, à nouveau entièrement nue, la position subjective. Cela se reproduisit de nombreuses fois. L'épouse quémandant le réconfort de son mari, et surtout, sa pleine attention. La pauvre ignorait que si l'être de Draco répondait bien à ses exigences, lui faisant l'amour avec une rage dépourvue d'égards, son cœur ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

— Tu es ailleurs, fit remarquer la jeune bourgeoise, un pli d'inquiétude teintée d'agacement traversant son front délicat.

— Mmh, lui répondit Draco, sans articuler la moindre réponse.

Les deux jeunes mariés profitaient d'un week-end à la campagne, dans une résidence au Sud de Munich. Un moment privilégié, rien qu'à eux, qui aurait dû les remplir de joie. Mais, sitôt arrivée, Pansy n'avait eu de cesse de pester contre l'odeur désagréable rejetée par les fermes alentours et contre les températures hivernales, lui semblant plus rudes que celles pressenties en ville.

— Que dirais-tu d'une promenade après le repas ?

— Je croyais que l'odeur de fumier t'incommodait.

— Il n'empêche que je vais finir folle si je ne sors pas d'ici.

La neige était tombée en abondance pendant la nuit et Draco songea que son épouse ne réalisait pas que, ici, les rues n'étaient pas déblayées et qu'elle risquait fort de chuter du haut de ses talons. Une scène comique qui ne le tira que momentanément de sa triste humeur.

— Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? insista encore Pansy, tirant une mine qu'elle espérait attendrissant derrière ses cils fins.

— J'en dis que nous devrions rentrer à Munich avant de ne plus pouvoir circuler sur la route.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste et rabat-joie quand tu veux !

Un comble lorsqu'on savait les heures passées à se plaindre de chaque élément entravant le confort auquel elle était habituée. Elle se lamentait sur l'idée que ses amies aient épluché les magasins en son absence. Elle répétait, depuis la veille, que dans une période aussi festive que Noël, il n'était pas bon de s'enfermer de la sorte. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade, puisqu'elle insistait désormais pour ne pas partir avant le soir, voire le lendemain matin. Elle souhaitait profiter de son mari autant que possible, consciente qu'il lui échapperait dès leur arrivée à Munich, à nouveau trop occupé pour prêter attention à sa charmante épouse.

— Rien qu'une promenade, et ensuite nous partirons ! glissa Pansy, sa main enfuie dans celle de Draco.

Celui-ci porta un regard circulaire à la pièce où il se trouvait. Un charme rustique, plus rudimentaire que le luxe qui était leur, mais qui correspondait point par point à l'esprit de Noël. Lui, cette atmosphère joyeuse le révulsait et l'emmenait droit vers de pénibles réflexions. Combien ne fêterait pas Noël en cette année 1942 ? Combien exactement ?

— Très bien, soupira-t-il.

* * *

Munich, 8 janvier 1943.

Le commencement d'une nouvelle année. Si les grands dirigeants qui pullulaient autour d'Hitler cinglaient d'étourdissantes promesses au sujet de l'an 1943, des doutes fleurissaient. La bataille de Stalingrad n'en finissait pas tandis que les premiers doutes s'annonçaient dans le camp de l'Axe.

Lucius, bien que certain de la bonne disposition de l'Allemagne, se montrait particulièrement sensible à ces signes. Les restrictions s'installaient, même au cœur du Reich. Il ne fallait surtout pas faiblir, et donc continuer d'envoyer des soldats en renfort à l'Est, au cœur des températures glaciales de l'URSS. On y envoyait des quantités faramineuses de nourritures et d'armes, et les entreprises tournaient en continue pour subvenir à ces besoins. Hitler ignorait encore qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin, et que cet effort de guerre mènerait bientôt sa patrie à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à sa perte.

Les nouvelles arrivaient vite. Ou il n'en arrivait pas. Cette guerre totale ne laissait de répit à personne et il était aisé d'en perdre le cours. N'était-ce pas ce à quoi finissait par se résoudre les plus vulnérables ? Ces enfants d'Europe plongés au cœur du chaos et qui en conserveraient un souvenir douloureux, pénible, ineffaçables ? Ces jeunes juifs qui, sans en connaître la raison, étaient parqués dans des trains vers une destination inconnue ? Une destination de laquelle il ne reviendrait pas. Quelle cruelle destinée ! On n'endiguait plus la perversité de l'esprit humain une fois qu'il s'était trouvé l'occupation d'anéantir ses semblables. Après tout, le génie de l'espèce pouvait bien se manifester dans son habilité à se détruire.

Le fier aristocrate Malfoy avait convoqué son fils unique dans son bureau à une heure matinale. Le soleil d'hiver n'était pas encore levé et une nuit noire tapissait les bâtisses de Munich. Draco avait quitté le lit où reposait Pansy, son épouse, qu'il n'avait rejoint que très tard, échappant ainsi à ses avances et à ses insupportables minauderies. Il traversait désormais les couloirs sans fin du Manoir, aussi discret qu'un fantôme dans sa robe de chambre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler des vêtements convenables et se présentait à son géniteur au saut du lit, sans le moindre complexe.

Il toqua à la porte après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Une telle invitation annoncée à l'aube ne pouvait que présager une sombre nouvelle et, derrière l'impassibilité aristocratique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Dobby l'avait tiré du confort des draps de sa voix fluette et apeurée. Avant que son jeune maître n'ait mis un pied dehors, la silhouette courbée par l'âge et les tâches ingrates avait disparu, craignant d'écoper de quelques remontrances. L'humeur de Draco n'était pas aux punitions arbitraires, mais plutôt à un mutisme largement critiqué. Plus les mois s'écoulaient, plus il semblait dépérir.

— Entrez.

Le jeune aristocrate obéit et pénétra dans l'antre, le visage incliné vers le sol. Une fois avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui, il osa porter un regard à son géniteur. Celui-ci lui rendit son œillade sans se départir de sa froide assurance et de cet air propre aux Malfoy. Un air de conquérant destiné à conquérir ce qu'il restait à l'être.

— Fils.

— Vous souhaitiez me voir, père.

— Oui, répondit Lucius, après un court instant. Il y a un sujet important dont je dois te parler.

Draco manqua de le couper et de lui demander si ce sujet ne pouvait pas attendre une heure moins matinale. Mais une telle insolence aurait été punie et le jeune homme ne tenait pas à mettre son père dans de mauvaises dispositions en ce début de journée. Derrière son imposant bureau en chêne massif, le sérieux de l'Allemand ne pouvait être remis en question. Son fils s'assit sur une des chaises, le dos droit et le regard fier. Il prêta une oreille attentive à la requête que son géniteur avait à lui transmettre.

Il s'éternisa d'abord sur la situation de la ville de Strasbourg. Une perte de temps considérable pour cet homme qui n'avait pas pour habituer de s'embarrasser de convenances. Strasbourg faisait l'objet des actes de Résistance de plus en plus nombreux malgré les sanctions. Dès que les soldats s'étaient mis à manquer, soit au début de l'année 1942, le Reich avait fait appel aux Alsaciens. Ce que nous appellerons plus tard les « Malgré-nous » commencèrent à être incorporés de force dans l'armée allemande. Menacés de combattre sous peine de représailles envers les familles de récalcitrants, ils furent envoyés sur le Front de l'Est pour y mourir. Cette décision fut accueillie par une vague de protestation, puis de mutineries. Des événements majeurs pour les territoires annexés que Lucius conta sans préciser de tels détails. Les Alsaciens se montraient ingrats et leurs actes devaient être placés sous étroite surveillance.

— J'ose espérer que tu comprends désormais la raison de ta convocation.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'en saisir le sens, releva prudemment Draco, aveuglé par le déni.

Lucius eut une moue contrariée. Il maudit cet enfant qui, à peine l'avait-il rendu fier, s'empressait de lui faire honte. Il rectifia, de cette éternelle voix traînante :

— Je veux que tu te rendes en Alsace, à Strasbourg, et que tu surveilles tout. Je te demande des comptes rendus détaillés, des rapports réguliers. Tu auras, à ton service, des hommes et des femmes qui te seront fidèles et qui te tiendront informés de ce qui se dit, des sujets au cœur des conversations, et de l'humeur des Strasbourgeois. Ton rôle sera de veiller à ce que les ordres du Führer et de Wagner soient respectés et appliqués.

Robert Wagner, certains le considéraient comme plus nazi qu'Hitler lui-même. Un fou furieux aux yeux des Alsaciens, un homme cruel qui avait contribué à une grande partie de la germanisation de la région. Un antisémite convaincu, il rassemblait des qualités que le dictateur allemand recherchait.

— Ton rôle ne s'y limitera pas. Tu seras libre de circuler entre les postes de la gendarmerie et de corriger les méthodes afin de rendre les résultats finaux meilleurs. C'est un honneur que m'a fait le Führer de te confier une telle tâche, un emploi d'une telle importance.

— Je ne décevrai pas l'Allemagne, promit Draco, avec plus d'entrain qu'il n'en ressentait.

Lucius coula un regard exigeant sur son fils. Il lui octroyait une nouvelle chance, et détruire ce dernier soubresaut de confiance tenait de l'inconcevable. Le blond le savait mieux que personne et ne comptait pas défier l'autorité paternelle. En ce temps de guerre, aucune erreur n'était permise, pas même pour la noble famille Malfoy !

— Inutile de préciser que l'échec ne sera toléré. Notre avenir et celui du Reich en dépendent !

* * *

**Me voilà de retour pour cette deuxième partie. **

**Quelques années ont passé et le début va être probablement assez lent. Je ne voulais pas vous assommer sous des tonnes d'informations. Les retrouvailles d'Harry et Draco n'interviennent pas directement, mais ne tarderont pas trop non plus. J'espère que la deuxième partie que je vous ai concocté saura vous séduire et c'est reparti pour trente parties !**

**Je vous embrasse et à très bientôt 3**


	34. Chapitre 32

Strasbourg, 18 avril 1943.

Le 2 août 1942, le camp de redressement nazi avait ouvert ses portes à Schirmeck, un village de la vallée alsacienne, niché entre les massifs régionaux.

Dès lors, l'impressionnant complexe n'avait cessé d'accueillir les récalcitrants, des plus forcenés au moins téméraires. La cruauté nazie, en début d'année 1943, tournait à plein régime. Ici, on veillait à brimer les opposants et à briser les esprits comme les corps. C'était un domaine où les dirigeants nazis excellaient. Sans que quiconque ne cherche à s'opposer à leurs pratiques, la terreur régnait dans l'ombre des baraquements.

La rumeur désignant un tel endroit enflait dans la région. Harry savait à quoi s'en tenir, même si personne ne détenait la preuve de son existence. La doctrine nazie et la sévérité du joug maintenu sur l'Alsace lui avaient prouvé, une fois de plus, à quel point l'Homme pouvait se montrer inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait de se détruire. Peu de résidents alsaciens avaient connaissance des rafles opérées par le gouvernement français sous l'ordre d'Hitler. Le jeune médecin comptait parmi cette part écrasante de la population que l'on préservait de la glaçante réalité et que l'on conformait à une germanisation continue. Un processus qui avait transfiguré l'âme de leur région. On défrancifiait à tour de bras jusqu'à éteindre dans la mémoire collective, tout souvenir d'une appartenance au territoire français.

Harry, dès son retour auprès d'Hermione, s'était mis en tête de résister à cette pression effroyable. La botte hitlérienne écrasait peu à peu ce peuple auquel il s'était attaché. Il refusait de se conformer aux ordres odieux des Allemands. La résistance de la première heure, ces actes irréfléchis, spontanés et désorganisés, avait laissé place à la Résistance commandée par De Gaulle depuis l'Angleterre. Alors, il n'avait plus jamais été question d'abandonner le combat !

Le jeune juif avait préparé l'évasion d'autres juifs. Des familles entières qui abandonnaient leur terre natale pour fuir la folie nazie. Des femmes et des enfants, des pères pleurant à chaudes larmes, guidés à travers les forêts sans fin des Vosges. Après une préparation et une minutieuse mise à l'épreuve, Harry avait rejoint ces groupes discrets qui parcouraient les sentiers la nuit afin de mener les pauvres gens hors du territoire annexé, loin de la menace. Des passeurs, voilà comme on les appelait ! Des braves, aussi bien hommes que femmes, qui s'enfonçaient entres les arbres là où même les SS allemands ne sauraient les retrouver.

Malgré les paroles de dissuasion d'Hermione, il n'avait jamais abandonné ce rôle auquel il tenait tant. Le jour, il soignait les corps affaiblis par les restrictions alimentaires, et à la tombée de la nuit, il entraînait les égarés à travers un itinéraire tenu secret. Là, seulement, il avait le sentiment d'être utile. Là seulement, il parvenait à s'oublier au profit d'un saisissant altruisme.

Hermione s'occupait d'héberger ces réfugiés, ces juifs au cœur serré de peine. Elle leur préparait soigneusement un repas, contactait minutieusement l'âme charitable qui les mènerait en lieu sûr une fois la frontière passée. Elle avait même, une fois ou l'autre, accompagné son vieil ami dans ces dangereuses expéditions. Le Français s'absentait souvent deux longues journées, le temps d'effectuer le trajet sans attirer l'attention des Allemands sur leurs déplacements. Durant ce laps de temps, la jeune femme s'occupait de son mieux et venait en aide aux plus démunis. La Résistance se déployait sous toutes ses formes.

La Résistance qui, depuis 1942, ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. Une ordonnance de Wagner, en août de cette même année, spécifiait clairement l'incorporation forcée des Alsaciens. Un sort auquel ce peuple opprimé ne saurait se résoudre. Envers et contre les menaces soufflées par l'administration allemande et ses dociles soldats, les mutineries et les actes de rébellion dépassaient les prévisions des Allemands. Parfois, la simple menace d'un séjour au camp de Schirmeck, nomination qui terrorisait les moins téméraires, suffisait. Parfois, lorsque la patience manquait et que les récalcitrants se montraient trop bavards, on les faisait taire pour de bon.

Certains d'entre eux faisaient appel aux réseaux de passeurs pour quitter au plus vite cet ordre auquel il était impossible de se soustraire. Le rôle de ces Résistants s'étendait à sauver la vie de tous ces indésirables, ces réfractaires, ces opposants politiques, ces juifs, ces homosexuels. Les jours les plus sombres de l'Humanité n'épargnaient personne. Pas même les héros en quête d'oubli et de reconnaissance.

Et, derrière l'horreur du quotidien, le martyr de toute une région, rien ne vint contrecarrer la détermination d'Harry. Rien, si ce n'était la machine créée de toute pièce par les fidèles partisans du Führer, l'enfer dirigé par Karl Buck, commandant sadique d'un lieu auquel on survivait changé, auquel on sortait sous les traits d'un autre homme. Un endroit sorti de la terre alsacienne et destiné à ceux qui subissaient de plein fouet l'objet de la folie humaine. Un camp qui marquera l'Histoire régionale et l'esprit de ces milliers de prisonniers privés de leur humanité.

Schirmeck.

* * *

Schirmeck, 5 mars 1943.

Si Harry devait décrire Schirmeck en un seul mot, il opterait certainement pour celui-ci : Enfer.

Un Enfer conçu pour en être un. Les motivations qui se cachaient derrière ces baraquements, derrière cette organisation minutieuse et perverse typique des membres éminents du parti nazi, n'avaient rien d'un secret. Ici, on brisait les corps jusqu'à atteindre la moelle et le cerveau. On en faisait de la charpie en l'espace de quelques mois d'internement dans le camp. Et puis, on en ressortait, métamorphosé, transfiguré. Un tout autre homme.

Harry avait été pris la main dans le sac par une nuit étoilée et glaciale de la fin du mois de février. La défaite des Allemands à Stalingrad avait porté un coup aux assurances d'Hitler qui ripostait sans relâche. Alors que l'on envoyait des Alsaciens mourir sur le Front Est, le jeune juif multipliait les passages entre le territoire annexé, et la zone occupée. La zone occupée qui, depuis novembre 1942, rassemblait toutes les régions de la France métropolitaine. Une addition d'événements, de pression successive et de courage sans faille, qui mena à l'emprisonnement du médecin.

Pris la main dans le sac, il n'avait même pas tenté de se dédouaner, de se chercher de vaines excuses, d'inventer un prétexte, quoi que ce soit qui lui épargne l'impensable et le sort terrible qui l'attendait. La violence de ce soldat allemand au visage inexpressif l'avait fait taire alors qu'il osait encore proliférer des injures à l'égard du dégoût que lui inspirait l'envahisseur. Cet homme n'avait rien en commun avec un certain aristocrate, mais la haine n'en était pas pour le moins profonde. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prévenir Hermione de ce fâcheux contretemps. Il avait disparu sans un mot, dans un mutisme éphémère.

Harry se souvenait du voyage en train jusqu'à Schirmeck, de l'angoisse incontrôlable qui nouait son estomac et puis, ce qui avait suivi. Un travail acharné, une fatigue extrême, une faim épouvantable, l'hygiène déplorable. Les maladies, les exécutions sommaires, les cris des prisonniers. Les hurlements de ceux qui ne se pliaient pas suffisamment vite aux ordres aboyés. Les supplications des autres, victimes de l'humeur déplorable d'une des brutes chargés de surveillés les faits et gestes des réfractaires. Les cris, la peur, la faim, le froid. Des jours dictés par les pires travers du genre humain.

Si l'idée de se rebeller, d'affirmer son opposition au cœur même d'un camp destiné à redresser de telles tares, l'avait effleuré, il en avait rapidement abandonné le projet. La faim occupait la moindre de ses pensées lorsque la fatigue lui permettait encore d'aligner une réflexion cohérente avec une autre. Seule importait la survie, la sienne uniquement, les cadavres pouvaient bien combler la cour de leur spectacle impudique, cela n'avait plus la moindre importance ! S'inquiéter pour le sort des autres, s'était se condamner à une mort certaine. Les soldats guettaient du haut des quatre miradors, et, dès lors, toute conduite proprement humaine se voyait vouer à l'échec. La machine à broyer les résistants se révélait d'une remarquable efficacité.

Brimades, tortures physiques et morales, harcèlement et famines. On y endurait tout ce qui était humainement imaginable. Les dures réprimandes endiguaient les révoltes à leur source. Les durées de rétention y étaient variables. Mais, tôt ou tard, les résistances humaines finissaient par s'effondrer et venir à bout des esprits les plus coriaces. Schirmeck avait été conçu dans ce but, et les ordres de Wagner ne concevaient pas l'échec. Quitte à briser les corps dans cette entreprise, aucun ne ressortait identique de l'impressionnant complexe concentrationnaire.

Harry avait intégré ce camp de redressement non comme juif, mais comme indésirable à la nazification de l'Alsace. Draco, sans le savoir, le jour où il avait brûlé le dossier au nom du jeune médecin, avait sauvé sa vie, le préservant d'un sort plus terrible encore. Le geste du blond, au-delà de sa symbolique, avait épargné la mort à son futur amant. Une bien drôle ironie du sort.

Dans ce sombre décor, un être s'était détaché de l'uniformité monochrome de ce paysage fade. Un visage autrefois rieur qui n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté d'antan.

Cédric Diggory.

Un homme naturellement bon. Un homme généreux malgré la douleur quotidienne, les difficultés, la peine endurée. Un homme robuste qui aurait survécu sans mal à l'Enfer de Schirmeck. Un homme qui ne faisait que défendre de brillantes idées et qui avait été jugé impur par les membres du parti nazi. Un brave homme.

Il était homosexuel. Et personne dans le camp n'avait conscience de l'inclination d'Harry pour des représentants du même sexe. Cédric avait approuvé cette réserve et l'avait comprise même. Les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, ces étreintes désespérées, furent la seule consolation, la seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Une amitié qui avait basculé en l'espace de quelques semaines de détention, de dur labeur et de douleur étouffée. La souffrance représentait un lien fort entre les hommes, un point commun qui ne souffrait ni sexe, ni religion. N'étions pas tous semblables dans la souffrance ?

L'altruisme de cet homme avait séduit Harry. Il n'avait jamais hésité à donner son bol de soupe à un voisin trop affaibli pour se jeter dans la mêlée des corps affamés. Le cœur sur la main, cette dévotion et cette détermination non amoindrie, des facteurs d'affection évidents. Le juif lui avait confié ses secrets, au cœur des dortoirs surpeuplés, dans un murmure à peine plus haut que le silence. Cédric l'avait imité et ils avaient partagé ce que la perversité allemande ne saurait leur voler. Le garçon lui avait murmuré, un jour, peu avant le lever et l'interminable appel qui le suivait :

— Nous devons rester les mêmes. Ici, c'est la seule manière de leur résister.

Et Harry avait aimé ces quelques paroles vibrantes de vérité. Il aurait tant voulu aimer l'homme en plus de ses mots. Il n'en avait jamais eu le privilège.

Cédric Diggory était mort trop tôt. Cédric Diggory avait subi une mort aussi injuste que violente, à l'image de sa venue à Schirmeck. Cédric Diggory était mort après avoir soufflé, à l'égard de son fidèle camarade, de cet amant démuni et dans une lugubre précipitation :

— Fuis, Harry. Échappe-toi, peu importe la manière. Qu'il ne t'ait pas, que tu survives. Fais-le pour moi ! Vis !

Des dires prononcés en français, ultime provocation de la part du condamné. Un dernier soubresaut de vie, éphémère, qui s'éteignit bien vite. Cédric était mort, et Harry vivant.

Le pauvre homme avait fait les frais d'un gardien rustre et sadique. Un jour de pluie où l'appel du soir s'était éternisé, l'existence de Cédric avait été abrégée sous un éclat de haine et de colère brute. Un méchant coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne, des injures crachées en allemand, et cet être répugnant ravi de profiter d'une once de supériorité. Encore des coups. De pieds, cette fois, dans les côtes et même au visage, sous le regard effaré d'Harry. Le silence faisait loi, tous se promettaient de n'intervenir sous aucun prétexte.

Ainsi, dans la cour enneigée du camp, les travers odieux de la haine s'étaient dévoilés. La mort. Une simple balle dans la nuque, mais pas de quoi troubler la beauté de ce jeune malheureux. Et les larmes brûlantes qui avaient gelé sur les joues d'Harry.

Harry qui s'était juré de quitter Schirmeck et de suivre à la lettre les dernières volontés de cette rencontre éphémère, mais inspirante. Pour tous ceux que la folie hitlérienne avait emporté, à Schirmeck comme ailleurs. Pour Cédric Diggory, comme tous ces milliers d'anonymes.

* * *

Strasbourg, 18 avril 1943.

Le train direction Strasbourg. Un vulgaire wagon de marchandise qui entraînait Harry loin de la Vallée de la Bruche, loin de Schirmeck.

Le regard accroché à la vitre sale, il observait le paysage défiler à pleine vitesse. Les villages nichés entre la forêt et les montagnes étaient nombreux. Après près de trois mois de détention, le jeune juif en connaissait certains noms : Russ, Lutzelhouse, Schirmeck, Urmatt,… Des lieux où l'on vivait aussi péniblement qu'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin le train en gare de Strasbourg, il eut le sentiment que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Les privations alimentaires, les violences physiques subies, et les conditions de détention affreuse se manifestaient ainsi. Ce retour brusque à la civilisation lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Dans les ordres gueulés par les Allemands, il entendait encore les hurlements d'agonie de certains détenus.

Lui avait eu la chance d'en sortir. Si l'objectif du camp de redressement n'était pas d'éliminer systématiquement les indésirables alsaciens, une partie ne survivait aux traitements endurés. Harry s'en était tiré, à la fois abattu et plus déterminé encore. Un tout autre homme que le système concentrationnaire nazi avait créé de toute pièce. Un être que l'enfer modelé par Karl Buck avait rejeté, des mois plus tard.

Quoi qu'il advienne et, au-delà de l'abattement épuisé dont l'homme faisait preuve, rien n'effacerait les souvenirs de Schirmeck. Comment imaginer qu'il puisse exister pire tourmente que celle-ci ? Chaque nuit, Harry serait tiré de ses songes par l'odeur d'une nourriture malodorante, par la proximité des corps sales, par la peur liquide, par la douleur insoutenable devenue quotidienne. Par ces images inscrites dans son esprit au fer rouge. L'horreur personnifiée prenait des allures d'habitude.

Le jeune médecin déambulait dans les rues de Strasbourg, presque sans but. Il n'avait pourtant pas oublié le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il nommait « maison ». Il en conservait un souvenir authentique. Cependant, l'esprit ailleurs, il s'égarait au cœur de la foule. Son estomac vide criait famine et ce fut certainement ce qui le motiva à rebrousser chemin. La gorge nouée par le maelstrom de réflexions éperdues, il se surprit à songer à Cédric. Cédric qu'il s'était efforcé d'enterrer dans un coin de sa mémoire et de n'en garder que la rage qui le motiverait, dessein égoïste destiné à le protéger d'une peine trop grande. Cédric, et peut-être aussi un homme qui coulait, semblait-il, des jours paisibles dans son luxueux manoir de Munich. Harry parvint à mettre le doigt sur l'émotion qui dominait toutes les autres : l'amertume.

Elle guida ses pas jusqu'au seuil de la bâtisse discrète, mais confortable où Hermione, Blaise et lui avaient élu domicile. Il toqua trois coups secs, attendit une poignée de secondes, et put observer le visage familier du métis se dessiner dans l'embrasure. La surprise se dessina sur ses traits et il s'exclama :

— Harry ?!

Le susnommé n'entendit rien du débit de paroles qui s'échappa des lèvres de son ami. Il se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur sans broncher, comme sonné par ce brusque retour à la réalité. À la fois fébrile de tous ces sons du quotidien qui agressaient son ouï et à demi-conscient, comme éteint de la flamme qui le consumait jadis, il s'affala sur le canapé.

— Où est Hermione ? s'enquit-il, d'une voix atone.

— Elle…

Il comprit qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, trop occupée par les multiples causes qu'elle défendait bec et ongles malgré le monde en guerre. Il comprit aussi que rien n'aura jamais plus la saveur d'autrefois.

Et, tandis que Blaise posait une main réconfortante et désolée sur l'épaule de l'ancien détenu, celui-ci éclata en sanglots amers.

* * *

**Ce passage avec le camp de Schirmeck me tenait à coeur, non seulement parce que je vis juste à côté (passer à côté et se dire qu'il s'est passé de telles horreurs juste là, là où vous mettez les pieds, ça fait quelque chose) et parce que j'ai pu visiter, dans le cadre de mes recherches, le Mémorial implanté à Schirmeck. S'il ne reste rien du camp, on peut visiter de ce lieu qui retrace ce qu'il s'y est produit, ici et partout en Alsace. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, c'était important pour moi que ça y figure !**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**


End file.
